Where the Sun Meets the Ocean
by Lavender Leo
Summary: What if Zuko's change of heart had come sooner because of a certain waterbender? What if he'd helped the Earth Kingdom to have a fighting chance? The Season 3 that could have been. Zutara. Discontinued.
1. 1

_A/N: So, here is the long-overdue rewrite I promised, beginning with the scene you've all been waiting for: my version of what happened in the crystal catacombs between Zuko and Katara. Initially, I intended to include flashbacks referring to this scene, but as the story progressed, there was really no good way to make those flashbacks fit. With the addition of this first 'prequel' chapter, I think __the story is more complete. Other plotlines have also been expanded and refreshed to steer the story closer to the direction I originally planned._

_I hope you enjoy this new, rewritten version of _Where the Sun Meets the Ocean_, and I'll be updating from now on until the story is finished._

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Avatar: The Last Airbender. _If you recognize it, clearly, it doesn't belong to me. This disclaimer applies to all chapters in this story. _

_ADDITIONAL DISCLAIMER: I put transcripted lines from the "Crossroads of Destiny" episode in this chapter, just as a reminder of what happened in the crystal cave where Zuko and Katara were being held prisoner. I've designated those lines clearly by putting them in italics, and also by separating them from the "missing time" sections I wrote with my usual section divider (ooo LL ooo). Obviously, those italicized transcripts are **not **mine and don't belong to me. As in the main disclaimer, if you recognize it, I don't own it! J_

**Where the Sun Meets the Ocean**

ooo LL ooo

"_Why did they throw you in here? Oh wait, let me guess. It's a trap. So that when Aang shows up to help me, you can finally have him in your little Fire Nation clutches. You're a terrible person, you know that? Always following us, hunting the Avatar? Trying to capture the world's last hope for peace? But what do you care? You're the Fire Lord's son. Spreading war and violence and hatred is in your blood."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_

"_I don't? How dare you. You have no idea what this war has put me through, me personally! The Fire Nation took my mother away from me."_

"_I'm sorry. That's something we have in common."_

ooo LL ooo

Shocked, Katara sat up and wiped at her eyes. She wasn't sure which surprised her more - that she had allowed Aang's nemesis to see her break and cry, or that Prince Zuko was human enough to share such a personal loss. She peered back at him and found that he had scooted around on the cavern floor to face her. Had she not seen his eyes, she might have thought this was just another trick, but his gaze was steady and sincere. Katara couldn't help but be intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"My mom disappeared a long time ago," he related, his voice gritty and forlorn. "No one knows what happened to her, or even if she's alive. It's forbidden to speak her name. My father won't even talk about her. It's like she never existed."

Katara blinked a few times, not sure what to make of this. It was common knowledge that the politics of the other nations involved deception and violence. Still, sheltered as she had been by the familial nature of the Water Tribe, Katara never would have thought that a queen's life could be blotted out so easily, let alone imagine what effect that might have on her children. She actually felt a pang of pity for the scarred young man.

"I'm sorry," she murmured, turning towards him. "My mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid. Not a day goes by that I don't wish I could see her again, even just for a minute."

"I know what you mean." Zuko stared back at her with sympathy. Though he wouldn't have admitted it out loud, he respected the girl. He had for a long time now. She was undaunted by pirates, a ruthless prison warden, even _him_. It moved him to see that beneath her fearless determination, she was just as human as he. "How did it happen?"

His question was so honestly posed, so devoid of malice, Katara almost forgot that she was talking to the Fire Nation prince. The young man sitting across from her in shades of Earth Kingdom brown and gold was nothing like the firebending tyrant she remembered. This Zuko was humble, gentle, even pitiable. She couldn't imagine what had caused this sudden change in him, but it was extremely disconcerting.

"All the other benders from my tribe had been taken captive," she recounted slowly. "I was the only one left. They came back for me, but my mom lied and told them she was the waterbender. She died to protect me."

_Everything I've done, I've done to protect you. _A shiver raced down Zuko's spine at the familiar words. "That's why her necklace means so much to you," he realized.

"Yeah. It's all I have left of her," Katara sadly affirmed. "How did _you _get it, anyway?"

"I found it at the mining shipyard," he replied. "You must have lost it when you were escaping with the earthbenders."

_That's right_, she remembered, _I was talking to Haru on the ship when I noticed it was missing. _"I'm surprised you kept it. You knew I wouldn't give you Aang just to get it back."

The firebender frowned. "Yeah, you made that pretty clear when you told me to go jump in the river."

"What was I supposed to do, thank you?" she posed scathingly. "You tied me to a tree!"

"I saved your life," Zuko flatly corrected. "Those pirates would have killed you if I hadn't gotten involved."

She opened her mouth to argue with him, then had to close it again. Sokka had scolded her for putting their lives in danger over that scroll, and in hindsight, he'd been right to do so. As much as it pained her to admit it, Zuko had a point. "Are you saying you wouldn't have handed me over to them once you got what you wanted?"

He scoffed. "I got what I wanted without your help. Remember?"

"Then why didn't you let them take me?" she dared to ask. "Once you found Aang, I was of no more use to you. What did my life matter, as long as you captured the Avatar?"

"What kind of monster do you think I am?" Zuko retorted. Clearly stung by her insinuation, he pushed himself up and went to the far side of the crystal chamber.

Katara was taken aback by his defensiveness. She hesitated a moment, then stood herself. "I just don't understand why you would have gone to any trouble to protect me. I thought I was just some lowly Water Tribe peasant who kept getting in your way."

"It wasn't any trouble," he balked, avoiding the underlying question. "All I wanted was the Avatar. Once I had him, I meant to let you and your brother go free."

"But why would you care what became of Sokka and me?" Katara pressed. "I thought we were your enemies."

"Why did _you _offer to heal Uncle?" Zuko countered, risking a peripheral glance over his shoulder. "I thought _we _were _your _enemies."

Katara inhaled sharply with the memory. _Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together, _Princess Azula had sneered, before striking out at Iroh. As the old man's body spun and fell into the dirt, the waterbender had seen a look of horror cross Zuko's face. She knew that look, having worn it once herself, long ago. It was the look of ultimate anguish; knowing you were about to lose someone you loved, and being powerless to stop it.

"You didn't seem like the enemy then," Katara confessed, to herself as much as to him. "We were all fighting Azula. It could just as easily have been one of us that went down. And, I guess I hoped…"

"What?" he asked, turning to face her when she fell silent.

"Well…" she began, almost afraid to say it. "That maybe we really _could _be on the same side."

Zuko's shoulders drooped. When he'd donned the disguise of the Blue Spirit and liberated the Avatar from Zhao, he hadn't expected the monk to end up rescuing him instead, and he certainly hadn't expected him to offer his friendship. Now, it seemed that the waterbender had been offering him the same thing. How could they be willing to forgive him so easily, when his father had placed such a high price on his absolution? It didn't make any sense.

"I guess it doesn't make any difference now," the banished prince sighed in defeat. "We'll never get out of this cave, unless Azula plans on doing something worse than keeping us in here."

"But why did she imprison you? She's your sister. Aren't you on the same side?"

"I guess you haven't seen the wanted posters," Zuko supposed. "Uncle and I are fugitives from the Fire Nation."

Katara shook her head. "Fugitives? I don't understand."

"I failed to capture the Avatar," he explained grimly, "and my father blames Uncle for losing the fleet at the North Pole. Azula didn't come to the Earth Kingdom for the Avatar. She came to trick me and my uncle into going home with her, as her prisoners."

"What?" she gasped.

"We've been living on the run, trying to hide from Azula," he continued. "Ba Sing Se was the only safe place left, so we came here as refugees. The tea shop was supposed to be a new start."

"Oh. I… didn't know." Guiltily, Katara blushed. In her quickness to judge, she'd assumed the tea shop was just another Fire Nation plot. _I heard Azula call them traitors in that abandoned town_, she recalled now, _but I didn't stop to think about why they were here now. I jumped to conclusions, just like I did when Jet came back. Jet was trying to start a new life here. To be a different person. What if I delivered Zuko and his uncle up to Azula, just when they were trying to change?  
_

The thought of her former boyfriend's damaged, dying body beneath Lake Laogai nearly brought tears to her eyes. She would never have another chance to make amends with Jet. But maybe it wasn't too late to help Zuko make things right.

"Zuko, listen to me. We're going to get out of here. Aang will come for me," she assured him, "and when he does, I want you to come with us. Your uncle, too."

"What?" His eyes bulged momentarily, but he'd been taught not to trust in hope. He turned his back to her and shook his head. "You don't mean that. I know what a terrible person you think I am."

"No, that's not true. I shouldn't have said that." She kicked at the ground sheepishly.

ooo LL ooo

"_I'm sorry I yelled at you before."_

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_It's just that… for so long now, whenever I would imagine the face of the enemy… it was your face."_

"_My face. I see."_

"_No, no, that's not what I meant."_

"_It's okay. I used to think this scar marked me. The mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever. But lately, I've realized I'm free to determine my own destiny, even if I'll never be free of my mark."_

"_Maybe you could be free of it."_

"_What?"_

"_I have healing abilities."_

"_It's a scar. It can't be healed."_

"_This is water from the Spirit Oasis at the North Pole. It has special properties, so I've been saving it for something important. I don't know if it would work, but…"_

ooo LL ooo

_She would really do that… for me? After everything I've done? _Zuko stared down at the girl in disbelief. He didn't want to get his hopes up, but her compassionate gesture touched him deeply. Humbling himself, he lowered his chin, indicating his willingness to let her try.

Katara started to uncap the vial, but something held her back. Her hand reached out to touch his scar. She laid her fingers along the rough folds of badly-healed skin around his eye and cheek, grazing them with tenderness. _You're not really so bad, are you? Don't worry. It's going to be okay. I'll help you._

Meanwhile, Zuko's heart raced. It was all he could do to breathe. He didn't know much about how waterbenders healed, but he at least knew it involved water. _Why is she touching me? Why is she being so gentle? I don't understand, but it feels… nice. _Relishing the physical contact, he didn't budge, afraid the slightest move would startle her and she'd withdraw.

Suddenly, a loud rumbling noise caught them both off guard. They protectively leaned closer, knowing they'd stand a better chance against the Dai Li if they were together, but the dark-robed earthbenders were not the ones who came crashing in on them.

"Aang!" she cried as the dust cleared behind the rocks, and the Avatar and Iroh came into view. Katara raced toward the little bald monk and threw her arms around his neck.

Over her shoulder, the Avatar shot Zuko a dirty look. His arrow-tattooed hands gripped the waterbender firmly, clearly marking his territory.

Zuko's jaw dropped. Stunned, the scarred prince was too shocked to move until he felt Uncle's warm girth against him. The old man enveloped him in a loving hug, bringing Zuko back to his senses. But as relieved as he was to be rescued and to see that Uncle was safe, he couldn't help but resent that yet again, the Avatar had come between him and the promise of happiness. Hatred for the airbender filled his heart once more. And from the pre-emptive look of loathing that appeared on the monk's face before Zuko could even muster a frown, it seemed that the feeling was mutual.

ooo LL ooo

"_Aang, I knew you would come."_

"_Uncle, I don't understand. What are you doing with the Avatar?"_

"_Saving you, that's what."_

"_Grr!" _

"_Zuko, it's time we talked. Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."_

ooo LL ooo

The Avatar gave a triumphant grin. He bowed happily to Iroh, then raced off into the dark tunnel without a backward glance, not even waiting to see if Katara was with him. Katara, however, seemed reluctant to leave. She slowly started off after the monk, then glanced expectantly back at the scarred face she'd wanted to heal, as if she hoped he'd ask her to stay.

Zuko shot her a sidelong glance. His amber eyes were heavy with regret, but he said nothing.

Katara hung her head. _I guess they have things they need to talk about alone, _she reasoned glumly._ Iroh said they'd catch up with us. That must mean Aang wanted them to come along, too - and that means we'll have another chance to talk once Ba Sing Se is safe. So... it's not really goodbye. _Fighting disappointment, she turned to leave._  
_

As she disappeared into the shadows, much like his mother once had, Zuko could feel his heart breaking, and not only because he'd lost this chance to be free of his scar. He stared openly after her. He knew why Iroh had joined the Avatar, and he didn't care about that. It seemed to be the only chance they had of escaping. But Zuko couldn't comprehend why he had sent the waterbender away, too.

_You had to have seen us standing next to each other. She had her hand on my face, Uncle. On my _scar_! When have I ever let anyone else close enough to touch it?  
_

Zuko couldn't look at him. It hurt too much. All he could do was ask in a strangled voice: _"Why, Uncle?"_

ooo LL ooo

_A/N: After the fall of the Earth Kingdom and the escape of the Avatar and his friends, the story continues…_


	2. 2

"_The Earth Kingdom has fallen…"_

ooo LL ooo

The morning sun crept up on the horizon, looming over the crescent-shaped beach where the Southern Water Tribe men were scurrying about to break camp. Standing on the shoreline, Chief Hakoda put a hand to his brow and looked up. Something had caught his eye - something large, casting a shadow on the clouds as it passed over them.

"Hakoda, look!" Bato shouted, pointing skyward.

"I see it!" Hakoda called. He watched as the Avatar's bison came roaring through the dawn-reddened billows and touched down on the sand.

"Dad!" his son's voice cried.

Hakoda's face burst into a smile. "Sokka!" The heaviness of worry on his heart palpably lightened as the blue-clad young warrior with the wolf's tail slid down Appa's back and rushed towards him.

Just behind the reunited father and son, the Earth King held onto his hat and slipped down uncertainly. His legs bowed out under his robe as he hit the ground like a thin, gangly green frog. His pet bear seemed to have the intention of climbing out of his perched position, but his claws in Appa's back were an unwelcome irritation. One loud rumble from the bison was all it took for Bosco to tumble hastily down behind his master.

Toph leapt down easily, her little feet landing solidly in her element. She held out her hands and waited to help catch Aang as Katara carefully scooted off of Appa's neck with the wounded Avatar still in her arms. Appa gave a low rumble, then moved so Katara could slide down his fur more easily. Once on the ground, Aang's limp body dropped forward into Toph's secure grip. Katara helped her friend steady him, then they laid him down on the beach. The boy's eyelids fluttered a little, but he didn't stir.

Katara couldn't help feeling anxious. The Spirit Oasis water had miraculously brought Aang back over the threshold from death into life, but his recovery had ended there. Despite several attempts during the night to heal him with her bending water, the Avatar's gaping black wound had refused to mend. Beside her, Toph was frowning. Apparently, the blind earthbender could sense the faintness of Aang's vital signs even through the shifting sand.

"I don't know what else to try," the waterbender murmured helplessly.

"Don't worry about it, Sweetness," Toph replied. "He'll be all right. He's made it this far, hasn't he? Anyway, you should go talk to your dad. I'll stay over here with Twinkletoes."

"Thanks, Toph." Katara put a grateful hand on the little earthbender's shoulder. With one last backward glance at the flagging Avatar on the ground, she moved to catch up with her brother, who was already locked in Hakoda's arms.

The leader of the Southern Water Tribe marveled at the sight of his daughter coming across the beach towards him. When he'd sailed away with his men to fight in the war, she'd been a little girl, clinging fearfully to her brother. Now, she was almost a woman, moving with the confidence and poise of a master bender. The transformation was astonishing.

"Katara?" Still holding Sokka on one side, he reached out a hand towards her.

"Dad." Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks as Katara started running. She leapt into her father's arms and hugged him tight, snuggling against him and Sokka. It had been too long since they'd been together like this, as a family. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too." Hakoda held his children close, enjoying their nearness and thanking the spirits that they were safe. When he finally let go, he gave them a bittersweet smile. "I'm sorry there isn't time for a proper reunion. You almost missed us. A convoy of Fire Nation ships is headed this way, and unfortunately, we don't have enough tangle mines to repel them. We have to retreat."

"I know," Sokka replied, his face falling. "The Fire Nation has taken over Ba Sing Se. Dad, we failed."

Hakoda was taken aback. "What? But… the Avatar…"

"Aang needs our help right now more than we need his," Katara sadly confirmed. "Princess Azula almost killed him. She staged a coup and won control of the city. Some of the earthbenders sided with her. We couldn't stop them; there were too many."

Hakoda's countenance turned grim. "That's it, then. If the Earth Kingdom has fallen, the Fire Nation won't hesitate to strike the Water Tribe next. We have to get to the South Pole and prepare to defend our home."

Sokka nodded. "Walk with us, Dad. We have a lot to talk about."

As they made their way back to Appa with their father in tow, Sokka and Katara related a brief version of the events that had occurred over the last few weeks. Hakoda's eyes bulged with amazement as they recounted their persuasion of the Earth King, Azula's rise to power in Ba Sing Se, and their narrow escape from her clutches in the caverns of the old city.

When they reached the others at the opposite end of the sand bar, Sokka outstretched a hand. "Dad, let me introduce our friends. This is Toph Bei Fong, and this is the Earth King."

"Hi," Toph nodded uncomfortably. She knew that Sokka and Katara's relationship with their father was a good one, but due to her own unresolved issues on the home front, she was still unnerved by the presence of parental figures. Hakoda greeted the earthbender with a friendly hello and a nod, then turned to the tall, thin man beside her.

"It's a great honor to meet you, Your Highness," Hakoda said, bowing his head slightly.

The Earth King drew his chin to his chest. His eyes closed to mere slits behind his glasses. "My great kingdom has fallen. I should have prevented it, but I was too blind to see what was happening until it was too late. I am not one whom you should honor."

"I'm sure you judge yourself too harshly," Hakoda assured him, putting a hand on his shoulder. The Earth King looked up with wide eyes; no one had dared touch him before without his permission. It was a strange feeling - not unwelcome, but something he'd definitely have to get accustomed to. "Don't lose heart. The war's not over yet."

The Earth King recognized Hakoda's kindness and nodded softly, feeling even more ashamed. It seemed odd to him that he had always considered himself a clever scholar and diplomat, a man who knew the right turn of phrase for any occasion, yet now, he couldn't find a single word to say.

"Dad, we were hoping you'd take the Earth King with you," Sokka said then. "Aang, too. They'll be safe with you."

"Master Pakku took some benders with him to the South Pole," Katara added. "I've done all I can for Aang. I just hope that an experienced healer from the Northern Tribe can do more."

The chief's eyebrows shot up in alarm. "What about you? Surely you don't mean to stay here now that the Fire Nation controls the Earth Kingdom."

Sokka shook his head. "We're going to Kyoshi. There's something I have to do there. After that, we'll come and find you."

Hakoda heard the tightness in Sokka's voice. There was a weary look of defeat on the young man's face, matched by the tired faces of his young companions. He could only imagine the horrors they had confronted in Ba Sing Se. Still, as bad as things had just become, worse times were ahead.

The Water Tribe leader glanced back at his daughter. She had matured not only physically, but in her eyes as well. They held a burden and a wisdom far greater than her years. Only a few days ago, he had waved farewell as the Avatar and his son had flown off to rescue her. Now, the world's only hope was the one in danger of losing his life, and she was the one who had saved him. He wasn't surprised. She'd grown strong, like her mother, and her grandmother before her.

Hakoda reached for her, sharing one more tender embrace. "You look so much like Kaya. If only she could see the young woman you've become, I know she'd be so proud."

Katara's heart twinged. Guiltily, she blushed, thinking of how she'd talked so openly to Zuko about the loss of her mother. Zuko, who understood her pain in the same way Jet had, because he'd known that pain himself. Zuko, who had comforted her more gently than her own best friend.

_I'm sorry. That's something we have in common. _

Squeezing her eyes shut, Katara tried to put the scarred prince out of her mind. She was finally reunited with her father; he was here, alive and real and warm. For one sweet moment she relished the innocence of being cradled in Hakoda's strong arms, able to be a child again and not the strength that was holding everyone together. "I wish I could go with you, Dad."

"So do I. But we'll be together soon," he promised, kissing her brow. "I know it."

"I hate to say this, but we have to leave _now_," Toph broke in, her solid voice tinged with worry. "Someone's coming towards us really fast, and it feels like there are a lot of them."

"We're not safe here," Sokka affirmed with a frown. "Get everyone out of here, Dad. We'll try to catch up with you before you get to the South Pole."

"Be careful." Hakoda embraced his children once more, hoping it would not be the last time he ever held them.

Katara nodded. "You too."

Momo screeched a warning, flapping above Sokka's head and landing on Toph's shoulder. Sokka whirled round, a shadow of dread on his face as he cried, "There they are!"

Spreading across the beach like a plague of insects, the Dai Li advanced over the dunes, black and green robes visible behind a cloud of dust as they slid down the embankment. In the lead were two figures on ostrich horses that could only be Azula and Zuko.

Katara gasped, then turned to her father. "Go, _now_!"

"To the ships!" Hakoda shouted. "Hurry!"

The men of the Water Tribe scuttled back onto the ships, taking what they could of their provisions in hand and leaving the rest behind. In the commotion, Hakoda lifted Aang's frail little body and carried him up the nearest gangplank. Momo flew behind them. The Earth King and Bosco bounded after.

Toph, Katara and Sokka scrambled onto Appa's back, hastily taking off. Once they were airborne, Katara peered fretfully down at the Water Tribe ships slicing through the water.

The Dai Li were spreading out along the shore in an attack formation. Massive projectile rocks soared in a long arc toward the ships, and the waterbender caught her breath in alarm. Fortunately, the Water Tribe vessels were just out of range. The small fleet glided briskly out into the ocean, and the boulders meant to sink them splashed harmlessly into the bay.

"They made it!" Sokka cheered. "They're all right!"

"Yes!" Toph exclaimed boldly, forgetting her fear of flying long enough to plunge a victorious fist into the air.

Katara smiled, thankful her father and the others had made it away safely. As they made their escape, though, she couldn't help but look back over her shoulder. Far below, she could just make out the forlorn figure of Prince Zuko, staring upwards from his ostrich horse.

_Zuko. _Her fingers twisted harder into Appa's mane as she forced herself to turn away. Tears that went unseen by Toph and unnoticed by Sokka pricked her eyes, blurring away the sun as they rose into the clouds.

ooo LL ooo

Azula watched the retreating Water Tribe ships with a dark expression, then glanced sharply upwards, where the Avatar and his friends were getting away. Her thin eyebrows furrowed with ire.

Beside her, Prince Zuko followed her gaze up to the escaping sky bison. For a moment he could have sworn he saw _her_, looking back at him, but she turned away as they soared out of sight. He knew why. His face had been the face of the enemy to her. Now, it always would be.

_I'm so sorry, Katara._ The dull ache of regret twinged in his chest as he remembered her face, twisted with anguish as they lashed twin whips of fire and water against one another. She couldn't have known how much it hurt him to have to fight her. _We couldn't have won, not against Azula _and _the Dai Li. It was the only way I could save Uncle, and you. Even if you both hate me, at least you're still alive. And you're going to stay that way. I promise. _Zuko knew that with his honor restored, the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation could protect anyone he pleased. A dead banished prince couldn't save anyone.

"Shall we pursue the Water Tribe ships?" a Dai Li agent asked Princess Azula, breaking Zuko's train of thought.

"No need," Azula replied, raising a long-nailed hand in dismissal, "they are no longer of concern to me. Return to the city, all of you. My brother and I will be just behind you."

"Yes, Princess." The Dai Li headed back up the slope away from the beach, leaving Zuko to stare at the evil perfection of Azula's face, its pale complexion torn into clawed shadows by the rising sun.

For several moments she didn't speak. Only when the clandestine cabal of earthbenders had vanished from sight did she turn to look purposefully at Zuko. "I have a job for you."

"You don't order me around, Azula," he told her firmly, his fists clenching on his ostrich horse's reins.

"Of course not," she amended hastily. "I just think it would be to your advantage to take care of this particular task yourself."

The Fire Nation prince cocked his head to one side in suspicion. He knew better than to believe Azula when she tried to flatter him. "What is it you want?"

"The same thing you do, brother. Now that the Earth Kingdom is ours, there is only one real threat left to the ultimate rule of the Fire Nation, small though it is."

Zuko gave her a bland look. "The Water Tribe?"

Azula scoffed. "The Water Tribe is no threat. If it hadn't been for Uncle's treachery at the North Pole, Zhao's fleet would have annihilated the Northern Water Tribe. Even so, they've been seriously weakened, and the Southern Water Tribe has no defenses at all. No, Zuko. I meant the Avatar."

"What are you talking about? You shot lightning into his spine. Even if the waterbender heals him enough to keep him alive, she can't undo the damage. You have your victory, Azula."

"_Our _victory," she was quick to remind him, searching his expression warily, "and we don't have it yet. We'll only have it for certain when you find the Avatar and finish him."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Don't you know anything about the Avatar? If you kill him, he'll just reincarnate somewhere else."

"Even if he does, it won't matter. He'll be reborn into a world ruled entirely by the Fire Nation, one in which he will have absolutely no say, no power, and no one to stand behind him. He'll have to be born again, grow up again… and just think. How can he learn all the elements this time? There will be no one left to teach him airbending." Azula's smile was twisted and cruel. "Victory is already ours, Zuko. In every way but death, the Avatar is already defeated."

_His death_. Zuko looked away, reliving that moment in his mind. When the Avatar fell, the waterbender had summoned a giant wave and caught him, cradling his wounded body as a mother would her child. Her eyes had begged Zuko for mercy, but he'd pretended not to notice. To show any weakness in front of Azula would have sealed both their fates as well as Uncle's, so he'd stared down the wounded Avatar instead, blaming him for all the pain and shame of his banishment. Despising him was all too easy, especially now. Exile was no longer Zuko's only reason for resentment where the Avatar was concerned.

Azula took his silence as an insult. "Well? Aren't you excited? If the Avatar is wounded, he won't get far. Capturing him will be no problem, and this way, Father will have no choice but to restore your honor. All that you've wanted for so long is finally within your grasp." She paused, narrowing her yellow eyes. "What I can't understand is why you're hesitating. Can it be that you've stopped hating the Avatar?"

"I will _never _stop hating him," Zuko growled in her direction, effectively erasing her doubts. "But that doesn't mean I trust _you_. We both know that Father's going to reward whoever brings him the Avatar. Why would you just stand aside and let me have the credit?"

"A deal is a deal," Azula shrugged. "You helped me get what I wanted and now I'm returning the favor. I suppose I _could _go along and try to steal your glory, but to be perfectly frank, I don't need it. I'll get honor enough from Father for subduing Ba Sing Se. The Avatar is _your _prize, Zuko. You've earned the right to claim him. I promise, have no intention of interfering."

"You really expect me to believe that?" he countered skeptically. "How do I know you won't just attack me once I have him and take him back to the Fire Nation yourself?"

"Is my word not good enough for you?"

"As many times as you've lied to me? No, it isn't."

Instead of being offended, his sister actually laughed. Her laugh was even more frightening than her anger. It was cold and deadly, like her fire. "You really _have _changed, haven't you? You've finally stopped trusting everything you're told and developed a killer instinct. Good. I respect that." Azula thought for a moment. "You're right. You can't trust me, and I won't ask you to. However, we can both trust Mai."

"Mai?" The name conjured the memory of a sharp-faced, melancholy little girl, blushing as they fell awkwardly into a pond. He was vaguely aware that she and Ty Lee had been helping Azula, but he failed to see the connection now. "What does she have to do with this?"

"Mai is my right hand. I have no doubts that she is loyal to the Fire Nation and to me. However, I also know that Mai would never let me hurt _you_. As a show of good faith, I'll send her with you to apprehend the Avatar. That way, you can be sure I won't attack because you'll have her as leverage, and I can be sure that you won't turn traitor like Uncle because she won't let you."

The banished prince tried to take all this in, but one point still confused him. "You said Mai would never let you hurt me. What did you mean by that?"

The princess rolled her eyes. "Are you really that dense? Have you forgotten the crush she had on you all those years?"

"We were _kids _then," Zuko reminded her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"True, but her feelings haven't changed." When he still looked doubtful, Azula met his eye with conviction. "If you don't believe me, ask Ty Lee. We both know she isn't clever enough to tell a convincing lie."

For once, he felt certain Azula was telling the truth. He almost wished she wasn't, for Mai's sake as well as his own. "I believe you. But if you don't trust me, then why aren't _you _going?"

"I _do _trust you, Zuko. You made the right decision and you've earned my respect for it. Mai is just insurance in case, Agni forbid, you change your mind. Besides," she sighed with annoyance, "someone has to make sure that weasel-rat Long Feng doesn't try to seize control of the Dai Li again. If I'm not here to keep him in line, who knows what he might do?"

"All right," Zuko said at last. "Get me a ship and a crew, and I'll track the Avatar's bison. I can leave as soon as you have them ready."

"Excellent," Azula said with a smile. "I'll tell Mai."


	3. 3

"There it is," Sokka announced, pointing as Kyoshi Island loomed before them. "Oh, no..."

Even in the dark, they could see the devastation Azula had inflicted upon the tiny island. The town was a burned-out cinder. Many of the trees had been cut down and the land stripped. One section of forest was still smoldering, a cloud of smoke massing upwards like a black hand that blocked out the stars. In the center of what had been the village, a hastily-built Fire Nation fort had arisen, their flame insignia banner hung as a warning for all to see.

"That's probably where they'll have Suki and the others," Katara surmised, "that is, if -"

"Don't say that!" Sokka cut in discordantly. "Suki's fine. They're all fine. We're _going _to find them. Come on."

Using the smoke as a cover, Appa landed them on the far side of the island, then went to hide in what was left of the trees. Sokka led the way as he, Katara and Toph trekked toward the Fire Nation fortress. The three crawled to the top of a hill just behind it and spied out the danger from the bushes. Auspiciously, there were only two guards on duty at the back gate, locked into an argument that could easily be overheard.

"I'm telling you, the Fire Lord's days are numbered," one was saying.

"Oh, come on. Now that Ba Sing Se is ours, the Avatar has nowhere to run. He can't possibly defeat the Fire Lord."

"Not the Avatar. _Princess Azula_. You should hear the reports coming from the men she's brought in there to occupy the city."

"What are they saying?"

"That she's really taking charge. You'd think she didn't take Ba Sing Se for the Fire Lord, but for herself instead."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Sokka muttered darkly. "It's just one big royal family of betrayers and villains."

Katara glanced over at Sokka, feeling oddly wounded by his cutting remark, then foolish for having defended Zuko in her mind. She might have dismissed it, however, had not Toph chosen that moment for a spectacularly livid outburst.

"_That's not true!" _Toph hissed furiously. "Iroh isn't like that! He saved Aang and Katara. He risked his life for us, and we left him in trouble so we could come here and save your girlfriend, so don't you dare talk to me about betrayal!"

Sokka looked as though he'd been slapped. "Is that what you think?"

Toph gritted her teeth. "It's what I _know_."

The young warrior's fists clenched. "Suki saved your life, Toph. Remember that?"

"Of course I remember. Can you think of any other reason I would have come when I have another friend who's still in danger? One you seem to have conveniently forgotten about?"

"Have _you _forgotten Aang almost died?"

"Have _you _forgotten if Iroh hadn't saved him he _would _have died?"

"If Suki hadn't saved _you _from drowning, you wouldn't be here to complain about it!"

"If I hadn't saved _you _from getting smashed by a rockalanche, neither would you!"

"Enough!" Katara finally said, coming between them with a palm against each of their chests to hold them back. "If you two get any louder, we won't have to worry about breaking into the prison, because those guards will be all too happy to drag us in there!"

"Sokka started it."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did _not_!"

Katara sighed, her fingers curling into fists. It was just like in the desert, when she'd had to calm Aang down and keep him from blaming Toph about Appa. Tensions were high, and once again it was up to her, the gentle peacemaker, to resolve them.

Soothingly, she reached to touch Toph on the shoulder. She knew the earthbender was prone to fits over things she believed to be unfair, but she had never seen her like _this_. Toph's teeth were bared, her breath shallow, and the ground under their feet was faintly rumbling.

"Toph, listen to me. Sokka _says _the wrong thing sometimes, but we're all trying to _do _the right thing. Aang and I - all of us - owe Iroh our lives. If there's ever a chance for us to help him, you know we will. But right now he's in a place where we can't help him, at a time when we're well under our full strength and Aang is barely hanging on. There's nothing more we can do for Iroh right now. We just have to hope he'll be okay." Katara looked pointedly at Sokka, thankful her hint would go unnoticed by Toph's blind eyes. "Tell her, Sokka."

Sokka stared at Toph, a little afraid of her. It was only now that he saw and appreciated how terrifying it would be to have her for an enemy. "You know I didn't mean it like that, Toph. I admit, I didn't trust Iroh at first. But after what he did for Aang and Katara, I'll never think anything bad about him again. If we ever get a chance to help him, I promise, I'll do whatever it takes."

Toph relaxed, though tears were flowing down her cheeks. "Okay. Thanks, Sokka."

"Sure," he exhaled in relief, glad she wasn't going to spring a rockalanche on him or crush him with a giant boulder, "don't mention it."

"But I'm holding you to your promise," Toph finished with authority, "as soon as we get the chance, we go save Iroh."

Sokka shrugged. There was no arguing with Toph and winning. "You got it."

"I think those are the only two guards," Katara reported, glancing between the trees at the fortress.

Sokka nodded, patting his boomerang with a cocky grin. "We can take 'em."

"There's a better way," Toph told him, wiping her face dry. "Follow me." She slammed a foot down, opening up a hollow tunnel beneath them.

"Wow! You're good!" Sokka praised.

"There was a cave underneath us, Snoozles," Toph demurred. "We'll tunnel our way up from there. That way we can avoid as many guards as possible. Stay close to me."

Following her into the dark, Sokka and Katara echoed her footsteps forward until she called them to a halt. There was a loud crunch of earth grinding against earth, and suddenly they were above ground, standing in a long, low room with only the slightest firelight to see by. At the end of the room, a figure dressed in rags was tied to a chair, her head hanging limply against her chest.

"Suki!" Sokka gulped, racing towards her. Kneeling down, he took out his machete and began cutting her loose from her bonds. "Suki, it's me, Sokka. Katara, why won't she wake up?"

Katara reached for the flask at her side, streaming the water and running her hands just above Suki's form. "They've beaten her pretty hard, Sokka. She has a lot of internal damage. It's going to take some time to repair." She moved her hands back and forth, the water glowing weakly against the dark prison cell. Sokka watched, his face twisted with anxiety.

Slowly, with Katara's ministrations, Suki's eyes fluttered open. "Sokka? What are you doing here?"

A lump caught in his throat as he gave a muffled cry of relief. "Rescuing you, that's what," Sokka assured her, cupping her face with one hand. "Come on, we have to get you out of here."

"No," Suki argued feebly, "not without the others."

"Where are they?" Toph wanted to know. "Oh, wait, nevermind. I can feel them stirring around. Kyoshi warriors move a certain way, you know? Different from earthbenders. That's how I knew it wasn't really them in Ba Sing Se." Whipping out her arms and locking her stance, she blasted a hole in the dividing wall to the right.

The makeshift aperture revealed another room which contained the rest of the Kyoshi warriors, similarly stripped of their uniforms and hairpieces. The five girls looked up, frightened, but at the sight of their leader they gathered round.

"Is she all right?" one of them asked, her eyes full of concern.

"She's been hurt pretty badly," Katara grimly informed her. "Sokka, even if we break her out of here, you'll have to carry her. You won't be able to fight if we run into trouble."

"Don't worry. You don't have to fight. _We _will," another Kyoshi warrior promised, slamming a fist into her palm. "We'll make those Fire Nation hogmonkeys sorry they ever set foot on our shores." The others nodded in agreement.

"No," Sokka disputed firmly. "Even if you took back Kyoshi, it's too close to the Earth Kingdom; Azula would have enough men here in a week to take it right back. You have to keep living and keep fighting. For now, let's just get out of here."

"How are we getting out?" Katara wondered.

"I vote we go the same way we came in," Toph replied, stamping down and opening the cave to them again. "Hurry, the guards are coming."

The Kyoshi warriors grabbed the torches from the wall and descended into the shadowy escape route, followed by Sokka, carrying a limp Suki in his arms. Katara walked alongside him while Toph brought up the rear, sealing up the roof of the cavern behind them.

"Appa… is he safe?" Suki asked breathlessly, hanging from Sokka's arms like a rag doll. "Azula… she said she…Earth King…"

"Shh," Katara hushed her, "don't talk just now. Everything will be all right. Just rest."

In the flickering torchlight, she saw her brother's fretful face. She knew he was reliving that tortured moment when he'd been unable to protect Princess Yue. If they lost Suki now, Katara didn't even want to think about what that would do to Sokka.

"Toph, where does this cave actually lead?" Katara asked to break the stiff silence.

The blind earthbender lifted a foot and stamped it into the earth, feeling the vibrations. "It's almost a straight shot to the other side of the island," she reported. "But where will we go once we get there? Appa can't carry all of us."

Suki stirred in Sokka's arms. "Boat… secret. Go there..."

"Where?" he wondered softly, not taking his eyes off of her.

"There's a hidden inlet on the far side of the island," one of the warriors informed him. "If the Fire Nation hasn't found it, there's a boat that will hold all of us. We kept it there in case there was ever the need to evacuate."

Sokka kissed Suki's forehead gratefully, then looked up. "Our tribe's warriors are sailing south right now with my father. If we do find the boat, I want you to take it southwest to meet them. We can regroup at the South Pole."

"Won't the Earth King give us sanctuary in Ba Sing Se?" one of the girls asked.

Sokka shook his head gravely. "He can't. He's going into exile. The Fire Nation has taken over the city."

The warriors glanced at each other nervously. "Then with you is where our help is needed most," the oldest among them said firmly, holding the torch aloft as she took the lead. "Come on, ladies."

Katara expected Sokka to object at being _'one of the ladies' _again, but he seemed too distracted by Suki's poor condition to care. "What's your name?" she asked the warrior, catching up to her as they set off.

"I'm Mariko," the girl replied. "The others are Sayori, Yui, Taiko, and Tenshi." She nodded to each of them in turn. "I'm sorry we didn't get to meet the last time you came to Kyoshi. Of course, I know you were very busy then."

"She probably had her hands full trying to pry the Avatar away from our little sisters," Yui teased. Despite the seriousness of their situation, a couple of the younger girls giggled at that.

The waterbender made a face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't be offended," Tenshi said sweetly from behind her. "On Kyoshi, it's customary for girls to choose suitors older than themselves. Yui thought it was funny that you would be jealous over the Avatar, when he's just a little boy."

"Oh, it's nothing like that. Aang and I are just friends," Katara explained, relaxing. "I was just worried that if we stayed too long, he'd get distracted from his mission."

"I thought it must be something like that," Tenshi nodded.

"Where is the Avatar now? Why isn't he here with you?" Taiko wondered.

Katara hung her head. "Aang is wounded. I'm not sure if he's going to make it. He's on my father's ship, headed for the South Pole with the others."

A dreadful hush fell over the Kyoshi warriors. Tenshi put a comforting hand on Katara's back. Mariko turned and gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry," she murmured.

They walked a long stretch in troubled silence. Finally Toph made her way to the front. "Excuse me! Coming through!"

"What's the matter?" Katara wondered.

"I couldn't feel it from further away, but the other end of the cave drops off the edge of a cliff. I'll have to make us another way out." She cracked her knuckles and thrust her palms outward. As she did, a large wall of rock was sent crashing backwards.

They filed out of the cave and into the night, examining their surroundings. Mariko went to the top of the slope and smiled down at them. "We're in luck! The Fire Nation hasn't found this place yet. Look." The others joined her and she pointed down and to the left. A narrow channel hid behind a shoulder of mountain, and in it floated a sleek, if older, merchant clipper that reminded Katara a little of the pirates' ship.

Hurriedly, they made their way down the steep embankment and through the dense trees surrounding the inlet. Toph agreed to stand watch at the shore while the Kyoshi warriors waded out and climbed up the built-in ladder up the side of the boat. As they made ready the sails, Sokka carefully made his way up with Suki, followed by Katara. The two of them followed Taiko and Yui down the wooden steps that led into the hold. Yui got onto her knees and removed a cleverly hidden panel in the floor. "Thank goodness! It's all still here."

"What's in there?" Katara wondered.

"The necessities," the Kyoshi warrior replied, grinning. "Food, water, blankets, and of course, _these_." She held up a war fan, snapping it open with a deadly click.

"Are you sure we shouldn't take Suki with us?" Sokka wanted to know, gently laying the warrior leader's limp body down.

"She can't hold onto Appa. She's still too weak," Katara pointed out. "I told you it would take time to heal her. That's why I'm not going with you."

"But - Katara -"

"It's all right, Sokka. You and Toph go ahead on Appa and let Dad know we're coming. We'll be right behind you." She hugged her brother tight. "Don't worry about Suki. I'll take care of her. Just go."

Sokka climbed the steps, but he couldn't help looking back down into the dark galley. "What if you guys get into trouble?"

"You keep forgetting I'm a master waterbender. I'll handle it. I promise, we'll get there as fast as we can. Take care of yourself."

"You too." Sighing anxiously, Sokka left the ship and headed back to where Toph was waiting on the shore.

"Where's Sweetness?" the earthbender wondered as he waded towards her.

"She's not coming." Sokka gazed longingly back at the ship in the starlight, then turned with determination. "Let's get going. We need to find Appa before daylight."

As Sokka swung his machete in front of them and they crunched through the remaining woodland, Toph could feel the Water Tribe warrior's heartbeat racing. His breath came in ragged spurts. As angry as she'd been at him when she thought he'd insulted Iroh, Toph couldn't help feeling a little sorry for him. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"What do _you _think?" Sokka snapped, shoving a branch out of his way. "Katara was trying to spare my feelings, but I know Suki may not make it. Even if she gets to the South Pole, Suki may die anyway because of the Fire Nation! And if I hadn't been so stupid, assuming it was her with the Earth King and not seeing it with my own eyes -"

"You had no way of knowing they weren't the real Kyoshi warriors. It's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

"But it _is _my fault! I'm supposed to protect the people I love, and I can't do that. I can _never _do that!" Angry tears streamed down his cheeks that he was glad she couldn't see.

"You _have _been protecting them," Toph reasoned, "we all have. You just can't protect everybody all the time. No one can do that, not even the Avatar. How can you possibly expect that of yourself?"

Sokka didn't reply. They walked the rest of the way in silence, until Appa greeted them with his low rumble, "_Hhhhddddrrmmmm_."

Sokka helped Toph climb up, but this time he didn't let her hold his arm. Instead he let her find Appa's hair and make a griphold for herself.

"All right, Appa, time to go find Dad. Yip yip."


	4. 4

The prison complex was situated in a series of long, bleak iron passageways beneath the palace. Outside one of the boxed-in metal holding areas, Ty Lee was walking on her hands, balancing a tray with several empty plates on her feet.

"Hey, look, Mai!" the acrobat smiled, holding her weight on one hand. "Isn't this a neat trick?"

"I can't believe you're touching the floor here with your bare hands," Mai groaned, "_ew_. This place is filthy. How long is Azula going to leave us down here, anyway?"

"Not much longer," the Fire Nation princess's sharp voice announced as she appeared from the shadows, "at least, not you, Mai. Ty Lee, go and fetch one of the Dai Li to watch the prisoner."

"Sure thing, Azula!" Ty Lee bounded upward, catching tray and dishes in one easy movement. Presenting the tray to Mai with a flippant smile, she cartwheeled off down the dank passageway.

Mai glanced down in distaste at the tray and its used dishes. "Please tell me you have something _else _for me to do."

"As it happens, I do. I'm sending Zuzu after the Avatar. I want you to go with him."

The girl's pale face flushed scarlet. She tried unconvincingly to look apathetic. "Me? Why?"

Azula folded her arms. "Because I'm still not convinced that Prince Zuko is on my side and not the Avatar's."

"He fought with you _against _the Avatar," Mai reminded her. "Against his uncle, too."

"Yes, I know," Azula admitted as she examined the sharp edges of her lengthy fingernails, "but he's been moping about like he regrets it. I want to make sure he sticks to his decision. That's where you come in. I need someone to stay close to Zuko, to keep an eye on him and make certain he doesn't turn on us." Azula's face twisted into an oddly coy smile as she gave Mai a sidelong glance. "I'd ask Ty Lee, but I figured you could use something to do besides feed my fuddy-duddy uncle, and I thought you wouldn't mind spending some quality time with Zuko. _Alone_. Well? Aren't you pleased? Go ahead, thank me."

Mai turned even redder. "Thanks for giving me something to do. Just tell me where to be and when to be there."

"At the palace gates, in one hour. I'll have transportation waiting to take you to a Fire Navy ship that I've placed at your disposal. Zuko will join you shortly." Azula put a hand on Mai's shoulder. "I'm placing my trust in you, Mai. I know you won't fail me."

Mai nodded. Her schoolgirl crush on Zuko hadn't entirely subsided, but that was no longer of utmost importance. She took Azula's meaning loud and clear: _Have your fun with him, but if Zuko betrays me, kill him or I'll kill you_.

Dismissing Mai and Ty Lee after the Dai Li officer had arrived for his shift, Azula strolled over to peer between the rusty bars that held the Dragon of the West captive. "Hello, Uncle. Surprised to see me?"

Iroh had heard her coming and turned away, facing the wall. "What do you want, Azula?" he asked hoarsely.

"Can't a niece come and visit her uncle in jail?" she derided in her high-pitched, falsely empathetic voice. "I see you have no sense of gratitude. Otherwise you'd be on your knees thanking me that I'm keeping you here, and not sending you home to the Fire Lord to be executed as a traitor."

Iroh glanced up, his expression one of odium. "A traitor to the cause of evil is no traitor at all."

"The cause of evil?" she mocked, twisting one side lock of her hair back into place. "Really, Uncle, you and your proverbs need to stop seeing the world in black and white and take an honest look at reality. I've achieved what you never could - a bloodless victory over the last real threat to Fire Nation rule. I gave Zuko a chance to redeem himself when Father had decided to cut him off forever. I'm letting the earthbenders live in freedom, as long as they declare loyalty to the Fire Nation. I even let _you _live. That's not evil. That's called _leadership_."

Iroh shook his head. "It is you who cannot see reality. Once you and my brother have conquered the world, what will you do then? There will be nothing left for you to do but to try to control the lives of every person under your rule, and soon even that will wane and grow tiresome. The unbalanced kind of leadership you offer is known by another name - tyranny - and sooner or later, that kind of rule must always fail."

"We shall see," Azula shrugged indifferently. "In the meantime, think about what I've said. I'll come again soon. Good evening." Her gloat was visible in her walk as she strode back down the passage and left the Dai Li guard outside his cell.

Iroh sighed deeply, staring down at his folded hands. Opening his palms, he studied the lotus tile he held between them. Azula did not know it, but the game was not over. The Dragon of the West still had one card left to play.

ooo LL ooo

The Kyoshi ship sailed through the darkness, the wind and the swell of the sea creaking against the planks. In the shifting shadows, Katara peered worriedly over at Suki, who was recovering on a cot below deck. She had done all she could do for her friend. All that was left to be done was wait and hope.

_I've done a lot of that lately_, she thought bleakly, thinking of Aang. She tried to picture where he might be now. Her only comfort was knowing that wherever he was, her father would take care of him. Hakoda hadn't survived all those battles against the Fire Nation through sheer luck. He was a brave and clever warrior, and his strength and perserverance were qualities Katara knew could be counted upon._ Just keep him safe, Dad… and keep yourself safe, too_.

The young waterbender sat back, pulling her knees to her chest. The dark and the quiet were made for brooding. That was the last thing she needed to do. But no matter how hard she fought it, or how many times she tried to forget, her mind continued to wander right back to the same place.

_My face… I see._

Katara's azure eyes closed, remembering. She could still feel the warm skin of Zuko's cheek, the folds of his scar, the heat of his lips beneath her fingers. She could smell the heady fragrance of tea that clung to his clothes. She could even see the hurt in those amber eyes as she walked away from him. Try as she might, she couldn't deny the truth. She had wanted to heal more of him than just his scar.

In that brief space of time when they were imprisoned together, she and Zuko had become… well, she wasn't certain of the right word, but _enemy _no longer felt right. They had opened up to one another, sharing emotions and memories that were intensely personal and heartfelt. She had yelled at him, accused him; but Zuko's voice had been soft and understanding, his gaze sympathetic. No matter what his actions later, her heart knew with certainty that this was the real Zuko, and the façade that had fooled them all - _'the banished prince cursed to chase the Avatar forever'_ - was a lie.

"Why, Zuko?" she whispered into the darkness, half in anger, half in sorrow. "I trusted you. Why did you do it?"

In her confusion, memories of Jet came rushing back. Angry tears slid down her cheeks as she remembered the hot, slightly rough kisses Jet had given her, and the sharp sting of betrayal as she was forced to see that he'd lied to her. She was ashamed of how trusting she'd been, even siding with him over her own brother because she wanted so much to believe that Jet could do no wrong. A whole town had nearly been destroyed because love had made her blind and naïve.

_Jet may have been misguided, but he had a good heart_, her conscience said in his defense. _He died trying to help you and Aang. And if Jet could change, maybe there's still hope for Zuko._

"No," Katara argued aloud, vehemently shaking her head. "That's different. Jet did some horrible things, but he would never have hurt me or Aang. He tried to keep us away when he blew up the dam. Zuko tried to… if Iroh hadn't stopped him…" _He would have killed us, _she finished mentally. And that cold, hard fact brought an end to her uncertainty. Whatever words and feelings had passed between them no longer mattered. His actions had spoken all too clearly. _Zuko made his choice. And it wasn't me_.

The glow of a candle parted the darkness and grew nearer as Mariko descended into the galley. "Katara, why aren't you asleep? It's almost dawn."

Katara looked up with bleary eyes, hoping it was too dark for Mariko to see that she had been crying. "I wanted to keep an eye on Suki." Instantly she felt even worse. She hadn't checked on Suki for some time now because she'd been brooding, and using her friend's ill health as an excuse seemed the worst kind of dishonesty. She slumped over, hiding her face.

Mariko was struck with a pang of compassion, mistaking Katara's slouching posture for exhaustion. "You shouldn't have to do that alone. I'll help you," she promised faithfully. "Get some rest. You can't help Suki if you're worn out yourself. If anything happens, I'll wake you."

The Kyoshi warrior retrieved a woollen blanket from the hold and laid it over her. Katara cuddled into its warmth, determined to forget her feelings for Zuko and all that had happened over the last few days. _I'm not tired_, she told herself; but that was a lie, for in no time at all, she was fast asleep.

ooo LL ooo

The masked man tiptoed down the passageway, then glanced furtively to either side. Two Dai Li agents glided past in their green robes, talking in low tones. The intruder held his breath for a moment, waiting until it was safe. Then, with the feline stealth that was practically second nature to him now, he snuck down the long hallway that led to the prisoner's cell.

The Dragon of the West looked up warily. He recognized those footsteps. He would have known them anywhere. "Well, look who it is - the Blue Spirit. I thought I'd seen the last of you."

Removing the mask, a near-identical copy of the one that had sunk to the bottom of Lake Laogai, his nephew's scarred face stared back at him. "There's a tradesman in the Lower Ring who makes these as an anti-Fire Nation novelty item. They're pretty common on the black market."

"I should have known you were the kind of man to wear more than one mask. But I learned that about you too late." Iroh sighed, his face still hidden in the darkness. "You shouldn't have come."

Prince Zuko exhaled roughly. "Uncle, I have to talk to you, and I don't have much time."

Iroh stood and came over to the bars, revealing a face more jaded than it been had in all their years of fruitless searching and exile. The bleary look in his old eyes was a mixture of disappointment and disgust. "I have nothing left to say to you. Every word I've said for the last three years has been useless. Don't waste any more of my time or yours in this dungeon, _Prince _Zuko. Go back to your sister. The two of you can plot and plan until the whole world is a graveyard for all I care!"

"No!" Zuko said sharply. "Listen to me! I _had _to do what I did."

"Had to? Azula gave you a choice!"

"What choice, Uncle? Azula knew we had nowhere left to run. It's not like we could hide in the Water Tribe the way we did in the Earth Kingdom. We couldn't have won; not with the Dai Li on her side. At least this way, we stand a chance."

Iroh moaned, throwing up his arms in repugnance. "A chance for _what_? Thanks to you, the Earth Kingdom, the last formidable threat against the Fire Nation, has been defeated! What can you possibly hope to accomplish that will undo the harm you've already done?"

Zuko leaned forward, pressing his nose between the bars as he gripped them hard. "If my honor gets restored, so does my right to inherit the throne. Once Father accepts me again, I can protect you, and together we can -"

"_What? _Go back to the Fire Nation? Pretend like none of this ever happened? Do you really think it's that simple?" The old man shook his head. His nephew's naivete about his family and their politics had once been pitiable; now it was almost shameful. "After all you've suffered because of him, I can't believe you still think that my brother is waiting to welcome you home."

Zuko's face twisted into an indignant scowl. "If I can just find the Avatar -"

"_No!_" Iroh insisted. "It's not about the Avatar. It never has been. I put off telling you for far too long, but it is time you knew the truth."

"What truth, Uncle?" he asked, although he had a bad feeling he already knew the answer.

Retreating into the shadows, Iroh sat on his cell cot and stared grimly at his nephew. "After the Fire Lord banished you, I knew you were in great pain, and not only from your wounds. I couldn't bear to see you succumb to grief and lose all hope for the future. So, I sheltered you. For three years, I let you go on believing that Ozai fully intended for you to capture the Avatar and prove your worth to him. But Zuko, by now you should have realized that that was never the case. He made capturing the Avatar the condition for your return because he considered it an impossible task. Your father set you up to fail."

Zuko's jaw tightened against the idea. "No. You're wrong. That _can't _be true." When Iroh said nothing, the young man's knuckles clenched white over the cell bars. "Say it isn't true, Uncle. _Uncle!_"

But Iroh's sad, heavy silence left an uncomfortable void in his nephew's mind and heart. For the first time, Zuko really considered what he hadn't deemed possible before. That the Fire Lord's acceptance could never be earned. That he could never go home. That his father had never loved him, and never would.

_If your father wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, _Admiral Zhao's words echoed in the scarred prince's mind, _Avatar or no Avatar. _Zhao wouldn't have been allowed to set the objective of capturing the Avatar for the entire fleet without the Fire Lord's express approval. He'd ignored that fact at the time, not wanting to give up the hope of going home.

_You know, Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole, and he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar. Why would he want you back home except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him? _The memory of Azula's words made him bristle. She'd declared him and Uncle wanted fugitives in the colonies. Could she really have done that without the Fire Lord's knowledge or consent? He'd wanted to believe her then, when she told him Father regretted his banishment, but Uncle had doubted Azula's truthfulness and been proven right. Zuko knew his sister was a coldhearted liar. Now that he thought about it, why _had _he believed her yet again, when she'd promised that he'd finally have their father's love?

_Because I wanted it to be true_, he had to admit to himself. _No. I _needed _it to be true. Because if it was all a lie_…

"I have to leave soon," Zuko finally murmured. "Azula is sending me after the Avatar. I'm supposed to be on the ship already."

Iroh sighed dejectedly. "If you still believe the Avatar is the answer to your problems, then you've learned nothing."

"What do you want from me, Uncle? To help the Avatar and become a traitor, with nothing to gain and everything to lose?" Zuko shot back. "I may have changed, but that doesn't make me stupid. There's a time to fight hard, and there's a time to fight smart. You taught me that. If we can't take Azula down by force, and face it, we _can't _- the only way to get out of this is to beat her at her own game."

For the first time, his uncle relaxed an iota. "And just precisely how do you plan to do that?"

Zuko sighed, his voice almost inaudible as he said the words Iroh never thought he would live to hear. "I need your help."

ooo LL ooo

Bato stood on the deck, breathing in the fresh, salty sea air. He glanced over at the starboard rail, where the Earth King's wiry body hung doubled over along the side. Keuei's thin hands were clutched on for dear life, his knuckles turned almost white.

"First time at sea?" Bato inquired sympathetically.

"First time on a _boat_," the Earth King groaned as his stomach gave an audible growl. He turned round to face Bato, his face as green as his robes. "I've had a lot of scary firsts recently, but this one has got to be the worst. _Hmmph_!" And he whirled back and retched again.

Bato shook his head, then saw Hakoda coming towards him.

"How's our royal passenger settling in?" the Southern Tribe chief wondered.

Bato made a face. "Do you really want to know?" He thumbed to the side of the ship, where the Earth King was still reeling.

"I guess it's lucky he wasn't born into the Water Tribe," Hakoda joked, not seeing Bato roll his eyes. "So how's the Avatar?"

"He's still unconscious, but every so often, he gets restless and murmurs to himself in his sleep. That must have been some battle at Ba Sing Se."

Hakoda nodded thoughtfully, remembering how haggard his children had looked. "Yes, I think it must have been."

"He…" Bato paused. "Earlier, I thought I heard him asking for Katara. I think she's made quite an impression on him."

"I see." Hakoda smiled softly. He had a feeling that was the case. "She's grown up so much, Bato. I almost didn't recognize her."

"I wish you could have been there when I took them ice dodging," Bato replied. "Your children would have made you proud."

"They already do." The chief patted a hand against his friend's back, then went to man the jib.

ooo LL ooo

Aang was in the swamp, surrounded by muddy water and twisting, strangling vines. A mist rose from the marsh floor, the smell of it almost intolerable.

"Katara!" he shouted. "Katara, where are you?"

There was a flash of black hair as a girl raced away from him and into the trees. Gasping with the thought that it might be Katara, Aang was quick to pursue her. "Wait! Come back!"

Aang chased the girl, weaving in and out of the tangle of overgrowth and splashing through the thick puddles at his feet. Each time he'd get close to her she would just elude his grasp, laughing and going out of sight again. At last he paused, out of breath. "All right, fine, I give up! What do you want from me?"

"Aang, I'm right here."

Aang turned to see Katara standing before him, wearing the flower necklace he'd woven for her from the fishing line. "Katara?"

"Close your eyes, Aang." When he hesitated, she smiled. "Trust me."

"I do trust you, Katara." Aang's eyes fluttered shut. His heart rushed as he could feel the girl coming closer, smell the sweetness of her breath, feel her lips brush his own with the most tender kiss he could have imagined. As she pulled back, Aang opened his eyes only to jump back in surprise. Katara no longer stood before him, but Toph in her place, wearing the dress he had seen when he'd encountered her in the swamp. "Toph!"

"That's right, Twinkletoes," she smirked, folding her arms, "it's been me all along."

"What are you talking about?" Aang demanded, angry to think that Katara had tricked him into kissing Toph, and even angrier to see that Toph didn't seem to mind. Had they planned this together?

"You know how the swamp works," Toph replied easily. "It shows you people you love."

"I love _Katara_," Aang said angrily.

"Then why did you see me here before?" Toph asked then. "Why did you chase me? You and Katara were separated then, but you forgot about her long enough to run after me. Or had you forgotten?"

He had. Aang felt faint and a little sick. "You're right. I did."

Toph's visage faded from before him and left him alone, the screaming cry of a bird echoing like a warning in his ears.

ooo LL ooo

Zuko stood on the prow of the Fire Navy ship, gazing out at the sunset. He had never watched one like this. Transfixed, he stared as the red and gold colors of daylight gave way to the violet and blue of night. _Red and blue. Sun and moon. Fire and water_. The hues faded into one another at the horizon, creating a scene of such poetic tranquility that Zuko found it hard to look away.

All his life, he'd been taught that fire was a separate element, superior to the others. Now he was seeing, for the first time in his life, the beauty of two opposing elements coming together as one. Gazing with wonder at the place where the sun met the ocean, Zuko couldn't help but wonder if it worked that way with people, too.

_You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun_.

Zuko exhaled roughly. He had long since realized that forgetting the girl would be difficult. Now, he was beginning to believe it was impossible. _If we catch up with them… if she's there… _Bitterly, he squinted his eyes shut. _Of course she'll be there. She wouldn't leave the Avatar for anything. Or anyone._

It felt strange that he should be here like this, his disheveled hair flowing with the wind instead of his prince's lock, Mai at his side instead of Uncle Iroh. He glanced down at her long shadow as he addressed her. "Did you give the helmsman our course?"

"We're heading east, to Kyoshi Island," Mai intoned dully.

"Good. The battalion at Kyoshi should be able to help us track them down." Zuko felt Mai studying him with her silent gaze. He tried his best to ignore it. He wondered how she'd feel if she knew that Azula was using her, just like she had used him. "If we find the Avatar and his friends, we will take them alive. Understood?"

"Yeah, sure," Mai said flatly. "Whatever you say."

Zuko whirled round, aggravated by her impertinence. "Do you have a problem taking orders?"

Unaffected, she folded her arms. "Obviously not. I spend most of my time with Azula, remember?"

It was an irritating reply, but an honest one. Zuko accepted it with a quick nod before turning to cast one last look back out over the sea. "I'm going to my quarters, not to be disturbed. You should probably get some rest before we get to Kyoshi."

"Kyoshi," Mai sighed after Zuko was gone. "Omashu. Ba Sing Se. These Earth Kingdom places are all the same. I really do loathe my life."


	5. 5

Katara shivered, cold. Her wrists felt heavy. Looking down, she was alarmed to find that they were shackled. The cuffs were bound to iron chains, bolted into the dais on which she stood. She struggled, but it was useless. She couldn't break free.

Peering around in the darkness, Katara realized that she knew her surroundings. The faint emerald glow of the crystals overhead lit an enormous stone effigy of a couple locked in a kiss. _This is Oma and Shu's cave. But… how did I get here? _

Before she had time to analyze that too deeply, something moved on the ground below the dais - a serpentine tail, slithering through the shadows. Katara's blue eyes bulged with alarm. _Dragons_. There were three of them; one blue, one red, one gold. She listened fearfully as the dragons began arguing amongst themselves as to what should be done with her.

"Kill her," the blue dragon seethed, its female voice sharp and commanding.

"No," the golden dragon replied uncertainly, glancing back at Katara with its great amber eyes shining, "I can't."

"Can't or won't?" the blue dragon wondered, coiling silkily around the other. "Oh well, no matter. I will tear her to shreds in my claws, and then we'll see where your loyalties truly lie."

"No!" cried the red dragon, whom Katara had just noticed was also bound. There were iron manacles locked around his talons, chaining him to the floor. "You must not listen to the blue dragon! She means to destroy us all!"

"Let him choose for himself!" the blue dragon snarled, her scales flashing furiously.

"I will _not _let you kill her," the golden dragon challenged. The shining beast swooped in a long arc over Katara, settling his stance in front of her as her champion.

"Don't make yourself my enemy," the blue dragon warned. "_Or my fire will consume you all_!"

Suddenly, a torrent of sizzling blue flames leapt out of the enemy dragon's mouth, coming straight at Katara. She screamed, unable to move. The golden dragon braced himself in front of her. Vivid red flames bursted from his jaws, but the blue dragon was too strong for him. Another burst of fiery death came from her mouth, burning scales and skin to a cinder.

"_Katara, wake up! _There's a Fire Navy destroyer on our tail!"

Katara snapped upright, her skin still tingling from the dream fire. Shaking it off, her unbound hair swished behind her as she rushed up the steps to the main deck.

What she found there was absolute chaos. The Kyoshi warriors were scrambling about frantically, pulling all the wind they could into the sails. The black iron monster sliced through the water, gaining on them at an intolerable rate. Projectile fireballs screamed overhead, barely missing the ship.

The waterbender's heart raced with the heat of battle. She raced to the back of the ship and executed a form with raised arms, creating a massive wave between the two vessels. Bringing her arms down hard, the wave pushed the clipper forward and put a modicum of distance between them. Still, the dark vessel kept edging closer. Katara frowned. Using another technique, she formed an iceberg behind them, but the iron ship's front spike crashed right through it.

"Come _on_!" Katara shouted, focusing all her energy into the ocean. The waves loomed higher, forcing the iron vessel backwards, but at this rate she could only keep them at bay a few more minutes.

"Katara, what should we do?" Tenshi called, steadying the mainsail to ride out the wave.

Katara was about to answer when a flaming ball catapulted overhead, crashing into the mast and setting it on fire. Gasping, she redirected the wave upwards. Seawater cascaded over the mast, dowsing the flames.

Relieved, she turned around only to have her heart sink even further. The Fire Navy ship was practically on top on them. She could only watch in horror as the enormous metal craft rammed into the back of the clipper, smashing through the wood hull with a low groan. The deck shook violently, knocking Katara off her feet. Shaking it off, she pushed herself upright and took a wide-legged fighting stance.

Katara uncapped the flask at her side. "Get ready!" she shouted to the Kyoshi warriors. "Here they come!"

Gangplanks thudded down onto what was left of the deck. _"Seize them!" _a man's voice cried, and a brigade of skull-masked firebenders came rushing towards them.

ooo LL ooo

"Aang. You're awake!" A blurry, black-haired girl reached out to touch his forehead. "You're burning up. I'll get you some water."

"Katara?" Aang asked in a whisper.

"Sorry, Twinkletoes, it's just me." Toph took a cloth and sponged his brow. Momo peered worriedly over her shoulder.

Aang gulped, only by the sight of Momo convinced that he was no longer in the swamp. "Toph. Where's Appa?"

"He's outside, swimming alongside us. I think he's glad to have a break from flying."

"Katara? Sokka?"

"They're fine. Sokka's up on the main deck. Katara's with the Kyoshi warriors." Toph reached out for the water bowl, almost knocking it over. "Sorry. I guess I don't make the best nurse. It would help if there was some dirt in here. I can't see _anything_."

Aang tried to roll over and couldn't. He collapsed, sweating and then shivering. The Avatar mumbled incoherently to himself.

The earthbender pulled the blanket up over his shoulders. "I'm sorry, Aang. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm sorry you're sick. I'm even sorry I'm not Katara. If I were, I'd know what to say to make you feel better. But I don't. I didn't know what to say to Sokka either."

When Aang continued to be fitful and showed her no response, Toph continued, talking more to ease her own feelings than to keep him company.

"Katara told me what happened to Princess Yue. I know Sokka must be really worried about Suki, hoping what happened to Yue won't happen to her. I wish he'd worry about me like that. But he won't. He doesn't think of me like a boy thinks about a girl.

"You don't, either. I may not be able to see the way you look at Katara, but I can feel your heartbeat when she's close to you. It's flying. Jet's did, too. I… I guess it would be nice if just once, someone would feel that way about _me_." Before she could get too down on herself, she forced out a brave, haughty laugh. "But that's stupid, huh? I mean, I'm _Toph_, the world's most powerful earthbender! Solid as a rock and stronger than metal! Why should I care what guys think about me?"

She paused, then half-whispered to herself, "Yeah, okay, I'm a bad liar. I _do _care. That's my problem."

Momo's wide, inquisitive eyes peeked over her shoulder with concern. The lemur rubbed his fuzzy white head against her face.

"You love me, don't you, Momo?" Toph asked uncertainly.

Momo chattered and chirped, then curled up in her arms to sleep.

"Yeah, you better," Toph smiled, patting his head. "Especially if you're the only one."

ooo LL ooo

"Well, _that _didn't take very long," Mai clucked to herself. The pale, darkling girl tucked her senbon back into the sheaths beneath her sleeves. "The Kyoshi warriors get easier to beat every time. What a bore."

"Lady Mai, the enemy ship has been destroyed and the prisoners taken below," the deck officer reported. "We confiscated their weapons and stored them in the hold, as well as - _Prince Zuko_!"

Mai turned to find Zuko behind them, glaring at her. He looked as though he could breathe flames out of his nostrils at any moment.

"What is the meaning of this insurrection?!" he demanded. "The ship is under _my _command until the Avatar is found and delivered to the Fire Lord. So explain to me why there was a battle and I wasn't notified at once!"

"Yes, Your Highness," the officer genuflected. "We received a messenger hawk from the battalion at Kyoshi. They've searched the entire island and found no sign of the Avatar's bison. However, they informed us that the Kyoshi warriors escaped. As they're known to be the Avatar's allies, we thought perhaps his friends had left him in their care and taken the bison themselves as a ruse. Since the Kyoshi warriors' vessel was within our trajectory…"

"_Why_," Zuko repeated, taking a step forward to invade the nervous officer's personal space, "wasn't I notified _at once_?"

Mai sighed heavily. "Dismissed," she nodded to the officer, who looked relieved to scurry away. "What's your problem, Zuko? You said you wanted me to follow your orders, so I did."

The scarred prince's lips thinned into an angry line. "I didn't order _this_," he snapped, pointing over the side. The vestiges of a boat drifted alongside the port bow - shattered pieces of hull floating as driftwood, still on fire.

"You said, and I quote, _'I'm going to my quarters, not to be disturbed,'_" Mai reminded him. "During your relief, I'm in command. Relax. I took care of everything."

"So I see." The banished prince looked grimly out at the smoldering remains of the clipper. "We'll need another lead on the Avatar so the helmsman can set a course. Where are the prisoners?"

"Down there." Mai thumbed over her shoulder. "On the left."

Zuko nodded. "I'll question them personally. They may know where the Avatar is hiding."

"Suit yourself," Mai shrugged. As he turned and went down into the hull, she sighed. _Some pleasure cruise you sent me on, Azula. The Kyoshi warriors were easy to beat and Zuko isn't any happier to see me than he was when we were kids. This stinks._

oo LL ooo

Katara paced to and fro in the iron cell. The situation was grim. Even if she and the Kyoshi warriors could escape, where would they go? She couldn't exactly waterbend them all the way to land. _And no one is coming to save us_, she forced herself to admit. _Sokka and Toph have probably met up with Dad by now. It'll be days before they start wondering where we are._

She wasn't sure if Mai had seen her before the Fire Nation soldier grabbed her from behind and dragged her away. Still, the presence of the gloomy knife-throwing girl unnerved Katara. Wherever _she _was, Azula was bound to be closeby. _Azula saw Appa flying toward Kyoshi. She must be looking for Aang_. _When she finds out he's not here… who knows what she'll do to us? _The thought sent a shiver down her spine.

Just then, the lock turned with a metallic scrape. The cell door creaked open, but the one who stepped inside was not Princess Azula.

"Zuko!" Her jaw dropped with a shaky gasp.

Zuko's eyes grew large, absorbing the shock. He couldn't think of any logical reason why _she _would be here, on his ship, in a bleak iron detainment cell. For a moment, he couldn't move. He couldn't even think. He could only stare helplessly back at her. Behind him, the metal door swung shut and the lock clanked into place.

His stomach twisted inside as her expression settled into a look of dark resentment. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you with the Avatar?"

"We split up, after your sister practically killed him," she informed him coldly. "What's the matter, Zuko? Sorry you caught me and not him?"

"I shouldn't have caught either of you," he scolded in a gritty tone. "You should have left the Earth Kingdom when you had the chance!"

"Oh, I wish _I'd _thought of that! It wasn't like I was on a boat, _trying to escape!_" she said derisively. The waterbender turned spitefully to face the wall. "At least Aang is far away from here and safe from _you_."

"You don't need to worry about being safe from me," Zuko muttered.

"Right. Like I would ever believe _that _again." The Water Tribe girl looked over her shoulder at him and narrowed her eyes to icy slits of blue. "You're wasting your time with me. I'm not going to tell you where to find him, so just finish what you started in Ba Sing Se and be done with it."

Zuko arched an eyebrow, genuinely confused. "Finish what?"

"You tried to _kill _me," she accused, turning on her heel in umbrage. "Remember?!" In the silence that followed when Zuko looked away, her expression hardened. "Well? Isn't that what you were trying to do? Tell the truth, Zuko. If your uncle hadn't burst in and saved us, you would have killed me _and _Aang, wouldn't you?"

Zuko stared guiltily at the floor. Her accusation ripped through him like a blade. "I didn't want to hurt you, Katara," he insisted. "I've never wanted to hurt you."

It was the first time she'd heard him use her name, but she was too hurt to care. "Then why did you attack me?" she demanded. "And why did you attack Aang? Your uncle said you were right behind us. I thought you were on our side!"

"I know." He started to look up at her, but dropped his head again in shame. "I didn't want to fight you. But the Avatar was the only thing that stood between me and being able to go home. I tried to explain that to you before."

_Try to understand. I need him to restore something I've lost - my honor. _She remembered. But his self-seeking admission only riled her further. "So, you'd kill me, betray an uncle who loves you more than anything, and take away the world's only hope for peace, _just so you could go home_?!"

Zuko scowled, turning his chin away from her. "It's not like that. You don't understand!"

"You're right, Zuko," Katara furiously agreed, "I _don't _understand. I opened up to you. I trusted you. I even offered to try to _heal _you!"

"Yeah, and then you walked away from me," the banished prince reminded her sullenly. "With the Avatar. You chose _him_. You didn't want - "

Katara caught her breath. A heavy silence hung in the air.

_Me_, he finished internally. _You didn't want me_. Zuko's fists clenched at his sides. He'd stopped himself, but not in time.

Overwhelmed, Katara slumped down onto the lumpy mattress of the cot. If Zuko felt abandoned by her and Iroh, it didn't excuse his actions, but it certainly made them more understandable. "It wasn't like that," she quietly denied. "Your uncle told us to go help our other friends. Zuko… I didn't _want _to leave you."

Zuko's chin jerked up at her confession. "You didn't?"

Katara shook her head. "But it wasn't that simple. I have an obligation to Aang. He _needs _me. No matter what I feel, keeping my promise to help him end this war has to come first."

"You said _feel,_" he realized aloud. "Not _felt_." Zuko took a tentative step closer, but halted when he saw Katara flinch. His stomach cringed. It hurt to see that even now, she was afraid of him. "If you want me to leave, I will. But I think you should know, I wasn't trying to kill you. I was trying to save you."

"Save me?" Katara echoed, nonplussed. "But… you _fought _me! You came between me and Azula!"

"I had to. It was the only way to convince Azula I was on her side," he explained. "Even the Avatar couldn't beat her, not with the Dai Li helping her. If I had joined you and Uncle, we'd _all _be dead now."

"So you were trying to protect us." When he nodded, Katara sighed. "Even if you did it for the right reasons, what you did was still wrong. I don't know if I can ever trust you again."

"I know. That's the chance I had to take." He stared at the floor. "You said you didn't hate me before. Do you hate me now?"

"No. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't disappointed," Katara admitted. "I knew someone like you once before. I wanted to believe in him, too. But I couldn't."

Zuko met her eye with interest. He didn't know if she would want him to sit beside her, but he decided to risk it. He settled himself next to her on the mattress. Surprisingly, she didn't move away. "What happened to him?"

Katara hung her head. There was no way Jet could have survived his injuries, despite the brave face he'd put on for her sake. "He died. The head of the Dai Li killed him."

He could almost feel her pain. "I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it."

"No, I want you to know." She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "When I met him, he told me the Fire Nation had killed his parents, and I told him I'd lost my mom. I trusted him. I let him get close."

_That sounds awfully familiar_, Zuko thought.

"He did some terrible things that made me hate him, and we went our separate ways. Later, he found me in Ba Sing Se and tried to convince me he'd changed. I couldn't believe it. But when we needed him the most, he proved himself a true friend. He risked his life to save us." Tears pricked at her eyes. "I tried to heal him, but it was too late. I never got to tell him how sorry I was for doubting him, and… for…"

Katara's voice broke off as she started to cry. It hadn't occurred to her before, but this was the first real chance she'd had to grieve over losing Jet. Her shoulders heaved as she released the grief she'd been carrying in silence.

As her face fell and her tears came faster, Zuko felt a strange ache in his chest, compelling him to comfort her. Bridging the gap between them, he tentatively reached for her shoulders. He was surprised that Katara allowed him to pull her into his arms. "I'm sure he already knew," he whispered.

"I _wanted _to hate you," Katara confessed with feeling. "I _should _hate you, after all my friends and I have suffered because of you. But I can't."

"Maybe it's better if you _do _hate me," Zuko murmured. "You're with the Avatar. I'm with the Fire Nation. If we weren't, things might be different, but -"

His words were cut off when Katara's fingers came to his lips. She motioned to the door, where they heard the guards walk past, and saw their shadows pass through the crack at their feet. By the time their footsteps had faded, Zuko and Katara's eyes had met once more, their breath labored from the momentary fear. Though neither was aware of it, both their hearts were thudding loudly; no longer from panic, but from another emotion entirely.


	6. 6

Katara anxiously eyed the door. If the soldiers caught them fraternizing, they might alert Mai, and then they'd both be in danger.

Zuko, however, was unconcerned. His hand moved gently to cover hers, and he kissed the fingers that she'd protectively placed against his lips.

Startled, Katara's tear-streaked face whirled around. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

He didn't answer aloud. Instead, Zuko interlaced their fingers and guided their locked hands downward. Then he leaned closer. The waterbender shuddered as Zuko grazed her lips with a timid kiss. Her eyes widened in shock at first, then fluttered shut as his mouth sealed firmly over hers.

By unspoken consensus, their hands unclasped so they could embrace one another fully. Zuko ardently gripped Katara's waist and pressed her against him. All the love he had withheld during those years of hell when he had closed his heart just to survive, he poured into this kiss, drowning them both in its depths. Fearlessly they let themselves go, riding the tides of emotion until they had ebbed enough for the two to stop and catch their breath.

Zuko gulped for air and stroked Katara's hair as her head sank into his shoulder. Some tiny part of him knew that this was madness, that it couldn't last; but he ignored it, telling himself he would make it last as long as he could before reality brought them back to their senses.

Nuzzled against his warmth, Katara listened to his rushing heartbeat. No doubts remained about his feelings or her own. "I can't believe you did that," she breathed, snuggling closer.

"I can't believe you let me." His eyes slipped closed with contentment. "I wasn't sure how you felt about me."

"Neither was I," she confessed quietly, "but now, I…"

"I know," he murmured. "But as happy as I am right now, I almost wish you weren't here. You don't know how much danger you're in."

"Why?" she asked, turning serious. She sat up so she could meet his eye.

"Azula doesn't completely trust me yet. That's why she sent Mai with me. She has her monitoring my every move." He braced himself. "She sent me to capture the Avatar."

"What?!" she cried incredulously, jerking out of his embrace. "Zuko, how can you do that to him? How can you do that to _me_?"

"I have to prove that I'm loyal to the Fire Nation," Zuko elaborated. "Unless I capture the Avatar and take him back, my father doesn't have to restore my right to the throne. And if you think the world is in trouble now, try to imagine it with _Azula _as Fire Lord. I have to go back there, so I can put an end to this."

Katara stood, clenching her fists and giving a frustrated groan. "I don't understand you. You said the Fire Nation took your mother away from you. How can you even _want _to go back?"

"They're my people, Katara. Wouldn't you do anything to save the Water Tribe from being destroyed?"

"That's different."

"No, it isn't. Not all of my people believe in this war. If I became Fire Lord, I could end the war and make peace with the other nations. Isn't that worth trying for?"

"You…you want to make peace?" Katara softened.

Zuko looked into her eyes with the utmost sincerity. "I hate this war as much as you do. I know it sounds crazy, but I had to betray my uncle - and you - because this way, I have a chance to end it for good."

Grudgingly, Katara saw his point. "There has to be another way," she insisted.

"And if there isn't? Think about it. The Avatar failed against Azula. The only reason he got out of there was because of you and my uncle. If he fails against my father, I'm the only hope you have. You know I'm right about this."

She didn't have an answer for that. A hollow dread filled her heart. What if the war could only be ended at the cost of Aang's life? Katara couldn't bring herself to consider it.

"I have to leave soon," Zuko murmured, sensing her conflicted feelings. "The guards won't understand why I've been in here so long."

"I know." She paced around for a moment, then glanced back at him. "What's going to happen to me and the Kyoshi warriors?"

"I don't know. I can't let you go. Not with Mai watching me like a hawk and reporting everything she sees to Azula. I'll try to think of something." Another precious moment slipped by. "I know you still believe that the Avatar can make everything right. Maybe he can. But if he can't, I hope you can forgive me for doing what has to be done."

"I _do _believe in the Avatar," Katara acknowledged sadly. "But Zuko… I believe in you, too."

Zuko sucked in a ragged breath. In two long strides he was there beside her, pulling her against him for one last kiss. "As soon as it's safe, I'll come and find you. I promise." The banished prince untied his pearl dagger and pressed it into Katara's hands. "This means more to me than anything else I own. Take it."

Katara unsheathed it, staring at the white blade and reading its inscription. "Zuko… are you sure you want to give me this?"

"I'm sure." The prince took in the sight of her one last time. "Don't worry, Katara. I'll find a way to set you free." He turned to leave, knocking at the door to get the guard to unlock it.

"Who's going to set _you _free?" she whispered.

Zuko's chin turned back over his shoulder for a moment. He had heard her question.

The guard opened the door, his Fire Nation mask glinting in the daylight. Zuko walked out, without another word, and the iron door slammed behind him, leaving Katara in the dark once more.

ooo LL ooo

Sokka leaned on the railing, staring distractedly out over the choppy sea. "So how's Aang?"

Toph shook her head. "Not good. It's too bad Katara isn't here to work her magic with the water."

_Oops. That was a mistake_, Toph realized instantly. She knew by the extended pause that followed that mentioning Katara had made him think of Suki. "Should we go check on her?"

"She's probably fine," Sokka sighed, "and besides, Appa needs a break. He can't fly forever, and he can't swim forever either. We'll have to find an island soon where he can get some sleep."

"Right." Toph hadn't thought of that. "D'you want me to go with you?"

Sokka closed his eyes as if to shut out pain. "You don't have to."

Toph would never have admitted it, but that hurt. It was almost like he didn't _want _her to go. "I _want _to. It'll be nice to feel some real earth under my feet for a change, even if it's just for a few hours."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that." Sokka nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah, sure. There should be several little islands along the way to the South Pole. Maybe we can stop at Whale Tail Island; let Appa eat."

_And you can ignore me and keep brooding over Suki_, Toph thought bleakly, _just like you have been since Kyoshi. Yippee. Sounds like a lotta fun._

ooo LL ooo

Long Feng trod down the long passageway that led to the throne room, barely able to keep his composure. He was hot all over; he could feel his body perspiring and trembling. Never in his life had he been afraid of anything or anyone, until now.

He cursed the day he ever tried to persuade the Fire Nation Princess to join him, but it was all too late for regrets. He had lost everything but his life thanks to her. Now, he felt certain, he would lose that too. Even the torchlight flickering its shadows on the wall made him ill at ease, as though he were walking in the dungeons on the way to his own execution.

How would he do it? How could he face that evil girl and look her in the face as he said the awful words: _The prisoner has escaped_? He could have sent one of the Dai Li to deliver the message, but Long Feng at least had enough honor left not to play the coward once more and let one of his men take the fall.

_Perhaps I am better off dead_, he resigned, feeling calm for the first time since he'd heard the news. _Yes, perhaps it is better to be dead than to live in a Ba Sing Se ruled by the Fire Nation_.

At the end, which came only half an hour later with a streak of lightning through his heart, Long Feng felt certain he was right.

ooo LL ooo

Princess Azula bent over the dead body of Long Feng, still smoking and burned in the chest. She had been about to order the corpse of the Grand Secretariat taken out of her sight when she had seen something clutched in his hand. She reached for it now, discovering that it was a letter, sealed with white wax and embossed with the shape of a flower of some kind. Strangely, it bore her name on the outside.

Azula tore a razor-sharp fingernail down the edge, quickly scanning its contents.

_Tyranny will always fail, Azula. Remember, I did warn you. _

_Signed, The Dragon of the West_

Azula's eyes narrowed dangerously as she set the note on fire, a blazing blue ball in her palm.

"Ty Lee."

Still shaken from witnessing Long Feng's untimely end, the acrobat shivered. Her trademark silly grin was gone, replaced by a look of horror. "Y-yes, Azula?"

"Summon the Dai Li. We're going hunting for a traitor."

ooo LL ooo

Zuko stood on the prow, leaning against the railing and watching as the swan-dolphins leapt along the frothy waters stirred by the ship. _Uncle, where are you? I need your help…_

"So, what did you find out?" Mai's monotonous voice cut in.

Zuko glanced back over his shoulder. "The Avatar wasn't on Kyoshi. It was his friends. They freed the Kyoshi warriors."

Mai raised an eyebrow. "So where's the Avatar?"

"The Kyoshi warriors didn't know."

"What about the waterbender?" the pale girl inquired. "I'll bet she knows where he is."

Zuko's stomach turned a somersault. "What?"

"The Water Tribe girl," Mai said plainly, "the Avatar's friend. The guard said you spent a long time in there. What did you find out?"

"She said he was dead," Zuko replied dully, hoping that he lied more convincingly than usual. "The wound Azula gave him was fatal. She got him out of the palace and took him somewhere safe to try and heal him, but it didn't work. He died in her arms."

"Aw," Mai intoned sarcastically. "Did she cry?"

"Yes," Zuko said through gritted teeth, hating the senbon-wielding girl with an intensity usually reserved for his sister, "she did."

"Then I guess she was telling the truth." Mai shrugged. "So what do we do now?"

"Make certain that he really is dead. She said he died in Ba Sing Se and that they had to leave him behind. We'll go back to the city and search for the body. I don't want any mistakes made this time. Dead or alive, I'm _going _to take the Avatar to my father and get my honor back."

His angry front was enough to fool Mai. "I'll tell the helmsman we're going back." She sighed and started to walk away. "Oh, by the way. What do you plan on doing with our prisoners?"

"I haven't decided yet," Zuko replied honestly. "First I need to know if they were telling the truth. If we can't find the Avatar's body, we'll still need them for more intense interrogation."

"That makes sense," she nodded. "Okay. Back to Ba Sing Se, then."

Inwardly, Zuko panicked. _What am I going to do? I have to get Katara off this boat. But how_?

ooo LL ooo

When the sweeper in the barn at Ba Sing Se had told them about a "rich royal type on Whale Tail Island," Sokka had pictured a place bustling with activity and civilization, or at least a few towns and perhaps one or two grand estates.

The real Whale Tail Island was nothing of the sort. Clearly uninhabited, it was pretty in a rugged sort of way, loosely vegetated and dotted with evergreens. The island also possessed several hot springs, whose steam hanging in the air gave it a mystical feel, as though it were someplace out of a dream.

Sokka and Toph rode Appa to a clearing in the low hills, where they descended into the warm mist. Appa instantly fell asleep on the grass, weary from nearly two days of nonstop traveling.

Toph slid down his furry belly and happily wriggled her toes in the ground, glad to be able to "see" again. "I like this place," she commented, "it's been getting colder the further south we travel, but the geysers keep it warm and comfortable."

"Better get used to the cold," Sokka replied, climbing down after her, "we might be at the South Pole for awhile."

"And then I'll be practically useless," Toph groaned. "Unless somebody didn't tell me and icebergs are really made out of earth."

Sokka didn't answer that; he seemed distracted. "Listen, I'm going to check out a little more of the island. I know we didn't see any Fire Nation camps from above, but that doesn't mean there aren't any dangers out there."

"Why don't I come with you?" the blind earthbender suggested. "If you get into trouble I can help."

"I don't _need _your help. I'm a warrior, remember?" Sokka shot back testily. "And if, by some unlucky chance, I get into a scrape and I die because I can't Bend, at least I won't have to hear you nag about it anymore."

"_Nag_?" Toph cried shrilly, stomping a foot into the earth and causing a pocket of steam to shoot out of the ground. "Listen up, oh mighty _warrior_! I've saved your sorry life more than once and never heard a thank-you or diddly-doo-dah from you; but have I said anything until now? _No_! You want to go off on your own? Fine. Go prove your manhood to yourself. If you get in trouble, get yourself out; you're a big tough guy. I won't get in the way anymore."

By the time she was finished with her harangue, Sokka's face was nearly purple. "I - you - _ooohhh _- leaving - don't - _aaagghhh_!" He whirled on his heel and stomped away into the wilderness, muttering and thrashing at the trees with his machete as he went.

"Yeah, good riddance," Toph called after him, only hearing the songs of birds and crickets in reply. "Well, Appa, looks like it's just me and you, buddy."

Appa responded with a loud snore, his mouth hanging open and dripping with drool.

"Yeah," the earthbender chuckled, "I know exactly how you feel. _Definitely _naptime." Leaning against the bison's furry side, she promptly drifted off to sleep.


	7. 7

Mai peered out over the rail with both eyebrows raised. One normally didn't see scenes like the one that had caught her gaze, certainly not during a hundred-year war. But unless she had gone mad, it was there all right - a small boat, old and battered, sailing alongside them in the darkness. Lanterns were hung on wires around the outer deck. By the raucous laughter of the dozen or so inebriated men on board, it seemed they were on a pleasure trip. Three of them were swaying back and forth, singing a simple old song at the top of their lungs, without much hope at hitting any key.

"What is that awful noise?" Prince Zuko asked, scowling as he strode up beside her. "It sounds like an owlcat that needs to be put out of its misery."

"It's just a bunch of drunk fishermen," Mai related, matching his dark stare.

"Hey! Hey happy -_hic _- Fire Nation people!" one of them cried. "Sing with us!"

"Yeah! It goes like this! Winter, fall, spring…"

"No, that's not it, _stupid_! It's spring, fall, summer -"

"Winter, spring, summer and fall," Zuko said softly. His eyes bulged with comprehension. Impulsively, he cupped his hands and shouted, "Hey! Get it right! It's winter, spring, summer and fall!"

"Zuko, are you crazy? Don't talk to them," Mai hissed.

He ignored her advice and clasped the railing, peering across the night-darkened ocean. On the boat, one of the drunks, who was a rather heavy fellow wearing a hooded cloak, started singing, and the others joined in. "Winter, spring, summer and fall… winter, spring, summer and fall… Four seasons, four loves… four seasons, four loves."

Zuko's heart leapt. _It's Uncle! He's on that boat! _

The men on the little wooden craft erupted into laughter again. The one in the cloak laughed the hardest of all. Suddenly, without warning, the corpulent old man fell into the murky waters, his companions guffawing as his round body made a loud splash.

"_No_!" Zuko cried. Without thinking, he dove headfirst over the rail. Mai gave an uncharacteristic scream as the prince's body plummeted down into the water.

"Turn the ship around!" he thought he heard her command, her carrying voice scarcely above a whisper to his ears.

The water was cold. Zuko felt as though he'd been pricked all over like a pincushion. Still, he could see the old man's form bobbing up and down in front of him. _Just a little further_, he pushed himself, remembering that the water at the North Pole had been bone-chilling by comparison. After stroking for what seemed like an eternity he reached him, and pulled him towards the boat.

"Help us up!" Zuko cried to the others, who were certainly not drunk. Three of them quickly rushed to help pull their friend back up, and Zuko after him. Wet, cold and weary, the two of them collapsed on the deck, the stars twirling overhead.

"Uncle," Zuko said, rolling over and sitting above Iroh's prostrate form. His cold breath was a mist between them. "Uncle, are you all right?"

"_Ha ha_!" His uncle's cheeks spread with a wry smirk. "It worked!"

Zuko's look of concern tightened into a glower. "You crazy old man! What were you thinking, pulling a stunt like that? You could have gotten yourself _killed_!"

"I told you I learned things by watching the waterbenders," Iroh shrugged. "One of them was how to stay afloat in ocean waters. I could have been fine out there for hours."

_Waterbenders… Katara_! Zuko's stomach churned with dismay as he realized what he'd done. "Uncle, I have to get back to that ship."

Iroh's eyes were wide as saucers. "And you thought _I _was crazy? Why do you want to go back?"

Zuko glanced around, unsure he wanted to spill his secret in front of his uncle's White Lotus friends. Still, he saw no room for privacy aboard their tiny vessel. "The Water Tribe girl is on that ship. She's been taken prisoner."

Iroh gasped. "Zuko, what have you done? I know why you had to fight her in front of Azula, but to _arrest _her?"

"I didn't arrest her. Mai did."

"Mai!" Uncle exclaimed, his kindly face wrinkling with displeasure. "What is _she _doing here?"

"Azula sent her to spy on me and make sure I was on her side," Zuko grumbled. "I heard her give an order to bring the ship around. When it comes back, I have to go."

"So you would sacrifice your one chance at freedom to save this girl's life." When Zuko didn't respond, the wise old firebender arched a bushy eyebrow. "I think there's something you're not telling me, my nephew."

Zuko stared at the half-rotten plank boards of the boat, anything to distract himself. Absentmindedly he touched his face. "There _is _something you don't know. When Azula was holding us both prisoner… she said she would try to heal my scar."

"_What?!_" Iroh gasped, dumbfounded.

"It's not the first time she's offered to help us. When Azula knocked you unconscious in that deserted town, she wanted to heal you. I didn't trust her then."

"I'm surprised _she _trusted _you_," Iroh mused aloud.

"I still don't know why she did. She hates the Fire Nation, and with good reason." He paused, then met his uncle's eye with regret. "Fire Nation soldiers killed her mother."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Uncle murmured. "That must have been some talk the two of you had in that cave. I wondered when I saw you standing so close together. If I didn't know better…"

"That's why I have to go back," Zuko interrupted, standing up with almost zealous determination. "That ship is headed straight to Ba Sing Se and once it gets there, Azula will want to question her. You know what that means. Azula hesitated to kill you because you're a member of the royal family. She won't hesitate with Katara." His voice fell to a gritty whisper. "I don't want to lose her, Uncle. Please, help me."

Iroh's eyes twinkled with understanding. He stood and put a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder. "Are you willing to do whatever it takes? Anything I ask of you, no matter how impossible it may seem?"

Zuko nodded sincerely. "Anything."

"Then the Blue Spirit must return to Ba Sing Se." At Zuko's confused look, Uncle expounded, "Azula has made a fatal mistake with the Dai Li. Before I left Ba Sing Se, I learned that she executed their leader, Long Feng. She blamed him for my escape."

"_What?!" _

"_Mm-hmm_. Azula has no real knowledge of how the Dai Li operate. And while they might not have respected Long Feng as a leader, I wonder how many of them will follow her orders now that she has killed one of their own. They will feel that their own lives are in danger…"

"And that's exactly how Azula won the coup," Zuko remembered. "By playing on the Dai Li's fears that they were threatened!"

Iroh nodded firmly. "Take care, my nephew. You are playing a lethal game, and your opponent has all the compassion of a spider-snake. You must not make any rash decisions based on your emotions. Do you remember what I taught you about keeping a level head?"

Zuko nodded. "It's the sign of a great leader."

"Precisely. If you are not in control of yourself, then Azula will control you, and you will lose everything you care so much about. Remember your failure with the lightning, Zuko. You must find a center of calm within yourself, and let go of your pride. Only then will you be strong enough to defeat Azula."

Zuko's eyes squinted shut. He understood the warning clearly: calculate his moves and keep his cool, or suffer the consequences. "I know, Uncle."

"The ship is coming back," Uncle noted then. "We have very little time left. For now, here is what I want you to do…"

ooo LL ooo

"_Raahh! _Stupid… girls!" Sokka swung his machete back and forth, almost as viciously as he had in the swamp. "Think they… know everything… _urgh!_"

The truth was, Toph had a right to be angry. Sokka treated the other girls in his life like… well, _girls_. Suki had taught him that girls could be warriors in their own right. The difference was that Toph had stepped on his manly pride. The blind earthbender had saved his life more than once, and her seeming determination to stick by his side and help him implied that he couldn't take care of himself. _Or maybe_, his conscience niggled within him, _you do need help, but you're too proud to ask for it_.

"That's ridiculous," Sokka growled, descending down a hill and deeper into the mist.

The Water Tribe warrior paused in midstep, looking, listening. Everything in every direction looked exactly the same. Momentarily panicking, he ran back up the hill he had just come down, casting a wide survey over the landscape.

Sokka's stomach lurched. He'd been so upset over Toph's diatribe that he hadn't been paying attention where he was going. Unpleasant as it was, he had to face the truth. He was lost.

"Toph!" he cried, his voice echoing back at him. "Appa!" But of course both were too far away to hear him. "Great," he mumbled, "just great. Toph, this is all your fault!"

Sokka came back down the hill, not certain of which direction he'd approached it from; even that wasn't clear in his mind. Grunting and cursing with every step, he could only hope he was getting closer to the high slope where he'd left Appa and Toph.

"Just wait," he said now, "Toph, you are gonna be so sorry when I - _aaaaahhhh_!"

Sokka gasped, finding himself waist-deep in a mud pit and slowly sinking. "Oh, not good, _not good! _Toph, Appa, where are you?"

ooo LL ooo

Mai ran to the side of the ship. Two Fire Nation soldiers were helping Prince Zuko up the ladder. The scarred youth was soaked to the bone, his black hair plastered to his face so that he looked almost wild. He choked hard, coughing up seawater, and the men had to hold him up.

"Prince Zuko?" she asked worriedly. "Are you all right?"

"I… I think I am, I…" His amber eyes fluttered as he collapsed against one of the guards.

Mai's brow furrowed. "You two, take him to his quarters and get him some dry clothes. I'll get the medic."

"Yes, Lady Mai, at once." The soldiers hurried away as she instructed, propping Zuko's body between them like a limp puppet.

"Zuko, you idiot," Mai whispered behind them. "No drunk old man is worth risking your life over. If you live, remind me to smack some sense into you… one way or another."

ooo LL ooo

After practicing a halfhearted routine of bending poses inside her cell, Katara stretched and sat back down on the cot. There wasn't much else she could do, except worry over her loved ones and pray they were all right. She pulled her knees to her chest and thought of Zuko, turning the sheathed pearl dagger in her fingers with care. She hoped he could figure out a way to free them before they reached the mainland. If he couldn't, she and the Kyoshi warriors would fall into the rock-gloved hands of the Dai Li. Katara shuddered. There was no way Zuko could help them then.

Night had fallen. As a waterbender, she could sense the pull of the moon and the swells of the ocean beneath the Fire Navy ship. She glanced at the crack beneath the cell door, expecting to see the shadows of the guards moving back and forth, but no one passed by. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't heard their thudding steps or the shuffling of their armor in some time. Katara stood and crept closer to the door. _Something's not right_, she thought, her senses heightening.

Barely but distinctly, she caught the sound of light, hustled footsteps. That sound had _not _come from one of the guards. Had one of the Kyoshi warriors escaped? She tucked the pearl dagger into her waistband, watched, and waited.

With a slight clinking noise, her cell door unlocked and parted just a crack. Katara edged warily towards the opening. She peered out into the dimly lit iron corridor but saw no one. She was about to leave her cell when, unexpectedly, a gloved hand reached through and grasped her wrist, yanking her through the doorway.

Katara gasped, and another gloved hand reached to cover her mouth. After a second, the hand at her wrist spun her around to face her rescuer. Her eyes widened. A blue noh mask concealed the man's identity. Two saracen swords were strapped to his back. He released his grip on her wrist and drew his hands cautiously back, holding them up in front of her to show he meant no harm.

_The Blue Spirit_. Chills raced up Katara's arms. She recognized his mask from a wanted poster she had seen outside a Fire Nation village. What was a freedom fighter like him doing here?

The Blue Spirit put a finger to the mask where his lips should be, indicating that she should stay silent. When Katara nodded, he motioned for her to follow him.

Katara crept after the stranger, wondering how it was that the guards who manned this corridor were conspicuously absent. Somehow, she got the feeling that the Blue Spirit had gotten them out of the way before he'd come to release her.

They made it to the side of the ship without incident. There, the Blue Spirit motioned over the rail. Bobbing in the dark, star-reflected water below was a rowboat. The Kyoshi warriors were huddled inside it. Mariko sat near the back, a sleeping Suki sprawled across her lap.

Mystified, Katara turned back to the Blue Spirit. He was outstretching an object towards her. _My bending water! _she recognized instantly. Gratefully, she tied the waterskin back into place on the side of her belt opposite Zuko's dagger. "Who are you?" she whispered, her breath misting in the night air. "Why are you helping us?"

The Blue Spirit shook his head.

Katara sighed, realizing that his identity would remain a mystery for now. She put a foot over the rail to climb down the ladder. Her rescuer held up a finger as if to say "One more thing." Then he pointed behind her, toward the southeast.

"Go that way?"

The Blue Spirit nodded. He glanced left and right, then started to move away.

"Wait!" Katara hissed, fortunately catching his attention. He came back to the top of the rail, meeting her gaze through the filmy black fabric that marked his eyes. "Even if you can't tell me who you are… please, don't hurt Prince Zuko. I know it must seem like he's the enemy, but he wants peace as much as we do. Promise me you won't hurt him?"

The Blue Spirit paused and looked away. Katara supposed he was considering that. It would be compelling for one's enemy to stand up for them. At last, the Blue Spirit turned back to her and gave a quick nod. Then he motioned his hands as if to shoo her on her way and disappeared from sight.

Katara felt relieved as she climbed the rest of the way down. _If he's a freedom fighter from the Earth Kingdom, he might have been sent to assassinate Zuko. Oh, thank the spirits I was there to stop it_!

"Katara, who was that man?" Mariko wondered, Suki's head lying in her arms. "Why did he help us?"

"I'm not sure," she answered honestly. "Whoever he is, he's no friend of the Fire Nation. I feel sorry for anyone who gets in his way."

"We're indebted to him," Tenshi murmured. "He didn't just get us out. See?" She motioned towards two medium-sized sacks in the floor of the boat. "He got our fans back for us."

"And that other bag is full of food," Taiko added.

Katara blinked rapidly. _It couldn't be Jet… but if not, then who was he? He was close to the same height… he even moved like him. _She hastily shook off her daze, realizing that she needed to concentrate on getting as much distance as they could between them and the Fire Navy ship before the sun came up.

"Sayori, Yui, cut the ropes. Don't worry about rowing. Just try to keep the weight in the boat steady."

Obediently, the two girls sliced their war fans through the tie lines. The longboat dropped solidly into the water, swaying with the current. Katara moved to the back and spun her arms in wide circles like a windmill. Foggy Swamp style bending wasn't elegant, but knowing it certainly came in handy. The waterbenders there used it to propel their boats through the canals at breakneck speeds. Katara would use it tonight to get her friends to safety.

Half a second later, the boat took off like a shot towards the southeast. Huddled together in front of the master waterbender, the Kyoshi warriors watched in silence as the Fire Navy ship slowly shrank and disappeared from sight.

ooo LL ooo

Prince Zuko lay in his quarters. His eyes were closed, but inside he was quite awake, and more alive than he'd felt in a long time. _Thank you, Uncle_, he thought, recognizing the genius in General Iroh's plan. _She'll be safe with you. They all will_.

He snuggled into the covers, remembering Katara's desperate plea. _She didn't know who I was. She thought the Blue Spirit had come for me. She wanted to protect me. _Warmth flooded through his body as love stoked his inner fire. _We'll have our time, Katara. Someday. I promise._

ooo LL ooo

It was just before sunrise when Iroh caught sight of the dinghy bearing the refugee Kyoshi warriors and the Water Tribe girl. Lowering his hood, he stepped to the edge of the boat, waving his arms in welcome.

_Well done, nephew_, he thought with a smile. _Maybe there is some hope left in the world, after all_.

ooo LL ooo

Katara couldn't believe her eyes. "Iroh? Is it really you?"

Chuckling warmly, the old firebender helped her up onto the deck. "Did you really think Azula could keep me in those dungeons forever?"

"We didn't know what had happened to you," she said honestly, catching him off-guard as she pulled him into a fierce hug. "I'm so glad you're all right."

Iroh was touched. He had recognized the girl's kindness before, but now he felt a bond of friendship truly existed between them. "I'm glad you and the Avatar made it safely away."

When she let him go, her eyes shone with gratitude. "We couldn't have done it without you. We'll never be able to thank you enough."

"No thanks are necessary," Iroh assured her. "How is the Avatar now?"

Katara's face fell. "Not good. He's barely alive and his wounds weren't responding to my waterbending. I sent him ahead to the South Pole. There are Northern Tribe benders there who have been practicing the healing arts for years. I'm hoping they'll be able to do more than I could."

"Your friend looks as though she's seen better days, too," the retired general said sympathetically, glancing back at where the White Lotus members were carefully placing Suki in a pallet of blankets.

The waterbender nodded sadly. "I made a mistake at the North Pole. I wanted to learn to fight so badly. I didn't realize that it was just important to learn to heal."

"It does no good to dwell on the past," Iroh replied gently. "You have done all you can for your friends and what you have done is admirable. No one could say it was not enough."

Tears filled Katara's eyes. She had needed to hear those words for a long time; no one knew the personal blame she had been feeling. Once again she leaned into Iroh's waiting arms, weeping for all that was lost, for finally being able to let go of the burden for her friends, for Zuko and his uncertain fate.

"There, there," he said at last when her tears dried and her sobs had dwindled into sniffles, "I think I know just what will help you. How about a nice cup of jasmine tea?"


	8. 8

Princess Azula grew steadily angrier. It seemed no one knew where Iroh had gone.

Under her orders, the Dai Li ransacked his tea shop and apartment in the Upper Ring. They questioned everyone who patronized or worked at the Jasmine Dragon, including a lengthy interrogation of Quon, the man who had searched out someone he called 'Mushi' for his business venture. Unfortunately, their search produced no tangible leads. It was like trying to find footprints to prove that a ghost had passed through Ba Sing Se. There was simply nothing there to be found.

_Uncle hides his tracks well_, Azula thought heatedly, sharp eyes scrutinizing everyone she passed. _But no one can hide forever._

They were at the docks now, where the steady flow of refugees was being much more closely monitored than before. Even here, there had been no word, no sign of Iroh's presence. Azula was about to start setting the gangplanks on fire with her rage, when a Dai Li officer came and bowed his head.

"Well?" she clipped, her voice betraying her fear and aggravation.

"There is a possible lead, Princess," the dark-robed earthbender informed her quietly.

Azula's eyes were as yellow and vicious as a hawk's. "Go on."

"The harbormaster said a small, unregistered boat took off from that pier four days ago. He'd never seen it before and hasn't seen it since."

"Did this boat take on any passengers?"

"Several, Princess, but the harbormaster didn't know anything more. He said it was just after dusk when they left. They were wearing cloaks, so he didn't see their faces."

"Find out what direction that boat was heading," Azula commanded. "And get me a ship, _now_."

ooo LL ooo

Toph woke up suddenly. "Appa?"

The bison was awake, growling and stomping his feet. He nuzzled his head against Toph, trying to get her attention.

"What is it, buddy?" Toph asked, standing quickly.

Appa grunted and knelt down. He wanted her to climb on.

"You've gotta be kidding," Toph thought out loud. "You want me to fly you alone, _blind_? There's no way I'm - _aahh_!"

Appa had swished his tail and all but knocked her off the hill. She caught herself with her earthbending, slamming a foot down and rising back up to where Appa was.

"Bad Appa," she scolded, "see if I give you any more moon-peaches."

Still Appa growled, and seemed impatient for her to get on.

"Oh, all right, fine." Toph used the ground to vault herself up onto Appa's back, then caught ahold of his hair. "Um… yip yip?"

Appa took off, flying them over the island, oblivious to Toph's screams and her clinging fingers in his fur. Fortunately for her, he landed not too far off. Toph slid down his back with relief and started testing the ground for vibrations. She could sense only one besides theirs - a slow, churning sort of earth, like quicksand but thicker. Someone was caught in it, chest deep; she could scarcely feel a heartbeat through the mud.

"Toph!" Sokka's voice cried. "Thank goodness!"

"Sokka?" Toph said in disbelief. "That's _you _in that mud pit?"

"_Yes_! Get me outta here, will ya?"

Toph started forward, then she paused and crossed her arms. "Wait a minute. Why should I?"

Sokka's eyes bulged. "Are you crazy? I'm about to get sucked down into a slimy pit of death! Don't just _stand _there; get me out!"

Toph hid her smile, raising an eyebrow instead. "I don't know, Sokka. You're a big tough guy. You can get out of there without any help from me. I'm just going to stay over here out of your way so I don't _bother _you anymore. Wouldn't want you to think I was _nagging _or anything."

Sokka panicked. "Toph, are you just going to let me die in here, or are you going to bend the stupid ground and get me out?"

Toph considered that. "I'm going to let you die in there," she shrugged carelessly.

Sokka's eyes narrowed. He struggled to get one arm out, only for the rest of him to sink down to his neck. He gave an almost girlish shriek as his free arm quickly sank back into the mud. "Toph, please, you gotta help me!"

She stood, her arms held warrior-style on either side of her waist. "Why should I?"

Sokka sucked it up. He knew it was either surrender his pride, or surrender his life. This time, this one time, he chose his pride. "I need you, Toph," Sokka said softly. "I'm sorry for all those things I said. I was an idiot. Please, I can't get out of this on my own. Help me."

"_Huh-ruuuddddmmmm!" _Appa rumbled insistently at Toph.

"Calm down, Appa. I wasn't going to let him drown. I just wanted the meathead to apologize first." Toph stretched her hands forward, and the mud around Sokka burped and gave a loud sucking sound. She did a strange move with her fingers, and suddenly the pit spat him out, sending him flying overhead and straight into a prickling bush.

"_Ow_!" Sokka cried, covered in muddy goo and brambles. He ambled uncomfortably over to Toph, who was now grinning widely. "Are you satisfied now?"

"Yep," she nodded, her nose crinkling impishly, "but don't worry, your little secret's safe with me. Come on, let's get you back to the springs. Even _I_ don't like that much dirt on me."

Sokka paused, blushing. "I don't know…"

"What do you think I'm going to do, _watch_?"

Sokka's cheeks turned positively scarlet. "Okay, good point. Let's go."

ooo LL ooo

"Thanks for the tea," Katara said, letting the delicious warmth seep into her tired muscles. "This is just what I needed."

"I'm glad." Iroh was itching to ask her what had gone on between her and Zuko, but the wisdom of old age reminded him to pace himself. "So, how did you get way out here in that little boat?"

"My friends and I were taken prisoner on Zuko's ship," Katara explained, unaware that Iroh had been the very one to plan their escape. "Someone in a blue mask let us go and put us over the side in this boat. I think it was the Blue Spirit. I saw his wanted poster once, beside of Aang's."

"The Blue Spirit?" the old firebender echoed, very familiar with that _nom de plume_. "Rumor has it he's been at work in Ba Sing Se. According to what I heard, the Blue Spirit was the one who found the Avatar's bison and released him."

"What?" Katara gasped. "How could you have heard something like that?"

"One hears all sorts of things in prison," Iroh replied tactfully, skirting around the edges of Zuko's secret.

"So _that's _how Appa got free," the waterbender murmured. "I guess I have more to thank him for than I thought. I hope the Fire Navy hasn't found him yet, since he's stowing away on their ship. I'm worried about us, too. I'm afraid they'll find out we're missing and come after us."

"I doubt it," he replied, scratching his chin. "Fire Nation soldiers don't take the best care of their prisoners. They may not even notice you're gone until they make port again."

"It's not just the soldiers I'm worried about," she said then, turning her cup restlessly in her fingers.

Zuko's uncle gave a congenial chuckle. "If you are referring to my nephew, you can put your mind at ease. He wanted to free you and your friends. It sounds like this mysterious Blue Spirit did no more than Prince Zuko would have done for you himself."

Katara paused. "How could you know that Zuko wanted to set us free?"

"He was here." Iroh's eyes sparkled; now she wasn't the only one with delicious secrets to tell. "Our boat came alongside his ship in the night. I was very anxious for him, returning to Ba Sing Se alone, but he seemed more worried about _you_."

She blushed. "I… I don't know what to say."

"Well, you can start with whatever happened in that cave before the Avatar and I interrupted you," he prompted eagerly, unable to contain himself. "And anything else you think is interesting."

Katara's jaw dropped. She hadn't expected Iroh to be so candid - or for Zuko to have left such an impression with him. "But… I mean, how did you know that…"

"What Zuko told me last night only confirmed what I already knew. I have suspected my nephew's interest in you for a long time."

"Y-you have?"

He nodded. "For three years after his banishment, my nephew was obsessed with the hope of capturing the Avatar. He was determined to let nothing and no one stand in his way. But on the night we encountered the pirates, I noticed that something about Zuko had changed. Rather than demand an answer, he tried to reason with you. I had never seen my nephew question someone so… _gently_."

Katara was taken aback. "You noticed that, too?"

"I have known Prince Zuko all his life. I can tell when my nephew is distracted. And so could the pirates. They were right to accuse him of wasting time talking to you about the necklace. He could have spent that time searching for the Avatar, or bargaining over the scroll."

"That's true. He could have." Now that Iroh mentioned it, it seemed all too obvious. She could have kicked herself for having been so blind.

"I remember that necklace well. While my nephew had it, he kept it close to him at all times. Sometimes I would catch him looking at it, when he thought no one was watching. Until the Avatar took it back, I was sure he would never part with it."

_Zuko did that? I never knew… _The Water Tribe girl brushed her fingertips against the carved pendant. "This belonged to my mother. She was killed in a Fire Nation raid."

"I know," Iroh said sympathetically. "Zuko told me. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you," she murmured. "I can't believe Zuko told you that, too. Are you _sure _you two didn't talk for more than a few minutes?"

The congenial old man shook with laughter. "_We _didn't, but _you _did! Come now, don't be shy. I want to hear all about it."

Katara blushed crimson. "Well… Zuko, um…"

"He kissed you?" Iroh prompted.

She nodded, embarrassed. "Yeah."

"Ha! I knew it!" the old man exploded, before thinking better of it, and putting on a calm expression. "I mean… do go on."

Katara gave him a wry smirk before continuing. "I used to think I hated Zuko, but I guess I never really did. Actually, the truth is, I…" She swallowed hard, unable to finish her thought aloud.

Meanwhile, Iroh's insides were hopping up and down with excitement. _Grandchildren! I'm finally going to have grandchildren! Little Zukos and Kataras playing around the turtleduck pond… I can hardly wait! _The old man was practically giddy.

"I'm afraid for him," she finally murmured, "afraid of what Azula will do to him if she finds out he isn't really on her side."

"I know. That worries me too." The Dragon of the West sipped broodingly at his tea. "But I have trained my nephew well. I'm sure Prince Zuko will be all right."

"I hope so." Katara untied the dagger from her side. "Zuko wanted me to have this. He said it meant more to him than anything else."

Iroh recognized the pearl dagger instantly. "I gave Zuko this when he was a child. He has always kept it close to him, and he would not have given it away lightly," Iroh murmured. "I wasn't sure of it until now, but I think I can say with confidence that my nephew is in love with you."

ooo LL ooo

Sokka and Toph caught up with Hakoda's ship in no time, thanks to Appa. This trip had been much more comfortable for the little earthbender. Instead of having to reach blindly for Sokka's arm to steady herself, he'd put one about her shoulders.

"I know you're cold," he'd explained, "but this'll have to do until we get back to Dad's ship and get some pelts or a parka."

"It's fine," Toph had shrugged, leaning into him with a secret smile. Suki might have his heart, but she could still enjoy the moment.

When they arrived, Hakoda embraced them both. It made Toph feel a little awkward, but she was almost envious. She wondered what it was like to have a father who was so openly affectionate and caring.

"You kids are freezing!" the chief of the Southern Tribe exclaimed. "Go down into the hull and get warm. There's a chest down there with spare anoraks inside."

Sokka helped Toph down the stairs and into the belly of the boat. "Hey, where's Aang? I can't hear him anywhere."

"He's still here," Sokka confirmed grimly. Aang was still asleep, all but unconscious. Momo was hunched over him, petting his nose and chittering as though he expected the boy to wake up at his touch.

"I can barely hear him breathing," the earthbender murmured. "Is that normal?"

"When you've been through what he's been through, maybe." Sokka's lips pressed into a thin line. "It's only another couple of days to the South Pole by ship, but maybe we should fly on ahead and make sure the healers are ready when he gets there."

The girl nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Besides, Appa's had plenty of rest. He should be fine."

"Time to get suited up, then." Sokka bent over an unlocked chest and pulled out a blue anorak for each of them. "Here you go."

"Yes! Warmth!" Toph snuggled herself into the warm fur garment. "Hey, got any shoes to go with this thing?"

Sokka's head emerged from the chest with a raised eyebrow. "Wow. I never thought I'd hear _you _ask to wear shoes."

"I never thought I'd _have _to. But my toes are freezing and we're not even at the South Pole yet," she pointed out. "Even if we were on solid ground, they're so numb I couldn't see straight."

"Hmm. Let's see what we've got." Sokka dug back into the chest, shuffling items around. "Well, whaddya know. These should work." He came up with a pair of sealskin boots, grinning to himself. "These used to be Katara's when she was younger. They should fit."

Toph pulled on the boots, wiggling her toes around inside to get used to the feeling. She couldn't deny that the sensation was strange. The only shoes she had ever worn were the slippers her parents made her wear in their presence. Fortunately for her, the boots were lined with fur inside for comfort, and the length was almost just right.

Sokka stood back and surveyed the diminutive earthbender. The Water Tribe parka wasn't exactly her best look. The anorak hung to her calves and the sleeves were too long, but at least it would keep her warm. "I guess that's as good as it's gonna get… _wait_. I knew there was something missing. You need pants."

"I'm _wearing _pants," Toph argued flatly.

"Short ones," the Water Tribe warrior replied, "and you'll freeze in those." One last time he dug into the chest. "Well, you're in luck… sort of. I think these were mine when I was little." He held out a pair of pants that had been mended quite a few times.

"How is it you have all this stuff in here?" she wondered.

Sokka was shamefaced. "This is for your ears only, all right? Right after Dad built the ship, Katara used to make me come down here with her and play dress-up."

Toph snorted. "Oh, man, that's priceless!"

"Great. I knew I shouldn't have told you." The young warrior folded his arms.

"No, I think it's sweet, Snoozles." Toph put a hand on his arm. "Hilarious, but sweet."

Sokka softened. Toph could be a pill sometimes, but she did have her own rough sort of charm.

"Anyway, put those on. We need to get going."

Toph shook her head. "_Unh-unh_. Not with you and Twinkletoes down here watching me."

"Would you rather go up on deck where the warriors are?" Sokka asked. "Come on. Aang's out cold and I won't look."

"How do I know that?"

Sokka scoffed. "I promise, okay? Water Tribe warrior's word of honor. Just hurry it up."

"I've got a better idea." Toph yanked the pants up over her shorts. "Ta-da! Do I look like a Water Tribe girl now?"

Sokka bit his lip, trying not to laugh. The anorak had mussed up her hair. Several raven strands from her bangs stood up wildly, and the ill-fitting pants stuck out at strange angles because of the shorts wrinkled up underneath. "Um… you actually kind of look like a blue arctic hen."

Toph screwed up her face, annoyed. "Watch it, Snoozles. I may not be able to earthbend down here, but I can still kick your butt."

Sokka smiled, then his face fell as he glanced back at Aang. "I really am worried about him."

A strange look crossed Toph's face. "Me too." In a move that was utterly unexpected, she held her hands out in front of her, walking straight until she reached the place where Aang lay defenseless and silent. Leaning over his barely-breathing form, she placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Shocked, Sokka could only stare at her in silence. For a moment, he wasn't looking at a brash, outspoken little girl in ill-fitted Water Tribe garments. For just a split second, he saw a girl with a gentle, caring heart, whose sightless eyes were shining with tears. He was genuinely touched. "Toph, I -"

"Don't even say it," Toph halted him, a warning palm darting up to his face. "Just put me on the bison and let's get going."

ooo LL ooo

When Zuko and Mai arrived at the Earth King's palace, they were surprised to find it had been deserted. A few servants wandered here and there, but they fled at the sight of them, dashing into dark corridors to escape. Many of the rooms had been pilfered and left open, their remaining contents scattered in disarray. No one stood guard over what was left.

"What happened to this place?" Zuko wondered aloud.

Mai shook her head. For once, even she seemed slightly concerned. She hung close to the prince's side. "Let's hurry and find Azula. I don't like this."

"Neither do I," he said gruffly.

They made their way to the throne room, where an anxious Ty Lee bounded over and enveloped Mai in a rib-crushing hug. "Mai! Thank goodness you're back!" the former circus star gulped, fat tears streaming down her cheeks. "I was so scared!"

"Ty Lee? What happened here?" Zuko asked, as Mai pried her way out of her overly affectionate friend's embrace.

"Azula, that's what," Ty Lee cried bitterly. "She's gone _crazy_. It all started when your uncle escaped -"

"He _escaped_?" Zuko cut in, as though completely shocked.

"Yeah! Nobody knows how, either, or where he went."

"Geez. The Fire Nation can't hold onto anybody these days," Mai commented, folding her arms. Zuko was relieved; for her to joke about it so drily meant she wasn't really upset that Katara and the Kyoshi warriors had gotten away.

"I've never seen Azula so mad. First she killed the guy who used to run the Dai Li, then she got all obsessed with hunting down Iroh. She took some ships and went after him. She left me here to keep an eye on things, but…" Ty Lee hiccuped, then started bawling again. "Azula's going to _kill _me! Everything fell apart after she left. The Dai Li won't listen to me, and anyway, I don't know anything about running a palace, let alone a _country_! Most of the servants have run away, and… and… I just don't know what to _do_!"

"It's going to be okay," the young firebender assured her, letting her sob on his shoulder.

"If the servants are all gone, how have _you _been living here?" Mai wondered.

Ty Lee looked up, wiping at her eyes. "Don't be mad, but… I haven't. When things started to get bad, my boyfriend told me to come and stay with his family. He said it was too dangerous for me to be here alone. I only came today because he said your ship was back, and I knew you'd come here."

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend," the gloomy girl grumbled, looking put out.

"We didn't tell anybody," the acrobat admitted sheepishly. "At least, not until after Azula left. That's when he told the other Dai Li. He did it to protect me."

"_You're dating a Dai Li agent?!" _Mai's jaw dropped.

Ty Lee nodded. "He's gone to check in with them. He said they'll want to talk to Zuko."

"I don't trust them," Mai murmured, glancing up at Zuko. "Everything is falling apart without Azula. Maybe we should just get out of here."

"No," Zuko replied firmly, to her dismay. "If you want to leave, then go. But I'm staying here."


	9. 9

The Dai Li were assembled in the throne room, lines of fierce sentinels with shaded eyes and shadier intentions. Zuko stared back at them, arching his chin. This was the moment that would decide his fate, and possibly the rest of the world with him.

Azula had walked right into Iroh's trap. The Dragon of the West knew that his niece's one achilles heel was her rage. He'd counted on it. A more cunning conqueror would have remained in the city and maintained her authority from the seat of power, but Azula's wounded pride at his escape had overcome her better judgment. By accepting Iroh's challenge and pursuing him over the sea, the Fire Nation princess had forfeited control of Ba Sing Se. Her absence left the city ripe for the taking.

_Uncle really is a genius_, Zuko mused. _With the Dai Li on our side, we've got a chance to turn things around. I just wish he could be here to see it_.

With Mai and Ty Lee flanking him on either side, the banished prince stood regally in front of the Earth King's empty throne. From there, he would address the sinister veins in which lay the blood and strength of the Impenetrable City.

"I know why you're here," Zuko began. "The Dai Li are the eyes and ears of Ba Sing Se. For centuries, you've guarded the cultural heritage of the Earth Kingdom, always listening, always watching. But now you feel as though you've been walking around blind and deaf, and it's because of my sister.

"You placed your trust in Princess Azula because you felt threatened. Now, you've seen how she repays your loyalty. She betrayed and killed your leader in cold blood. It was worse than a crime; it was a mistake. Long Feng was more useful to her alive than dead. And it won't stop with just him.

"Once the war is over, Azula will have no more use for the Dai Li. She won't tolerate any person, any group, that's strong enough to rival her. Azula never hesitates to strike down anyone she thinks is in her way. And if you think she'll need you after the war, think again. There won't be any reason to protect the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se, because there won't _be _a Ba Sing Se. Only another Fire Nation colony guarded by Fire Nation soldiers."

The room was gravely quiet. He knew the Dai Li were listening as always, but more importantly, they were taking what he said into consideration.

"As the rightful heir to the throne, I'm offering you an alternative, one you'll never get from Azula or my father. I'm offering you, and the Earth Kingdom, your freedom."

Ty Lee actually gasped. She and Mai shared a look of disbelief. The Dai Li agents glanced uneasily around, as though this were too good to be true.

"This war is pointless," Zuko continued firmly. "The Fire Nation will gain more by having the Earth Kingdom as a strong ally, rather than a weak and conquered nation that we have to rebuild and take care of like a child. Unfortunately, the Fire Lord won't accept anything less than total domination. Neither will Azula.

"That's why we need to work together. Give the Earth Kingdom the strength it needs to defeat my father and force an end to this war. In return, when I'm crowned Fire Lord, I'll recognize the Earth Kingdom's sovereignty. If you want to save yourselves and your homeland, this is your chance. The choice is up to you."

"Well spoken, Prince Zuko," a Dai Li agent said, stepping out of ranks to come to the forefront. "We anticipated such an offer from you, although your terms are more generous than we expected. To be free of our arrangement with Princess Azula, we would have been willing to accept less."

"That doesn't matter. My offer stands just as it is."

Below the shaded brim of his helmet, the agent's lips turned up in a satisfied smile. "Then consider it accepted. Be assured, the Dai Li will hold you to your word."

"Then I'll be sure to keep it." Zuko stared curiously down at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tai Lan. I was Long Feng's second-in-command." The agent lifted his eyes, revealing a face that was both cunning and dangerous. "Now I am yours."

ooo LL ooo

Aang woke with a start. He tried to sit upright, but his limbs struggled against him. Realizing the pain and weakness were too much to overcome at the moment, the little monk turned his attention to his surroundings. He was in a room like those at the North Pole. It was made entirely of ice, except for the floor, which was covered in pelts.

Turning his head the opposite direction, he found an old woman leaning over him. Her grandmotherly countenance seemed vaguely familiar.

"Wh…where am I?" Aang croaked, unable to believe that cracking murmur was his voice.

"The South Pole," the crone replied gently. "How do you feel, young Avatar?"

"Awful," he replied honestly, "and hungrier than I've been in my whole life. I'd even take a bowl of onion and banana juice right now."

The other nodded sympathetically. "Now that you're awake, we can feed you. I'll ask Bakara to get you some stewed sea prunes. They'll warm you up in no time." The old woman stood and headed through the open doorway.

_Stewed sea prunes?! _Aang panicked. His lip quivered in distaste as he remembered the awful food he'd eaten in Bato's convalescence room. _Aw, man! That onion and banana juice really _does _sound good right about now_…

The sound of footsteps pattered outside the door. "Yugoda? Is he -"

"Yes, he's awake. Go on in."

"Katara! Toph! Sokka!" he cried as his friends came running towards him. Even Momo was there. The lemur flew above them and came to rest on Toph's head, purring a hello at Aang. "Momo! I'm so glad to see you!"

"Aang, thank goodness you're okay!" Katara exclaimed, almost crushing him in a hug. "We were really worried about you."

"I'm all right, Katara," Aang assured her, although he was still weak and in a little pain. "Who's in that bed over there?"

The others glanced at the cot across from him, where Yugoda was bending water over a prostrate body. "That's Suki," Sokka explained. "The Fire Nation took over Kyoshi. They tortured her." There was a bitter edge to his voice. Aang knew how much hatred Sokka felt for the Fire Nation. They had taken away his mother and his first love. Now, they had almost succeeded in killing his second.

"Is she going to be okay?" Aang asked worriedly.

"We hope so," Katara replied softly. "The other Kyoshi warriors are here, too. They didn't have anywhere else to go."

"Someone else is here to see you too, Aang," Toph broke in. "An old friend."

With a nod from her, Iroh's kindly old face poked inside. "Is it all right if I come in?"

"Iroh!" Aang grinned, not minding at all as Zuko's uncle joined them. "How did you get here?"

"It's a long story," the firebender replied with a twinkle in his eye. "Perhaps Katara and I should tell it together?"

Katara's face reddened. "That can wait. We shouldn't stay too long. It'll make Aang more exhausted than he already is. He needs to rest."

"But I've been sleeping for _ages_," the Avatar whined. "I need to know what's been going on."

"I'm sure Katara is only thinking of your health," Iroh soothed, "and she's right. You _do _need time to recuperate. In a day or two you'll be able to join us, and then we'll tell you all you've missed."

"Okay," Aang said glumly, sinking his bald head back against the pillow.

"Don't worry, Aang," Sokka spoke up, "you won't be here by yourself. Toph's volunteered to come back and stay with you. Isn't that right, Toph?"

"_Huh_?" Toph yelped. Momo also gave Sokka a strange look.

"I'll be in and out to look in on Suki," he added. "We'd all stay with you, Aang, but Azula and the Fire Navy are on their way here. We've got to get the defenses ready."

Aang's eyes popped wide open. _"Azula's coming here?!"_

"Relax, Aang," Katara calmed him. "It's going to be all right."

"But if the Fire Navy is coming here, I have to fight!" he insisted.

"In that case, you will need all your strength," Iroh said wisely, "which means you have to rest."

"I guess you're right," Aang relented. "I'll see you guys later, then."

As the group left the healing huts, Katara and Iroh walked on ahead, but Toph slowed to a stop. Sokka glanced over at her. The little earthbender had let go of his leading arm. Her sightless eyes were wide, her expression troubled. "Toph? What is it?"

"I can't feel the earth here. Not at all. The ground is too far under the snow and ice for me to feel any vibrations." The harsh wind caught in her hair, blowing it at odd angles around her face. "This is the first time in my life I've really felt… _blind_."

"I'm sorry," the young warrior murmured.

"That's why you want me to babysit Aang, isn't it?" she asked insecurely. "Because I can't help."

"Whoa! Hold on, you've got it all wrong!" Sokka denied. "I thought you'd _want _to stay with Aang. You acted like you didn't want to leave him when we left Dad's ship. Actually, you kind of acted like…"

"Like what?" she demanded.

"Like you _like _him," Sokka replied evenly, folding his arms.

"_What_?!" Toph screeched.

"You're the one who kissed him," the Water Tribe warrior shrugged. "Are you telling me you _don't _have a thing for Aang?"

"You're just lucky I don't have a lot of big, heavy boulders lying around," Toph retorted, curling her lip and reluctantly taking his arm.

_And you're just mad because I'm onto your secret_, Sokka thought, although he never would have said so.

ooo LL ooo

When Sokka arrived at the main hub of the newly-rebuilt South Pole, he did a double-take. _Whoa! Master Pakku's been busy_!

Not only were all of the igloos at least three levels high, they were placed on strong foundations and fortified with layers of ice several feet thick. The wintry city did not have the beauty that the North Pole had possessed before being attacked by the Fire Nation, but its defenses looked nearly as impervious to attack.

"Sokka," Katara said then, rushing towards him, "there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Dad's holding the war council right now. Come on!" She took his hand and together they raced into the meeting hall.

As the two siblings entered, they found themselves on a landing overlooking a greatroom whose floor was lined with pelts and contained a central fire. Sitting on the pelts was a circle of Water Tribe elders from both the Southern and Northern tribes, including Master Pakku and Chief Hakoda, among others. They seemed to be arguing.

"We still have a fleet," Hakoda was saying, doing his best to speak above the noisy din. "We can use it to buy us time against the Fire Nation. That way, our people within these walls will have a better chance."

"The fleet will do us no good during the battle," said Kuvo, one of the benders from the Northern Tribe that had accompanied Master Pakku on his journey south and aided in the rebuilding. "We can set traps to disable the Fire Navy ships since we know they're coming, without risking more of the lives of our tribesmen."

"Kuvo is right," Master Pakku spoke up. "In a direct assault against Fire Navy ships, our own vessels would be practically useless. It's true that they maneuver better and are swifter, but one fireball in the right place would be enough to sink one of our ships on the spot. We can't afford to lose more of our fighters and benders. The main brunt of the attack will come here. This is where we should prepare to make our stand."

"And how will we do that?" Bato wondered aloud. "Most of the Southern Tribesmen are sailors, fishermen. Few of us have been in direct combat against Fire Nation troops when on land, not to mention that we have no benders among our tribe. Doesn't that put us at a great disadvantage?"

"We're already at a great disadvantage," Kuvo said arrogantly. "The Northern Tribe had eighty years to perfect its defenses against the outside world before the Fire Navy attacked, and none of us would have survived if it hadn't been for the Avatar. We arrived here only a few months ago to find the Southern Tribe unprepared and defenseless. Now we've learned that the Avatar can be of no help to us. I say if we're going to go out anyway, we make a stand that our children can be proud of, if they live to remember it."

"So that's it?" Katara remarked boldly, striding into the midst of the all-male council. "That's your plan? '_We can't win, so let's deal them as good a strike as we can before we all die_?'"

"In the Northern Tribe," Kuvo almost growled, "women know better than to storm into a war council. _Our _women know their _place_."

Katara's fists curled at her sides. Reflexively, she bent her arm into a form that would shoot an icicle straight at his head. Only the gently restraining touch of Master Pakku's hand kept her from injuring the offender straight away.

"This woman _does _know her place," Master Pakku informed the council, motioning for Katara and Sokka to sit beside him. "She's the most talented waterbender I've ever trained. She has earned the right to be here, _former _pupil Kuvo." There was a taunt in that remark, and it did not escape Kuvo's notice. The Northern Tribe bender seethed in fury. "Master Katara, do you have anything you would like to add to this council?"

Katara gave a ready nod. "Yes. The Kyoshi warriors have offered us their help. They're skilled land fighters, and their methods of hand fighting aren't so dissimilar from waterbending techniques. They can train the members of our tribe that aren't used to one-on-one combat against firebenders."

"The Kyoshi warriors are a lot of little girls with fans," said Paruda, an older man from the Northern Tribe. "It would be a shame to put them on the front lines when our own men are far more capable."

"Noted," Hakoda said dully, giving his daughter a slightly uncomfortable nod. Katara's heart twinged. Her father's reaction made her feel even more out of place than Kuvo's jibe. Why had he looked at her that way? "Sokka, what about you? Do you have any ideas for the structure of the outer wall?"

Katara glanced expectantly at her brother. She hoped that at least _he _wouldn't sit by and allow Suki's warriors to be shunned just because they were women. When Sokka did speak up, however, it wasn't in defense of the Kyoshi warriors, or her. Instead, her brother talked about the need for a steady flow of water coming up through channels into the wall that could be used to repel the ships.

Angrily, Katara stood and all but stomped away from the meeting. At the end of the long hallway, just before she reached the outer door, she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Katara stopped in her tracks. "Go away, Sokka. I don't even want to look at you right now."

"I am not Sokka." The voice belonged to Master Pakku. "Are you all right, _Master _Katara?"

Katara softened. She turned to face her waterbending teacher, who wore a surprisingly caring look. "Thanks for standing up for me, Master Pakku. I just can't believe that you're the only one who would. You fought me tooth and nail so you wouldn't have to train me, and now you're the only one who thinks I'm worth anything!"

"Yes, I believe that's called _irony_," Pakku joked dryly. "But do you think leaving in a huff is going to make those men respect you any more than they did?"

"They can't respect me any _less_," Katara retorted. "I couldn't believe it. I just knew Sokka would stand up for me and for Suki. But he completely wimped out back there. And Dad was so… _cold_." She angrily wiped at her eyes. "I'm sorry, Master Pakku. I should be stronger than this."

"Nonsense. If you were any stronger, I'd be out of a job." The old waterbender smiled and laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I don't blame you for leaving, Katara. I had half a mind to walk out myself."

"Thank you," she murmured, genuinely touched. "But you really should go back. They'll listen to you. Someone has to make them see reason, even if they _are _a bunch of immature, sexist hogmonkeys."

Pakku chuckled. "You sounded just like Kana when you said that."

"Where _is _Gran-Gran? I haven't seen her since I've been back."

"She's seeing to the food supply in case there's a siege. I think Iroh is with her." His smile faded into his more customary scowl.

Glad of the distracting aside, Katara raised a knowing eyebrow. "Oh, I _see_."

"Unfortunately, I seem to be stuck in a war council full of immature, sexist hogmonkeys," Pakku sighed, "so I'd appreciate it if you could look in on her for me."

Katara nodded, not bothering to conceal her grin. "I will. And, Master Pakku? Good luck."

The old waterbender started to walk away, then paused to glance over his shoulder. "You too, Master Katara."

ooo LL ooo

Mai cleverly held in her ire until the Dai Li departed the throne room. The instant they were gone, however, she turned heatedly on Zuko. "Are you out of your mind? Why did you just promise them the Earth Kingdom would be free? Have you forgotten that you're _Fire Nation_?!"

"No," Zuko replied in a low voice, "I haven't forgotten."

"Really? Because it sounded like you just betrayed your people _and _your country!"

"Mai," Ty Lee chided nervously, clasping her hands, "I don't think that's what -"

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'm trying to _save _our country!" the prince interrupted.

"How, by overthrowing it?" Mai shot back. "I trusted you! I thought you wanted to capture the Avatar so you could finally go home to your father -"

"_Don't talk to me about my father!" _the young firebender shouted. "I was his loyal son, but he didn't care. He ruined my life!"

"You think your dad was the only one who made you go somewhere you hated against your will?" she retorted, oblivious to the frantic motions Ty Lee was making. The girl had been drawing her finger across her neck repeatedly, hoping her friend would get the hint, but when she didn't, she sighed and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"I'm not just talking about the fact that I got banished!" Zuko exploded. "Were you there the day I got my scar? Do you have any idea what actually happened?"

Pressing her lips together in a thin line, Mai looked away. "It was an Agni Kai. You lost."

"I didn't _lose_. To lose, you have to fight, and I didn't. I refused to fight my own father. I humbled myself before him and honored his authority as Fire Lord. And for that, I got _this._" He pointed vehemently at his scar. "My own father mutilated me, put me on a ship half-dead and sent me into permanent exile because I _wouldn't _betray my people or my country. It's taken me three years to get it through my head, but now I know the truth. My father couldn't care less about our people, or about me."

Mai's head whipped around. "What are you talking about?"

"So you really _don't _know." His haunted amber eyes bored into her. "Three years ago, I begged Uncle Iroh to let me sit in the Fire Lord's war-room. I thought it would help me learn to rule the Fire Nation wisely. But while I was in there, one of the generals suggested we send the entire Forty-First Division to their deaths, just to lure in the enemy."

"The Forty-First Division?" Ty Lee echoed faintly, tugging at her braid as though that meant something to her. "Zuko… are you sure that's the one it was?"

"I'm sure. I couldn't believe that the leaders of our army would do something so horrible to our own people. I demanded to know how the general could betray our soldiers like that. Father stood up immediately. He was outraged, but not at the general." Zuko gave a disgusted scoff, wondering how he'd managed to ignore the facts and defend Ozai for so long. "I was supposed to show my father respect by not speaking in his war-room, but I was too concerned for our soldiers' lives to keep quiet. I thought by facing the general in an Agni Kai, I could save them. But when I saw that it wasn't him…"

Ty Lee cupped a hand over her mouth, horrified. "Then… that's why…"

"I thought the Forty-First Division got ambushed by Earth Kingdom soldiers," Mai spoke up uncertainly. The somber girl glanced purposefully at Ty Lee.

"They were set up," he revealed grimly. "I tried to stop it, but I failed."

The acrobat's pretty face crumpled with despondency. Crying, she flung herself at Zuko and sobbed into his shirt. He looked over her shoulder at Mai for an explanation.

"Her cousin Chan was in the Forty-First Division," Mai said with a trace of compunction. "They were attacked in the western Earth Kingdom. There were no survivors."

"Chan was my friend," Ty Lee hiccuped, shaking against the banished prince as she wept, "the only one in my family. All my sisters look exactly like me. My parents even got us confused, but never Chan. He made me feel like I was special. Like I had someone who really knew me. Who really _cared! _When I found out that he was never coming home…"

"I'm sorry," Zuko murmured, patting Ty Lee's back.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Zuko!" Ty Lee assured him hastily, meeting his eyes. "Fire Lord Ozai is the one who should be sorry! He should never have hurt you like that or sent you away. You were just trying to help my cousin and the other soldiers!"

"Azula never told us any of this," Mai disclosed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why would she? Your families are high nobility," Zuko pointed out. "If the aristocracy knew how the Fire Lord really ran things, it would cause dissension and probably lead to civil war."

"So Azula just let us believe you and your uncle were traitors." She tightened her fists at her sides, her black-painted nails almost cutting into her palms with anger. "She lied to us. She _used _us."

"You have no idea," he muttered in assent, kind enough not to drag Mai's secret feelings for him into this.

"I can't believe she _knew_," Ty Lee sniffed. "She _knew_, and she bullied me into leaving the circus so I could help her hunt down the one person who… oh, Zuko, I'm so sorry!"

"It's not your fault," he soothed as a fresh onslaught of tears shook the remorseful girl.

"Oh, come here," Mai groaned, surprising Zuko by reaching for Ty Lee and holding her like a sister. "What?"

"Nothing," Zuko replied, a little too quickly. He couldn't help being shocked to see a softer side of Mai.

"You're a terrible liar," she remarked. "I wish Azula was."

"So do I," he commiserated. It would have saved him a lot of heartache and uncertainty down the years if she had been. "I know how what I did must have looked to you. But I'm not a traitor. The Fire Nation deserves to be led by someone who actually cares about our people. That'll never happen as long as my father and Azula are in control. This is the only way."

"_I'll _help you, Zuko," Ty Lee announced then, wiping her eyes with her arm as she looked up. Her usually-smiling face was set with a bitter resolve. "Mai? Are you with us?"

They waited for a long, tense moment as Mai weighed her options. Finally, the darkling girl began to nod. "Yeah. Count me in."


	10. 10

Prince Zuko stamped the last of the documents and allowed the blue ink to dry around his newly-made personal seal. From the bottom of the letter, a deviously grinning mask like that of the Blue Spirit with two swords crossed beneath stared back at him. He skimmed over its contents, realizing that if this letter fell into the wrong hands, it was his death warrant. Of course, Zuko knew that it no longer mattered whether or not he committed treason against the Fire Nation. Until the Fire Nation was no longer ruled by his father or Azula, his life was forfeit anyway. He folded the letter and sealed it in an envelope, adding it to a pile on his desk.

_Father never planned to let me come home. That's why he sent me after the Avatar. He expected me to fail. _Tired, Zuko rested his head on his palms. _No. _'_Fail' is the wrong word. He expected me to _die_. I was a fool not to see it sooner_.

Wearily, his eyes fluttered closed. He could almost hear his uncle's comforting voice as his mind drifted: _You look tired, Prince Zuko. You should rest. A man needs his rest. _But then the kindly, gritty tones of Iroh's voice in his mind were replaced by a colder voice, one remembered from a dream: _Sleep, Fire Lord Zuko. Sleep. Just like Mother! _

Zuko inhaled sharply as his head jerked upright. His heart was racing with fright.

"Prince Zuko." Sato, his sharp-bearded, quiet-spoken Dai Li liaison, had appeared silently in front of his desk. One could never be certain with the Dai Li, but Zuko almost thought he saw a flicker of concern in the earthbender's helmet-shaded eyes. "Tai Lan is waiting outside," he informed him.

"Show him in," Zuko replied, regretful that he'd had an audience for that moment of weakness. "The letters are ready. You know what to do."

Sato gave a quick bob of his head, took the sealed correspondence and swept from the room.

Tai Lan entered as the other left. His presence was as slick and imposing as it had been in the throne room. On closer inspection, the Dai Li leader was square-jawed and ruggedly handsome, though his age was indeterminate. "Prince Zuko. I came as you requested."

"Tai Lan. I'm glad you're here," Zuko greeted him cordially. "Have a seat and we'll get down to business."

Tai Lan seated himself in the green wingback chair in front of Zuko's desk, his back rigidly straight. "Very well. Plans are underway to recover the regional kings. Most of them have been imprisoned. The rest are in hiding, to avoid assassination or capture. Very few of them would trust the Dai Li, so your letters will be invaluable in gaining their alliance."

"Good. Have you started organizing the resistance?"

"Yes. I've assigned an elite team of Dai Li agents to give impetus to the uprising. Their job is to spread out among the provinces and see to it that the local earthbenders are trained in a few of our techniques, as well as advanced in some of their own. This should ensure successful coups in each location. Using small cells and guerilla tactics, we should wrest the main part of the Earth Kingdom out of Fire Nation control in roughly a month. Two months is a more conservative timetable."

"So quickly?" Zuko marveled.

Tai Lan sat back in the chair and folded his arms. His arched eyebrow clearly said, _You doubt?_

The banished prince couldn't help but be impressed. "We've already agreed that civilians aren't to be harmed, whether they're Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation. But what becomes of the Fire Nation governors once they lose control of their provinces?"

"We thought to leave that particular detail up to you, Prince Zuko," Tai Lan replied composedly. "What do _you _wish to be done with them?"

Zuko stared coolly back at him. _This is a test. He wants to see if I'm still loyal to my own people, or if I will crush anyone on my way to power. My answer will determine how he sees me and the promise I've offered him_.

"Arrest them," Zuko answered after a moment. "Bring them and their families here to Ba Sing Se and keep them in the palace under close surveillance. Make certain that not one governor or soldier makes their way back to the Fire Nation and that none of them can send any messages out."

"So, you wish for us to keep this shift of power… _contained_?" Tai Lan inquired, obviously seeking something more specific.

Fortunately, Zuko knew what he was getting at. "For now, yes. Even if we can get the Earth Kingdom off its knees in a month, we still need to buy some time. We have to keep a lid on things until the army has time to rebuild and mobilize. The Fire Lord needs to believe everything here is under his control. But he keeps close contact with the colonial government, and he'll get suspicious if he isn't updated regularly. Someone will have to write believable reports and send them back under the governors' seals."

Tai Lan lifted his chin, clearly satisfied with Zuko's proposal. "Agreed. What the Fire Lord doesn't know can't hurt us."

"Exactly." Inwardly, Zuko relaxed. He knew he had just gone a long way in winning Tai Lan's trust. "We'll have to shut down army communications between the Fire Nation and the colonies, too."

"Consider it done. What about the defense of the city?"

"Except for my ship, Azula is routing the Fire Navy fleet towards the South Pole. I'm hopeful that the Water Tribe will do some damage to them, but we can't count on that. While they're gone, we need to build defenses around the ports large enough for them to land. You can't reach Full Moon Bay without earthbenders, so the refugees should be safe enough, but we've got to do something about Chameleon Bay. With the Water Tribe gone, it's just sitting wide open."

Tai Lan's eyes gleamed. "I'm glad you brought that up, Prince Zuko. Here. Let me show you something." He and Zuko walked over to the far wall, where a large map of the Earth Kingdom was painted as a mural.

As Tai Lan began to talk more excitedly about their plans, pointing to specific locales and outlining their weaknesses and strengths as prospective battle sites, it struck Zuko with a sudden certainty that he was not only plotting the Earth Kingdom's revolt from Fire Nation control, but the eventual death of his father. The Dai Li would never grant Fire Lord Ozai amnesty, nor would a fully-restored Earth Kingdom ever accept anything but his swift and public execution.

_Stand and fight me_, his father's steely voice haunted him from the core of his brain. The memory of flames eating away at the skin of his face before he passed out cold flashed through his mind.

_You didn't want a cowardly son_, Zuko thought, firming his resolve. _You wanted one who would fight back. Who would try to kill you. Congratulations, Father. You just got what you always wanted._

_I _am _your loyal son_.

ooo LL ooo

Katara had left the Council in a horrible mood, but the sight before her eyes made her almost burst out laughing. In the newly-constructed storehouse, where jars of sea prunes and sacks of seal jerky were stacked high, she found her grandmother among a small crowd of elderly women. Punctuated by only one man, the Earth King, they had gathered in a circle around Iroh. The old firebender was wearing an apron and stirring a waist-high kettle full of stew, singing a cheerful tune.

_That old scoundrel_, she thought, shaking her head. _He's as fun and lovable as a penguin. No wonder Master Pakku was so nervous_. Fortunately, though, Kana seemed unaffected by Iroh's sanguine disposition. She waved at her Gran-Gran from across the room.

"Hello, Katara," the Earth King greeted her warmly. He seemed different without his crown and formal robes - more comfortable, and almost childlike in a way. His lanky frame, glasses and long, polished braid looked out of place against the borrowed blue anorak, but he didn't seem to mind. "You're just in time for lunch."

"Hello, Your Majesty," she smiled back. "Lunch sounds great!"

"Please. It's just Keui now," he smiled sadly. "Have a seat."

She thanked him as he made room for her on the pelts. "Where's your bear?"

The bespectacled young monarch brightened at the mention of his pet. "Over there," he replied, pointing. The large, fuzzy brown animal was asleep next to the hoard of seal jerky. "Bosco's adjusting to this change very well. He was ice fishing this morning, and he seems to have taken a liking to the local cuisine."

"So I see," Katara giggled, noticing the jerky bits around the napping bear's jowls. "How are _you _settling in?"

"Getting here was a bit of an ordeal," he admitted, blushing slightly as he recalled his seasickness, "but I have to admit that this has been a fascinating experience. You and your friends opened up a whole new world to me. The more I see of it, the more I want to see - if this war ever ends, that is."

"I know what you mean," she agreed, thinking of Zuko. She found herself wondering about the one place the gang hadn't traveled. As a child, mentions of the Fire Nation had conjured up images of iron ships, flames and death in her mind. She'd always pictured it as a dark, barren wasteland full of bursting volcanoes and a smoky haze that blocked out the sky. But if it was really like that, why would Zuko want to return to it so badly? Surely there had to be beauty there, too…

Iroh turned and saw her then, waving with his free hand. "Katara! This is a welcome surprise. I thought you'd be in that boring war meeting all day!"

"I snuck out a little early," she demurred, careful not to show her aggravation.

"Good. You deserve to get some rest. The stew is almost ready." He turned back to the pot and dipped in a spoon, testing the taste.

"Speaking of rest, I looked in on the Avatar this morning," Keui mentioned. "Your healer, Yugoda, told him he can come off of bedrest tomorrow."

Katara grinned. "That's wonderful! Who's staying with him in the meantime?"

"Your friend Toph. It's quite remarkable. She seems to be a very capable nurse."

Her jaw dropped. Could they be talking about the same rock-hurling, arm-punching, spitting little girl? _Toph? A capable nurse?You've got to be kidding me… when did she decide to start being so helpful?_

ooo LL ooo

"Wow," Aang said, reflecting on all that Toph had just told him. "Sounds like I've missed out on a lot."

The little bald monk glanced across the ice chamber, where Toph had happily discovered that she could manipulate the fire-coals with her earthbending. Thanks to this new skill, she'd managed to spark a flame and cook him some arctic hen and seaweed broth, a welcome change for Aang from the horrid flavor of Yugoda's stewed sea prunes. He'd had to break a little from his strict vegetarianism since being at the South Pole, since it was far too cold to grow any vegetables or wheat or rice, but it wasn't so bad. With a little help from Iroh, who'd dropped in a couple of times now to visit with him and Toph, she'd discovered she wasn't a bad cook.

"Not so much, actually," Toph replied distractedly, turning three lumps of coal just above her palm, "except maybe Sokka getting caught in that mudpit. It was pretty funny. He screams like a girl." She chuckled to herself.

"I thought you _liked _Sokka," Aang ventured tentatively. He wouldn't soon forget that Toph had kissed Suki after being saved from a sea-serpent, thinking she was Sokka. It had been as much girly emotion as anyone had ever seen out of her.

"Just as a friend," Toph told him casually. "I used to think I _liked _him… y'know, _that _way… but I was wrong. No big deal." She shrugged, then laid on her back on one of the pelts in the floor and started bending the coal with her feet.

"Yeah. No big deal." Aang gave an awkward laugh. He also hadn't forgotten the fevered dreams he'd had while recovering from Azula's wound - dreams of kissing Toph instead of Katara - dreams that made seeing her as just a friend difficult. Those dreams and Toph's constant presence during his recuperation had been a source of confusion as far as his feelings were concerned, especially when he had thought he loved Katara, enough even to admit it to Guru Pathik.

_Katara_. Now there was a sore subject. It hadn't escaped Aang's notice that Katara hadn't come to see him since he'd first awoken, or that she and Iroh seemed to share some kind of secret. He had asked Iroh to fill him in about how he had escaped from Azula's clutches, but it seemed Iroh wouldn't tell him anything until Katara was there. _They're supposed to be my friends_, Aang thought glumly, _and they're keeping things from me. Why_?

Toph didn't seem to be in the know either. As far as Aang was concerned, that made her all the more trustworthy. _Besides, she's been here with me and Suki almost every minute, taking care of us. I know Sokka and Katara have been busy getting ready for when the Fire Nation strikes, but so has Iroh, and he's made time to come see us. The Kyoshi warriors came by to check in on Suki. Even the Earth King came to see me. Why wouldn't Sokka want to see his girlfriend? And… why doesn't Katara want to see me? Isn't she even my friend anymore?_

"What's up, Twinkletoes?" Toph asked then, interrupting his train of thought. "I can hear you getting upset over there. Your breathing is all out of whack. Talk to me. That's what I'm here for."

Aang gave her a weak smile. "I know you're here, Toph. You don't know how glad I am that you are."

"Really?" Toph brightened, turning her sightless eyes towards him.

"Yeah. Really." Aang sat up, pulling his arms around his knees. "Especially when I'm starting to wonder if some of our other friends have forgotten us."

"I hhh…haven't forg…forgotten you."

Aang and Toph whirled around. Though cracked and barely audible, that voice had been Suki's.

She was awake.

ooo LL ooo

Sokka left the War Council late that afternoon. He dreaded seeing his sister again. The young warrior knew when Katara stormed out that he hadn't heard the end of it. But it had been awkward for him, being in that room full of war heroes and master benders. It made him feel as though he didn't belong. When his father had asked him for his input as though it mattered, he'd wanted to answer. Despite what Hakoda had said at Chameleon Bay about his being a good warrior, Sokka was still desperate to prove himself. And since he couldn't do it like his sister, by becoming a glorified Master, his gift for ideas and strategy was all he had to offer.

_I don't know why she was so upset_, he thought angrily. _She used to call me the "idea guy." I was just doing what I could to help our tribe. And if she was mad because I didn't speak up when those guys were putting her down for being a girl, that's just tough. She's never been backward about defending herself before, and she's never wanted her big brother to be protective or even get in her way. I finally start doing what she wants, and she gets all huffy. Figures._

"Sokka!" The Earth King was running awkwardly through the snow towards him, the bear bounding after. "Is the meeting over?"

Sokka gave a perplexed nod. "Yeah. It is. Why?"

"I have good news for you." Though he was out of breath, Keui's face was practically glowing. "It's about your friend, Suki. She's awake!"

A jolt ripped through Sokka's heart.

"After lunch, Iroh, Katara and I went to visit," he continued, "and she was sitting up on her own. She's been asking for you."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Sokka paused long enough to glance up at the sky, where the moon was just coming into view, then ran alongside him to the convalescence house.

ooo LL ooo

When Sokka arrived, the crowd gathered was almost enough to fill the main chamber. Squeezing his way through, he saw a sea of smiling faces. Among them were the Kyoshi warriors, Aang, Toph, Iroh, Katara, Gran-Gran, and Pakku. It seemed everyone had come to see Suki, who was sitting up with Yugoda's assistance and eating some broth.

"Suki?" Sokka cried, tears coming to his eyes.

"Sokka!" she gasped, her voice still weak. She wanted to get up and run to him, but her legs weren't strong enough to budge.

But she didn't have to. He came to her, holding her as tightly as he dared for fear she'd break. "I was so scared you wouldn't make it," he murmured into her neck.

"Sokka," she breathed, leaning into him. Yugoda allowed this, sitting back with a knowing smile on her wrinkled face. "I'm all right. I'm so glad you're here."

"I think perhaps they need a little privacy," Iroh suggested, winking at Kana. Pakku grimaced and folded his arms.

"Iroh's right," Katara spoke up, "we should get out of here and give them some breathing room. Let's go, everybody - well, except you, Aang. We'll see you tomorrow. Rest up!"

Aang gave her a faint smile, feeling a little down. That was the only time Katara had even looked his way since she'd come, and now she was walking away, arm in arm with Iroh and discussing something that looked very serious with the old firebender.

"You gonna be all right, Aang?" Toph asked, clearly concerned.

The Avatar nodded glumly. "Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll just rest up, like Katara says, so I can get out of here in the morning."

"That's the spirit," Toph said bracingly. And then she did something totally unexpected. She hugged him.

Aang blushed furiously. He hadn't thought his little friend was capable of that kind of affection. Then again, something about her seemed different these days… something he just couldn't put his finger on.

"See you in the morning," she grinned, releasing him, then following the crowd outside.

"Okay." Aang watched after her for a moment, feeling something stirring in his heart. Something that wasn't just gratitude, or even friendship. He glanced over at Suki and Sokka, telling the reunited couple good-night and rolling over so they could kiss and whatnot in private.

_I guess Toph really doesn't like Sokka. She didn't seem to mind his reunion with Suki. _Then suddenly, it hit him. _Wait a minute. Why would I care if Toph likes Sokka… if I didn't…_

Aang's eyes widened so that they nearly bugged out of his bald head. _Hopping hogmonkeys! I think I like Toph_!

Unaware of his catharsis, Suki glanced over at the Avatar. "Do you think he's asleep?"

Sokka gave her his most seductive look. "Who cares?" He traced along the line of her cheek, running his fingers through her short brown hair. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too." She tried to squeeze his hand; her grip was weaker than a seal-kitten's. "Sokka, Katara told me what happened on Kyoshi. You came back for me. You _saved _me."

"We all did," Sokka demurred, "Toph and Katara and me. And Appa, of course. He did a little."

His joke made Suki grin. "I'm glad you got Appa back. I… I tried to help him get back to you… and then Azula…" Her face fell, and she grabbed her side with a wince.

"What is it?" Sokka gasped. He reached for her side, but Suki used all the force she had to keep him away. "Suki, what's the matter? Why won't you let me look?"

"Sokka…" She bit her lip. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what?" Sokka wondered aloud. "Without your makeup? I've seen you like that before. I like it."

"No." Tears began to form in her eyes. "Sokka, I'm… different than when you first met me. I…" Her already-faint voice cracked again. "I'm scarred."

"How can that be? Katara healed you, and then Yugoda -"

Suki shook her head. "They didn't get to me in time. I was in that prison for weeks and I never healed properly after Azula burned me. Sokka… the bruises on my face and my arms will heal. But… parts of my body…" Shaking her head, she pointed to her leg, which was sticking out from under her fur coverlet. "Look."

Sokka obediently rolled up the leg of her pants, gasping with dismay as he saw that about half of the skin from her knee down held a nasty burn scar. "Oh, Suki."

"It's awful, isn't it?" she murmured.

"It's awful that Azula did this to you," Sokka corrected, his jaw clenched as he rolled her pants leg back down, "and she's going to pay, I promise. But Suki, you can't help what she did to you. And I think you're just as beautiful as the day I met you."

Suki wiped at her eyes. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"Yeah. I really mean it." Sokka embraced her, letting her cry her fill. "I've already lost so many people I love to this war. If I lost you… I don't think I'd want to keep going."

"No," she sniffed, pulling away to look at him, "don't say things like that. You won't lose me."

"You can't promise me something like that. This war almost took you from me," he reminded her, his voice broken. "I was going to wait to ask you this, but I don't want to waste another minute. I want to spend all the time I can with you; now, and however long we have left. Suki, will you marry me?"

Suki trembled in his arms. "Sokka…"

Sokka took her lack of response as negation. "If you don't want me, I understand. I know I can be pretty dumb sometimes, and overprotective, and I probably complain too much, but -"

"Sokka, you idiot!" Suki interrupted him hoarsely, laughing. "I was about to say yes!"

"Y-you were?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Suki affirmed.

"Yes… _yes_? You will? Oh, Suki!" He kissed his wife-to-be then, all of the sorrow and grief leaving his heart in this moment of perfect joy. After all the war had taken from him, life had given him one more chance at happiness. This time, he wouldn't let it go.


	11. 11

Iroh rubbed his palms together until they sparked, letting a little fire escape his fingertips. It wasn't easy for the Fire Nation expatriate to get accustomed to the frozen landscape and frigid temperatures of the South Pole, and he didn't exactly enjoy being cramped into a tiny room made of ice blocks. Still, he couldn't complain. After all he'd been through these last few months, he was lucky to be alive. Besides, the simple hospitality of the Southern Water Tribe was better than being locked up in a Fire Nation prison.

He watched as tendrils of steam curled upwards from the pot over the central fire. The tea was nearly ready. _It's not exactly the Jasmine Dragon_, the once-great general lamented, indulging in moment of self-pity. _Fate must get great pleasure from taunting a poor old man. Every great joy I have ever known has fallen short, lost before I ever really had it in my grasp. My beautiful wife Fujiko, lost in childbirth. My beloved son, Lu Ten, his life cut off like a flower not yet blossomed. My ambitions of conquering Ba Sing Se, shattered in the wake of losing Lu Ten. Even my own tea shop, the simplest dream of all, was short-lived. I know that the spirits need my help to restore the world to a state of balance, but sometimes, I wonder how much longer I can will myself to keep fighting when every hope of my own happiness is thwarted_…

Iroh's brooding thoughts were broken as he heard soft, padding footsteps approaching. _Katara_, he realized, recalling now that she had promised to come and join him. He remembered the half-desperate look on the young waterbender's face in the healing chambers, when she had asked if she could talk with him. _He's been on my mind, too_, Iroh thought, allowing himself a brief, almost parental pang of worry over Zuko.

When Iroh had explained how Azula might be overthrown, the doting uncle had had his doubts about whether his nephew could pull it off. Azula was a formidable opponent, yet even she did not pose the threat to him that the Dai Li could if he were to make one false move with them. Azula might hesitate to kill a member of the royal family. The Dai Li would not.

The decision to leave him alone had required some soul-searching. Iroh had mournfully watched as Zuko's pride and impatience caused him to fall on his face time after time. The urge to stay and mollycoddle him every step of the way was difficult to resist. Still, he knew that for Zuko to be an effective leader, he had to take the next step on his own. Iroh had set the example, and for all his mistakes, Zuko had been an attentive student. The old general could only trust that his nephew would grow up in his absence in a way that he could not while Iroh was still there to be leaned upon. _Besides, I have plans of my own to fulfill_, Iroh thought darkly, feeling up into his sleeve where his lotus tile was concealed.

Katara poked her head in through the open door. "Iroh? Can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Come in," he replied with more cheer than he felt, "you are just in time for the tea. Have a seat and I'll join you."

Katara closed the door behind her, then came and sat on the bearskin rugs before the congenial old firebender. "Thanks," she smiled softly, taking a sip from the cup he offered. "You really have a gift with this stuff. It's -" She stopped herself short. She had wanted to say it was a shame that he couldn't have kept his tea shop, but in hindsight, that had been her fault. _Of course, I guess it was just a matter of time before Azula found out they were right under her nose_, Katara mentally vindicated herself, _still… ouch_. "It's really good," she complimented at last.

"Thank you," Iroh replied. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Well… " Katara hesitated, her fingers drumming nervously on the edges of her cup. "There's something I've been wondering about for awhile. I really don't know how to say this, but… are you trying to woo my Gran-Gran?"

"_What_?!" Iroh nearly choked on his tea. That was the last question he had expected to hear. "What makes you think that?"

"I need to know," Katara insisted. "What's going on with you two? You've been by her side nearly every minute since we got to the South Pole."

The old firebender blinked with surprise. He had not thought Katara would have noticed his growing friendship with Kana; he'd felt sure she was too busy planning defenses with the Water Tribe Council. It seemed that her eyes missed little - either that, or she was asking on someone else's behalf. If the latter was the case, he had a sneaking suspicion he knew who wanted to know.

"Your grandmother is a charming lady," Iroh admitted, "much as I imagine you will be at her age. I have enjoyed our conversations immensely. But if you're trying to protect her honor by finding out my intentions, you can save yourself the trouble. We're just friends."

His answer apparently caught her off guard. "Really?"

"I was rather spoiled in my first marriage," Iroh revealed, "to have a woman who understood and accommodated me. She knew that I needed someone I could take care of - someone who would let me baby her and indulge her every whim. Kana is far too independent for my taste. Oh, I respect her highly for it," he soothed when Katara raised a surly eyebrow, "I just think I would get in her way, and she'd soon tire of my tendency to take care of her every need. A bit like Zuko did."

_Zuko_. Katara knew it wouldn't be long until they came round to him. "Do you think he's all right?"

Iroh took a long drink of tea, savoring the taste. "I know he is."

Katara gasped. "_You know_?! How?"

"He sent me a messenger hawk while we were at sea," Iroh informed her.

"You had word from him and you didn't tell me?" She frowned, hurt that Iroh had kept news of Zuko from her.

"I didn't tell anyone. You see, Zuko is in a most precarious situation right now. It is better if no one but the three of us even knows that he and I are still in contact." Iroh hesitated, then rose and went to the corner where his Earth Kingdom clothes were neatly folded. From between the green and gold robes he withdrew a letter. He handed it to Katara. "Read this, and you will understand where my nephew is and why. But first you must promise that all of this will stay a secret between us."

Katara nodded firmly. "I promise."

ooo LL ooo

The captain was sick. The powerful earthbender's toes had been broken to prevent his escaping, and the cold nights in prison had made him more susceptible to illness. In the darkness, a young Earth Kingdom soldier imprisoned with him sponged at his brow with the little water he'd saved.

"Hold on, Captain Ling. Just hold on." The boy of seventeen bit his lip between crooked front teeth, wondering if it was worth the risk to ask for help from their Fire Nation captors. He couldn't decide if they would merely laugh, or do something horrible to him. _But if I don't do something, the captain doesn't stand a chance_, he thought grimly. "Guard? Guard!"

A Fire Nation soldier in his mid-forties was passing by. He came to the door and peered between the bars. His face seemed tired somehow, and the circles beneath his eyes were nearly as grey as his thick sideburns, making him appear far older than he seemed. "Is there a problem?"

"My friend is ill. Please, he needs some water."

The soldier paused a moment. "I'll be back," he murmured gruffly. He returned a few minutes later, carrying a bowl of fresh water, and passed something small through the bars as well. "Here. This is ginger root. It might help."

"Thank you." The young Earth Kingdom soldier raised his eyebrows, surprised at this act of benevolence. "I didn't know Fire Nation soldiers could be kind."

"We didn't all want this war, you know," the other sighed. His stiff knees almost cracked as he sat in the guard's chair, slumped down and folded his arms. "You don't know how many times a day I wish I could just walk away from it all, disappear and never be heard from again."

The boy's jaw hung slack. "I'm… glad you feel that way, sir. But maybe you shouldn't talk so loud, just in case. The others might think you're talking treason, and… well, you seem nice. I don't want anything to happen to you."

The middle-aged firebender almost smiled. "What's your name, son?"

"Sen Tzu. What's your name?"

"I'm Lieutenant Jee. Or at least, what's left of him." The grey-haired man exhaled, then stood and dusted off his trousers. "See to your friend. I -"

Suddenly there was an explosion, and a rumbling not far away, like a landslide. Lieutenant Jee clenched his jaw and readied himself in a firebending stance. Something was definitely wrong.

Loud crunching noises erupted and smashed from down the corridor. There were shouts, cries for help, the unmistakable sound of steel and flame against stone.

Then, he saw them. An elite team of assassins dressed all in black streamed in, their faces hidden behind fearsome black masks that revealed only their eyes. One by one, the rebel earthbenders freed the captured Earth Kingdom soldiers, who eagerly joined in the fray against their captors. Sen Tzu clenched the bars, watching in horror as a rock glove sailed past and knocked out a Fire Nation officer. Fire-blasts lit the darkness. Stones and boulders hurled in midair.

"Lieutenant Jee!" a voice called in panic. "We're under attack!" It was a Fire Nation captain. He raced towards them, two earthbenders hot on his tail. The masked warriors' hands shifted in a form, and the rock floor gave out from under him, trapping him inside. After a brief skirmish, Lieutenant Jee was knocked out by a rock glove from behind, then one of the masked earthbenders peered inside the cell.

"Stand back," he ordered. He brought his hands down in a swift movement, and the ground shook, loosening the pins until the door fell with a groan. "You're free now. Don't be afraid. We mean you no harm."

"Who are you?" Sen Tzu murmured.

"We're the Stone Fists. Have you heard of us?"

Sen Tzu nodded, awestruck. He had heard of the Stone Fists, all right. Fire Nation soldiers had spoken of them in fearful whispers outside his cell, and of their mysterious leader, Lord Naga, a skilled swordsman-for-hire who never showed his face. Rumors of their exploits in the Earth Kingdom were spreading like wildfire. Within a little under a month, the bounty on Lord Naga's head had nearly equaled that of the Avatar.

He glanced down at his captain, a helpless lump writhing on the ground. "Captain Ling is ill. He can't walk; the Fire Nation broke his toes to keep him from earthbending."

"They will pay for that." The Stone Fist assassin whistled sharply, and two others came to his aid. They hoisted the captain's weak form over their shoulders and carried him away. "Well? Are you coming?"

Sen Tzu glanced dubiously down at the body of the Fire Nation guard who had shown him mercy. "He gave me medicine for the captain just now. He's different than the rest."

"He'll live," the masked earthbender sneered, curling his lip at the unconscious form of Lieutenant Jee. "That's kindness enough to show a Fire Nation officer. We have to go, now."

"No," Sen Tzu insisted, folding his arms. "Either he goes, or I don't."

The other considered for a moment; his band of earthbenders was leaving. "Very well. We'll send you both to Lord Naga in Ba Sing Se, to let him decide whether or not this Fire Nation scum is worth keeping alive. Agreed?"

The young soldier nodded quickly, knowing it was the only chance they had. Two more earthbenders were called to carry away the limp body of Lieutenant Jee, then they hurried away into the night.

ooo LL ooo

Zuko folded the last of the morning's letters and stamped it with his Blue Spirit seal. Growing up, he had never realized just how much paperwork could be involved with running a country. Sitting at his desk hour after hour, his muscles had grown stiff, his body tense. He longed to be outside, to soak in the sun's energy through his skin, to firebend. But recent developments made that practically impossible.

Tai Lan and Zuko had agreed that it would be too dangerous to make his true intentions known to the Fire Lord. Thus, arrangements had been made and a week earlier, Zuko had faked his own death at the hands of the Dai Li, who claimed he'd tried to turn against Azula. This, Tai Lan had explained, would further the illusion that the Fire Nation was still in complete control of Ba Sing Se and that the Dai Li remained loyal to the Fire Nation princess, now on her way to destroy the Southern Water Tribe.

To maintain the secret, Zuko fully embraced his alter ego as the Blue Spirit. He wore the mask in front of everyone now, save Mai, Ty Lee, the Dai Li. He also took on the alias of Lord Naga, a Dai Li agent gone renegade, who started his own elite army of mercenaries known as the Stone Fists. This meant he could be in league with anyone, if the price was right - the perfect façade to conceal his real agenda.

Zuko knew his position was hazardous. Going openly into the daylight was too risky, now that he had been declared a dead traitor. Still, he couldn't help glancing wistfully out the window at the training courtyard where some of the Dai Li were training a freed squad of earthbenders.

These former Fire Nation captives were now dressed all in black, to give them the appearance of being rogue assassins. This way, the Fire Nation would think them Lord Naga's hired mercenaries, not knowing who was truly to blame for systematically attacking their encampments. They called themselves the Stone Fists after the Dai Li technique of rock gloves. They were more than ready to storm through the Earth Kingdom and reclaim their homeland. _At least they _can _take back their home_, Zuko thought, wondering if he'd ever even live to see the Fire Nation's shores again.

A knock sounded at the door. "Yes?"

Mai and Ty Lee entered. It was still strange to see the girls in shades of green and gold instead of pink and burgundy, but Zuko was beginning to get used to it.

"Tai Lan is here," Mai droned dully, examining her long, sharp fingernails and the knives tucked into her sleeve. "He wants to see you. Should I tell him you're busy?"

Zuko shook his head wearily. "No. I'll see him."

Ty Lee's large eyes widened with concern. "Zuko, don't you think you're letting the Dai Li work you too hard? I mean, even Azula never kept us _this _busy. You need to get out for a minute. Enjoy yourself. Your aura's looking almost grey, like a big poofy raincloud or something."

"Ty Lee's right," Mai continued in her monotone, "you do look really stressed. You should take a break."

"I don't have _time _for a break," Zuko told them anxiously, putting his face in his hands. "Besides, I can't go outside, remember? All I have to do is get spotted by one person outside the Dai Li, and everyone will know I'm not really dead, and that the Fire Nation has lost control here."

"You don't _have _to go outside," Ty Lee said brightly. "We found somewhere you can practice your firebending _inside_, somewhere the Earth Kingdom army doesn't really know about."

"Ty Lee and I have been practicing there for a while now," Mai added. "It's really private."

"Really?" Zuko almost smiled with relief. "Okay. Let me find out what Tai Lan needs, and I'll come and find you."

"Yay!" Ty Lee did a bouncy cartwheel.

Mai folded her arms, but gave a small smirk. "We'll be just down the hall."

After the two girls left, Tai Lan and Sato came in for their morning meeting.

"Three more camps were liberated last night," Tai Lan informed Zuko, pointing to the large map on the wall. "Here, here, and here."

"They're almost to Omashu," Zuko realized, touching the circle on the map that indicated the eastern Earth Kingdom stronghold.

Tai Lan affirmed this, inclining his head. "The Stone Fists will free King Bumi soon. I think you'll want to meet with him. They say he's the greatest earthbender in the kingdom. Not only that, his methods are - unusual. If you want to come up with a plan that's unexpected, Bumi's your man."

"That's great news. When do we head to Omashu?"

"You mean to go yourself?" Sato questioned, raising an eyebrow. "May I suggest that it would be unwise to reveal yourself outside the palace, Prince Zuko?"

"_Prince Zuko _won't be going anywhere." Zuko raised up his Blue Spirit mask. "Lord Naga will. He's tired of being cooped up in here like a prisoner. He doesn't want to become the next Earth King, you know."

"We can leave at dawn, then," Tai Lan agreed, unable to suppress a smile. His respect for Zuko was slowly turning into a genuine friendship. "Oh, one more thing. I heard of something that may be of interest to you. The Stone Fists raided a camp in the central Earth Kingdom and came back with some rather odd company - a young Earth Kingdom soldier who called himself Sen Tzu, and his Fire Nation guard. Apparently the kid wouldn't leave without him. Said he'd been kind to him, and that he hated the war. The Stone Fists thought he might be of use to you."

_Sen Tzu_. Zuko pondered that. _Where have I heard that name before?_ "Does this Fire Nation soldier have a name?"

"Lieutenant Jee. Former Fire Navy, but he got reassigned as a prison guard after his ship was sunk at the North Pole." The look of recognition did not escape Sato's notice. "You know him?"

Zuko grinned. "I know him. Where is he now?"

"Within the palace. I'll have him sent to you. Meanwhile, I thought you might want to question this Sen Tzu. He's waiting outside."

Zuko put on the Blue Spirit mask. "All right. Send him in."

Tai Lan and Sato bowed, and as they exited, an Earth Kingdom footsoldier entered the room. The gawking young man looked about awkwardly, as though he'd never seen such grandeur. Chances were, he hadn't. The royal palace of Ba Sing Se was the ultimate in extravagance, and Zuko's chosen office - the one the Grand Secretariat had only recently vacated with his untimely death - was certainly no exception. His eyes finally fell on the masked man, illuminated and shadowed by the green crystal fire in the hearth. "Are you Lord Naga?"

"I am," the Blue Spirit replied, his voice gritty and gently commanding. "Who are you, and why have they brought you to me?"

"M-my name is Sen Tzu," the other replied nervously. "They said you wanted to question me."

Suddenly, Zuko remembered. How could he have missed it? Sen Tzu's eyes and wide-gapped teeth were the same as a boy whose life he'd saved… a boy who hated him now, because he was a firebender. "Are you the son of Gon Tzu and Sila? Do you have a little brother named Li?"

Sen Tzu's jaw dropped. "How could you know that?"

"It doesn't matter. Since you left for the war, your village has been run by a group of thugs pretending to be Earth Kingdom soldiers. They prey on defenseless women and children. I have a score to settle with them, and I understand that your family has reason to hate them as well." The Blue Spirit paused. "I have a task for you. Consider it repayment for your freedom. Go back to your village. I'll send three of my Stone Fist assassins with you. Find the thugs, and take them out."

Sen Tzu hesitated. "What about my duty to the Earth Kingdom army? Serving my country?"

"You _are _serving your country," Lord Naga replied. "By protecting the innocent from harm where you live. If you still want to go to war when it's done, you're free to return to Ba Sing Se, if there's an army left to join."

Sen Tzu lowered his head, understanding.

"I was told you had a captor by the name of Lieutenant Jee. I think he'll be of use to me. Thank you for bringing him to my attention."

"You're welcome, Lord Naga, sir." Sen Tzu bowed low, and Zuko bowed his head accordingly. "Do you have any more questions for me?"

"No. That is all. The Dai Li will show you out." Zuko turned and faced the window, smiling behind the mask.


	12. 12

A large red bird hovered on the wind above the convoy of Fire Navy ships. As it descended, unnatural flashes of lightning struck out from the port bow, crashing ominously through the clouds.

On the ship below, Azula lashed out with a flying right kick. A circle of blue fire arced out from her toe and knocked down her practice opponent, a rather unwilling Fire Navy ensign. The soldier tried to stand and couldn't; he doubled over in pain, clutching his ribs. The princess scowled. "Get him out of my sight."

A pregnant pause followed as she callously watched two men drag the unlucky ensign away. The lieutenant on duty stood shaking in his spiked shoes, his men equally apprehensive. The ship's medic already had his hands full dealing with the lot Azula had sent down the day before, still raging over the fact that she'd been unable to trace her uncle's escape route; and the day before that, when the helmsman told her they simply couldn't get to the South Pole any sooner, and she'd thrown another fit of fury. If they lost many more men to her violent tantrums and sparring sessions, the rest would be pulling double duty just to keep the command ship running.

"Your Highness!" someone called then, to great looks of relief from the crew. "Look. A messenger hawk."

Azula looked up, the red bird circling down with a screaming cry. The lieutenant caught the hawk and handed its message to her, bowing and scurrying backwards. The crew held their collective breath as her yellow eyes scanned the page.

"Good news, your Highness?" the lieutenant asked quietly.

"I suppose one could call it fortuitous," she said, a dark smile twisting her lips. "It's from Mai. Prince Zuko is dead."

ooo LL ooo

Zuko smiled to himself. His reunion with Lieutenant Jee had been brief, but his heart felt the warmer for it. It seemed that since the Fire Navy's defeat at the North Pole, the survivors had no ship to return to, and so were sent to various posts throughout the occupied Earth Kingdom. Jee was one of these. He seemed genuinely pleased to see that Prince Zuko was alive. He even wept.

Convinced by Jee's tale of hating what the Fire Nation had become and hoping he never had to go back, Zuko divulged his uncle's plan to him. Jee pledged his full support at once, and would travel with Zuko to Omashu the next morning - but for tonight, Zuko needed to unwind. After securing a room in the palace for Jee's use so he could rest before their journey, Zuko kept his promise to Mai and Ty Lee. Together they set off through a secret passage in the palace.

"So where does this lead?" Zuko asked as the trio headed down a long, slightly sloping tunnel. He'd been down a thousand that looked just the same, guided by the Dai Li. He wondered if even they knew them all.

"You'll see," Ty Lee said brightly. "There's lots of open space, and it's well lit. The perfect place to get some exercise!"

"_And _get away from everyone. At least, the people you _want _to get away from," Mai added in an undertone, stealing a brief glance at Zuko.

Zuko arched his unsinged eyebrow uncomfortably. "How much further?"

"There it is!" Ty Lee flipped out of the tunnel into the open space, standing on her hands for a moment before somersaulting back onto her feet. "Well, Zuko, what do you think? Isn't it pretty?"

Mai and Zuko stepped behind her into a wide square area lit by green crystals above and lining the rock walls. Ducts of fresh water flowed through the area into channels on either side. Zuko's chest ached. _The catacombs of old Ba Sing Se. I've been here before_. It was the place he'd joined Azula and fought the Avatar. The place he'd betrayed Uncle. The place he'd betrayed Katara. He hung his head, ashamed of the memory.

"What's the matter, Zuko?" Ty Lee asked, her smile fading.

"Nothing," Zuko said then, forcing himself to shake it off. "Like Mai said, I've just been really stressed."

"We'll take care of that," Mai promised with a wicked grin. And with no warning, several of her darts flew out of her sleeve at him.

"_Huah_!" Zuko's reflexes kicked in. He leapt just in time, sailing over the offensive daggers and whirling out a textbook firebending spin-kick.

Mai dodged the fiery assault and rolled away as Ty Lee came tumbling towards Zuko. The acrobat's fists punched out at his shoulders, his ribs; he dodged her blows narrowly, then cleverly hooked his foot around her ankle and threw her temporarily off balance. She quickly recovered, however, and bounded back towards him with a glint in her eye. Zuko punched out a quick series of fireblasts at her; Ty Lee dodged them easily.

She catapulted herself over his head, intending to grab his shoulder from above and block his chi. Zuko turned just in time and she caught his forearm instead. Ty Lee hadn't debilitated him as she would have if she'd grasped the sensitive place between his shoulder and neck, but the spot in his forearm felt sore just the same. He lunged out at her with a fiery side-kick, and she tumbled out of his path.

Zuko swept his fists to his sides, fire whips emerging from the empty space between his palms and fingers. He lashed out at Mai again, who spun and whirled a round of throwing stars in his direction. His fire whips deflected them easily, then caught one of her wrists. Ty Lee flipped towards him, landing deftly on her hands so that her legs hurtled into Zuko's back; he stumbled forward, losing control of the whip and letting Mai's hand loose.

As Ty Lee bounded away, Mai sent one last battery of knives at him; this time, however, she angled them so that the only way he could miss them was in ducking beneath them. Awkwardly, however, Zuko came flying forward instead of falling backward, bringing her down in the process. His ears reddened as he realized he had landed cleanly astride Mai's thin form, and that she was looking up at him as though she was anything but angry about it.

"Well," she murmured, giving him an uncharacteristically broad smile, "I guess you win."

Behind them, Ty Lee gave a girlish giggle. That brought Zuko instantly to his senses. He jumped up, offering Mai a hand to help her to her feet. "What's so funny?" Zuko demanded.

"This is just like that time when we were little," Ty Lee laughed, "and you and Mai fell in the pond. You were soaked!"

Mai's hands went to her hips. "I'll show _you _soaked." And she pushed Ty Lee into the channel of water, giving a satisfied glare. "Now we're even."

"_Ugh_! Mai! What did you do that for?" Ty Lee glowered up at Mai, pulling herself out and twisting the water out of her braid. "It's not like you _minded_."

As he realized what Ty Lee meant, Zuko's cheeks burned hot, and Mai's with them. "Um…I guess that's enough practice for tonight," he offered sheepishly. "I'm leaving early in the morning anyway. Good night."

"Nice going," Mai groaned, elbowing Ty Lee roughly after Zuko had walked away.

"What? You _do_ like Zuko," Ty Lee reminded her. "What's wrong with him knowing? He has to know _sometime _if you want to be together, right?"

Mai sighed. "I guess so."

"You should go talk to him," Ty Lee suggested, brightening. "Tell him how you feel."

"But what do I say? You're the flirty one, not me."

"Hmm." Ty Lee rubbed her chin. "Well… you could tell him he's got nice muscles. Or just give him a really big wink, and twirl your hair around your finger. That always works for me."

Mai rolled her eyes. "I don't think I can pull that off."

"Then just tell him the truth," her friend said seriously. "At least that way, you'll know where you stand. Don't worry, Mai. You're brave. I know you can do it."

"Thanks, Ty Lee." For once, Mai didn't pull away as Ty Lee enveloped her in a childlike, innocent embrace - even though it got her soaking wet.

ooo LL ooo

Knowing Azula and the dreaded Fire Navy ships could arrive at any moment, sentries were posted along the newly constructed ice wall, as well as a handful of sharp-skilled waterbenders. They would be the first line of defense. Everyone else who could be spared would join the wedding party beneath the star-flecked night sky. It was planned to be a simple affair, but to the Water Tribe and the refugees it gave sanctuary, no marriage celebration could have been more beautiful or more welcome. It gave the remaining freedom fighters a reason to hope for a brighter future beyond the dark shadow of battle that lay ahead.

Sokka had ritually cleansed and readied himself in the tradition of Southern Water Tribe grooms. He paced around inside his father's igloo until he'd nearly worn a hole in the ice. The time was passing much too slowly. He touched with reverence the white bear-pelt he would soon be wearing, hanging in its spot of honor on the wall.

_The last time someone wore this, it was Dad_, Sokka thought, _on the night he married Mom_. It was a sobering thought. _Dad's been such a good father. And Mom was happy. We were all happy. It's just a lot to live up to_…

"I'm going outside for a minute, Dad," he finally told Hakoda, ducking his head as he emerged into the South Pole snows.

The moon was nearly full tonight. Sokka stared up at the glowing white orb and let out a long sigh, his breath turning to frost. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and turned to find Iroh there.

"A man who is about to marry a kind and beautiful bride should be smiling," the benign old firebender told him. "Why do you look so depressed?"

"I can't help it," Sokka exhaled, moonlight reflecting in his eyes. "I feel like I'm betraying her somehow."

"Princess Yue would not want you to go on grieving over her sacrifice," Iroh reminded him. "She would want you to move on with your life and be happy."

"I know," Sokka murmured. "She always thought of everyone else before herself. She was too good for this world. I always knew she was too good for me." The Water Tribe warrior hung his head. "I've tried to let her go, but I can't forget her. And I want to marry Suki more than anything, but I'm afraid to offer her a heart that isn't all mine to give. I don't think it's fair to her."

"The memory of Yue will be with you forever, but you do not have to forget her in order to love Suki. Someone who has loved deeply once is capable of loving deeply again," Iroh wisely advised him. "It is the heart that knows loss that can appreciate love best."

Sokka gave him a sidelong grin. "How did you get so smart, Iroh?"

"Privilege of old age," he congenially replied. "I'm just glad my proverbs seem to do you good. Zuko never seemed to like them much."

Sokka laughed out loud. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. No offense."

"None taken." Iroh stepped back and rubbed the tuft of hair at his chin, admiring Sokka's smile. "_Mm-hmm. _Much better. Now, get in there! I'm sure your father has some last-minute advice of his own."

"All right. Thanks, Iroh." Sokka hugged the corpulent old man, then went back inside.

"That was a very noble thing you just did." Master Pakku emerged from the shadows beside the ice dwelling, nodding approvingly at Iroh.

"Sometimes young people judge themselves too harshly," Iroh noted. "They think they are unworthy of happiness. It is important that we steer them in the right direction, so they can appreciate what they have now. We both understand what it is like to lose, and to never be whole again."

"Yes," Master Pakku agreed solemnly, his gaze distant and forlorn. "We do."

ooo LL ooo

"So? How do I look?"

Katara and Gran-Gran stepped back and admired their handiwork, sharing an accomplished smile. Suki was a picture of loveliness in the fine-stitched, close-fitting purple anorak, gloves and tasseled boots borrowed from Gran-Gran's old things. Her short hair was pulled back from her face in pincurls, accentuating the natural beauty of her large eyes and full lips. White fur muffs covered her ears.

"Well?" Suki pressed uncertainly, sitting anxiously on the edge of her recovery bed. The Kyoshi warriors sat in a circle around her, grinning their approval.

"Beautiful," Katara said at last, Gran-Gran nodding her agreement. "But don't take our word for it. See for yourself." She used her bending water to create a makeshift mirror out of ice, then held it up for Suki to see.

Tears slowly slid down Suki's cheeks. "Thank you so much, both of you, for everything."

"Welcome to the family, Suki," Gran-Gran said warmly, grasping Suki's hands in her own and smiling. "I think my grandson is a very lucky young man."

"Thanks, Kana," Suki smiled shyly, "but I think I'm the lucky one."

Kana pulled Suki into a hug. "Call me Gran-Gran, dear."

"I've always wondered what it would be like to have a real sister. I can't imagine a better one than you, Suki," Katara told her then, embracing her friend. "I am so happy, for both of you."

"Hey, Sugar Queen!" Toph stuck her head in the door. "There's some meatheaded guy out here who's really anxious to get married. Think we can help him out?"

Suki and the Kyoshi warriors laughed out loud, while Katara good-naturedly shook her head. "I think we can," Suki replied happily. And with Tenshi on one arm and Mariko on the other to support her, she set out into the starry night.

ooo LL ooo

Sokka's face beamed as he watched Suki coming towards him. She had insisted on standing and walking, despite the fact that it would be very tiring and painful. _A warrior to the core_, Sokka thought admiringly. The Kyoshi warriors flanked her faithfully until she reached Sokka's side, in case her steps faltered. Then they stepped back, their eyes shining with tears of joy for their leader.

Suki took Sokka's gloved hand in her own, and together they faced Hakoda, who was smiling broadly and with pride. Wearing the ceremonial wolf's head cap as leader of the tribe, he raised his hands for silence and attention.

"To be a Water Tribe husband is a great responsibility," Hakoda began, his strong voice carrying across the snow-covered plain. "A Water Tribe warrior must provide his wife with all that she needs: a shelter from the cold, a fire to cook and keep warm, food to keep her and your children from hunger, and most importantly love. Not the fleeting kind of love that lasts only a moment, but a deep and abiding love that never fades, and grows stronger as you get old. She will grow more beautiful in your eyes with each passing year, as your children grow and your grandchildren are born, and still your love will be as constant as the moon and the ocean."

Master Pakku and Kana's eyes met, and lingered. Katara looked at Iroh and gave him a wink, nodding in their direction. Iroh grinned. He'd wondered if this is why Katara had asked if he was courting Kana. Now he knew he was right.

"Sokka, do you swear to care for Suki, to be bonded to her body and soul, before the Spirits of Water and before your brothers and sisters in the Water Tribe?"

Sokka looked longingly at Suki. "I swear."

Hakoda nodded regally, then turned to the bride-to-be.

"Suki, as a Water Tribe wife, much is expected of you as well. You must be brave, and strong. You must be a friend to your husband, take care of him in sickness, and love him when he is young and strong, and when he is old and frail. Teach your children well, and by your example of loving each other as man and wife, so they will learn how to love themselves, and your love will be passed on to the next generation. Suki, do you swear to care for Sokka, to be bonded to him body and soul, before the Spirits of Water and the Water Tribe?"

Smiling beautifully, Suki nodded. "I swear."

"The Spirits of Water bear witness to these vows!" Hakoda called out. He took the bowl of paint and made marks on each of their foreheads. "You are now husband and wife. Peace, long life, and happiness to you both."

As the crowd around them cheered happily, Suki leaned in to Sokka. "Aren't we supposed to kiss?" she whispered.

"It's not a tradition in the Southern Water Tribe," Sokka replied softly, "but I'm willing to start a new one." Holding nothing back now, he drew her into his arms, and kissed his bride with all the love in his heart.

ooo LL ooo

_Katara_. Zuko ran his hands over his face, up through the dark tangle of his hair, brooding. Much like when he'd been ill in that terrible lower ring apartment and his uncle had cared for him, he felt dizzy, his skin unbearably hot.

Since he'd let her go on the ship, she'd been like a dream to him - a beautiful dream that he held at night in the form of a pillow, by day in the sweetness of a momentary reverie - but going back underground to the crystal caverns had stirred something in him that ran far deeper. It was as though he could feel her presence lingering in that place, making her more real to him than she had been during these weeks alone. It had been all too easy to lose himself in the task at hand, to distract himself with the work of reversing the course of the war, to forget her. And now he remembered so vividly that it frightened him.

_Who's going to set you free? _

Katara's voice echoed in his mind. He had once told Uncle that Ba Sing Se was a prison; that he didn't want to make a life here. Never had those words been more true. Yes, he was leaving for Omashu in the morning, but it was all the same. She wouldn't be there. She wouldn't be anywhere in the Earth Kingdom. If she was fortunate enough to survive Azula's coming attack on the South Pole, she would go with the Avatar to the Fire Nation, not back to Ba Sing Se. And then what would become of her? Her life suddenly seemed on a course very different from his.

_I do believe in the Avatar. But Zuko, I believe in you, too._

Zuko splashed some water on his face, hoping to cool his fever. He was getting ready for bed when someone knocked at the door. _That's weird. I thought I told Sato not to disturb me until morning. Something must have happened_.

But it wasn't Sato, or Tai Lan, or even Lieutenant Jee. "Mai. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. Can I come in?"

Hesitantly, Zuko nodded. Mai glided past him into the shadows of his chamber. He closed the door behind them, then looked back at her. "All right. I'm listening."

Mai looked up at him. Her pale face was almost ghostly against the green crystal glow of the hearth. "I wanted to apologize for what Ty Lee said earlier."

Zuko shrugged. "It's okay."

"No, it's not." Mai took a deep breath, unable to meet his eye. "I should have said something myself, but I couldn't. I was too scared. And now I just feel stupid."

"I don't understand."

"Don't you?" Mai walked over to him, putting a hand on his unscarred cheek. "After all these years, haven't you noticed how I feel about you?"

Zuko swallowed hard. "Mai, this can't happen."

"Why not?" Mai pressed softly. "We've both been unhappy and alone. But it doesn't have to be that way. I'd do anything for you, Zuko. I lied to Azula and betrayed her, and I did it because I love you." When Zuko hesitated to reply, she took it as an invitation. She pressed her lips to his, winding her arms around him.

For a moment he allowed her kiss, too stunned to respond. Then, as if snapping himself out of a trance, he shook his head and pulled away. "No. I can't do this."

"What's wrong?" Mai asked.

"I need to ask you something." Zuko turned away. "You said you lied to Azula because of me. Does that mean if for some reason this didn't work out, you'd tell her I'm alive?"

"You sound like you're already sure it's not going to work." Mai arched an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Just answer the question," Zuko insisted.

"Oh, come _on_, Zuko," Mai droned, upset that it had come to this. She sank onto the edge of his bed, her arms folded with displeasure. "You know Azula; if I told her I lied to her, she'd kill me. So there's really no reason for me to tell her, is there? If you go down, I go with you, and so does Ty Lee."

"I don't want _any _of us to go down," Zuko said carefully. "I don't want the Fire Nation to go down, either. That's why I'm doing this. That's why all my focus, all my energy, has to be on this."

"I understand that. I just want _you _to understand that I'm here. And I'm not going anywhere." Mai rose to leave, then lingered a moment in the doorway. "Don't be gone too long."


	13. 13

Zuko squinted, trying to shut out the glare of the sun. It seemed as though the journey into the eastern Earth Kingdom would never end. Mounted on ostrich horses, his party had been moving for days, yet the city of Omashu had not come into view. There was only another rolling hill, another patchwork of green fields, another valley, and another mountain beyond.

_It didn't feel like it took this long when I was tracking Azula_, Zuko thought wearily. Then again, he'd had a purpose then; one that distracted him from anything else, and allowed no opportunity for contemplation.

Long hours would pass when none of them would speak, and each retreated to the inner world of his own thoughts. Zuko's head drooped, allowing the conical straw hat to shade his tired eyes. He thought of Katara and wished she could be there, riding behind him with her arms about his waist, instead of waiting in the frozen south for the arrival of Azula and her warships. He thought of Uncle Iroh, staying close to her as he could not, and hoped both of them would stay safe until the war ended. He thought of his mother, Ursa, and wondered for the thousandth time what could have become of her. His heart ached with the desire to see her again.

_Never forget who you are. _Those had been Ursa's last words to him, before raising the hood of her cape and disappearing into the night like a ghost.

_But who am I? _Zuko found himself wondering.

In his childhood, the answer had been simple: _Son of Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa, heir to the throne_. But so much had changed since then. Zuko knew he could no longer proclaim himself as the Fire Nation prince, at least not publicly. His life depended on keeping that part of himself secret, as did his plans to overthrow his father and restore the Earth Kingdom's independence. Even the men who served as his guard could not call him by his given name. Only Mai and Ty Lee did, during those rare moments when they were in private. For all intents and purposes, Prince Zuko really had died in Ba Sing Se, and the shadowy figure of Lord Naga had taken his place. He'd only been able to remove the mask once they were in the country.

As it so often did, Uncle's voice crept into his conscience as that quiet voice of wisdom. _It's time you begin asking yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do you want?_

Zuko still wasn't sure. _If I defeat my father and end the war, who will I be then? Will the Fire Nation welcome me home as its rightful ruler? Or will I still be an outcast among my own people? What if Prince Zuko really _is _dead inside me, and all that's left is the Blue Spirit? Do I really want to live out the rest of my life in the shadows of Ba Sing Se, as one of the Dai Li? _

This inner battle was something he knew Mai could never understand. Zuko respected Mai's courage in sharing her feelings the night before he'd gone, but those feelings were directed at someone he wasn't and could never be. Mai loved the _idea _of Zuko, the handsome prince of her childhood, the end result of a fairytale coming true. She knew next to nothing about the man he was becoming. Had Zuko never been banished, had he remained in the Fire Nation as Ozai's beloved son, things might have turned out differently. But too much had changed, in his life and in his heart, and now that heart belonged to someone else.

However, his situation was too precarious to deny her openly. _Not yet, anyway. Not when she still might turn on me, and Azula is still a threat. It isn't what I want, but what the world needs has to come first_. Zuko sighed. He hated to do this to Mai and himself, but his choices were trip to Omashu was a temporary reprieve, putting off the inevitable, but for now that was enough. _Well, hopefully this King Bumi will have some tricks up his sleeve, or maybe an army we don't know about. We sure could use any help he can give us. _

Traveling uphill, they passed through a wooded area, full of the chirping of hummingbird-crickets and the hooting of cat-owls. As dusk fell, they reached a quaint village nestled just beneath a volcano. Zuko recognized it instantly. He had been there before.

Exhausted, he climbed down. "Let's stop here for the night." He tethered the ostrich horse to a pole outside the town square. His Dai Li entourage and Lieutenant Jee dismounted behind him, and followed him beneath the golden archway into the village.

Since the party had left Ba Sing Se, they'd been masquerading in the green and gold silks of Earth Kingdom merchants. The former lieutenant Jee had rid himself of the trademark Fire Nation sideburns. Only a slight mustache now traced his lip, as was the trend among the wealthier men of the Earth Kingdom. Zuko glanced dubiously around at them. _I don't know if this 'disguise' is going to work on anyone very perceptive_. The Dai Li's sweeping, calculated movements and piercing eyes stood out like a sore thumb in villages like this where the people were more laid-back, and Jee still had the proud, rigid walk and stiff shoulders of a senior Fire Nation officer. _Oh, well. If it gets us to Omashu in one piece, it works for me. No one's looked at us too funny yet_.

"Hello!" a man greeted them cheerfully, wearing light blue clothes and red shoes. "Are you here to get readings from Aunt Wu?"

The Dai Li agents glanced around at one another. Taking the lead, Tai Lan shook his head. "We just need a place to stay for the night."

"Of course. The inn is this way. Follow me."

They passed a large home with a round golden door, and Zuko couldn't help but pause. He'd once looked down on this door from a shirshu's back. _The girl must have spent a lot of time here_, Jun had said. Outside the golden door waited a young man with a shock of pure white hair, dressed all in black. He caught Zuko's gaze with interest, then his head tilted as if in recognition. "So you've finally returned. Won't you come in? Aunt Wu has been expecting you."

Zuko glanced uncertainly at Lieutenant Jee, who was waiting just ahead of him. "She has?"

"Oh, yes. I am to admit you at once." He held the door open, bowing his head slightly.

Zuko hesitated. Something seemed so familiar about this moment, like déjà vu. He knew he should probably go and rest, but his feet wouldn't move to walk away. "I won't be long," he told Jee. The Dai Li agents glanced reticently at one another, but nodded and glided away.

The white-haired man gave Zuko entry, then closed the door behind them. "Remain here, please." He disappeared down the hall into the darkness, leaving Zuko to wait, and wonder.

ooo LL ooo

Screams filled the air as Water Tribe women grabbed the hands of their children and ran to the safety of the shelters. Snow mixed with soot was falling, and half a fleet of Fire Navy ships had appeared like iron ghosts on the horizon. Flaming fireballs arced towards the wall, where a team of waterbenders was struggling to repel them.

"Katara!" Sokka cried as he guided the women and children inland, passing his sister on the way.

"I know, I'm going!" The young master waterbender raced ahead. She had been sleeping when the attack began just before dawn. She dodged a screaming fireball that came down at her head, waterbending a pile of snow into ice that disintegrated the bomb as it fell, then forced herself faster.

She finally reached the icy stair that led up into the defensive outer wall. Entering the blue tunnel, it was deathly quiet. Katara paused on a stair, hearing a strange, low sort of groan. Suddenly a metal spike came crashing through the wall like a giant dagger towards her.

"No!" Katara jumped out of its way, lunging forward onto the stair, only to be dragged down as the spike lowered beneath her and took a section of the wall with her. She slid rapidly down the icy slope, thinking fast and freezing the water into snow to cushion her landing. The spike continued to descend. Katara froze her feet to it before she fell any further. The metal monster finally caught and stopped, and as Katara regained her balance, she saw that it was a landing platform on which she stood, one just like Prince Zuko had descended when he'd invaded their village before. With horror she looked up, and then back. They'd cut off her route up to the top of the wall, but more importantly, they'd also cut off her comrades' route back down, unless they used waterbending - and the crack in the wall was wide open to their invasion.

At the top of the platform, the advance guard of firebenders appeared, their faces hidden behind skeletal white masks. Katara narrowed her eyes and whirled the snow at her feet into an octopus stance. Her blood boiled with hatred. _You want a fight? I'm ready_.

ooo LL ooo

Atop an ice tower on the defensive wall, Kuvo and Paruda halted yet another flaming firebomb. The ships were practically upon them. The hull of one vessel had already breached the wall, shaking the icy foundation on which they stood. Another was perilously close to doing the same.

"Stopping the fireballs isn't enough!" Master Pakku called across to them. "Help me direct a flow to attack the ships!"

"There are too many!" Paruda called as the team beside him stopped another flaming volley. "Where are the other warriors?"

"The exit's been blown away! They can't get up here!" someone shouted.

Pakku swore under his breath. The defenses were supposed to hold, but they hadn't. A single ship had breached the protective wall and cut off their reinforcements. It was all falling apart too quickly, and the battle had scarcely begun.

ooo LL ooo

Pulling Toph behind him, Aang ran towards the battle. "Come on, Toph! We have to hurry!"

"I already told you, I can't see where I'm going through all this snow and I can't earthbend! What am I supposed to do?"

"You can metalbend," Aang reminded her without slowing down. "If I can get you to one of the ships, do you think you can fight?"

"I'm good, Twinkletoes, but I can't take on a whole ship by myself!" Toph shrieked.

"That's why I'm going with you," Aang replied. "I'll watch your back. Now let's go!"

ooo LL ooo

On the ground, Katara and the Kyoshi warriors were engaging the first of the Fire Nation soldiers. In a flurry of frost and fans, they managed to hold back the onslaught.

Katara saw Mariko bend like a reed just beneath the blow of a Fire Nation sword, grab her attacker's wrist and drag him down with her. Tenshi sliced through a firebender's protective armor with the edge of her fan, downed him and went on to the next.

Katara herself was lashing out at no less than five at a time. They lunged towards her only to be halted in their tracks by the icy grip of her watery tentacles. For now, they had things under control. But it seemed they would never stop coming…

ooo LL ooo

"Hang on!" Whipping open his glider, Aang sailed into the sky and over the wall with Toph holding onto him for dear life. She could hear explosions and the sloshing and slicing of waterbending as the Southern Water Tribe tried to defend their home below. The wind brushed against her cheeks for just a minute before she felt Aang lowering into a dive.

She landed on a deck made of metal; she could feel the iron and steel form of the Fire Navy ship even through the leather soles of her sealskin boots. Immediately springing to action, the little earthbender shifted her hands and lifted them, then pushed her palms forward, rippling the steel floor so that every Fire Nation soldier on it was knocked off balance.

Aang landed just behind her, whipping out a hard air current with his staff and sweeping several of them over the side into the icy waters. "Nice going, Toph!" he complimented.

"Not so bad yourself!" she replied, tearing a piece of the metal floor upwards and bending it into a crude sort of armor. She skated forward in it, mowing down the recovering soldiers and knocking them aside with her metal-covered fists.

ooo LL ooo

From the prow of the command ship, Azula watched with an evil grin across her beautiful face. "Commence landing!" she ordered zealously. "Show them no mercy. And keep an eye out for General Iroh. He's here. I know it."

_I only wish Zuzu were here, _she thought, _so I could kill him myself. Oh, well. Sending Uncle into the spirit world to join my treacherous brother will have to do… that and sending the Water Tribe into an icy grave_. And then she began to laugh, barely aware that she could not control the twitching at the edges of her troubled smile.

ooo LL ooo

Settled in a lotus position on the rug, Zuko watched as a gap-toothed little girl with unruly braids came forward with a bowl of bean curd puffs. She offered him the bowl, but he politely shook his head.

"My name is Meng. I'm Aunt Wu's assistant."

"Hello," he nodded.

"So, why are you here? Are you going to ask Aunt Wu about your love life?"

"I didn't know I had to _ask _her about anything," Zuko murmured.

"Oh, it isn't hard! Just tell her what part of your life you want to know about. She does the rest."

"Do Aunt Wu's predictions usually come true?"

"Oh, yes! Only, sometimes they take longer to come true than you want." Meng gave a forlorn little smile. "Like me. Aunt Wu told me I'd marry a man with big ears. At first I was sad, because there's nobody my age with big ears in our village. I thought I met him not too long ago, but I was wrong. I liked him, but he didn't like me."

Zuko's ears turned a little red; for some reason, that reminded him a little of Mai. "Don't worry. You still have plenty of time," he offered kindly. "Besides, sometimes the person you end up falling in love with isn't the person you would have expected when you were younger."

"Really?" Meng brightened a little. "Thanks. You sound like you're in love yourself."

The banished prince thought of Katara, and smiled softly. "Maybe I am."

"Welcome, young man." The elderly lady with the golden moon on her forehead came forward regally.

Meng blushed, holding the bowl of bean curd puffs out to Zuko again so Aunt Wu wouldn't think she'd been neglecting him.

Aunt Wu gave a sweet little laugh. Meng was always so eager to help. "That's all right, Meng. Our guest is only hungry for answers, I think." She turned to Zuko. "Come with me. I've been waiting a long time for you to show up."

Zuko raised an eyebrow as he stood. "You have?"

Aunt Wu gave him a slightly mysterious smile. "Oh, yes. In here, then."

As if in a dream, Zuko followed Aunt Wu into another chamber, this one built around a central fire with a tiny gold tray of bones sitting beside it. She motioned for him to sit, then she sat beside him.

"First, let me see your hand." Aunt Wu examined the lines on his palm with a tracing finger. "Oh, my. Your childhood was full of sorrow and anguish. Your father is a cruel man, and he was very unkind to you."

Zuko inhaled sharply. So far, this Aunt Wu seemed to know what she was talking about.

"And now… I can tell that you are torn in two. It's like you're living two different lives at the same time, walking a tightrope between them. A little further down the road, you will have to choose, but I see that you make the right decision. And… _hmm_! This is most fortunate. Your love line shows that despite all the unhappiness in your past, you still have an open heart. A great romance is in store for you, and much joy as a father and a husband."

"Really?" Zuko couldn't keep the astonishment from his voice.

Aunt Wu nodded, closing his palm between her soft wrinkled hands. "You are a powerful bender, and you have a great destiny ahead of you. There will be struggles and sadness, but in the end, you will find the peace you have always longed for, and the love you desire will be there by your side." She paused. "I wish you had stopped here before. I could have told you all this ages ago."

Zuko cocked his head to one side, his hair hanging down as if to hide him from her view. "What are you talking about?"

"You rode through here a few months back, with a woman in black and a very handsome older man. That scar on your face, just there. I recognized you the instant you came into town, young man."

"Oh. Right." The prince hung his head. "Well, if you knew it was me… I was a terrible person then. Why would you want to talk to me now?"

"Let me tell you something," Aunt Wu replied. "I can tell a lot about a person just by looking at them, and you've changed much since I saw you last. A great weight has been lifted off your shoulders. Still, you're very worried. You've been doubting yourself. Don't question your choices so much, honey. There will always be a chance to make new choices, and to make amends for the old ones. Just concentrate on living each moment. Follow your heart. It will never lead you wrong."

Zuko looked at the floor. This Aunt Wu seemed to know everything about him, and he'd told her nothing. "Thank you for your wisdom, and for not judging me." He started to stand, then paused. "Can I ask about something else?"

"Of course, dear. What's on your mind?"

"I'm looking for someone. Well, I mean, I'm not looking right now… I want to be looking for her, but I can't, because…" Zuko sighed. "It's my mother. She's missing. Can you tell me anything about how to find her?"

Aunt Wu cocked her head to one side. "Well, I can try. I can see this means a lot to you, so let's consult the bones. They are the most accurate method of fortunetelling." She held the gold tray of little bones towards him. "Choose one, and throw it into the fire."

Zuko stared at the stack of dried white bones, wondering what animals they'd belonged to. _They all look the same. _He closed his eyes, and thought of Lady Ursa sitting beside the turtle-duck pond at the palace, then with his eyes still shut, reached into the bowl. As he felt the smooth, cold texture of the bone against his fingertips, he opened his eyes, and without hesitating threw it onto the flames. It settled, then cracked, and cracked again. Aunt Wu peered thoughtfully into the fire.

"Hmm," she said, rubbing her chin. "Your mother is hidden away for her own safety, but she is alive and well. You will find her in a place that is guarding a great secret, with a white flower in her hand."

_White flower_… Zuko's heart raced. _The Order of the White Lotus. What else could it be? Does that mean Uncle might know how to find her? No, it couldn't… why wouldn't he tell me if he knew_?

Aunt Wu sighed. "I see the answer to your question has only raised more questions in your mind. I'm sorry I couldn't help you more."

"You've helped me more than you know," Zuko assured her. He stood and bowed respectfully with his fist against his palm. "Thank you, Aunt Wu."


	14. 14

Aang twisted and knotted the chains of the catapult, then released the lever. The flaming boulder flopped straight down and made a gaping round hole in the main deck. The Avatar grinned. It was a trick he'd tried at the North Pole, and it never failed to make him laugh with his own ingenuity.

He swung his staff to blow a charging Fire Nation ensign out of his path. Suddenly, the deck began to shake violently. A booming detonation from inside the ship knocked both of them off their feet. Aang lay sprawled on his back, gaping with awe at the hot orange fireworks and flames exploding from below.

_That came from the engine room_, Aang realized. He could feel the deck tilting. The ship was starting to sink. _Oh, no. Toph! _He ran down the steps into the hull looking for her and nearly ran smack into a Toph-sized, metal-covered monster.

"Out of the way, Twinkletoes! This thing's gonna blow!" her voice echoed out of the makeshift armor.

The two raced up to the deck, which was now slanted heavily and half submerged. As the Fire Nation soldiers remaining around them jumped ship, Aang opened his glider. "We'll be too heavy with all that metal. Lose it!" Toph swiftly shook off her metal covering and grabbed his waist as he took off, flying them to the next vessel. "What did you do down there, anyway?"

Unbelievably, Toph laughed. "I metalbended the pipes leading out of the main boiler."

Aang couldn't help but be impressed. "Of course! You hit the pressure points!"

Hanging on tight, Toph smiled broadly. "You mean you've actually been _listening _when I was teaching you? Remind me to thank you!"

"Thank me later," Aang called down to her, "we're not out of this yet. Ready for another one?"

The earthbender laughed heartily, exhilarated by the thrill of fighting. "Bring it on!"

ooo LL ooo

The sun began to glare through the clouds with the onset of midday. Meanwhile, the battle for the South Pole raged on with no signs of slowing. Like a swarm of yellowjacket-bees teeming from a downed hive, it seemed the Fire Nation soldiers would never stop coming through the breach in the ice wall. The white snows were overwhelmed with the scarlet and gold of Fire Nation armor.

Katara leapt into the fray once more and thrust out an elongated water whip, smacking down a line of assailants before collapsing onto her knees and gasping for breath. She felt dizzy, her legs shaking and unsteady. She hadn't had to fight this long continuously before on the front lines of battle; she was strong, but her endurance was wearing thin. Muscles aching and begging for relief, she gritted her teeth and forced herself to keep going.

As Katara whirled around to face yet another red-uniformed attacker with a faceless white mask staring back at her, she saw out of the corners of her eyes that her companions were dropping like flies. Three of her Kyoshi warrior friends were on the ground, either unconscious or dead, and the two who doggedly fought on beside her were showing signs of exhaustion as well. Katara realized with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that this couldn't go on much longer. _She _couldn't go on much longer.

A thick red pillar of flame erupted behind her, warming her back through the anorak as though it would singe her very skin. Using a water-arm to jerk down her assailant, Katara turned to face whoever had sent off that fire-blast with her jaw clenched. Fortunately, it turned out to be Iroh. There was no time for thanks, only an affirming nod. From that moment they fought back-to-back and cleared a circle around them.

Abruptly, a cold, superior voice broke through the sounds of battle. Katara and Iroh's heads jerked up as they recognized Princess Azula. The cruel beauty met their gaze across the battlefield of snow. "Well, look who's here. The Avatar's girlfriend, his _fan_-girls, and my traitor uncle, all in one place. This is my lucky day."

A deep frown furrowed Iroh's brow. "I cannot face her alone," he admitted under his breath, "she is too powerful."

"Together, then," Katara quietly confirmed as they advanced to meet their opponent.

ooo LL ooo

Zuko's eyes flashed open. It was still night, but something was amiss. He could feel it. He glanced around at the place where the Dai Li had been sleeping around him. Their beds were empty, as were Lieutenant Jee's and Tai Lan's. Narrowing his eyes, he rose and crept down the hall and outside.

In the alleyway behind the inn, sandwiched in solid rock so they couldn't move, were Zuko's companions, their faces filled with anger and fear in the flickering torchlight.

"What's going on here?" Zuko demanded of the tall, hooded figure that appeared to be guarding them. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The figure lowered his hood to reveal a creepy-looking old man. White tufts of hair stuck out from the sides of his head, and one eye bulged larger than the other, giving him a demented appearance.

Zuko didn't want to think about how one old man had incapacitated a Fire Nation officer and nine Dai Li agents, but he knew better than to show fear now. "Who are you?" he repeated.

The old man folded his arms across his robes and shook his head, clucking to himself. "You should know. _You're _the one who's been looking for _me_."

Zuko's face dawned with recognition. "_You're _King Bumi?"

"That's right. So! You must be the famous Lord Naga. Used to be a Dai Li agent, eh? You don't move like an earthbender. Let's see if you fight like one."

"_Huah_!" Zuko hit the ground as Bumi earthbended a rock straight at him, then narrowly dodged an assault of flying stones. "What are you doing?"

"Ascertaining your level of skill, of course. Doesn't seem to be very high. You duck out of the way like an airbender," Bumi chided. "Are you sure you're not the Avatar?"

Zuko's brow furrowed with the insinuation. "I'm _not _the Avatar, and I wasn't a Dai Li agent. Now can we please just talk?"

"If you lie about who you are, how do I know you'll tell the truth about anything else?" Bumi pointed out, jumping down and sending a crack through the earth towards where Zuko was standing.

Zuko leapt out of the way as a fault opened up the ground where his feet had been. "Fine! I'm Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation; now quit throwing things at me because we're wasting precious time!"

"Prince Zuko, eh? Why didn't you say so in the first place?" King Bumi cackled. "Sorry about that, but it _is _pretty fun to mess with people - and it's necessary when you don't know their intentions. Care to tell me yours, young firebender?"

"First, release my friends," Zuko insisted cagily.

Bumi made a fist and then released his hand with a sweep out to the side. The rocks around the Dai Li and Lieutenant Jee crumbled to the earth. "Done. Wouldn't want our negotiations to be _rocky _starting off, would we?" He snorted at his own joke.

Zuko raised a wary eyebrow. _This _was the Earth Kingdom's military genius? He was one platypus-bear egg short of an omelette - and that egg was definitely cracked.

"Follow me, boys," Bumi said then, waving an arm. "Could anyone else use a midnight snack?"

ooo LL ooo

Azula couldn't believe her eyes. The waterbender never fought with any weapon but her bending, so the hilt bulging from her hip stuck out like a sore thumb. _That's Zuzu's knife. The one Uncle gave him. He would never have given it away. Unless… _Anger rippled like a chill through the princess's limbs as she began to understand. _The Kyoshi warriors didn't escape from the ship. Zuko set them free. My brother betrayed the Fire Nation and got himself killed, all for the sake of a worthless Water Tribe peasant. _

"Turns out you're not the only traitor in the family, Uncle," she announced sharply. "Although you're the only one I have to kill."

"What are you talking about?" Iroh demanded, not liking where she was going with this.

Katara shuddered. She uncapped her water flask, keeping it at the ready.

"Haven't you heard?" Azula said triumphantly. "Zuko is dead."

Iroh halted in midstep, careful not to glance at Katara. He knew that any show of doubt on his part would send Katara into pieces. "I don't believe you."

Azula shrugged nonchalantly. "I wouldn't have believed it myself, but seeing as it was Mai who wrote to let me know…it's all too true. The Dai Li killed him. They found out he was a traitor, just like you, and they eliminated him."

The thought of Zuko's death shook Katara to the bone. "You're a liar!" she cried, lashing out at the princess with a volley of jagged-edged ice daggers.

"_No_!" shouted Iroh, rushing behind her to catch up.

Azula smiled maliciously. This was exactly what she wanted. An emotional opponent was a weak opponent. The waterbender had unwisely divided herself from General Iroh by dashing ahead of him to attack. Azula quickly burned up the daggers in a spurted blue flame and kicked out a blinding flash of lightning in Katara's direction, laughing wildly.


	15. 15

Blow for blow, lightning for ice, Katara matched Azula's pace with frightening tenacity. Iroh could only watch in horror. There was no safe entry for him into their duel; they moved too fast and too aggressively for him to interfere. There was no knowing which one his lightning would strike, and he would not risk hitting Katara.

Azula laughed maniacally as they fought. "I see Zuzu gave you that stupid knife he's been carrying around all these years. How touching. Something to remember him by!" Narrowly averting a water whip, the princess did an aerial spin and sent a torrent of blue fire from her feet.

Katara hastily bent a snow shield, turning the fire to steam. _She's lying. He's not dead_, she thought, panting as she waited for the fog to clear. _Zuko's alive. He has to be_.

"You were in love with Zuko, weren't you?" Azula's voice taunted her from behind the filmy white smokescreen. "How disloyal. I wonder how the Avatar would feel about that, if he were still alive. Of course, I suppose I should be thanking you. Everyone you love has a tendency to end up _dead_!"

Azula jumped through the dissipating steam, her two first fingers aiming a bolt of lightning straight at Katara's heart.

"_Noooo!" _Iroh cried, leaping in front of her and redirecting the shot just in time.

Unfortunately, he had nowhere to send it but back into Azula's body. The Fire Nation princess howled in agonized defeat, sparks erupting through her frame as she convulsed and was thrown backwards. She landed hard in the snow, melting a hole around her as she fell.

Trembling and unable to speak, Katara walked alongside Iroh to peer down at Azula. The mad princess lay on the ground with her arms splayed wide as if invisibly crucified, her yellow eyes bulging with rage and pain.

The waterbender was torn. Even now, knowing that if the tables were turned Azula would show no mercy, she couldn't bear not to herself.

"I could heal you," she offered, amazed that the words escaped her lips. She started to bend down over Azula's prostrate form, but the fallen princess writhed and let out such a horrid snarl that Katara jumped nearly out of her skin and took a step back.

"_Don't touch me_!" Azula spat. "It doesn't end here. My father will finish you all! My… my father will…" A croaked sort of sound escaped Azula's throat as her eyes rolled back in her head, never to look on the world again.

Shaking from the inside out, Katara wrapped her arms around Iroh, the two of them practically holding one another up. Neither of them had the strength left to notice that the Fire Nation soldiers were hastily retreating.

_It's over_, Katara thought Iroh was saying, as though she heard his voice from underwater, _let's get out of here… Katara?_

"Katara!" the old firebender gasped, catching her as she collapsed like a rag doll into his arms.

ooo LL ooo

A grave silence had fallen around the healing huts. The battle for the snows was over, but now another battle continued - the one of injured men and women struggling to stay alive.

Yugoda wiped her brow with an elbow. She was healing Chief Hakoda's torso, which had been dealt a heavy blow by a Fire Nation captain's sword. It seemed she would never reach the end of the line of groaning Water Tribe men. Thankfully, two other Northern Tribe healers were there to help. So was Kana, who was directing the other Southern Tribe women to help her apply poultices and fresh bandages. Kana stopped short, however, when Iroh carried in the seemingly lifeless body of her granddaughter.

"Katara! _No_!" Kana's bowl clattered to the floor.

ooo LL ooo

The Avatar paced restlessly to and fro. Beside him, Sokka held Suki and stroked his wife's hair. Across from the young couple, Toph sat next to a forlorn Iroh. Momo perched with curiosity on her shoulder. Master Pakku reclined against the wall, arms folded worriedly against his chest.

Aang clenched and unclenched his little fists with every step and blew out hot, angry breaths. Bitterness consumed him. Had he not chosen attachment and blocked his seventh chakra, the monk felt certain he would be tearing up what was left of the South Pole in the Avatar State. Finally he halted in midstep and looked up.

"What happened?" the boy roughly demanded.

Iroh sighed. He'd already explained this, but he knew the young Avatar was worried over his friend, and didn't have the maturity or inner strength to hold his fears inside. "We were fighting Azula, and -"

"_I know that already!" _Aang lashed out. "I meant, what happened to Katara? Are we supposed to believe she just collapsed for no reason?!"

The kindly old firebender tucked his head against his chest.

"Leave him alone!" Toph spoke up in Iroh's defense. "Can't you see he's upset enough?"

"He should be!" Aang retorted. "He was there, and I wasn't -"

"Exactly! _Iroh _was there, and he did all he could! Remember what happened last time _you _faced Azula? Iroh saved you _and _Katara! And I've never heard you thank him even once!"

Sokka's eyes flashed open. The Water Tribe warrior shared a concerned look with Suki, but they knew to stay out of this.

Aang's eyes clenched shut; Toph was right, but he wasn't in a proper state to acknowledge that. "It still should've been me there," he said through gritted teeth. "But I wasn't there when Katara needed me. And why wasn't I with her? Because I was with _you_. If I hadn't had to take _you _out to the ships so you could actually fight, none of this would have happened! This is all _your _fault!"

Aang's words hit Toph like a blade through the chest, temporarily knocking her speechless. The air was so thick with tension, one could have bottled it in a flask and drank its bitter flavor. Suki gasped outright and cupped a hand over her lips. Iroh looked up in disbelief. Glaring, Pakku unfolded his arms, ready to drag Aang outside by the collar if necessary. Even Momo reacted, chittering with alarm and jumping onto Toph's head.

"So _that's _how you really feel." Toph's voice shook, the same way it had when her overly strict father reprimanded her after the Earth Rumble. A single tear slid beneath the shadow of her bangs. "Don't worry. I won't get in your way anymore." Without another word, she ran from the room. Momo chirped, glancing back at Aang with his tail pointed upright.

"I'll go," Iroh volunteered after a moment, standing and heading after his little friend.

Aang suddenly found himself surrounded by angry faces, judging him from every side. "What?" he snapped childishly. "Why is everyone looking at me like I did something wrong?"

Another moment of heavy silence passed before Sokka chose to break it. "It was bad enough when we were in the desert. You blamed Toph for Appa being stolen, even though you knew it wasn't her fault," he said very quietly. "But _this_…Aang, how could you?"

"How could I _what_?" the bald monk griped. "What's your problem, Sokka?"

Sokka stood, his usually mirthful face grim. "I just stopped believing in the Avatar, that's all. Come on, Suki." Master Pakku quickly followed them out of the room, his stern brow furrowed with disappointment.

Momo purred sadly as they left. He flew onto Aang's chest, tugging at his shirt.

"No, Momo," he said sharply, "I'm _not _going after them!"

The lemur's ears flattened. As Momo flew off behind the others, Aang was left alone to wonder where he'd gone wrong.

ooo LL ooo

In a forest clearing not far from Aunt Wu's village, Zuko, Jee, and Tai Lan formed a circle around King Bumi's campfire. They were ringed by the Dai Li escort as well as several guards from Omashu, who were watching the perimeter with care. Their strategizing session lasted deep into the night, but it was worth it. King Bumi knew his region as well as the Dai Li knew Ba Sing Se. Between them, Zuko felt sure that they now had a solid plan to defeat the Fire Nation.

Zuko had been planning to get some much-needed sleep afterwards, but the eccentric monarch invited him into his personal tent. "There's one more thing we need to discuss - alone," King Bumi informed him. "The rest of you, feel free to go on and get a good night's sleep. My men won't let anyone near this camp."

"What is it?" Zuko asked once they were inside, fighting to keep his eyelids from sliding shut with exhaustion. He found himself envying Jee and Tai Lan, whose heads had already probably fallen into their pillows by now…

"I'm impressed, Prince Zuko," King Bumi replied, "by the fact that you care more about bringing peace and balance to the world than you do about having a throne all ready for you in the Fire Nation. Sounds like your Uncle Iroh had more influence on you than he thought he would."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. "You know my uncle? How?"

"Your uncle and I have something very important in common: a very big secret." The crazy king fished into the full sleeve of his robe and withdrew a lotus tile. "Do you know what this is?"

Zuko took the tile in his hands. The sight of it made him miss his uncle terribly. "A lotus tile. Members of the Order of the White Lotus carry them as a sign of their brotherhood."

King Bumi leaned back, studying Zuko. "I wasn't aware you were an initiate."

"I'm not. But Uncle and I ran into trouble at the Misty Palms Oasis, and one of the Lotus brothers hid us and got us safely to Ba Sing Se. That's how I found out about it. Apparently, Uncle's a grand master, whatever that means."

"He's more than a grand master. He's the Grand Lotus - the head of the society. We keep many secrets, Prince Zuko, but it looks as though you're a man who knows how to keep a few secrets yourself. Think you can keep one more?"

"Are you asking me to be a member?" Zuko wondered.

"Well, I wasn't, but…" Bumi stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Okay, _two _more."

He nodded. "Count me in. Now what's this secret you want me to keep?"

"A secret I've been Keeper of for eight years now, and am ready to pass on to you: the location of the Lady Lotus. It's been my charge, and one other's, to keep her safe and hidden. The other Secret-Keeper will be joining us here soon. He'll be taking you to meet her. As for me, I have some unfinished business to take care of in Omashu." A mischievous smile flickered across the old man's face.

Zuko balked. "What about our plans? The Dai Li will be expecting Lord Naga to lead them back to Ba Sing Se."

"I think Tai Lan seems capable of doing that on his own. He can wear your mask until you return to the city, so no one but us will even know you've gone."

_Somehow I doubt that_. Zuko thought of Mai, waiting for him like a spider-snake. She would certainly notice if he didn't come back with the others. He hoped Tai Lan was capable of handling _her_. "Who is this Lady Lotus I'm supposed to help you protect? What's so important about her?"

"You'd know better than me," Bumi admitted, unable to keep the truth from Zuko a moment longer. "She's your mother."


	16. 16

Iroh hastened through the long, cold white corridor. _I would never have expected such a cruel remark to come from an Avatar. He is just a child, but to be so full of anger and impatience, and to take those feelings out on a friend… he clearly has much more than the elements yet to learn_. Iroh knew that despite her tough exterior, the little earthbender cared very much for the Avatar. That's why it had hurt her so badly when the boy lashed out at her. Iroh understood her sorrow. It was the same way he'd always felt when Zuko had yelled at him.

A gasp escaped the retired general as he found Toph lying like a rumpled blue ball at the turn in the hallway. He rushed towards her and knelt by her side. "Are you all right?"

"I've been better," Toph groaned, pushing herself up slowly to a seated position. She was glad Iroh was the one who found her. She didn't want anyone else to see her in pain, especially not pain she considered to be her own fault.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"I ran into the wall pretty hard," she confessed, trying to hide her tears behind her long black bangs. "Go ahead, say it. It was stupid for me to run away like that, since I can't even see where I'm going."

Iroh shook his head. "I wasn't going to say that. Here, let me help you up."

"I'm fine," Toph said through gritted teeth, trying to stand.

"No, you're not. Besides, haven't I told you before that there's nothing wrong with letting the people who love you help you?"

Toph remembered. He had said that on the day they met. "Maybe you don't think so, but Aang sure does," she sniffled softly as she allowed Iroh to help her to her feet. "He was right about one thing: I couldn't fight on my own. And I hate it. I _hate _this place! There's no earth under my feet for me to feel vibrations, so I can't see _anything _here. It makes me feel like a helpless little baby that everyone has to take care of, and I don't want that. I want to be able to take care of myself!" She slammed a fist into the solid ice wall on the other side of her and made a splendidly large crack, as if to prove her strength to herself.

"I'm sure plenty of Fire Nation soldiers out there today thought you could take care of yourself just fine," Iroh pointed out. "Don't take what the Avatar said to heart. His words were spoken out of frustration and fear. He had no right to take those feelings out on you, let alone blame you for something that couldn't possibly be your fault."

"He's right," a warm, younger male voice that Toph recognized as Sokka said then. He, Suki and Pakku had just walked up behind them. Momo resumed his place on her shoulder, nuzzling against her hair. "Aang didn't mean what he said to you, Toph. He just has a really bad temper. Anytime something happens that he can't deal with, he gets mad and either blows up or glows it up. We've all seen it before. It has nothing to do with you."

"And you're an amazing earthbender," Suki chimed in. "I wonder if even Avatar Kyoshi could metalbend the way you do."

"I was on the wall when Aang took you out to face the Fire Navy fleet," Pakku added. "You showed no fear, even in the heat of battle. The Water Tribe is grateful for your help, even if the Avatar isn't."

Toph was not one to show emotion, but their genuine praise and comfort was overwhelming. She would have heartily love-punched all four of them, but she couldn't feel any of their vibrations, and so had to settle for words instead. "Thanks, guys. I couldn't ask for better friends than you. Come on, group hug!" They shared a warm embrace, and even Pakku had to join in, wedged tightly between Iroh and Suki.

ooo LL ooo

Sokka and Suki decided to take a brief rest, as Suki was still a little weak and Sokka was being protective as ever. Pakku went back into the healing house, promising to let them all know when there was news of Katara's condition.

Toph was favoring her left leg slightly, but Iroh said nothing. The arm he had offered was now a gentle hug around her shoulders, meant to support her weight. Had the leg been broken or sprained, she wouldn't be walking at all. Iroh decided to let it slide, and give her already-wounded pride a break.

"What do you say to a nice, warm cup of ginseng tea?"

Toph couldn't help but snicker. "No offense, but what it is with you and tea?"

"My wife, Fujiko, taught me the secret to making the perfect cup of tea," Iroh told his little friend, something he suddenly realized he had never even told his own nephew. "It's to put your heart and soul into every cup. Anytime I came to her with a troubled heart, she would make her magical tea, and somehow, everything would be all right again. Then, after I lost her… well, I suppose it's my way of keeping her close to me. So, whenever someone I care about comes to me with a heavy heart, I always do for them exactly what Fujiko did for me. It's my way of showing that I care."

"Wow," Toph murmured, sorry now that she'd laughed. "I didn't know. You must have really loved each other."

"So much it ached when we were apart," Iroh related softly, " and so much that no one could ever take her place."

"I wonder if I'll find a love like that someday," the blind earthbender wistfully wondered.

"I feel certain that you will."

"But if I do… I mean, how will I know that it's _right_?"

"To love is to be happy," Iroh said wisely, "completely happy in the presence of another. The person meant for you will appreciate you for who you are _inside_, and never expect you to be something you're not. He will see all the things that make you beautiful and unique, and only want for you to be _more _of yourself - not less. When you feel your heart overflow with joy just by being near that special person, you will know that you've found the right one to grow old with."

"Then, if someone makes me angry or miserable most of the time… he's probably not the one for me." Toph hung her head, her bangs falling in her face.

"Don't worry," Iroh said reassuringly, "when you are ready, love will find you. Until then, just keep living. After all, how can you experience the joy of discovering another person until you really know yourself?"

"Y'know, you're really smart," Toph nodded, wishing her hand was free so she could love-punch him. "Thanks. You've got a real knack at knowing what to say to help me."

"I'm glad."

"So… I heard about Azula. For what it's worth, I'm sorry. I mean, she _was _your niece."

Though Toph couldn't see it, she could almost feel Iroh's face fall. "My niece was never truly happy," he admitted, shaking his head. "She was too much like my brother - full of rage and hate, and the desire for power that consumed them both. I do not regret doing what had to be done to save Katara's life and protect the Water Tribe. And perhaps now, as a spirit, Azula can find the peace she could not find in life, always in her father's shadow."

They arrived at Iroh's ice-dwelling then, and he took the little girl inside and brewed a delicious pot of ginseng tea. Maybe it was the soothing quality of the warm draught, or maybe it was exhaustion from a terrible battle in a terrible war, but somehow the two ended up snoring next to one another, Toph curled like a little owlcat against the rise and fall of Iroh's girthful stomach. She didn't know it, but in her sleep she'd cuddled up against him, and murmured, "I wish _you _could be my dad."

ooo LL ooo

Inside the healing house, Pakku found Kana bustling about. "I thought I asked you to wait outside," Gran-Gran bristled. "As you can see, we're quite busy in here."

"I want to help," the old waterbender offered. "Please. What can I do?"

"You don't know how to use your bending to heal," Kana pointed out. "That's _women's _work, remember?"

Pakku caught the barb and sighed deeply. "Are you going to punish me forever for my mistakes all those years ago?"

Kana paused, then reluctantly looked up into his hopeful blue eyes. Mentally, she cursed Tui and La; he had aged better than she had, the old coot, with hardly a wrinkle on his face except for his brow, and those eyes of his were as beautiful as ever. "If my granddaughter can put up with you, so can I," she finally said. "Since you insist on remaining here, go sponge her brow. She's burning up with fever."

Pakku headed to Katara's side without another word. His stubborn little protégé laid vulnerably on the fur cot, her eyes closed, her cheeks flushed.

The old man frowned. It hurt him to see the girl like this. He'd admired her deeply for having the pluck to challenge _him_, the unbeatable Waterbending Master of the Northern Tribe, and give him the first exciting sparring session he'd had in years. If that hadn't fully won him over, her determination as his student had. She had proved herself strong, brave, and disciplined. She had earned his respect. _Not my granddaughter by blood_, he thought, _yet I love her as if she were my own child. _

He waterbended some ice into a cool, frosty mixture and patiently held his palms above her flushed cheeks and forehead. It would take Yugoda to restore her chi, but at least he could keep her fever at bay. _Fight this, Katara. You have to wake up. For your grandmother's sake… and for mine_.

ooo LL ooo

When morning came, Jee ducked his head into Zuko's tent. He was surprised to find that the young prince was not asleep, but meditating in front of a tiny candle that was burned nearly down to the stub. He waited for a few moments respectfully in silence.

Finally, Zuko glanced over his shoulder. "I know, I asked you to wake me at dawn. I won't be much longer."

"It isn't that," the middle-aged soldier replied, "it's the Dai Li. They've all gone."

"It's all right. I asked them to return ahead of us. There's something we have to do on our own, before we go back to Ba Sing Se."

Jee paused, but if he was waiting for Zuko to elaborate, now wasn't the moment. Zuko turned back to the candle flame without another word, and Jee let the tent flap close behind him.

Zuko exhaled deeply, focusing on the flame to calm his mind and steady his scattered thoughts. As exhausted as he had been the night before, he hadn't been able to sleep.

_I can't believe it. Mom really is alive, and I'm going to see her again. I wonder if she's changed. I wonder what she'll think of me._

_She's been in the Earth Kingdom all this time, protected by people I never knew existed. But… Uncle knew about them. And if King Bumi knows where she is, that means Uncle had to know, doesn't it? I don't understand. Why didn't he tell me? Did he not trust me, even enough just to tell me she was alive? I always thought Uncle was the one person in the world I could trust completely, besides Mom. Why would he keep this a secret from me?_

He hadn't voiced his doubts to Bumi. These were questions only Uncle Iroh himself could answer. _If I ever even see him again_, he thought wearily. With a sigh of finality, Zuko blew out the candle and headed out into the morning light.

At the campsite, only Bumi and his faithful guards remained. While his men folded up tents and blankets and packed the ostrich horses with their bundles, King Bumi himself squatted by the fire. The eccentric earthbender's gnarled, bejeweled hands clasped the handle of an iron skillet, in which he was frying cowpig ham and hogchicken eggs for breakfast.

"Morning, Lord Naga," he said cheerfully, "how do you like your eggs? Happy, or sad?"

Zuko arched the eyebrow opposite his scar, and Jee could only scratch his head. "Uh… how are you having yours?"

"Happy!" Bumi exclaimed, indicating two eggs with yellow bouncing yolks for eyes and a slice of bacon with upturned edges, resembling a smile. As Zuko and Jee exchanged awkward glances, still not quite sure about the old King's level of sanity or lack thereof, he slid the contents onto a plate for himself and started some more bacon and eggs. "How about you, Jee? Happy or sad?"

Lieutenant Jee shrugged. He didn't exactly like his eggs runny, so he decided on the alternative. "Sad."

"Aw, what a shame," Bumi clucked. "He wants his eggs to _cry_. Oh, well. Sad it is!" Bumi took a wooden utensil and stabbed the egg-eyes repeatedly, cackling to himself with glee.

Fortunately, the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a man riding a large, sleek eelhound. He pulled back on the reins and brought the lizardlike beast to a halt, then leapt down and approached them.

Zuko's eyes widened. He couldn't help but feel there was something awfully familiar about the stranger. He walked with his shoulders regally thrown back. His eyes were narrowed, cautious; a soldier's eyes. And that scar across his eye from a blade point - he was sure he'd seen it before. Unless he was sadly mistaken, this man had once been a Fire Nation soldier, and a highly ranked one at that. He had let his white hair grow wild, and he dressed in the simple brown cloth of an Earth Kingdom peasant, but Fire Nation always knew their own.

"Well, hello, Master Jeong Jeong," Bumi called. "You're just in time for breakfast. How would you like your eggs?"

Zuko and Jee both opened their mouths to caution him, but before they could get a word out, Jeong Jeong muttered an abrupt "Sad!" and sat down beside them. Jee shrugged. Apparently, Master Jeong Jeong had eaten with King Bumi before.

"I've heard of you," Zuko began cautiously. "You were a general in the Fire Nation army. They call you Jeong Jeong the Deserter now."

"I've heard of you as well, Prince Zuko," Jeong Jeong returned without looking up. He stared at the cookfire, as if haunted by the sight of a flame. "And it would seem I am not the only Fire Nation deserter in this camp."

"Wait just a minute," Jee spoke up defensively, "Zuko didn't mean any offense -"

"Neither did I," Jeong Jeong interrupted gruffly. "To be called a deserter from the Fire Nation at this time is a compliment. Our homeland has forgotten that the nature of fire is capricious and dangerous. The very flames they would use to destroy others will turn inward on themselves, but by then it will be too late."

"Now, Jeong Jeong, what have I told you?" Bumi chided, waving an admonitory finger. "Save the doom and gloom for _after _breakfast. Here."

"Is he always this… cheerful?" Jee murmured, wondering what kind of a traveling companion the old general would make.

Bumi elbowed Jee, having overheard. "Oh, this is _nothing_. You should read his poetry: a hundred-and-one haikus on death, fire and destruction. And occasionally, nature!"

Jeong Jeong flashed Bumi a dirty look, then continued eating.

"Thank you for your hospitality and for your help, King Bumi," Zuko said then, shaking the mad king's hand and trying not to wince at his overly firm grip. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for helping me find her."

"You're very welcome," Bumi replied, pulling Zuko into a surprising and slightly crushing hug. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you. Tell her I said hello!"

_Her_? Jee wondered. "Find who?" he had to ask.

"Oh, hasn't he told you?" Bumi wondered aloud. "Jeong Jeong here is taking Zuko to visit his mother."

Jee's square jaw dropped. "You mean… Lady Ursa is alive?"

"Mm-hmm! She's not too far from here, so I thought a family reunion might be in order."

"Your Majesty," a bowing guard told Bumi then, "everything is assembled and ready for our departure. As you instructed, we've also prepared the ostrich horses for your guests and loaded on their belongings."

Zuko glanced around, impressed. Bumi's guards had worked so silently, he hadn't even noticed that the tents were down and all signs of their presence in the clearing had been erased.

"Looks like we're ready to part ways," Bumi declared. "Take care, boys! I'll see you again when the time is right."


	17. 17

Katara's eyes fluttered open slowly, unwillingly. A dull ache throbbed in her chest. It felt as though her heart had been ripped out, leaving only an empty hole. Memories came flooding back: the Kyoshi warriors, fighting beside her; Azula, struck down by her own lightning; the white battlefield spinning as she fell…

"_Haven't you heard? Zuko's dead. The Dai Li killed him."_

_No, _Katara told herself firmly, shutting Azula's mocking laughter out of her thoughts. _I can't believe that. I _won't _believe it!_

She was thankfully distracted by the sound of light snoring. Master Pakku was in a chair beside her, his bald head drooping in his sleep. Puzzled, Katara groggily took in her surroundings. The injured figures of Water Tribe men were laid out on cots beside her, as well as the Kyoshi warriors Sayori and Taiko. Thankfully, the two girls were merely sleeping; it seemed they had broken limbs that were in the process of mending. _I'm in the healing house, _she realized. _But… why? What happened to me_?

"Katara, you're awake!" Gran-Gran's face came into view as she all but knocked Master Pakku out of the way. The old man grunted in annoyance as he came to his senses. "We've been so worried!"

"Gran-Gran. What am I doing here?"

"You passed out on the battlefield," Pakku told her, wedging in beside Gran-Gran so that he could see his star pupil, "after you and Iroh fought Azula. How do you feel?"

"My chest hurts," Katara admitted. She sat up a little, and Gran-Gran fluffed a pillow behind her.

"We thought you might have been injured, but Yugoda said it wasn't that. She'd seen this once before in the Northern Tribe, when one of the - well anyway, you're all right, and that's all that matters," she finished quickly.

Katara wondered what Gran-Gran had been about to say. It seemed suspicious that she wouldn't talk about whatever it was in front of Pakku. However, the snarky old waterbender chose that moment to go. "I promised Katara's friends I would let them know when she woke up. I'll be back soon."

"You didn't have to stay," Kana mumbled, surprising Katara. "I'm her grandmother. I could have taken care of her without your help."

Amazingly, Master Pakku didn't come back with a riposte or even a scowl. Instead, he simply sighed. "I know that," he murmured. "But she's family to me, too." He gave Katara a sad smile, then left.

"You shouldn't be so mean to him," Katara scolded.

"This is none of your business, Katara," her grandmother frowned.

"I don't know what he did to you in the past, but I do know that he's trying to change," she pressed. "You should give him a chance."

"Enough. We will _not _discuss this further," Kana said with finality.

Seeing that her grandmother wasn't ready to make nice with Master Pakku, Katara sighed. "Then tell me what were you about to say before, Gran-Gran. About Yugoda."

The old woman lowered her head. "She said that your problem was a block in your chi."

Katara's blue eyes widened in alarm. "But - my bending -"

"Your bending is fine. It's not that. It's…"

The waterbender narrowed her eyes. "What? Tell me."

Gran-Gran exhaled heavily. "Yugoda _did _say that she'd seem something like this once before. It was a girl in the Northern Tribe who had fallen in love with a young warrior. They were engaged, but… when he died of a fever, the girl lost her will to live. She passed out by his bedside. Despite Yugoda's care, she never woke up."

Katara suddenly realized the gravity of what had occurred. She had taken Azula's words about Zuko being dead to heart… literally. And the thought of losing him had been more than she could bear. _So that's why my chest hurts so much_, she thought, wincing as the dull ache pulsed against her ribs. _But I have to believe he's all right. I won't give up on him. _

"Katara, I'm only asking out of concern for you," the old woman prefaced warily. "Did this happen to you because of the Avatar? When he first came here and I wanted him to leave the village, you were very quick to defend him."

"It's not like that," Katara explained. "Aang is just a friend. He has nothing to do with this."

"Then what upset you so much? Please, Katara. You can tell me."

"You say that now," she murmured, rolling her head so she could look away. "You wouldn't if you knew."

Katara knew she couldn't tell Gran-Gran about Zuko. Her grandmother could only remember him as the arrogant prince that would have attacked their village. Her friends wouldn't understand, either. But as soon as she got well, she knew she had to leave them.

ooo LL ooo

"This is it."

"Hmm?" Those three words spoken by Jee brought Zuko out of his daze, and he suddenly became aware of his surroundings again. He didn't know why, but for some reason he had thought of Katara, and there was a dull ache in his chest. He rubbed the area just above his heart anxiously. "Sorry, what?"

Jee mistook Zuko's stupor for nervousness, and clapped a supportive hand on his shoulder. "This is it," he repeated quietly, "moment of truth. Are you ready?"

Zuko nodded, and tried to shake off the strange feeling in his chest. Every day that passed without word of Azula or the Fire Navy's movements prolonged his concern for Katara and Uncle Iroh. He had ordered the Dai Li to inform him via messenger hawk if word came of how the battle was going at the South Pole, but no hawk had come, even since leaving Bumi two days before.

_There will be news when we get back to Ba Sing Se_, he assured himself, _there has to be_. Until then, he could only wait, and hope.

The two of them, led by Jeong Jeong, had traveled north to a sanctuary huddled in the mountains. Once there, they climbed the winding stone stair that led to the entrance. Now they stood before the thick wooden doors, and Zuko realized with a gulp that his mother was on the other side of them. His search was over. His throat felt suddenly dry and itchy, and every nerve in his body was tense.

"Before we enter, let me make one thing perfectly plain," Master Jeong Jeong explained in his gruff voice. "King Bumi may have made you an initiate, Prince Zuko, but one there is one rule of the Lotus Sanctuary that neither of you are to violate: whatever you see and hear within this place must remain secret. Even the location of this sanctuary is never to be spoken of again. You must both agree to these terms."

Zuko gave his word instantly never to reveal the secrets of the Lotus Sanctuary, followed by a cautious-faced Jee, who for some reason looked nearly as nervous as Zuko. Jeong Jeong gave a quick nod of assent, then knocked, and an elderly woman's careworn face appeared behind an opening in the door.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" she asked.

"One who has eaten of the fruit and tasted its mysteries," Jeong Jeong replied. Zuko recognized those words; they were the same ones Uncle had used at the Misty Palms Oasis nearly a year before.

The doors opened then, and Zuko gasped. Behind them opened up a magnificent garden. Fire-lilies, snowdrops, bluebells, golden roses, and countless other blooms spilled over vases and climbed up the sanctuary walls, filling the air with their heady fragrance.

The old woman led the three firebenders along a stone path into the heart of the garden, where there was a fountain shaped like a giant lotus flower. Around the fountain, a small group of children dressed in shades of yellow and orange were laughing and chasing one another around. A few of them were engaged in some sort of game. Zuko watched for a moment and paused as he realized there was something… well, _different _about the game, and about them. They were playing leap-badgerfrog, but ordinary children didn't jump _that _high over one another's shoulders. And then he saw it, though he scarcely believed it. A little boy crouched down as a girl of no more than four was about to jump over him, but she never touched his shoulders as she leapt. The girl sailed at least two feet over the boy's head, then landed lightly in front of him with a girlish giggle.

"Jee, did you see that?" Zuko marveled.

The middle-aged firebender nodded in bewilderment. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that little girl was just… _airbending_!"

"Then we saw the same thing. But that's impossible. Isn't it?"

Jeong Jeong humphed loudly. "Do you not trust your own eyes? Look well at these children, for in their faces, you see the future of the Air Nomad society."

The banished prince's jaw hung slack. "These children are all airbenders?"

The old woman heard the question. "Not all of them. We've only seen bending from four of them so far, but some of them are still quite young, and their bending may show itself in time."

"How can this be?" Jee wondered aloud. "I thought the Air Temples were wiped out a hundred years ago."

"The temples, yes, but not all of the people who once lived in them," Jeong Jeong replied. "A few survived. The children you see are the great-grandchildren of those survivors."

_So the Avatar isn't the last airbender after all_. It was an earth-shattering thought. If the war ended soon, the Water Tribes and Air Nomads could rebuild their cultures. The balance of the world could be restored. Yet as tremendous as this discovery was to Zuko, it could not distract him from the reason he had come.

"Can you take us to Lady Ursa now?" he asked, not realizing how impatient he sounded.

The elderly woman turned. "The Lady Lotus is retiring in her room. Wait here." Without another word, she disappeared inside the cloisters beyond the garden.

"I have business of my own to attend to," Jeong Jeong said then, "I will rejoin you later."

As the white-haired firebender walked away, Zuko realized that he was giving him space. He thought of asking Jee to go with Jeong Jeong, but the truth was, having him there was reassuring. His quiet, unassuming presence was becoming an anchor in Zuko's turbulent life. Jee was something Zuko had never truly had before, outside of his Uncle Iroh and those fleeting moments with Katara - a true friend.

"Do you want me to go, too?" Jee asked with concern, as if he could hear Zuko's thoughts.

Zuko smiled softly. "Not just yet. I'd like to introduce you to my mother, if that's all right. I think she'd want to meet a friend of the family."

Jee's shoulders swelled with pride. "Thank you," he said genuinely. "I'm honored."

"No more than I am," Zuko reminded him. "I was pretty awful before. You didn't have to forgive me."

"Nonsense. You saved the helmsman's life, even though your honor was on the line," Jee pointed out.

"_We _saved his life." Zuko remembered the look of respect that had crossed Jee's face that stormy night on the sea. The same look was there now. The corners of his eyes wrinkled slightly as he grinned.

Soft footsteps interrupted their conversation, and both firebenders looked up. Years had passed since she vanished from the royal court, but time had done nothing to mar Lady Ursa's beauty or graceful demeanor. If anything, it had enhanced it. She wore her dark hair loose and flowing. Her gown was a pale lavender color with white piping, and a white lotus flower was tucked into the sash at her waist. Jee bowed low, humbled in the presence of his former queen.

She and Zuko, however, stood frozen in time. They stared at one another, then somehow they were running, rushing into the other's embrace. Tears flowed freely down the faces of mother and son as they held one another after nearly ten long years apart.

"Mom!" he gulped, his throat catching with emotion.

"Zuko!" After a long moment she drew back so she could examine the face of her grown-up son. Her fingers traced the edge of his tear-soaked scar, and her brow furrowed. "Oh, my love. What happened?"

A pang of shame plunged through Zuko's chest. "It was a long time ago. It doesn't matter now."

"It matters to me. Everything about you matters to me," Ursa smiled, cupping her son's face with love. "I've prayed so many times that I would see you again. There's so much I need to tell you."

"There are things I need to tell you, too. But first, I want to introduce someone. A friend who helped me get here." He nodded to Jee, who came forward slowly, as if he had suddenly turned shy. "Mom, this is Lieutenant Jee. He's an émigré from the Fire Nation, like you and me. Jee, this is my mom, Lady Ursa."

"It's an honor, my Lady," the former Fire Navy officer said, bowing his head in reverence. As he rose, there was a distinct flush to his cheeks, and his ears looked a bit pink as well.

"Please, call me Ursa," she replied kindly. "I am no longer Lady of the Fire Nation or wife to the Fire Lord, so titles are unnecessary, and to be honest, a bit awkward."

"Forgive me. I didn't know." He took her soft, long fingers in his rough palm and bent to sweep an apologetic kiss along the back of her hand. "Ursa, then."

Zuko watched as his mother blushed slightly. She withdrew her hand, and Jee hastily excused himself, all but sprinting off into the garden.


	18. 18

After what seemed like hours, Mai stopped pacing and sighed. She told herself she didn't know which was worse - the fact that Zuko and the others had been gone so long, or the fact that she and Ty Lee now had to wear clothes in shades of Earth Kingdom green instead of Fire Nation red - but as nauseatingly colorful as her new dress was, Zuko's extended absence upset her much more. "This is ridiculous. They should be back by now."

"Don't worry," Ty Lee heartened from across their room, dangling her feet lazily above her head as she rested on her elbows. "Zuko said he'd be back as soon as he and the Dai Li talked to King Bumi. We just need to be patient."

"Like that crazy king could help anybody," the pale girl muttered, folding her arms. "He just let my father take over his city without putting up a fight. Then he didn't even try to escape. Its not like he's some great military advisor."

She looked out the window for what must have been the thousandth time and did a double-take. Eagerly, Mai gazed out and down at the road leading into the royal palace, but her face quickly fell. The Dai Li had returned, but two men were missing from the original party. One of the riders wore the Blue Spirit disguise of Lord Naga, but Mai knew by his build that it was most certainly not Zuko. The impostor was taller, with broader shoulders and a more muscular build. Lieutenant Jee was missing altogether.

"What is it?" the cheerful acrobat asked, flipping upright when she saw that something had upset her friend.

"The Dai Li are back, but Zuko's not there. Neither is Lieutenant Jee." She looked sharply back at Ty Lee. "Something's wrong."

"Hey, wait for me!" Ty Lee called, chasing after as Mai went running by.

Furiously, Mai went storming into the grand atrium. There, two lines of wary-eyed servants and government officials were streaming in, shuffling single file through the palace's main entrance. Most of them looked as though they were ready to bolt at any second. Even the palace guards flanking them on either side seemed nervous. The state of panic caused by Azula's coup would take some time to subside. Of course, none of that mattered to Mai at that moment. She was a woman on a mission.

The Fire Nation noble watched intently as the returning agents made their way inside. Once they had passed through the atrium and into the main hall, she stomped forward and singled out the man in the mask. "Where is he?" she demanded, her voice quiet but threatening. "Where's the _real _Lord Naga?"

"He didn't write to you?" the voice behind the mask murmured. "Surprising. I didn't expect him to leave you to worry like that."

Insulted by his flippant frankness, Mai thrust her chin up to glare at him. "Answer the question," she said more loudly. _"Now."_

Several faces from the lines of incoming palace employees turned to look at them. "Not so loud, Mai," Ty Lee whispered, "people are starting to stare."

"Indeed," the Lord Naga impostor affirmed. "Won't you accompany me to my office, ladies? I'll be happy to help however I can."

Before Mai could protest, the man took her arm with a firmness that brooked no opposition. He led her and Ty Lee through several long, empty halls, then steered them into the last door on the left and locked it behind them. Once they were behind closed doors, he turned and removed the mask. The square-jawed, ageless face of Tai Lan stared back at the two young women.

"Tai Lan," Mai fumed, clenching her thin fingers into fists.

"That was a reckless move, Lady Mai," the Dai Li leader admonished. "After weeks of fear and confusion, the administrative officials and servants are finally resuming their posts. Their return to the palace will promote a sense of peace and normalcy within the city. Do you _want _to arouse their suspicion?"

"Maybe they _should _be suspicious," she accused.

"As you are, I see." Tai Lan exhaled roughly. "As I said, I was unaware that Prince Zuko wasn't keeping you informed of his whereabouts, but he is quite well. You have my word on that."

"Then why isn't he here? And where is Lieutenant Jee? You owe us an explanation."

"I _owe _you nothing," Tai Lan corrected calmly. "You're demanding answers from me, but it's not because you think I've done anything to Prince Zuko. It's because you're afraid he's abandoned you."

Baring her teeth, Mai lunged at Tai Lan. Ty Lee held her back by the shoulders and tried unsuccessfully to calm her. "Mai, it's all right! We can trust him!"

"Like hell we can!" Mai shook Ty Lee's hands loose. "Zuko left with the Dai Li over two weeks ago. Now everyone's back except him and Lieutenant Jee, the only ones from the Fire Nation." She turned back to Tai Lan. "So what's next? Now that Zuko's done his part and you don't need us anymore, are you going to kill me and Ty Lee too?"

Astonishingly, Tai Lan smiled. "It's a shame you're not an earthbender, Lady Mai. Your natural tendency to mistrust would make you an excellent candidate for the Dai Li. All the same, your theory is incorrect. Prince Zuko and Lieutenant Jee have gone on a separate mission for King Bumi. I'm sorry he neglected to keep you informed. But if you're going to doubt someone, at least have the courtesy to doubt the correct individual."

"I will never doubt Zuko," Mai insisted, "but that doesn't mean I trust _you_. Come on, Ty Lee." She left in a huff, dragging the confused girl by the wrist. Ty Lee murmured a quick apology to Tai Lan before Mai yanked her through the door.

"Such a spirited young woman." A rapacious look flashed across Tai Lan's eyes. "Hurry home, Lord Naga, or she'll soon be spending her nights in some other man's arms. Preferably mine."

ooo LL ooo

"So tell me all about your life now," Ursa smiled as Zuko sat beside her at the fountain's edge. "I've missed so much of it. I want to hear everything."

"Everything," Zuko repeated glumly, staring at the ground. "Uh…"

Her face fell. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Me. I'm what's wrong," the banished prince murmured. "I've done terrible things, Mom. Things I hate myself for. Innocent people have been hurt because of me. I used to think I was doing the right thing, as long as I did what Father wanted. But I was wrong. He's a horrible person. I almost turned out just like him."

"I should never have left you alone with him," Ursa confessed, reaching out tenderly to caress his scar. "Forgive me, my love. If I'd had any choice…"

His head jerked up. "What happened, Mom? You just disappeared. No one knew what happened to you, or if you were even alive."

She stared back at him with a poignant expression. Her gaze was heavy with regret. "I know. You deserve an explanation. But I don't want to burden you by telling you about the past when it could only cause you pain."

"I'm not a child, Mom. I need to know the truth," he insisted.

Ursa shook her head. "Someday you will, and you'll understand why I was so hesitant to tell you. I would do anything to protect you, Zuko. That's why, for now, those things are better left unsaid."

"But what are you protecting me from?" Zuko asked uncertainly.

"Someday," she repeated, kissing his brow. And she would say no more on the subject. As happy as he was to be with her again, Zuko let it go, but he couldn't help but wonder what secret was so dark and terrible that his mother couldn't speak of it, even now.

ooo LL ooo

Katara donned her best smile as her friends gathered around her bedside. Yugoda had given her a clean bill of health, but the others fussed over her just the same.

"We sure were worried, Sugar Queen!" Toph admitted.

"You can say that again," Sokka spoke up, squeezing his sister in an almost choking hug. "Don't scare us like that again, all right?"

Katara flushed. "Easy, big brother! I'm fine now, really."

"What happened?" Aang said, pushing through the rest to look Katara in the eye. "Azula didn't hurt you, so we need to find out what made you faint like that. What's the last thing you remember?"

"Azula and I were fighting. Iroh saved me," she recounted, carefully avoiding any mention of Zuko. "He asked me if I was all right. That's when I blacked out."

"It doesn't matter now," Iroh spoke up. "All that matters is that you are on your way to a full recovery." He smiled at her warmly, and Katara was grateful. Iroh was seeing to it that none of them asked her any more questions. It seemed he had known the real reason all along.

Aang hung his head, evading the glares from all around him. "I'm glad you're okay, Katara," he muttered. "I'll go now." And with that, he pressed his way back out of the crowd.

"What's going on?" Katara asked, seeing that no one else minded the Avatar's departure. "Why does everyone look so mad at Aang?"

"Katara, you really shouldn't upset yourself right now -" Iroh began.

"Honestly, I'm fine," Katara repeated, firmly but gently. "Now tell me what's going on with Aang."

"Ever since the battle, he's been angry and defensive. He said some really insensitive things," Suki spoke up in her soft voice.

"When he found out you were here, he blamed Toph for your collapse on the battlefield," Master Pakku elaborated, folding his arms.

"What? How could it be Toph's fault?" Katara wondered, confused.

"Because for me to be able to fight, Aang had to take me out to the ships," Toph related bitterly. "It was _his _idea. He said he'd go with me and watch my back. Of course, he conveniently forgot about that later. I guess it was easier for him to blame me than himself, because he couldn't be there to protect you."

"Aang wasn't _supposed _to be protecting me. He was supposed to fight where he could do the most good. We all were," the waterbender pointed out. "Besides, I wasn't exactly alone and helpless. The Kyoshi warriors were there with me. So was Iroh."

"Yeah. I tried to tell him that, but he wasn't in a listening mood," Toph sulked.

"I'm sorry, Toph," Katara apologized, "you know how Aang can be sometimes. I'll talk to him, and -"

"And what?" Sokka interrupted roughly. "Hold his hand? Tell him everything's all right? You've babied him too much, Katara. Ever since we left home, you've been more worried about Aang's feelings than anyone else's, including your own. Now he thinks it's okay to say whatever he wants, no matter who it hurts. He doesn't think about anyone else's feelings."

"Aang's just a little boy," the waterbender defended softly. "He's been through a lot."

"Oh, and the rest of us _haven't_?" the blind earthbender scoffed.

Sokka nodded in agreement. "Toph's right. You can't keep making excuses for him, Katara. Sooner or later, he has to grow up."

Katara pursed her lips. "I guess you have a point. But we can't just shut Aang out, either. He's part of our family."

"The Avatar is closer to you than anyone," Iroh told Katara. "Perhaps if you ask him, he will open up to you about what's on his mind."

"I think I may already know," Katara admitted under her breath. _I just hope I'm wrong…_

ooo LL ooo

A little while after the others had gone, Aang came back. The Avatar approached her with his shoulders drooped and his arrow downcast, as though he would waterbend the ice below so he could melt into the floor. "Hey. Suki said you wanted to talk to me?"

Katara nodded. "Aang, is it true that you blamed Toph for what happened to me?"

The bald monk's chin tucked into his chest. "Yeah. It's true."

"Why? I don't understand."

"No, you don't understand. That's the problem." Aang looked up with an unexpectedly tired expression. "I've tried dozens of times to tell you, but something always happened and I never got to say it. Katara, I - I _love _you."

She couldn't speak for a moment. The boy's confession hadn't come as a complete shock, but she still wasn't prepared to deal with his unrequited feelings. "Aang, I…"

"You don't have to say anything. I know you don't feel that way about me," he sullenly muttered, "but I want you to understand. Toph was there for me when I woke up. She took care of me, and… I didn't feel so _alone _when she was around. I thought if I focused on her, I could let go of my feelings for you. But I couldn't. And I wasn't even there when you needed me."

Katara shook her head. "You're the Avatar. You had more important things to worry about than protecting me. The Water Tribe needed your help. If you and Toph hadn't disabled some of those ships before they reached us, we would have lost the battle."

"But I wasn't fighting just to win the battle. I was fighting to protect _you_." His hands shook as he clasped them together. "Katara, please, I need to know. Have you ever - _would _you ever - think of me as more than a friend?"

A part of her knew this had been coming for some time. It would be cruel to both of them to put it off any longer. "Aang, you know how much I care about you. I think of you the same way I think of Sokka. You're part of our family. But it's never been anything more than that. I admit, there was a moment I considered it. Aunt Wu told me I'd marry a powerful bender, so I wondered if that meant you. But when I searched my feelings, I realized that I just want to be your friend. Nothing more." Katara paused, letting that sink in. "I'm sorry if I hurt you. You know that's the last thing I want to do."

"I do know that." Aang bit his lip, resigned. "Thank you for telling me the truth, Katara. At least now I know how you really feel."

_Well, not quite_, she wanted to say, but she made herself hold it back. "Aang, there's one other thing we need to talk about. You really hurt everyone when you blamed Toph, and you need to apologize. We're still at war with the Fire Nation. The gang can't afford to be divided. Promise me you'll talk to them and make it right."

Aang gave another reluctant nod. "Okay. If I have to."

"Thank you." Katara hugged him. She kissed his cheek as she had before, but for Aang, it was an empty gesture that gave no comfort. He excused himself, leaving more dejected than he'd been when he came.


	19. 19

A few days later, an ostrich rider from Omashu arrived at the sanctuary. Relayed from King Bumi, the courier had been instructed to pass a message scroll along to Zuko.

_It's probably Tai Lan, wondering why I haven't come back yet_, Zuko reasoned guiltily as he took the message tube in his hands. He had stayed at the sanctuary too long. He knew he was being selfish, that he had work to do if he was going to end the war, but he hadn't been able to bring himself to leave. Zuko had hoped that if he stayed by his mother's side, he might finally get answers to the questions that had plagued his heart all these years. But though he'd recounted faithfully all that had happened along his misguided way, from the time of her disappearance to his fulfillment of Iroh's plan in Ba Sing Se, she had yet to disclose any of her own secrets. At least for the time being, Ursa seemed determined to keep the past hidden from him.

Now she was watching him closely, all but holding her breath as he took the message out of its cylindrical casing. Just a stone's throw away, Jee also waited to hear the news. Zuko read under his breath, his narrowed eyes quickly scanning the page. "It's from Tai Lan. The Dai Li made it back to Ba Sing Se. There was news of Azula's fleet when they got there. It was almost totally destroyed."

Jee glanced quickly at Ursa, who seemed almost afraid to ask. Zuko, however, already knew the question.

"Azula's dead, Mom." He paused as Ursa's face twisted with sorrow, and a tear slipped down her porcelain cheek. "Uncle Iroh was sighted during the attack. She fought him, and… he had to defend himself. I'm sorry."

The former Lady of the Fire Nation nodded with acceptance, though Zuko could tell that she was in agony over the news of her only daughter's death. He knelt and held her as she broke down and wept. "Uncle had no choice," he said, knowing that didn't make it any less painful, but still needing her to understand. "Azula tried to kill us both, more than once. If it wasn't for the Avatar and his friends, she probably would have."

Ursa kissed her son's brow. "You don't have to explain, Zuko. I knew my daughter. It's just… it's so hard to think that…" Her words faded, and a fresh onslaught of choked sobs wracked her body as Zuko held her, steadying her as best he could.

Jee's eyes met Zuko's, and an understanding passed between them. Zuko knew that seeing his mother in pain like this was hurting Jee as much as it was hurting him. This certainty was enhanced by the fact that Jee began pacing restlessly, his hands flexing and unflexing. It was as though his arms ached to hold and comfort Ursa alongside her son, yet he knew he dared not. He could only stay near, frustrated by his inability to help, and wait.

ooo LL ooo

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

Katara gasped. She whirled round, finding Iroh's corpulent frame blocking out the light in the doorway. In the shadows, the rucksack she was carrying slid to the floor. The letter of explanation she'd been about to leave drifted like a feather down to his pillow. "Iroh! I didn't think you'd be here."

"So I noticed," the old man murmured, folding his arms.

She hung her head guiltily. "Go ahead. Say it. I'm a horrible person. I shouldn't be leaving when my friends still need me."

"I wasn't going to say that," Iroh replied kindly. "But what are you running away from?"

The waterbender sank down onto the edge of the bed. "Sokka was right. I _did _put what Aang needed ahead of everything else. He was the world's last hope for peace, and I would have done anything to help him. But as much as he still needs me… I can't be there for him anymore."

"I see." Iroh came and sat beside her, putting an arm about her shoulders. "This is about my nephew, isn't it?"

Katara's shoulders heaved. "I don't want to believe he's dead. I can't."

"Azula was a consummate liar. It was difficult even for those of us in her family to know when she was telling the truth."

"But she said Mai was the one who told her that Zuko was dead. I can believe Azula would lie to us, but not that Mai would lie to her friend. I think Azula believed what Mai said was true."

Iroh pursed his lips thoughtfully. Mai had gone back to Ba Sing Se with Zuko on the ship. The gloomy, sighing girl had always had a crush on the prince of the Fire Nation, so Iroh could easily believe that she'd stayed near him, whether Zuko liked it or not. "It is troubling," he confessed quietly. "Mai is the one person who would be close enough to Zuko to know."

"I can't wait for the war to be over," Katara whispered. "As bad as I feel about leaving everyone behind… I have to know."

The old firebender nodded. "Then I suppose there's only one question left."

She tilted her head to one side. "What's that?"

"Do you mind if an old man tags along?"

"Iroh!" Katara whisked the lovable old firebender into a tight hug and kissed his cheek, at which he gave a warm, good-natured chuckle. "When do we leave?"

ooo LL ooo

"Is she asleep?" Jee asked as Zuko eased the door shut.

Lips pressed firmly together, Zuko nodded. He bobbed his head to the side, indicating that he wanted to walk before speaking. Jee instantly understood. Whatever Zuko had to say, he didn't want his mother to inadvertently overhear, just in case she was the least bit awake. They made their way out through the cloisters and into the garden, where a newly waxing moon hung like a silver-white thumbnail. There, Zuko finally spoke.

"I don't want to leave her like this," Zuko began, his voice more solemn than it had ever been, even during the lowest depression he'd experienced during his banishment. "After ten years, I finally found my mom, just in time to tell her that she'll never see her daughter again. That she died trying to kill a member of her own family."

"Better that she learn the truth from you than someone else," Jee offered, putting an arm around Zuko's shoulders as Iroh would have if he'd been there. "Besides, she's seen the way you turned out. And no parent who was worth anything could be ashamed to call you their son."

Zuko shook, fighting back tears. "Thank you. You don't know what it means to me, to hear you say that."

But Jee _did _know. He remembered Iroh's account of the Fire Lord's cruelty. Jee had never had a wife or children of his own, but he couldn't imagine mutilating his own son, let alone casting him away forever. The former officer firmed his grip about the young firebender's shoulders. "She'll understand why you have to go. The Earth Kingdom needs you. The whole world needs you."

"Maybe. But I don't want to leave her here alone." Zuko looked over at Jee, eyeing him closely. "I've seen the way you look at my mom."

Jee stiffened, and pulled away. "I can explain -"

"You don't have to," Zuko halted him. "My mom hasn't had much joy in her life. She deserves better than what she got from my father." The banished prince sighed, as though he were infinitely tired. "You're a good man, Jee. Will you stay with her? Will you make her happy?"

The former lieutenant drew in a ragged breath. "Do you really think I could?"

Zuko gave Jee a weary smile. "Yeah. I really think you could." It pleased him that Jee's face positively glowed when he said that. He knew he was doing the right thing, for all of them. "Come on. We have some business to take care of before I go."

ooo LL ooo

Aang sat on an ice-block in the snow, his pet lemur flying to catch the bits of dried fruit the Avatar threw him. When they were all gone, and Momo settled onto his lap to sleep, Aang sighed. "You're the only one who hasn't ditched me."

"I know that feeling. Feels pretty bad, doesn't it?"

Aang looked up to see Toph standing nearby, hands on hips. Sokka and Suki had been walking with her, but at the sight of the bald monk, the Water Tribe warrior and his wife hesitated.

"Are you coming, Toph?" Sokka spoke up.

"I'm okay," she told them. "Aang will lead me back later. Right, Aang?"

The Avatar nodded, and Suki led a reluctant Sokka away.

Toph took a few steps forward, trying to judge somewhere close to where she'd last heard Aang's voice. "We need to talk."

"I thought you were still mad at me," he murmured, confused.

Toph's face was like her element - hard, firm, giving nothing of her emotions away. "I never said I wasn't. But we still have some things to work out."

"I know." Aang lowered his gaze. "I've been thinking a lot about what I said before, and I finally understood why everyone was so mad. I was blaming you for something that wasn't your fault, and I did it because I didn't want to see that I should really be blaming myself."

Toph nodded blankly, as though he was telling her something she already knew. "Go on."

The Avatar blushed, knowing she couldn't see his ears and cheeks turn red, and thankful that there was no earth between them that would allow her to feel the sharp uptick in his pulse. "Did you know I had feelings for Katara? As more than friends?"

Toph scoffed so hard she almost snorted. "Old news, Twinkletoes. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with the way I treated you." Aang exhaled heavily. "I wanted Katara to like me more than anything. And when I finally figured out she didn't, I was angry and hurt. I thought if I focused my attention on someone else, I could change my feelings, so…"

"So, you tried to like me. To get over Katara."

"Yeah. It didn't work, though. And then when Katara got hurt, I realized my feelings for her hadn't really gone away. I was angry for denying them in the first place, and… I took it out on you, when I should have been angry with myself for not saying something to her sooner and resolving it. I'm sorry, Toph."

"Good."

"Good? Is that all you're going to say?" Aang asked incredulously.

"What do you _want _me to say?"

"How about _'thanks for apologizing, Aang?' _That'd be nice."

"I shouldn't have to thank you for doing the right thing," Toph pointed out. "Besides, I'm not the only one you have to convince. You need to apologize to everyone else, too."

"Yeah. That's what Katara said, too."

"Well, she was right."

Aang tried to smile. "Thanks for listening, Toph. And… thanks for caring."

"Well, y'know..." She made her way to him by the sound of his voice, and grinned as she gave his arm a nice, hard punch, wishing she could see him wince. "That's what friends are for. Just don't do it again. Otherwise, I might have to crush you in a rockalanche."


	20. 20

_If we're going to do this, we've got to do it officially_, Iroh had said. _That way, no one will question us about why we're going or try to stop us from leaving. _It made sense. Iroh's advice always did. Waiting to meet with the Water Tribe Council, however, was excruciating for Katara. Each moment that passed felt like an eternity, a moment that could have brought her that much closer to knowing if Zuko was alive and well. The waterbender paced Iroh's ice-chamber floor restlessly, until the old man joked that she'd turn the floor to water and be wading through it if she didn't calm down.

Finally the time for the meeting arrived. Toph, Aang, Sokka, Suki, the Kyoshi warriors and the Earth King sat around the central fire with the Water Tribe Council. The gathering waited in a perplexed hush until Iroh and Katara took their seats on the pelts.

"Now that everyone is here," Hakoda began informally, "will you tell us why you've called this meeting, Iroh?"

"Yes," the old firebender nodded. "Now that the South Pole has been secured and an entire contingent of the Fire Navy defeated, we need to look to the future. The Earth Kingdom is regaining some of its former strength and independence. This is being done covertly, so the Fire Nation does not know that they are losing control, even in the capitol of Ba Sing Se."

"How can that be?" Keuei wondered, his eyebrows arching above his glasses. "When we left, the Dai Li had taken over the city." Bosco whuffed, resting his fuzzy brown head on the Earth King's thin shoulder.

"Princess Azula betrayed the Dai Li and killed their leader, Long Feng. When that happened, the Dai Li turned against her," the Dragon of the West explained. "They have pledged themselves to a young freedom fighter who calls himself Lord Naga. With their help, he is planning to liberate the country."

"So Long Feng is dead," the Earth King murmured, clearly taken aback by the news. "But how did you learn all this?"

"While I was imprisoned in Ba Sing Se, Lord Naga found me and asked for my help. Now, I must ask for yours." Iroh looked purposefully into the other man's eyes. "When the war is over, will you go back to Ba Sing Se and reclaim your country? Will you take the throne again as the Earth King?"

Keuei paused, pursing his lips as he thought. "This Lord Naga doesn't want to be the Earth King himself?"

Iroh shook his head. "No. Lord Naga's only desire is to see the war ended, and balance restored to the world."

The Earth King rested his chin on his clasped hands. "Thousands of men and women and children are suffering, and it's because I was too blind to see what was really going on in my domain. I want to go back, but I don't know that I deserve to rule after I let my people down so grievously."

"You have a deep love for the Earth Kingdom and its people," the wise old firebender pointed out. "Since your eyes were opened to their suffering, in your heart you have suffered with them. They need a leader like you; someone who will put their best interests ahead of his own. At least consider it."

Keuei nodded. "I will. Thank you, Iroh, for your confidence in me."

Iroh smiled gently before moving on. "Now that the immediate threat posed by Princess Azula has been dealt with, I am returning to Ba Sing Se. There, I will serve as a military consultant to Lord Naga, and to the Earth Kingdom's army. They are off to a good start, but they will need your help, too. I called this meeting to find out whether or not the Earth Kingdom can still count on the Water Tribe's support."

"We don't know how much of the Fire Navy fleet has been lost at this point," old Paruda pointed out. "Is it wise to leave the poles unprotected?"

"Over half of the Fire Navy was taken out at the North Pole," Iroh informed the group. "Now, only the ships that stayed behind to protect the Fire Nation, and perhaps two or three others, are still in service. It will take them months to build new ships and replace the crews that were lost."

"But the Fire Lord thinks that the Earth Kingdom is under his control now. Without their army standing against him, he might presume that the Fire Nation is safe enough to leave its waters unprotected," Bato supposed. "If that's the case, we have no assurance that he won't use what's left of the Fire Navy to retaliate against us."

"Bato's right. We may have won this battle, but if we don't do something now, it's just a matter of time before the Fire Navy comes back and wipes us out," Sokka affirmed. "The fight isn't over yet. We have to help."

"I agree," Hakoda nodded. "We all have to do our part to end this war. What do you need from us, Iroh?"

"The Dai Li have been training groups of earthbenders in their techniques. While those earthbenders, the Stone Fists, spread out to support the army and take back the mainland, the Water Tribe can help by freeing the towns and cities along the coast."

Hakoda lifted his chin. What Iroh was asking of them wasn't so different from what Hakoda's fleet had been doing in the Earth Kingdom before. "What do you say, men? Are we in this together?" The Council's heads bobbed in unison, indicating their assent. "Then in three days, be ready to leave for battle."

"Count us in," Suki piped up, the other Kyoshi warriors nodding in accord. "We have a score to settle with the Fire Nation, too." Sokka eyed her protectively, but he knew better than to voice his concern in front of their companions.

"There is one more matter I need to discuss with you all," Iroh added. "When I return to Ba Sing Se, I plan to take a representative from the Water Tribe with me, to serve as a liaison between your Council and the Earth Kingdom resistance."

Master Pakku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "That's a great burden of responsibility to place on one man's shoulders, Iroh. We would need to think carefully before appointing someone."

"Actually, I already had someone in mind," the retired general replied. "This person has worked with the Earth Kingdom generals before, and is familiar with the capital city." His young friends glanced around at each other as they realized who he meant. "I asked Katara if she would consider it, and she has accepted."

"_Katara_?!" Hakoda echoed incredulously. "With all due respect, Iroh, my daughter has just been released from the healing houses. She's still recovering her strength."

"I can do this, Dad," Katara assured him, her blue eyes wide and pleading. "Please. I _want _to go."

"We should all go," Aang interjected. "If the Earth Kingdom is getting ready to attack the Fire Nation, we need to be there."

"It is not ready yet," Iroh reminded him. "Remember, this reconstruction is being done behind the scenes. We don't want to draw unnecessary attention by taking the Avatar back into Ba Sing Se. The best way you can help us now is to master your Avatar State, so that you can defeat Fire Lord Ozai when the time comes."

"He's right, Aang," Sokka admitted, and Katara could tell by the way her brother was looking at Aang that they had cleared the air between them. "Even if this Lord Naga can whip the Earth Kingdom back into shape, they can't take the Fire Lord down on their own. We're running out of time before the comet comes, and you haven't even learned firebending. I hate to say it, but it looks like General Fong was right after all. You've got to find some way to glow it up, and _fast_."

"Oh, right, then I'll just do that," Aang snapped, suddenly sullen. "Maybe you forgot that I've still got a giant hole in my back and that my chakra is blocked. How am I supposed to get into the Avatar State now?"

"What about the guru who helped you before?" Toph suggested. "Maybe he can help you figure it out."

"I doubt it," Aang dourly replied, glancing sidelong at Katara.

"I am certain you will find a way," Iroh told him, although the boy didn't look reassured. "You are the Avatar. It is your destiny."

The meeting adjourned shortly thereafter. On their way out, Hakoda drew Katara aside and put his hands on her shoulders. "Are you sure you're up to this?" he asked quietly.

She nodded firmly. "I'm sure, Dad." The girl leaned into him and let him hold her close. "Iroh and I took Azula down together. I think we'll be okay."

While the waterbender was comforting her father, Toph fisted a light punch into Iroh's arm. "Hey. Take care of yourself, okay?"

The Dragon of the West smiled warmly. "What about you? I wondered if you might want to come with us. You haven't been happy during your stay with the Water Tribe."

"No offense, but _nothing _could be worse than going back to Ba Sing Se. I was more miserable there than I have been here, and that's saying something!" Toph declared. "But I've been talking to Suki. She says I can hitch a ride with the Kyoshi warriors when they go back to the Earth Kingdom."

Iroh nodded. "In that case, I wish you safe travels. And who knows? Perhaps we'll meet again in the Earth Kingdom."

"I'd like that," Toph grinned.

An hour and several tearful hugs later, Katara and Iroh were on their way. Bato and a small crew of Water Tribe warriors would take them as far as Tigerseal Island, near the southern tip of the Earth Kingdom. From there, the two would make their way across the remaining sea and upland until they reached the Impenetrable City.

ooo LL ooo

Zuko left just before dawn. He embraced his mother and Jee, whispering promises that he would see them both again as soon as he could, then mounted his ostrich horse and rode out of the garden gate. _He'll be good to her_, the banished prince thought as he descended the hill from the sanctuary of the White Lotus. _No matter what happens to me, I know Mom will be all right_.

He wasn't so sure, however, about a certain waterbender in the South Pole. Tai Lan's communique assured him that both the Water Tribe and his uncle were safe, but it seemed strange that he'd had no word from Iroh himself. _Uncle promised he would get in touch with me. It's not like him to break his word. If everything is fine, why haven't I heard from him?_

It occurred to Zuko that he might have answered his own question. Maybe everything _wasn't _fine. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more convinced he became that something was wrong. Zuko hadn't mentioned it to Jee, but ever since he'd had that strange pain in his chest outside the sanctuary gate, his feelings of anxiety had been steadily growing. And since Uncle was alive and Azula was no longer a threat to them, only one possible justification for his feelings of dread remained: that something had happened to Katara.

_I have to go back to Ba Sing Se_, his conscience harassed him. _The Dai Li can't finish this without my help. I've already stayed away too long. _But for the first time in his life, his honor was not the driving force that compelled him to act. This was a different compulsion; not unlike the one that had urged his uncle to abandon the siege of Ba Sing Se many years ago. Zuko vacillated for one more moment, his brow furrowed by conflicted feelings, before coming to a decision. He jerked the reins to one side and brought his ostrich horse to a gallop, digging in his heels to hasten their pace.

ooo LL ooo

It was late into the next night before Katara and Iroh could reach Tigerseal Island. They waved farewell to Bato and the other Water Tribe sailors, then made their way to the only inn on the narrow islet. The rooms there were predictably small, but at least they were reasonably warm and free of bedbugs.

Katara's sleep was restless. She dreamed she was back in the crystal catacombs with Zuko, healing his scar and being whirled into a grateful embrace, only to find her arms empty when she woke. Fighting back tears, she curled into a fetal position and lay very still. She wrapped her arms around herself and tried to recall exactly how it had felt when Zuko had held her on the ship: the overpowering warmth radiating from his firebender's body, the strong scent of tea on his clothes, his hands locked firmly just above her waist.

"Katara?" The door opened, and Iroh came inside, letting in the pale yellow light of morning. He sat on the bed beside her and patted her arm. "You look as though you've barely slept."

She sat up and stretched, forcing a smile. "I'll be okay. Are we leaving soon?"

"Yes. Get your things and meet me outside. We're going to see an old friend of mine."

It turned out that Iroh's old friend was none other than the pilot of the old fishing boat on which he, Katara, and the Kyoshi Warriors had made their way to the South Pole. "Atsune," Iroh greeted the thin, balding old man, who was standing on a rickety wooden dock by the scrubgrass shore. The two embraced, and Atsune expressed his happiness that Iroh had made it through the battle in the South Pole in one piece. Iroh then explained their predicament.

"Sounds like you're in need of a lift," Atsune offered. "If you're not opposed to mangoes for breakfast, I have some on board, and we can get on our way."

In the wake of her capture by the Fire Nation and her newfound feelings for Zuko, Katara hadn't really noticed much about Atsune's boat the last time she was on it. Had she looked closely, as she did now, she would have seen what looked like a smaller version of a Fire Navy boiler and several coal-buckets in the hull, or the plank boards holding the vessel together that desperately needed a new coat of paint. She also hadn't noticed that it was a cargo vessel with a fairly deep holding bay. It was the kind of boat normally used by fishermen, but Atsune had refurbished it to haul fruits and vegetables grown in the southern Earth Kingdom to the surrounding islands. The smell of fresh produce overpowered even the industrial fumes of burning coal from below.

"How long until we reach the mainland?" Iroh asked. He glanced worriedly at Katara, who was staring absently over the bow. The wind blew through her hair, which she hadn't put into braids or loops since leaving the South Pole.

Atsune shrugged. "Depends. Which port are we headed to?"

Iroh tucked his hands into his sleeves. "Whichever one is closest."

ooo LL ooo

"Still waiting patiently for him to return?"

Mai glared over her shoulder as Tai Lan joined her on the sunset-reddened balcony. "What are _you _doing here?" she asked, rolling her eyes and looking away.

"Just taking in the view." The tall, broad-shouldered Dai Li agent glided forward and leaned his elbows on the balustrade. He eyed Mai's Earth Kingdom style dress, a form-fitting dark green with a mandarin collar, with satisfaction. "It's been a long time since I've seen anything quite so beautiful."

"It's just some houses and a wall," Mai replied cynically, stretching out a pale hand to indicate the horizon. "You've probably seen it a million times."

"That wasn't the view I was talking about." Her eyes widened as she took in his meaning, but he did not bother to hide the wolfish hunger in his gaze. "You look stunning."

Mai shuddered, then looked away. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." His movements were so trained, so silent that she didn't hear him until he was next to her. Tai Lan turned her chin with a finger and angled it so that their eyes met. "Does your beloved Prince Zuko ever look at you like I'm looking at you now, Mai? Does he ever tell you how much he wants you?"

Somewhere in Mai's head, it registered that this man frightened her, even more than Azula had. Her heart pounded, thudding wildly in her ears, yet she hadn't drawn her sharp senbon from her sleeves or even delivered a well-placed elbow. _What's wrong with you, Mai? _her mind screamed. _Do something! _But she was stuck, like a fly in a web, unable to move and barely to breathe.

"What do you want?" she managed, backing up a step so that she was caught between the balcony wall and Tai Lan.

"The question isn't what _I_ want, Lady Mai. It's what _you _want. But I think we'll both know the answer soon enough." He surprised her then by withdrawing. The Dai Li agent looked at her one last time with so much heat it made her shiver, then retreated into the shadowy corridor.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

He paused, grinning, but did not turn around. The strategy was playing out just as he'd planned. "To bed. I'm tired," he answered simply. "Good night."

ooo LL ooo

After a week's hard travel, sunset found Zuko at the village of Daopeng near the southern coast. He sincerely doubted any of the local boatmen would take him to the South Pole in the middle of the night, no matter how much money he offered them, but at least he could set out in the morning. It was probably for the best anyway. He hadn't had a proper night's sleep in days, and it was starting to catch up with him.

Bleary-eyed, Zuko raised his hood and made his way to the town's inn. There, he paid a few coins for a night's room, dinner and a stall for his ostrich horse. "Stable's over there, to the right," the old woman behind the counter pointed out.

"Thank you." He trudged toward the stable with his road-weary ostrich horse in tow, barely noticing the people who were passing by or their conversations. All he cared about was getting some sleep and making his way to Katara. He only hoped he wasn't too late.

ooo LL ooo

"Why can't we go now?" Katara wondered as they left Atsune's boat at the pier in Daopeng.

"Because I'm old, and you should never argue with an old man," Iroh teased. "Come on. We'll stay here tonight and leave first thing in the morning. The rest will do us both good."

"If you say so," she replied dubiously.

They made their way to the inn, where Iroh paid an old woman for a couple of rooms for the night. "What do you have for dinner?" the old firebender inquired.

"Sweet and sour chicken-pork with snow peas and rice, oolong tea and coconut-covered date rolls."

"Oh, that sounds scrumptious!" Iroh's eyes lit up, and his mouth practically watered. "What do you say, Katara? Join me for supper?"

The waterbender shook her head. "I think I'm going to go on and lie down. You're right, I am really tired."

Iroh shook his head. "All right, but that means you have to stop for breakfast in the morning. You've barely eaten. Don't think I haven't noticed."

Katara smiled softly at his persistence. He knew she wouldn't want to be held up when dawn came. "I guess I can stay awake long enough to grab a bite."

"Wonderful! Let's eat." Iroh put an arm around her shoulders and led her towards a table. They were served quickly, and though Iroh ate with gusto, he made certain to watch that Katara ate as well.

The young waterbender surveyed the room. There were several local fishermen at the tables around them, as well as merchants and tradesmen. _Doesn't look like the Fire Nation occupiers made it this far south_, she thought with some relief. There was one shady-looking character in the back of the dining area, who sat with his back to everyone and kept his hood raised, but Katara tried not to worry about him. She concentrated instead on eating to regain her strength, and thought of what she might say to Zuko when and if they found him.

"That was delicious," Iroh complimented, rubbing his great belly with satisfaction. He eyed Katara's plate and was happy to see that she'd eaten almost every bite. "And now, I think I'm ready for some rest."

"Me too." Feeling a little less anxious now that her stomach was full, Katara followed Iroh upstairs towards the bedchambers. Suddenly, however, she smacked herself in the forehead. "Oh, no! I forgot my bending water flask at the table. How could I have been so careless?"

"Do you want me to go and get it?" Iroh asked, concerned.

"That's okay," Katara replied, "I'll run down and get it. You go on and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning."

"All right," Iroh yawned, already sleepy-eyed and stretching. "Good night, Katara."

"Good night, Iroh."

Katara hurried back down the steps. Most of the other patrons were leaving the dining area. She rushed back to the table, but the plates had already been cleared away, and her bending water was gone. Panicking, she started checking the nearby tables. She was searching the floor on her hands and knees when she heard a low, gritty voice speaking just above her.

"Here. I think this belongs to you."

It was none other than the hooded man that had been sitting alone in the corner. His face was still hidden in shadow as he stood next to her, holding the flask in one hand and reaching to help her up with the other.

Her face flushed at the rare display of chivalry from this stranger. After a moment's hesitation, Katara accepted his help and stood, then took back her water flask. "Thank you. You found what I was looking for."

"I found what I was looking for, too." The man lowered his hood, and as it fell away from his face, Katara gasped.

It was Zuko.


	21. 21

"Zuko?" Katara felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her lungs. She reached for him with trembling fingers, needing to know that he was real, not a spirit or some feverish delusion. The flask hung forgotten in her other hand. "Is it really you?" She inhaled sharply as her fingertips found his cheek. It was warm, and solid. His tousled black hair tickled the back of her hand.

Zuko couldn't speak. He had a thousand things in his mind to tell her, but his tongue simply wouldn't budge. Thankfully, his arms didn't suffer from the same catalepsy. His hands found their way to the small of her back and compressed her body against his, securing her in his embrace. Katara's head leaned against his chest and curved beneath the hollow of his neck as though she'd been made to fit against him just like this. _Thank you, Agni_, he thought gratefully as his eyes blissfully closed.

Neither of them noticed as the last lingering patrons stumbled upstairs or out into the night, or as the kitchen boy blew out the table candles and headed back through the door to help wash dishes, leaving them in near darkness. The world around them had already faded from their perception.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Katara began to cry. She nuzzled into Zuko's tunic, gripping the fabric in her fingers as though he might vanish from her grasp. "I can't believe you're really here. We were on our way to find you -"

"We?" Zuko managed, drawing back slightly so he could see her face. It was framed by the thick black waves of her hair. His heart raced. Even in his memories and dreams, she hadn't been this beautiful.

Katara nodded, her blue eyes sparkling with tears. "Iroh is here, too. Zuko, we were so worried. Azula said you were dead. Mai told her the Dai Li _killed _you!"

"I'm sorry," he apologized, cursing himself for what he'd had to do. He should have known that Azula would use Mai's letter as a weapon against Iroh, and even Katara, disrupting their emotions to give her the advantage. It was exactly the type of foul card Azula had been known to play. "You're not the only one who was worried. I was on my to the South Pole to find you."

"You were?" Katara wondered aloud, realizing how close they'd come to missing each other entirely. "Why?"

"Don't you know?"

Katara's eyes flew up to meet his gaze, and found that the golden-brown flames of Zuko's eyes were intense and searching. She didn't know whether she was being pulled towards him or if he was moving closer. Either way, the result was the same.

Their lips met; a tender brush at first, building in intensity until it became a ravenous, burning kiss. Katara's flask dropped to the floor with a clatter. Her lips parted willingly as Zuko's tongue searched between them, greedily devouring. His hands gripped her back to hold her steady, a physical reassurance that he would not let her fall. Impassioned, they clung to one another, expressing without words the elation of their reunion.

Finally, Zuko drew back, giving them both a reprieve as they gasped for breath. Slowly, they became aware of their surroundings again; that they were alone, and that the dining room had gone dark, except for the lantern-light just beyond the entrance.

"You said Uncle Iroh was here," Zuko said roughly, still half in a daze. "I need to talk to him."

"He's upstairs in his room. He's probably asleep by now," Katara related, still panting a little. "Shouldn't we wait until morning to wake him?"

Zuko gave her a sidelong look that was reminiscent of Jet, who'd always had a lustful haze in his eyes. Katara blushed. She realized that her question must have sounded like an invitation. She timidly picked up the water flask she'd dropped in her fervor, and tucked a bushy lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Zuko finally replied. "Uncle travels really well for someone his age, but I'm sure he needs his rest. We should probably go to bed ourselves."

Katara's eyes were as wide as blue saucers.

"To sleep!" Zuko amended nervously. "I mean, you look exhausted, and I'm really tired myself. So, we should sleep."

Relieved, Katara let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Right. Sleep." Tension hung heavy in the air between them. Still, her worries subsided when she saw a little flame emerge in Zuko's hand, and its light revealed an understanding smile on his face. His free hand interlocked with her fingers and together they climbed the staircase that led up to the landing.

They paused in front of his door. "This is me," he said softly. "Where are you?"

Katara bobbed her head to the right. "Next door. Iroh's in the room beside mine."

"All right. I'll see you in the morning," Zuko promised. "We have a lot to talk about."

"I know," Katara agreed. A long moment passed. They both knew that the idea of talking in the morning was mere pleasantry. The things that needed to be said between them couldn't be said with words.

"Good night," he murmured at last, squeezing her hand.

"Good night." She unlocked her room and went inside, sharing one last ardent look with him before disappearing behind the door.

Zuko exhaled heavily, leaning back against the wall with a slight thud as he extinguished the hand-flame and hid his face in his palms.

ooo LL ooo

Mai wiped the last of her makeup from her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror. A long, narrow face with thin lips, an angular chin and heavy-lidded eyes stared back at her beneath severe, straight-cut black bangs. She unpinned her hair and let it fall around her face with a sigh, not seeing how having her hair down made any improvement.

_You look beautiful_.

Tai Lan's dark, complimenting voice echoed in her mind, and Mai squinted her eyes shut and put her hands over her ears as if to shut his memory out. But it didn't work. She still saw the furrowed brows, narrowed eyes, aquiline nose, full mouth and square, scarred chin belonging to the senior Dai Li agent. His age was indeterminate, but she had a sneaking suspicion that however old he was, it was too old for him to be seeking her attentions.

_Does he look at you like I'm looking at you now? Does he tell you how much he wants you? _

A pang struck in the center of her chest as those words hit home. Zuko had been gone for weeks now and hadn't sent her any word indicating when he might return or whether he returned the feelings she'd declared so openly before he left. Wincing, she opened her eyes, hating her reflection more than ever. "No," she admitted to herself in a whisper. "He never has. I don't know what makes me hope he ever will. You're an idiot, Mai."

Though it was just past midnight, Ty Lee still hadn't returned. Mai honestly didn't expect her to. She'd spent too many of the last few nights waiting up on her giggly acrobat friend only for her to come in positively glowing, describing her dates with the handsome Dai Li agent Koji in such vivid detail that it was all Mai could do not to be nauseous. Apparently, Ty Lee hadn't grieved over the news of Azula's death any more than Mai had - unless her idea of grieving included making out in every fountain, park, garden and alley in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se.

Mai had never seen Ty Lee limit her interest in boys to one at a time. The fact that her single-minded fascination with him had gone on for over two months now was remarkable. _At this rate, he'll be proposing to her in no time_, Mai had thought the night before, _and then where will I be? Alone. Totally, completely alone_.

Mai finished brushing the thin, lengthy strands of her hair and sat quietly for a few more minutes with the brush in her hand, just thinking. She'd forgotten how much she depended on Ty Lee's animated, happy-go-lucky chatter to keep the quiet away at night. Only the crickets outside the window broke the immense silence.

An insane thought crossed her mind. Mai was sure it was only brought on by the stinging pain of rejection and the dull ache of loneliness, but the longer she thought about it, the more determined she became. Clenching her hands into fists, she stood, whirled her robe about her shoulders and headed for the door.

ooo LL ooo

"You miss her."

Aang stopped his half-hearted waterbending and looked dully over at Toph. The blind earthbender was sitting on an ice wall, swinging her feet back and forth. It still seemed weird to see her in shoes. "Huh?"

"You've been walking around in a daze ever since Katara left," Toph pointed out, "and you never practiced waterbending that much even when Sweetness was around. Don't think you're fooling anybody."

Aang rolled his eyes, knowing perfectly well she couldn't see his aggravated gesture. "I'm not trying to fool anyone, Toph. Now could you leave me alone, please?"

"Look, I'm all for you practicing your bending and all, but don't you need to learn firebending at some point, too?"

Aang executed a snappy water whip. "I can't. Iroh left, remember? Last time I checked, he was the only firebender in the South Pole."

"So, maybe it's time for you to leave the South Pole and go find yourself someone else to teach you firebending, or better yet, someone to help you get back into the Avatar State."

"Maybe it's time for you to get off my back about it," Aang retorted coolly, throwing a handful of ice daggers at the wall a few feet away from Toph was seated.

"Maybe when you stop moping around and do something for a change, I will!" Toph angrily replied. She jumped down, sending snow flying around her feet, but fortunately landed upright. "Y'know, for the kid who's supposed to bring hope to the world, you sure do have a hard time being positive yourself."

Aang seethed, the water he was bending plopping ungracefully into the snow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"We got lost in the desert without Appa; you gave up and Katara had to lead us out, with you yelling at us half the time. We got halfway through the Serpent's Pass and came to some water, which you conveniently forgot you could _bend_; you gave up _again _and Katara had to get us through it. You got shot in the back by Azula and you totally gave up even _trying _to get back into the Avatar State, and now you're putting it off because you're mad that Katara had other things to do than stay here and tell you how great you are all the time." Toph ticked them off on her square little fingers. "Face it, Aang, Katara was a crutch for you. She made it too easy for you to forget that _you _were supposed to be the Avatar, and that you're supposed to be there for people to lean on _you _when they need help, not the other way around. Now that she's gone, you have to face the fact that she won't be there to pick up the slack and make _you _feel better whenever things aren't _easy_. And I think that's what's _really _got you down."

The bald airbender's lip curled in defiance. He made a noise somewhat like a snarl. "What do you know about it, Toph? What do you know about _anything_?" He picked up his staff and was getting ready to fly away when Toph grabbed his arm, preventing him from taking off.

"I know that running away from your problems doesn't solve them. And the world can't afford to have their only hope running away anymore!"

"Who are you to talk about running away?" he shot back, trying unsuccessfully to loose his wrist from her iron grip. "You ran away from home just like I did! Because they were trying to make you do things you didn't want to do and be someone you didn't want to be."

"But have I run away from _you_? Have I ever once given up hope and stopped trying to help you, just because I didn't _feel _like it? No! And when you act like this, it makes me wonder what I'm staying for! What I'm _fighting _for." Toph sighed. "I'm not Katara, Aang. I'm not going to hold your hand and tell you everything will be okay, because I don't know that it will be okay. I'm not going to tell you to take a break and come back to it when you're ready, because by the time you're ready this war may be over and we may have lost. I know you haven't always gotten what you wanted out of life, and it's been hard. But just think how much harder it's going to be for a lot of people if you don't take out the Fire Lord and the Fire Nation takes over the world. There's a big question you haven't asked yourself, and you can't run away from it anymore. What's more important, Aang? What you _want_, or what the world _needs_?"

Though he wanted to be furious with Toph, Aang finally had to sigh, and recognize that there was truth in her words. Hadn't the Air Nomads said the exact same thing? That what the world needed from him as the Avatar was more important than his goofing off with Monk Gyatso, making pies and playing Pai Sho? If he'd listened to them then, if he'd chosen the path of selflessness and agreed to the training instead of running away, would Gyatso and the others still be alive today?

Katara had tried to make him feel better about that decision on the night of the storm, in the cave, but hadn't his feelings of guilt and self-blame been justified? _You give people hope_, she'd said. But he hadn't. He'd looked to them for hope instead, every time things looked the least bit down - and usually, 'them' meant Katara. She'd been everything Toph hadn't along this journey - patient, gentle, understanding and kind - but she'd never challenged him, either. And it took Toph's brusque, no-holds-barred reality check to make him see that he'd never get any further that way. It was time he started to do what he should have done a hundred years earlier - to grow up, and take on the mantle of responsibility.

"You're right," Aang finally said. "You're right about everything."

"You're darn right, I - huh?" Toph was taken aback. She hadn't expected Aang to admit that - she'd expected another whining excuse or a fiery backlash. Was it possible? Had he really been listening and taking her words to heart?

"When I ran away from the Air Temple, I thought what I wanted was more important than what the world needed," Aang confessed sadly, hanging his bald head in shame. "But I was wrong. And it's up to me to make things right."

"Okay," Toph said tentatively, releasing his wrist, relieved that he didn't soar off on his glider the minute she set him free. "Well… what are you going to do first?"

"I don't have time to learn enough firebending to defeat Ozai," Aang thought aloud, "he's been firebending all his life. Sokka was right. I have to find some way to get back into the Avatar State. And I only know one person who can help me do that."

"The guru at the Eastern Air Temple?"

Aang nodded. "It's time I faced my problems head-on intead of running away from them. I should have listened to you sooner, Sifu Toph."

The earthbender grinned widely, and launched herself at Aang in a hug that more closely resembled a chokehold. "Better late than never, Twinkletoes!" she cried happily. "Hey, if you're going north into Earth Kingdom territory anyway, do you care to give me a ride?"

Aang had to push her off and catch his breath before he could answer. "Where to?"

"Home," Toph replied simply. "I can't tell you to face your problems head-on if I'm not willing to face mine, too. It's time I told my dad exactly what I thought of him sending those two earthbending goons after me - and that I find out if I can ever make things right with my parents."

"And if you can't?" Aang questioned.

"Don't bother me with the details," she said roughly, and Aang grinned, glad to see the old Toph was back as well. "Just get Appa ready and let's get going!"

ooo LL ooo

He couldn't believe it. He'd scarcely heard the faint scratching knock at his door, or the padding of light, long feet moving across his floor, but Tai Lan couldn't deny what his eyes told him - and his eyes saw Mai, like a pale ghost against the soft green glow of his crystal hearthfire. He'd thought he would have to endure weeks of pursuit, of a clever game of cat and mouse, before she succumbed to him.

He was wrong.

"How did you get in here?" he asked bluntly, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

The darkling girl held up a small, sharp-pointed dagger. "I can do more with these than just throw them."

"I'm impressed," Tai Lan admitted, sitting up against the headboard. "I would ask if you planned to use that on _me _next, but if you were going to, you would have already done it. So, why _are _you here?"

"You asked me what I wanted," came Mai's quiet reply. "I'm not sure what I want, but I know what I _don't _want. I don't want to be alone anymore."

"That's not enough," he answered plainly. "If I'm going to be with you, I need to know that it's because you want _me_, not because you can't have _him_."

Mai's eyes narrowed. "Why do you think I'm here in the middle of the night, if I don't want this?"

"Because you're feeling lonely and rejected, and you want to prove to yourself that it's not because you're lacking in desirability." He folded his arms matter-of-factly. He knew it was the truth, and so did she. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Lady Mai. Different men have different tastes, just as different women have different tastes. Look at me and answer me honestly. Am I to yours?"

She tried not to look at him, tried not to see the broad chest with its hairy black whorls in the center, not to see the firm set of his brow or the long braid hanging down the line of his back. He was attractive, and he knew it. "This is just a game to you," she accused.

"Oh, I assure you, I'm quite serious," he replied, "and you didn't answer my question. Perhaps you need more evidence before coming to a decision?" With that he carelessly threw back the sheet, noting with some satisfaction Mai's expression and her inability to look away from his unclothed body. He'd guessed that the girl was utterly inexperienced, and the fact that her eyes were now bulging out of her head in both shock and curiosity confirmed his suspicions. "Why do you look so frightened?"

Mai couldn't honestly answer the question. He hadn't raised a hand against her or moved to force her in any way, and she didn't think he would. And hadn't she been the one to come here, after all? Yes, she was afraid, but if it wasn't Tai Lan she was afraid of… didn't that mean that what she really feared was herself?

Chuckling to himself as he watched her inner struggle, Tai Lan stood and took his robe from the edge of his bed, wrapping it around himself and coming to stand beside the green crystalline fire with her. "You can relax," he said as she flinched. "I'm not going to hurt you. Nothing will happen between us without either your consent or your initiation. You have my word."

Mai shook her head, bewildered by his instant change of tactics, from seduction to restraint. Perhaps it was only his Dai Li training, but he had a way of always making her feel that he was at least three steps ahead of her. "I don't understand. What do you want from me?"

"I thought I knew," he said frankly, looking away, into the emerald glow. "Now, I'm not so sure."


	22. 22

Katara paced on the landing outside Zuko's door. It was midmorning; the sun was high, but the banished prince hadn't come to wake her as he promised. He had not even left his room.

At the South Pole, Iroh had explained briefly what Zuko was trying to accomplish in Ba Sing Se, but Katara hadn't had the presence of mind then to really appreciate either the enormity of what Zuko had begun or the dangers it entailed. It was only now, when the relief of seeing Zuko alive had had time to sink in, that Katara began to understand. True to form, her motherly nature kicked in, and she began to worry.

_Tui and La only know what Zuko's been through. He's been planning insurrection against the Fire Lord - his own father - with the most dangerous people in the world, the Dai Li. No wonder he's still in there, dead to the world. He probably hasn't slept well in weeks. _

By contrast, Iroh had no problem sleeping, whatever the circumstance. Zuko's uncle was still abed as well, the grinding sound of his snores echoing from the next room. Katara grinned. It was easy to see why Toph had all but adopted the cheerful, warm-hearted old man as her kin. In the brief time she'd known him, Katara had come to feel an affection for Iroh that was every bit as sincere as her love and respect for her father and Master Pakku.

Katara hugged her arms close around her chest and leaned against the wall. _I miss them. I wonder how everyone back home is doing. _No doubt, they were busily rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe after the battle. She wondered if Master Pakku had proposed to Gran-Gran for the second time, and if this time she'd been wise enough to accept him. She wondered about Sokka and Suki, imagining the sweetness they must be experiencing as newlyweds. All these nostalgic thoughts made her homesick. She momentarily wished she could be back there, surrounded by the culture she'd grown up with, in which she could always feel comfortable.

But as she stood just outside Zuko's door, basking in the warm yellow glow of the sun and listening to the bustling sounds of the Earth Kingdom town just beyond their lodgings, Katara realized that she was precisely where she wanted to be. Many things had changed since she found the boy trapped in the iceberg, but each one of those changes had molded her into another Katara, one far different from the limited person she would have been had she remained in the Southern Water Tribe all her life. She had been all over the world, seen many different places, and met many different kinds of people. She had tenaciously fought for the right to learn the art of waterbending, and had become one of the most powerful waterbenders in the entire world. Vaguely she realized that her journey was not over yet, that all her experiences had been preparing her for some even greater adventure still to come. Still, it was nice to relax for a little while, and just reminisce.

"_No… please, no… NOOO!" _

Katara jerked alert. _Zuko_. His door was locked, but being a master waterbender, no measly lock could stand in her way. She bent water from her flask, froze the pin and broke it, then easily made her way inside, letting the door swing shut again behind her.

Moved to pity by what she saw, Katara cupped her hand over her mouth and tried not to cry. Zuko was tossing and turning on the bed, tangled up in his blankets, sweating feverishly as he moaned in his sleep.

"No," he groaned, his fists clenching as he thrashed, "only had… best interests at heart… _NOOO_!"

Katara rushed to his side, putting her hand to his forehead. He was burning up. Maybe that was because he was a firebender, but she wasn't about to chance it. Thanks to Jet, she'd seen the damage painful thoughts could inflict. She straddled his writhing form to keep him relatively still, then bent water about her hands until they formed the lucent liquid gloves of a healer. She cupped her glowing palms on either side of Zuko's head. He visibly began to relax after a moment, unclenching his fists and breathing more easily.

His amber eyes fluttered. "Katara? What are you doing here?"

Katara suddenly realized how awkward it must look, her being on top of him in his bed when he awoke. She streamed the water back into her flask and scooted back away from him, trying not to look abashed. "I heard you screaming," she tried to explain. "It sounded like you were in pain."

"I'm sorry if I scared you." Zuko sat up, reaching for her hand when Katara started to move away. "Please, stay. I don't want to be alone right now."

Katara sat back down in front of him, letting Zuko interlace his fingers with hers, a gesture of comfort. "That must have been an awful nightmare. You seemed so scared."

"It _was _awful." Zuko squeezed her hand, needing to feel the realness of Katara's presence. "But it wasn't just a nightmare. It was a memory. I was remembering the day I got my scar."

ooo LL ooo

The red-feathered hawk came to the window in the middle of a war meeting with the Council of Five. Tai Lan hastily retrieved its message and took it back to his seat at the long rectangular table, nodding for General Sun to continue. The Outer Wall's general went on, relaying the report that the remnant of Azula's Fire Navy ships had been captured once they arrived in port and their crews detained. He used his earthbending to move stone pieces that represented the annexed ships into position on the large-scale map of the Earth Kingdom built into the table, as though magically moving pawns on a chess-board. Several Dai Li agents and Earth Kingdom army generals nodded in approval and began making suggestions on how best to move from here.

It was a sign of the times that this meeting was even taking place. The highest-ranked generals in the Earth Kingdom had been reluctant to place their trust in the Dai Li, let alone some unknown personage like the mysterious, blue-masked Lord Naga, but the promise of recovering the Earth Kingdom's independence had been inducement enough to unite them.

Tai Lan half-listened as he unrolled the letter, curious to know why the real Lord Naga had not yet returned to Ba Sing Se, and why he had had to make excuses to the Council of Five on his behalf. The contents disappointed him. Zuko gave no reason for his delay, but only said that he might not return for several weeks.

_As long as he's back before we plan the invasion_, Tai Lan thought crossly, crumpling the letter in his hand. _We need his knowledge of the Fire Nation terrain, and the layout of the capitol and the palace. He knows that. What could possibly be more important than that, at this time_?

ooo LL ooo

In the safety of her room, Mai pulled her robe close about her and shivered. Her body still tingled with the afterglow of what had happened the night before. It was unreal to think that she had let her guard down enough to let Tai Lan get close, physically as well as emotionally. Still, the uncomfortable chill from a cold bath in a dank place was quickly bringing her back to reality.

She missed having servants. She missed not having to find a place to bathe - she'd actually resorted to the canals in the caverns of old Ba Sing Se, which was why she was practically freezing - and she missed there being someone to bring her food anytime she wanted to eat. She was hungry, and had no idea how to forage for herself, let alone cook. _Having to live like an ordinary person stinks_, she thought glumly, reverting to her former attitude for a moment as she indulged in self-pity.

She stared at her reflection in the mirror for a long time. _The last time I really looked at myself in here, Azula was still alive_, she thought now. _Ty Lee was sitting here beside me, looking all cute and sickening as a Kyoshi Warrior, making fun of my makeup. _It seemed as though years had passed since then: long, lonely years, that made the senbon-wielding girl feel much older than she appeared.

Then she thought of Tai Lan again, and her mood lightened. She realized that she didn't feel quite so lonely now as she had before, or so devastated over Zuko's aloofness towards her. Fear had almost kept her from accepting him - fear of his secrecy and duplicity as a Dai Li agent, fear of his lethal earthbending skill, fear of being with an older man - but one night in his arms, allowing herself to feel for the first time in a lifetime, suddenly made those fears seem groundless.

"But how long can it last?" she wondered, voicing her last remaining fear where Tai Lan was concerned. "How can this possibly work?"

"How can _what _work?"

Mai whirled around, her wet, stringy locks smacking her in the face. Ty Lee was standing beside her, hands on her hips and grinning as though she'd never left.

"Ty Lee? What are you doing here?" Mai demanded.

"This is my room, too," Ty Lee said, her ever-present smile fading a bit. "Remember?"

"It _was _our room," Mai retorted, "at least, until you started disappearing with your Dai Li loverboy and forgot you had other friends."

Tears sprang to Ty Lee's wide brown eyes. "That's not fair! You're with a Dai Li agent too."

"How did you know that?"

"Tai Lan gave orders to leave you alone. Koji told me."

"Oh. Of _course _he did." Mai narrowed her eyes. "I'm not angry with you over seeing someone, Ty Lee. Agni knows you'd stop breathing and drop dead if you didn't have at least one boy drooling over you at any given moment. What I'm mad about is that you've practically left me here alone. Zuko's gone, Azula's dead; you were all I had left - and you disappeared on me! Do you have any idea how hard it's been for me? Have you thought about how I might be doing, or what might have happened to Zuko, since he's been gone longer than anyone expected? Have you tried to grieve over Azula, even the least little bit? Have you thought about _anyone _besides yourself, or your beloved Koji? Because I'm guessing the answer is no."

By this time, Ty Lee was bawling outright. "I didn't mean to hurt you, Mai."

"No, of course not. You were just too busy thinking of yourself and being happy to think of anyone else, least of all me." Mai's shoulders slumped as she gave a heavy sigh. "So, what's the plan?"

Ty Lee hiccuped, wiping at her eyes. "Plan?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "You know, where you and Koji run off and get married and you leave me here by myself, just forever this time?"

"We're not running off anywhere," Ty Lee defended. "Koji is loyal to the Dai Li and to the Earth Kingdom. He's sticking this out. We both are."

"Loyal to the Earth Kingdom," Mai echoed softly. "Is that what we are now, Ty Lee? We came here from the Fire Nation to try to take over, to win the war. Even though Azula's dead now, I keep wondering if that makes us traitors."

"Oh." Ty Lee sank onto the bed across from Mai's chair by the mirror. "I hadn't thought of it that way. So… do you think we should go back to the Fire Nation?"

Mai shook her head. "We're in too deep now. We helped Zuko betray Azula. We made our choice then. I just didn't realize it until now."

"So, we can never go back?"

"I don't think so."

"Mai? Would you be mad at me if I said I didn't really _want _to go back?" Ty Lee's eyes were wide and hopeful.

Despite herself, Mai almost smiled. "No. I know you're really happy here, and you weren't at home. I mean, you ran away and joined the circus. Life had to be pretty miserable for you to do that."

"You were never happy there either," Ty Lee pointed out, "but look at you now. Tai Lan must be making you as happy as Koji has made me. Your aura's practically glowing!"

"Oh, good grief. Come here." Mai wrapped her friend in an uncharacteristically warm hug. "I can't stay mad at you, even if I want to. You're the only friend I've got. Just promise me you won't run off like that again, not without telling me first."

Ty Lee squeezed Mai close, laughing aloud with joy and relief. "I promise! I'm just so glad you don't hate me! Best friends?"

"Oh, all right. Best friends," Mai sighed, although not without the pursed lips of a little grin.

ooo LL ooo

Zuko took a deep breath, finding the courage to say what needed to be said. The steady gaze of Katara's azure eyes calmed his fears. He could do this. He was ready to let it go, once and for all. He was ready for it to heal.

"When I was thirteen, I begged Uncle to let me attend a war council. He told me not to say anything, but… when one of the generals suggested doing something horrible to our soldiers, just to win a battle, I spoke out against it. I thought I was doing the right thing, protecting our people, but it made my father angry.

"He forced me to fight a fire duel. He said it was the only way for me to recover my honor. But I didn't know it was _him _I'd be dueling, until I turned around and saw his face." In his mind, Zuko saw Ozai's cruel smirk staring down at him as he strode nearer, traditionally barefoot and bare-chested for the heat of an Agni Kai. He blinked hard, forcing away the memory.

Katara's eyes widened. "What did you do?"

"I got on my knees and begged for forgiveness. He was my father. I loved him. I couldn't fight him. But… he saw that as weakness, and he… punished me." His fingers grazed the scarred folds over his eye, tilting his chin down against his chest with shame.

"Your _father_?" she echoed, shaking her head dismay. "Your own father did that to you? Even when he saw you weren't going to defend yourself?"

Zuko nodded, unable to look at her now without breaking down. He stared at their joined hands instead. "But that wasn't punishment enough for him. He banished me from the Fire Nation. He said I could only return home and regain my honor by capturing the Avatar. At the time, I believed he was sincere. I thought he truly wanted me back and loved me as his son." His voice was gritty with emotion. "I was a fool."

By this time, Katara's heart was about to come out of her chest. She wanted to let go of his hand, to pull him close and let him cry his fill in the safety of her arms, but she could see he wasn't ready to be _that _vulnerable - not yet. This was something that could not be rushed. "So that's what you meant in the cave. When you called it '_the mark of the banished prince, cursed to chase the Avatar forever,'_" she murmured_. _

Zuko's expression was grim. "I cursed myself. Only an idiot would go chasing after an empty dream the way I did. But now I finally have a chance to undo some of the harm I've done. I want to make things right, Katara."

"You will," she said reassuringly. "And you won't be alone. Your uncle and I will be with you."

Zuko nodded gratefully. "You know it's going to be dangerous."

"More dangerous than fighting alongside the Avatar?" Katara queried with arched eyebrows and a smile. "More dangerous than fighting _Azula_?"

"Maybe," Zuko admitted, sobering them both. "Azula was scary, but she was just one person. If I make one wrong move with the Dai Li, we're dead." The banished prince sighed heavily. "It feels wrong to say these things to you when we're finally alone. I wish we had more time."

"I know." Katara squeezed his hand. "There are things that have to be done. But for now, it's enough that we're together."

"It's more than enough. It's a miracle." Zuko smiled, then leaned forward and brushed his lips across hers. "We should get going."

"Then go wake Iroh. I know he'll want to talk to you. I'll go buy some food for us and get the ostrich horses ready." Katara shared one more tender smile with the young firebender before releasing his hand and making for the door.

Zuko watched the Water Tribe girl leave with a fond warmth filling his heart. _When the war is over_, he promised himself, _we'll make up for lost time_. He slipped quickly into his green and brown Earth Kingdom traveling clothes, then donned his cloak and closed the door behind him. He noted with some satisfaction the lock his waterbender had broken. _No locked doors between us. I could get used to that_. He allowed his thoughts to follow that promising trail for a few happy moments as he made his way to Iroh's door.

ooo LL ooo

"Are you _sure _you know where we're going?" Toph asked, the wind whipping through her hair as they flew through the clouds. Momo was sitting in her lap eating nuts from a little bag, a last-minute gift from Sokka. "I hate to say it, but you've never been the best at reading maps, Twinkletoes."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I had Sokka show me the way before we left," Aang replied. "He told me what to look for. We've just passed over the Bahn Yu Mountains, and now we're following the river north. The Bei Fong estate is close to the river. I'll know it when I see it."

The little earthbender nodded. "So, we're close then."

"Probably just a few hours away," Aang confirmed. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"You need to finish your Avatar training with the guru," Toph reminded him. "That's more important than anything right now. Why would you want to skip that to come with me… unless you're nervous?"

"It's not that," the Avatar lied hastily, thankful his blind friend couldn't feel vibrations very strongly while riding Appa. "I just remember you telling me about those two guys your dad sent after you. Who's to say he doesn't have some other trap set up in case you decide to come home, so that you'll never be able to leave again?"

"It'd have to be a pretty serious trap for him to get me this time. Besides, you'll be coming to pick me up in a few days, with all your Avatar powers back. Even if he managed to catch me, I doubt any trap my dad could think up would hold _you_."

The bald airbender smiled at the vote of confidence. Coming from her, it was a refreshing change. Toph had always been sparing with her praise. "Thanks."

"So what's the plan after we meet up again? Iroh said it was still too dangerous for us to go to Ba Sing Se."

"I know. I just wonder why he said that. It can't be any worse now than it was when Azula was in control of the Dai Li. I feel like there's some other reason he's trying to keep us away from there…"

"Oh, come _on_!" Toph bursted then, startling Momo enough that he flew from her lap to a defensive, wide-eared stance atop her head. "Do you honestly think Iroh would lie to us like that? He saved your life! He betrayed the Fire Nation to help us! How can you not trust him, even now?"

"I don't think Iroh lied!" Aang amended hastily, knowing Toph's soft spot for the old firebender. "I just think there are things he's not telling us."

"_Uh-huh_. I don't have to feel your vibrations to know what you're thinking." The earthbender's sightless eyes narrowed in annoyance. "It's about _her_, isn't it? About _her _going with him to Ba Sing Se, and _you _not being invited."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked defensively.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! You're obsessed with Katara, and you're mad that you still have to save the world even if she won't be by your side every minute, and then waiting for you at the end like a _reward_!"

Aang gripped Appa's reins tight. "That's crazy!"

"Oh, really? Then prove me wrong. Give me one solid reason why you'd doubt anything Iroh says or does." A moment passed in awkward silence. "You can't, can you? Because I'm right."

"What do you want from me, Toph? I can't make my feelings for Katara go away just like that. I can't help how I feel. Besides, aren't you just mad because I don't feel that way about _you_?" Aang knew as the words left his mouth that he'd crossed the line, but it was all too late to take it back.

"That's _it_! I've _had _it with you!" she shouted, the hurt evident even in her strongest tone of voice. "Once you drop me off, we're through. Don't bother coming back for me. I'll find another way to help fight the war."

"And how are you going to do that? You can't even _see _-"

"I _see _more clearly than you ever could. That's the problem." Toph leaned back into the saddle, folding her arms across her chest. "I really hope the guru can do something with you. No one else seems to be able to get through to you."

Aang gritted his teeth, not wanting to hear more. "Just shut up, Toph!"

"Fine!"

"_Fine!"_

An hour and a half of apprehensive hush later, Toph was on the ground and Aang was hurling her satchel down at her. He made a face when Appa tried to nuzzle her, and pulled the reins in the opposite direction so hard the bison actually groaned with discomfort. Momo chittered unhappily, but abandoned Toph to return to his place in the saddle. They flew away, and she couldn't be sorry that they were going. _Goodbye and good riddance_, she thought angrily, _some 'hope for the world' he's turned out to be_.

Toph dug her toes into the earth, relishing the feel of being able to 'see' again after so many months in the icy south. She was on the grounds of the Bei Fong estate, near the place where she'd first met the Avatar and his friends after Earth Rumble Six. Just like in the old days, a couple of guards quickly came running, but Toph had them wedged between stiff earthen panels before they could lay a finger on her.

"Hi, guys," she grinned, with none of the former demureness she'd displayed as the younger mistress of the estate. "Either of you know where I can find my dad?"


	23. 23

Lao Bei Fong sat in his thronelike chair with his fingertips pressed together. His face, hidden behind his hands except for his eyes, held a myriad of expressions, none of which Toph could see. Beside him his wife, ever the picture of beauty and serenity, sat a little less calmly than usual, but he scarcely noticed.

Toph had come home. The guards had seen the airbender's bison as it took off and disappeared like a cloud over the eastern horizon, and sure enough, his daughter had been waiting in the yard. The question was, how had she escaped? No one had heard from Master Yu or Xin Fu in months; presumed missing or dead, they could certainly not have rescued her. It was a genuine mystery to him. His little daughter had proven that she was a formidable fighter on the ground, in very specific circumstances, but had she overcome the greatest bender of all time - the Avatar - in the air, and forced him to bring her home at last? Or had the Avatar had second thoughts and brought her back? Both possibilities seemed unlikely. Perhaps a third, true scenario would emerge when Toph related the events to him, but there was no hurry. All that was past now. He would never let her out of his sight again.

Lao had instructed the servants to bathe and dress Toph after her long and harrowing ordeal, and let her rest before coming to see him and her mother. But a few screams and loud crashes later, a road-dirtied, barefoot, wide-awake Toph was stomping her way into the greatroom. She stood facing them with a fierce look in her eyes and her hands clenched into fists, causing his wife to let out a little gasp. It was quite a different sight from the night she'd disappeared, when she'd been the perfect picture of a delicate young girl, crying over things she just couldn't understand.

"Mom, Dad," Toph began, her voice sounding much more composed than she looked, "we need to talk."

"I know you must have many things to tell us, but there will be plenty of time for that later," Lao replied tolerantly. "Your mother and I are just glad to have you home again, Toph. We understand that you'll need to rest and recuperate. I can't imagine what you must have been through -"

"Dad, will you _listen_?" Toph interrupted. "I _don't _need a bath, and I _don't _need sleep. I need for you to let me say what I came to say!"

"Listen to her; she's still frightened! Of _course _we'll listen," her mother said then, "won't we?" Lao made a face, but finally nodded.

"Thanks, Mom." The little earthbender drew in a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy. "I need you both to understand some things. I tried to tell you before I left, but you wouldn't listen, so I hope you'll listen now - because it's the last time I'm going to say it.

"You hid me away from everyone, and never let me have any friends. Not only that, you didn't tell people outside our home that I even existed. You said it was to protect me, but… I have to wonder if you weren't ashamed of me, too. Embarrassed that you were the richest people around, that you had a perfect house and perfect manners and perfect things, but you didn't have a perfect daughter."

Her mother's eyes widened and a few tears fell. "Oh, Toph…"

"It's clear that the Avatar has much to answer for, making you think such dreadful things about your own family," Lao said, visibly reining in his anger.

"The Avatar didn't make me think those things, _you _did!" Toph accused, pointing her finger at her father. "And just so you know, he didn't kidnap me, _I ran away _- and it wasn't even the first time I did it! When I was little, I used to hate it here so much I would go underground to the caves where the badgermoles live."

"Badgermoles!" her mother cried, putting a hand over her mouth. "But they're so big and dangerous!"

"And _blind_," Toph reminded them. "Like me. They took me in as one of their own. They taught me earthbending - not the weak little exercises you _allowed _Master Yu to show me, Dad, but _real _earthbending. The badgermoles taught me that it doesn't matter how big or small you are, or even if you're blind. There are so many ways to relate to the world around you that don't include _seeing _- ways that can show you the truth, things people are afraid of and want to hide. And I was tired of hiding and being hidden away. I was tired of being lonely, and not having any friends but the badgermoles, and having to live a lie to make _you _happy when it was making _me _miserable.

"So one day I followed the sound of voices in the caves to the Earth Rumble arena. I listened, and I learned. And when I knew I was strong enough, I went - and I won!

"You wouldn't let me have a life of my own, so I had to make one for myself. Then when the Avatar showed up, and that life fell through because you found out about it, I knew I had to find another life, or be stuck inside these walls, alone, _forever _- so I took a chance. I left. And I don't regret it. I didn't even regret it when you sent those money-grubbing hogmonkeys Master Yu and Xin Fu after me and they put me in a cage. Of course, I did make _them _regret it." Her face brightened a little at the memory.

So _that _was what had happened to them. Lao sighed heavily, shaking his head as he leaned back in his chair. "I suppose it would be too easy for you to admit that you should never have left home, where you were safe and loved."

"It wouldn't be too easy, it would be a _lie_," the little earthbender corrected. "Don't get me wrong. I love you both, and that's why I came back. But I'm not the helpless little girl you thought I was, and I never will be. Either you love me as I am, or you don't love me at all. I just need to know which it is."

"Toph, of course we love you," her mother said softly, "we love you with all our hearts, just as you are."

The vibrations that went through the floor indicating her mother's heartbeat and the sound of her breathing almost brought Toph to tears. _She's telling the truth. Mom really does love me._ But there was one question left unasked, and Toph never left business unfinished.

"Dad?" Toph said then, turning to face her father, whose face was still hidden behind his clasped hands. "Please, tell me the truth. When you hid me away all those years after I was born, and then when you hired Master Yu and Xin Fu to find me… was it because you wanted to protect me, or because you didn't want anyone to know you had a blind daughter?"

"You shouldn't even have to ask, Toph," he replied warily. "You were tiny, helpless, frail and fragile. Since the world is a dangerous place, I knew you had to be protected. So I made sure you would be, and not for any other reason than wanting to keep you safe."

Wet droplets slid down the curve of Toph's pale cheek and hit the floor, splashing on the perfect tile. _He's lying_. Her head hung low, her black bangs hiding the anguish on her face as the hard truth hit home. "I see," the little blind girl whispered. "I guess that's all I needed to know."

"I'll get someone to take you to your room so you can rest now." Lao reached beside of him for the little gold bell, ringing it to call for a servant.

Toph's tear-streaked face tilted upwards as she turned towards her mother. As limited as seeing was, she wished she could look at her just once. "I love you, Mom."

Her mother smiled benignly, and Toph could feel the truth of her words when she said, "I love you too, Toph."

"I know." More tears fell before her fists hardened, along with them her heart. "I hope I'll be with you again someday."

Realizing what she was doing, Lao jumped to his feet. "Guards!"

But this wasn't the South Pole. Toph was in her element here, and could feel the earth speaking back to her all the way through the layers of flooring and foundation beneath the grand Bei Fong manor. The vibrations showed her where the walls were, and where the guards were, and where her father had moved to try to cut her off.

"Keep away from me," Toph warned, holding her hands upright in a stance that would have terrified Master Yu had he been the one facing her, "and tell them to get back."

"You shouldn't do this, Toph," Lao argued, "you don't realize just how vulnerable you are -"

"Oh, yes I do," she countered, using the yellow sleeve at her shoulder to wipe away the last of her tears. "That's why I'm going."

To do as little damage as possible, Toph pigeon-toed her feet and slid one heel sharply to the left. The ground under her father moved him out of her path, and then she was running past him, the vibrations thrumming through her soles.

"Follow her!" she heard him shout. "Bring her back here!"

The guards pursued. She had known they would, but after fighting Fire Nation soldiers and Dai Li agents alike, these guys would be a piece of cake. She waited until they were outside, both because it would put them on her turf and because she wanted them to feel they were doing well in their chase. She rushed through the garden and past the koi pond, beyond the flying boar gate and into the outer courtyard. Then the three outdoor guards were behind her as well. She sized them up quickly.

Toph halted, rooted herself to the earth, and breathed deeply. She stretched out her fingers and raised her hands as the badgermoles had shown her with their claws, causing a splendid earthquake all around her perfect center, then brought her palms down fast. Like a rug being pulled out from under them, the shaken ground literally knocked the guards off their feet. Taking advantage of their temporary impediment, she made a moving earth-mound under her feet to vault her over the wall and speed her on her way - not that she knew where she was going, or at this point, really cared.

ooo LL ooo

The meeting was over. Generals filed out of the map room, strategies set, wheels to be set into motion. Tai Lan nodded to himself. It had not only been a historic session, it had been a most productive one. It felt strange, being in partnership with the very military force they had once covertly manipulated and controlled. The strangest part of it was the warm sense of satisfaction he felt, as though much more could get accomplished this way. He shook some hands and made a few last inquiries, then waited with Sato until the room had been cleared.

"That went well," Sato remarked, staring at the door as the last to leave besides them, General How, went out. "Was the message from Lord Naga?"

Tai Lan nodded. "His business with King Bumi's associates is concluded, yet he's not coming back immediately. He says there's something else he has to do."

"I see." Sato arched an eyebrow. "When can we expect his return, then?"

"In a few weeks."

"A few _weeks_? He knows that our timeline for invasion -"

"Yes, he is aware." Tai Lan exhaled heavily. "The plan continues with or without him, at least for now. If he isn't here to provide us with the information we need in time, we have the captured Fire Nation officials, generals, and lieutenants at hand. We will simply extract the information from them."

"And without a strong leader to take control of the Fire Nation when it's defeated? One that can unite the Fire Nation people and be willing to keep them out of the Earth Kingdom and reinstate our sovereignty?"

"Lord Naga will have returned by then," Tai Lan said firmly. "In the meantime, we will focus on completing our part of the deal. He will do his part."

Sato seemed dubious. "How can you be so sure that he'll do what he promised?"

"He's an honorable man. Men of honor always do. Even if it destroys them and everything around them in the process, they'll always keep their word." Tai Lan moved towards the door, then paused in midstep. "Go to the southmost harbor and look in on the Fire Navy ships there with General Ling. He's expecting you."

Sato nodded assent and glided silently past him. Tai Lan followed him out, only to find Mai waiting for him. Foregoing the odango, her hair hung loose down her back. She'd never looked more beautiful to him, nor had her presence been more welcome, than when she greeted him with an unexpected smile.

Tai Lan hesitated only a moment before pushing her back and trapping her against the wall. His lips and tongue devoured her mouth, then settled into the side of her throat. "I could take you right here," he informed her in a torrid whisper, "with no walls to block the sound, I could make everyone in the palace hear you scream my name."

Mai's eyes went wide with the thought. It had seemed like a good idea before, to wait outside the room where her lover was meeting with the Council of Five and the other generals. Now, however… "If you're trying to embarrass me, it won't work," she deadpanned, "I took a bath this morning in the canals of old Ba Sing Se. If that's not humiliating, I don't know what is."

"You did _what_?" Tai Lan pulled back and studied her face to see if she was telling the truth. Obviously, the cold waters of the old city's aqueducts had cooled the mood as well. He was looking at her as though she were covered with purple pentapus marks. "Why on earth would you do _that_?"

"Well, there was nobody to draw a bath for me, so what was I supposed to do? I didn't know where to find water. I didn't know where to find breakfast either, so I'm starved to death, and - hey, stop laughing!"

With some effort, Tai Lan drew in the wide grin he'd been wearing. "I should have realized you'd spent your life accustomed to being served," he consolingly amended. "This won't do at all. Come on."

Mai raised an eyebrow as he put an arm about her waist. "Where are we going?"

"Later, into the city. Right now, back to my chambers."

"But what about -"

"The war planning? Not to worry. We took care of that this morning. All I need do today is look in on a few places to make certain the orders are being carried out to our satisfaction. The rest of the day, I intend to spend with you. And the first thing I'm going to do," he all but purred, "is make sure you have a proper bath."

ooo LL ooo

The first time Aang had gone to the Eastern Air Temple, getting to talk to the guru had been easy. He'd been waiting for him out in the open. This time, however, he was not so easily found.

When he first saw that Pathik wasn't waiting for him on the mount where they'd first met, he put his hand to the ground and tried to use the connection between all things to find him, the way he'd found Appa in the swamp. But nothing happened. There was no flash of light, no sudden insight, no picture appearing in his mind. Aang bit his lip as a feeling of anxiety set in. _So, it's not just my seventh chakra that's closed. It's all of them_.

Wanting comfort, he stood and patted Appa's head, though the bison whuffed loudly and scratched an ear with one of his front feet as though disinterested. Aang sighed. Momo glanced up at him briefly before digging back into the trip satchel, but made no sign that he was coming along.

"Yeah. You're probably hungry. We should have stopped sooner. I guess I just wasn't thinking." Aang sighed. He unstrapped Appa's saddle and used his airbending to lift it off the bison's back and rest it on the ground. "Go on, guys. Find something to eat. I'll be fine." Food was the last thing on Aang's mind.

"_Hdddrrrrmmm_." Appa turned and flew off with Momo riding on his head.

Once his animal friends had gone, the little bald monk climbed the mountain and began his search in earnest. "Guru Pathik!" he called over and over, his voice echoing through the empty atria, cloisters, vestibules and halls. "Where are you? Please, I need to talk to you!"

Hours later, after Aang was certain he'd gone through the entire temple, he plopped down on the ground and hung his head. He'd never considered that the guru might simply not be there when he needed him. Against the hollow howls of the wind, he pulled himself into a lotus position and began to try to clear his mind for meditation. But he couldn't relax. After several unsuccessful tries, he finally stood, let out a loud yell, and whipped a violent current outwards with his staff.

"Aang?" a calm, gentle voice asked.

"What?!" Aang whirled around, his eyes flashing almost as furiously as though he were in the Avatar State as he pointed his staff in warning at whoever was there.

However, 'whoever was there' turned out to be the very person he'd come to see.

"Oh!" Aang cried out when he realized what he'd done. "Guru Pathik, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to -"

"Yell at me? Attack me? Who else did you think you would find here, Aang, that deserved such aggression?" Guru Pathik sighed and hung his head, his hands folded together in front of his chest. "Your soul is full of turmoil and anger, and the flow between your chakras is blocked by even more emotional muck than before. You have allowed the attachment that prevented your seventh chakra from opening to infect your other chakras, so that now the energy that should be swirling and bright is dark and clouded."

"What? No! That can't be it!" Aang defended himself. "I _must _have opened my seventh chakra in Ba Sing Se, because I went into the Avatar State! But then Azula shot me down with lightning, and it knocked me out of the Avatar State, and I fell. _That's _how I lost it."

"Hmm. She shot you down with lightning," Pathik repeated. "Tell me, Aang. Has the Avatar State ever failed you before? Has anyone ever been able to harm you with a weapon, or use bending against you successfully, when you were in the Avatar State at any other time?"

Aang had to think back. "Well… no. But Azula was really powerful! And she snuck up on me and hit me from behind!"

"So, this Azula was so powerful that she defeated the Avatar when he was positively invincible! So powerful, that she defeated you when whole armies could not! And I suppose no one who has ever tried to attack you while you were in the Avatar State ever came from behind, either. How extraordinary. Who would believe it?"

The guru's words effectively hit their target. For the first time in a long time, Aang was forced to stop and really think.

At any other time he had ever used the Avatar State, nothing could have stopped him or even come near him. He had blown General Fong's entire contingent of earthbenders away with a mighty wind and practically destroyed his fortress. He had caused a great whirlpool and trapped Zuko's ship in the ice, as well as froze several of his crew. He had destroyed several sand-sailers and nearly taken out half a tribe of sandbenders in the desert. And at the North Pole, the Ocean Spirit had used his Avatar State to wipe out almost the entire Fire Navy. No previous enemy had stood half a chance when they were facing him in the Avatar State. _Which means Azula shouldn't have had a chance either_, the boy was forced to admit to himself.

Aang's shoulders sank with the realization. "So you're saying Azula's lightning _isn't _what's keeping me from getting back into the Avatar State?"

"Yes," Guru Pathik nodded.

"But… I still don't understand. I _know _I was in the Avatar State then. So how did Azula's lightning even get through, let alone almost kill me?"

"You tried to _activate _the Avatar State," the guru corrected, "because you were in danger, and it is your defense mechanism. Had you truly _been _in the Avatar State, you would have been practically invincible, as you have been in the past. But clearly you were _not _invincible, which means there was -"

"A weakness," Aang finished glumly. He floated down into a seated position, and the guru sat lotus-style in front of him. "I thought I had let go of my attachment to Katara. I thought all I had to do was picture her floating away in my mind. But I didn't really let go of her at all, did I?"

_You're still obsessed with Katara, and you're mad that you still have to save the world even if she won't be by your side every minute, and then waiting for you at the end like a reward! _Toph's words echoed in his mind with all the force of nails being hammered into solid rock. _Why are you trying to keep me here, Aang? _Katara's voice accused next, her wide azure eyes furrowed with frustration and distrust. _But this…Aang, how could you? _Sokka's memory added, his normally-friendly face long with disappointment.

Then he tried to remember all that had happened during their travels. He had selfishly concealed the letter leading the way to Hakoda's camp, not wanting Katara and Sokka to leave him. He'd thought showing off was more important than learning the right way when they met Jeong Jeong, and his impatience had literally gotten Katara burned. In the desert, he'd abandoned all his friends - even Katara, the one he supposedly loved - to chase after Appa, knowing that they might die without him. And at the South Pole, he'd let his anger about not having Katara all to himself get the best of him, lashing out at Toph, Sokka, Suki, Master Pakku, the Water Tribe Council, and even Katara herself, just because Iroh had chosen to take her to Ba Sing Se and he couldn't come. He'd had a terrible fight with Toph on the way here because she'd had the courage to say what needed to be said, and he'd hated her for it. But even Appa and Momo had begun to shy away from him now. Aang sighed. He couldn't avoid the truth any longer.

"What do your instincts tell you?" the guru asked gently.

"That I'm still being selfish," Aang finally replied, understanding now what he couldn't before. "When I ran away from the Southern Air Temple, I was choosing what I wanted over what the world needed, and all the airbenders died because of it. I promised myself - and Katara - that I would never do anything like that again. But I _have_, over and over, and it's been hurting everyone I love. I just didn't want to believe it."

"Then what do you think needs to be done now?"

"I guess I need to do what I should have done before - let go of my attachment to Katara." Aang hesitated. "The problem is… I don't know if I can."

Guru Pathik stared back at him without judgment, but his expression was very serious. "Know this, Aang: if you choose selfishness over selflessness this time, you will throw your personal energy completely out of balance. Your connection to the Avatar State will be permanently lost; there will be nothing I can do to help you recover it. Aang… if you run away this time, the Avatar will cease to exist. Do you understand?"

Aang gulped. He had always known the consequences were serious, but this was the first time he had really faced them.

The world was counting on him. Because he had believed what he wanted was more important than what the world needed, the Southern Air Temple had been destroyed. He had put his relationship with Monk Gyatso above everything else, and the monks had paid the price for it, including Gyatso himself. Was it right to sacrifice the whole world now, for the sake of his unrequited feelings for Katara?

At long last, Aang knew his childish days of running carefree and easy were over. It was time to do what he was born to do - take on not only the powers of a full-fledged Avatar, but the responsibility of being the world's only hope as well. "All right. What do I have to do?"


	24. 24

The banished prince crept silently into the room. There was Uncle Iroh, his large belly rising and falling beneath the wool blanket as he slept, his mouth hanging open as he snored. The sight was endearing. How many times had he seen Uncle like this and taken it for granted, erroneously thinking of him as lazy or slow? It pained him to remember the person he'd been then. _He looks well_, Zuko thought with some relief. He pulled back the drapes, letting in the sun.

Iroh turned in his sleep, gave a little grunt against the morning light. As the blur before him came into focus and he saw his nephew's scarred face, tears began to well at the corners of his eyes. "Nephew? Is it really you?"

Zuko nodded, smiling. "It's really me, Uncle."

Seconds later, Zuko was being squeezed almost painfully against him. "I wasn't sure if I'd ever see you again," the older firebender confessed. "Azula told us you were dead -"

"I know," Zuko soothed, "Katara told me. I'm so sorry, Uncle. It was part of the plan to fake my own death, to get Azula out of the way, but I never thought about her trying to use that against you, to make you think I really was dead."

Iroh shook his head. "There is no need for explanations, my nephew. I'm just glad to see you're all right. How is it you came to be here? We were on our way to look for you in Ba Sing Se."

"It's a long story." The scarred youth sat back then and put a consoling hand on Iroh's shoulder. "Uncle, I heard about what happened to Azula. Are you okay?"

The Dragon of the West gave a little nod. "I have made my peace with it. I did what had to be done. To be honest, I've been more concerned about Katara. She hasn't been the same since it happened."

"Why?" His nephew arched his unscarred eyebrow. "What does Katara have to do with Azula being dead?"

"Oh, I see. She didn't tell you." Iroh looked slightly concerned.

"We… didn't really talk last night," Zuko admitted, scratching nervously at the back of his neck as he recalled their passionate kiss.

Iroh's eyes nearly bugged out of his head. "_What_? Zuko, tell me you didn't -"

"Uncle, _no_! Of course not," Zuko hastily amended, realizing where his mind had gone. "We just ran into each other and talked for a minute, then both of us were tired, so we went on to bed. _Separately_," he finished with emphasis. When he saw that Iroh had relaxed, he had to ask, "What didn't she tell me?"

Iroh hesitated a moment, only telling Zuko in the end because he was convinced Katara never would, and he needed to know. "I wasn't the only one fighting Azula that day, at the South Pole. Katara was with me. We had agreed to fight her together, but when Azula said you were dead, it frightened Katara. Her emotions got the best of her. She jumped ahead of me and took on Azula alone - which, of course, was exactly what Azula wanted. Fortunately, I knew my niece's tendency to hide and then attack while her opponent is vulnerable, and I used it against her. I came between her and Katara just in time."

Zuko realized as Iroh concluded his relation of Azula's final duel that he'd been holding his breath. He exhaled shakily. "You saved Katara's life. Uncle… thank you. You don't know what that means to me."

"I may know more than you think. Besides, I like Katara. I haven't known her long, but already she feels like… _family_." Iroh winked cheekily at his nephew.

"_Uncle_!" Zuko protested, his pale cheeks flaming scarlet.

"She loves you," Iroh said then, his voice turning serious. "After Azula fell, Katara went unconscious. We were very worried. She came through all right, but only one thought was in her mind as she recovered - finding a way to you. She was willing to leave the Avatar, her brother, her father, her friends and everything she knew behind. She would have even left without _me_, if I hadn't found her trying to leave me a note to explain where she was going. The thought of living without you nearly broke her heart."

Zuko reached for the middle of his chest, remembering the ache there on the morning he'd been reunited with his mother. Now he understood. Even then, they had been linked so strongly that he'd felt her pain from half the world away. Then his heart had led him here, straight to the place where she was waiting for him. "I love her, Uncle," he admitted aloud for the first time, amazed to hear the words coming out of his mouth unplanned and uncensored.

"Yes, I know, and I am happy that you have found each other again," Iroh nodded warmly. "But what happens now?"

The banished prince sighed heavily. "I have to go back to Ba Sing Se, and finish what I started. She wants to go with me, but I don't want to put her in danger. Or you, Uncle. This is _my _fight."

His uncle narrowed his wise old eyes. "Maybe. But you _won't _be fighting it alone. I'm afraid you are stuck with us, my nephew." The hints of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Sounds pretty final." Zuko couldn't help but smirk. "I should warn you, most of the palace servants fled after Azula took over, and the Dai Li are terrible cooks."

Iroh glanced down in dismay at his large belly and gave an annoyed sigh. "I suppose that promise I made of going on a diet finally caught up with me. Oh, the sacrifices I make for you, nephew."

The banished prince grinned, but only for a moment. "Uncle… there's something else I need to tell you."

As he saw his nephew's face fall, Iroh's expression turned to one of panic. "Don't tell me they're out of tea in Ba Sing Se, too!"

"No, Uncle," Zuko denied, shaking his head. "It's Mom. I've seen her."

ooo LL ooo

Haru reclined beside the creek and stared up at the moon, feeling almost content. His muscles relaxed as he lay into the earth, letting the grass dance around the long brown locks of his hair. Today had been a good day, and tomorrow would be even better. He could feel it.

The last few months, the world had been looking brighter. He had his father back, his village and the surrounding towns were free from the Fire Nation, and now they were on their way to join those who had helped them liberate their region - the mysterious Stone Fists - as they journeyed east. There was even word that the Earth Kingdom might regain its freedom after all, thanks to someone called Lord Naga, a former Dai Li agent with a scarred face that he allowed no one to see. This Lord Naga had done what no other could - united the Dai Li and the Earth Kingdom army - and in so doing, began to build the hopes of every man, woman and child in the provinces for a future that was free of Fire Nation tyranny.

He glanced over at his father, Tyro, and smiled. The balding earthbender's wide shoulders were hunched in sleep as he lay on his side with his arms folded, his long white beard folded against his chest. _Thank you, Katara_, Haru thought for the hundredth time. The look of utter joy and relief on his mother's face when they returned home had been worth more than treasure to Haru, as had every minute spent with his father since. He knew he could never repay the brave-hearted waterbender for what she had done for him and for his family. Occasionally he wondered what had become of Katara of the Water Tribe, but he had realized the day they parted that her destiny was to help the Avatar, not to stay with him. Still, from the bottom of his heart, he genuinely wished her well.

His eyelids were starting to flutter and close with sleep when a loud noise stirred him - an earsplitting rumble like an earthquake, followed by a sudden crash. Haru sat upright and turned from side to side. There was only silence now, but he knew he could not rest until he knew if they were in any danger. He glanced over at his father, whose eyes were wide and wary.

"Dad," Haru murmured, "did you hear that?"

"Yes," Tyro said, clearly awake. "The sound came from over there." He motioned to the top of the hill just beyond the clearing in which they lay.

"One person has less chance of being noticed than two," Haru pointed out. "I'll go check it out."

Tyro nodded, trusting in his son's abilities. "Be careful."

"I will." Haru crept up the slope and peered surreptitiously over the ledge. His intrepid green eyes scanned the rocks, trees, grass and brook behind the incline, but saw nothing suspicious. Motioning to his father to remain, he decided to take a closer look.

Hidden in the cleft behind the arching rock face was a girl, crying and alone, her head bent against her chest as she wept. Haru paused, intrigued. What could she be doing this far away from any town, by herself? Was she lost? Or had the Fire Nation gotten to her family as they had his? He decided to get a little closer, taking care to tiptoe and breathe softly, so as not to startle her. But no matter how careful Haru could have been, no preparation on his part could have prevented what happened next.

In a form executed so fast it caught him completely off guard, the girl leapt to her feet and struck an earthbending pose that had him up to his neck in a dirt stranglehold. A mound of earth enclosed him, resembling a giant anthill. Haru struggled, to no avail. He simply couldn't move.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the girl cried out, and for the first time, Haru saw her eyes - eyes of crystal blue all filmed over with white, eyes that could not look back at him.

She was blind. A blind earthbending girl - and a chillingly powerful one.

"My name is Haru," he replied, trying not to feel terrified against this younger, smaller, and much deadlier opponent, who already had him in her grip. "I'm an earthbender, like you. My father and I were sleeping just over there. We don't mean you any harm."

The girl nodded to herself, then released him as quickly as she'd penned him in. "I believe you. But what are you doing way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Haru would have liked to ask the same question of her, but having been bound from head to foot only moments earlier, he wisely decided to let her ask the questions for now. "We're on our way east," Haru replied, dusting the dirt from his sleeves, "to help the Stone Fists fight against the Fire Nation."

"Stone Fists," Toph echoed. "They're the ones who work with the Dai Li, right? The ones who work for Lord Naga?"

Haru brightened. "You know of them?"

"I've heard the name." Toph recalled Iroh's mention of them in the Water Tribe Council meeting. _He _seemed to put trust in them, anyway.

"I'd be surprised if you hadn't. Nearly everyone is talking about them, and about Lord Naga. He's brought hope back to the Earth Kingdom." Haru smiled. "Listen, why don't you come along with me and my father? Just over there, we have a warm fire and some food and -"

"And what? You think I need to be taken care of?" she snapped.

"No," Haru denied, shaking his head, "you just seem like you're a really great earthbender. I think the Stone Fists could use your help."

"Oh. Um… thanks." His vibrations just didn't waver. Toph had to pause as she realized that Haru had been entirely genuine in every word he said. It seemed that being sincere and straightforward was built into his nature. It was a little disconcerting, but refreshing as well. "You really don't mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Come on. I'll introduce you to my dad."

ooo LL ooo

"You saw Lady Ursa?" At first Iroh looked shocked. "But… how is that possible?"

"I met King Bumi, that's how," Zuko informed him, his voice a little stilted. "He initiated me into the Order of the White Lotus. Then Jeong Jeong the Deserter came and took me to the sanctuary where she's been living in hiding all these years."

Iroh hesitated, knowing how emotional the subject of his mother was for Zuko. "How was she?"

"She was fine," Zuko exhaled noisily. Unconsciously, his hands tightened into fists. "How long have you known, Uncle? How long were you planning to hide it from me?"

The Dragon of the West hung his head; his shoulders sank with a sigh. "Try to understand, Zuko. You were very young when it happened -"

"When _what _happened?" Zuko demanded, for a moment looking like his former, angry self. "I thought she was dead, Uncle! Father wouldn't even answer me when I tried to ask where she had gone. And _you _- I trusted you more than anyone in the world! How could you not even tell me she was alive and okay?"

"I have told you before, my nephew; in our family, things are not always what they seem. Perhaps someday, you will be able to understand -"

"No!" Zuko interrupted. "_Now_, Uncle. Whatever the truth is, I need to know."

"Very well." Iroh's face was grim. "I would have spared you this burden, but… maybe I have been shielding you from the corruption of our family politics for too long. Maybe it _is _time you knew the truth."

Zuko braced himself. "What truth?"

"The truth about how your father _really _became Fire Lord," Iroh said brusquely, "and about what your mother did, to protect the son she loved more than life itself."

ooo LL ooo

Toph lay in the grass, enjoying the tickle of the soft green blades between her toes in the night wind. Whenever she'd been traveling with the Avatar, she had always erected an earth tent for herself, wanting her privacy. Tonight, however, she'd foregone the little stone structure and chosen to lie in the open.

The little earthbender wasn't sure why, but she felt a strange sort of kinship to this Haru and his father, even though they'd just met. Just as she had with Iroh, she trusted them instantly, sensing their goodness and honesty from the very beginning. In less than an hour, she had eaten with them, laughed with them, and now slept in their company, feeling even more comfortable with them than she had with her other friends. The feeling was strange, but not unwelcome.

As she lay still, trying to rest, she couldn't help but think of Aang, and the fight they'd had before going their separate ways. Why couldn't _they _get along so easily? Sugar Queen had been infuriating at times, and now and again Sokka had his moments, but at least she'd been able to get along with them most of the time. It seemed she and Aang sparred more with angry words than they did with rocks. Toph sighed, and tried to put thoughts of the gang out of her head. It wasn't likely she'd be seeing any of them anytime soon, if ever.

The wind picked up a little, and Toph shivered. She scooted closer to the fire, accidentally bumping against Haru. "Sorry," she whispered.

"It's okay," he murmured. "Are you cold? There's a blanket in my pack."

Toph smiled at his thoughtfulness. "Thanks, but… what about you?"

"I'm warm enough," Haru assured her, reaching for his pack and digging out the woollen blanket. He spread it over her gently, then lay back into the earth. "Good night, Toph. I'm glad you're coming with us."

"Me too," Toph replied honestly, noticing an odd, tickly little sensation in her chest as she snuggled into the blanket. "Good night."

ooo LL ooo

Katara had just finished loading the supplies onto the ostrich horses when Zuko and Iroh showed up, carrying their traveling satchels. Oddly, the two seemed almost somber after what should have been a happy reunion. Katara raised an eyebrow in inquiry, but Zuko merely shook his head, and offered her a sad little smile.

"We're all set," she announced uncomfortably, earning only a little nod from Iroh and a pat on her shoulder. "I got enough provisions for four days' travel, and I checked the map. The fastest way to Ba Sing Se is to head northwest. There won't be any villages to stop at for a couple of days if we go that way, but it's warm enough to sleep out in the open."

"Okay, northwest then. Thank you, Katara." As she handed Zuko the reins of his ostrich horse, he cupped his hand over hers for a lingering moment. He was clearly thanking her for more than just supplies and plotting a route. The fiery glow in his eyes spoke more eloquently of his gratitude than words ever could.

"You're welcome." She could tell he was holding something back, something that was hurting him deeply, but she knew better than to press. Now wasn't the time. "We should get going. It's already midday."

Zuko nodded. Without another word, he swung himself into the saddle. Once Katara and his uncle were mounted as well, the three made their way out of the village of Daopeng, and began the long journey back to Ba Sing Se.


	25. 25

After a long climb to the blustery peak with the wind rippling and stretching the yellow fabric of his clothes, Aang paused to gaze at the wide expanse of the world around him. The aged stone architecture of the Eastern Air Temple was cut into the jagged teeth of the mountains, where the fading daylight cast long shadows into the rocks. Encircling them were long, rolling expanses of wild tundra. He inhaled deeply, letting the natural beauty calm his troubled spirit.

Then, something unexpected happened. For just an instant, the plains became a shadowed, barren wasteland; the grass was burned away, and the mountains were bare and cold. Gasping, the little monk blinked and rubbed his eyes. As quickly as it had come, the vision was gone.

"I have seen it too," the sinewy sage assured him. "This mountain is a sacred place. Here, one can see past the illusion of time, and even glimpse possible futures."

Aang whirled around to face the guru. "What happened? In my vision, everything was dark, and dead."

"Your vision was a future in which the Avatar failed to defeat the Fire Lord," Pathik revealed. "In that future, Fire Lord Ozai used the energy of the comet to scorch the land and dry up the rivers. Many people died; not as a result of fighting, but because of the terrible famine that followed such unrestrained destruction."

The Avatar shuddered with the thought. "You said the mountain shows 'possible futures,'" the boy echoed. "So, that means the future isn't decided yet. It can still be changed."

"Indeed. I have seen many possibilities for the final battle. In each one, you could only defeat Fire Lord Ozai if you had complete mastery of your Avatar state. That is why, if you wish to bring balance to the world, you must become a fully-realized Avatar."

The boy's jaw dropped with panic. "What? How am I supposed to do that? I don't have _time _to learn firebending before the comet arrives!"

"Learning the bending arts is not the same as becoming a fully-realized Avatar," Guru Pathik patiently explained. "The bending disciplines are merely a foundation, a stepping stone, to help us understand our relationship to nature and to one another. Remember, the greatest illusion of this world is the illusion of separation. Just as the four elements are truly one and the same, so you are one with all your past lives as the Avatar. Their wisdom lives in you."

"But how can I connect with them?" Aang wondered aloud. "Every time I've talked to Avatar Roku, I've been inside the spirit world. If my past lives are just a part of me, why has it been so hard to get in touch with them?"

"In order to learn the lessons of each new lifetime, our souls temporarily forget their true nature. The body and the mind take over, and over time, they come to believe that they are all that makes you who you are. That is when the illusion of separation is strongest. But when you release your fears and attachments, the illusion fades away, and you become one with your spirit once more."

Aang nodded. He remembered the monks saying that one had to abandon fear to be a bender. "So, the reason I can't contact my past lives directly is because of fear?"

"Exactly. All the power you need to face and defeat the Fire Lord is already there, inside you. But first, you must face and defeat the darkness within. You must overcome your deepest fears." The sage's sun-weathered face turned grim. "Clearing the chakras will be much more difficult this time. You will be tempted to run away and hide from the truth, but you must confront and embrace _all _the aspects of yourself. It is the only way you can attain oneness with your previous incarnations, and with your Avatar state."

"I'm _not _running away anymore." The Avatar's childlike face hardened with determination. He sat lotus-style and faced the guru. "Let's do this."

Pathik nodded, handing him a bowl of onion and banana juice. Aang drank it down without complaint, then pushed the bowl away. The guru studied him closely, noting the change in the young Avatar's grey eyes. They were gravely serious now, almost desperate. _Maybe he _is _ready_, the guru perceived.

Seating himself across from the boy, Guru Pathik began the laborious work of guiding him through his chakras once more. This time was far more challenging, as Aang's blocks had grown more complex and deeply rooted. He had new fears, new guilts, new shames, and new sorrows that all had to be worked through.

Day faded into night as the Avatar struggled to release all that held him back. The intensity of it was overwhelming. The last time they had done this, it had been slow and gentle. Then, they had divided the chakra clearings into different days and locations. But there was no time for that now. This was only happening because of Aang's refusal to finish before. He had to see it through, no matter what.

By the time Aang felt the release in his brow chakra, it was nearly morning, and the darkness was fading. Both he and the guru were exhausted.

"Have to keep going," Aang murmured, to himself as much as to Pathik. Still, his eyelids fluttered with sleep. After a quick breather and some onion and banana juice for sustenance, Aang forced his eyes open. "I have to finish this."

The guru nodded. "Meditate on your attachment to this world. See it clearly in front of you."

Aang closed his eyes and absorbed himself in the glowing purple apparition that unfolded from his subconscious mind.

"Now, make the choice to release it, fully and freely," Pathik's voice directed. "Feel each of the ties that bind you to that attachment coming undone like silken threads, slipping away, lost and forgotten..."

Fully entranced in the vision, Aang saw Katara in front of him, chained to the walls of his old room in the Southern Air Temple. She was wearing long, loose robes instead of her Water Tribe attire, and he could hear her weeping. Her head was turned away.

"Katara?" he asked, coming closer. "What's wrong?"

She turned and faced him with such despair in her eyes that Aang took a step backwards. So grief-stricken was her face that it took him a moment to notice that her hairline had been shaved back to reveal an arrow tattoo. In place of her mother's necklace, a string of wooden rosary beads with an airbending symbol hung down to her chest, folding in her shoulders like a dead weight.

"Why, Aang?" she accused softly. "Why have you done this to me?"

"_I _didn't do this! Katara, I love you. I would never hurt you!" Aang insisted.

"Then _help _me!" she cried, rattling her wrists in their shackles. "You have the key. It's there in your hands. Let me out of here!"

He opened his hand in the vision to find a key resting in his palm. He deliberated for a moment, then squinted his eyes shut and closed his fingers back around it. "But if I let you go, you'll leave me," he murmured, realizing his greatest fear. It wasn't fighting the Fire Lord. It was being alone.

"Trying to force someone to be all yours isn't love, Aang," she replied with feeling. "I know you've been lonely and scared, but this isn't the answer. Is this really what you want me to become?"

In the real world, Guru Pathik saw tears streaming down Aang's cheeks. He sensed the Avatar's pain, but he would not interfere. He had to overcome this on his own.

"No," Aang said with regret. "When I found out the Air Nomads were gone, I thought I was all alone in the world. Then you came along and made me part of your family. I was afraid of losing you, too, and I wanted to keep you all to myself. But you have the right to choose your own life."

Aang unlocked her shackles, catching her as she dropped like a limp doll with the weight of the airbender beads around her neck. "You're free, Katara," he murmured, lifting the rosary necklace away and throwing it aside. "I'm letting you go."

When Katara looked up, she was herself again, and the smile that broadened her cheeks was so heart-filling that even Aang had to be happy for her. As she stood, her clothes transformed back into her Water Tribe garments, her shackle-sores healed, the arrow faded and her hair grew back into place. "Thank you, Aang," she whispered, her form dissipating blissfully out the window and into the night sky.

Suddenly the stars seemed to shine brighter. Aang realized that he was being propelled upwards towards them, hurtling up into space. The luminescent form of the Avatar Spirit hovered above him in the cosmos, awaiting his return. Aang followed the silver cord towards it and stepped into the sphere of light in its vast, shimmering hands.

A great radiance spiraled out from the mountaintop. The tattoos on Aang's forehead, arms and feet began to glow. The guru stood and watched in reverence as the Avatar began to float off the ground, rising in a shaft of light.

ooo LL ooo

Just after sunrise, Toph set off along with Haru and his father. She couldn't see the green knolls undulating around the dirt path they walked, but she could feel them, and she could smell the wildflowers as they caught in a gentle breeze.

"We were all pretty tired last night," Haru began conversationally as Tyro strode ahead of them, "so we didn't get to know much about each other. Where are you from, Toph?"

_Questions. Oh, boy. _Toph puffed air out of one cheek. "Shijou," she replied dully, not wanting to think about the grand estate where she'd been confined until she met the Avatar.

"That's a pretty big city. It's where they hold Earth Rumble, isn't it?" The long-haired young man smiled with interest.

"Yeah. That's the place, all right." _Yet another place I can never go back. _"Have you been there?"

"No. I always wanted to go, though," he admitted. "I'll bet the tournaments are really exciting. Have you ever been to them?"

"Once or twice," she demurred. Proud as she was of her reputation as the Blind Bandit, she couldn't bring herself to say too much about her past to this Haru kid - at least, not yet. "So, what about you? Where are you from?"

"Sekitan. It's a mining town in the southern Earth Kingdom. Have you heard of it?"

"I think so. That's where the Earth Kingdom gets most of its coal, right?"

"I'm impressed. Most people don't know much about the Earth Kingdom's natural resources," Haru complimented.

Toph smiled a little.

"Until a few months ago, it was occupied by the Fire Nation," he told her. "They took away all the earthbenders and forced them to work as slaves on a coal rig out in the sea. My dad was one of them. Near the end, they caught me too."

"You were a prisoner?" It didn't seem right that the Fire Nation would sentence _him _to hard labor. Haru was barely older than Sokka.

"Yeah." He clenched his fists at his sides. "They tried to take our bending away. They tried to make us hide who we really were. They did it to break our spirits. And it almost worked."

Toph drew in a sharp breath. Though she couldn't tell by his tone of voice or even his breathing, she could feel Haru's anger speeding up his heart. She knew exactly how that felt - to have to hide her earthbending and pretend she was helpless. _The Fire Nation did to Haru the same thing my parents did to me, and he was in prison_. The comparison was troubling. "How did you escape?"

"A girl I was friends with got herself arrested so she could find me. Then she started an insurrection. She inspired us to believe in ourselves again and fight for our freedom." Haru brightened at the memory. "It was incredible. We used the same coal the Fire Nation soldiers made us dig to fight them, and we won."

"Wow," Toph said, giving a low whistle. "That girl sounds pretty amazing."

"She is," Haru grinned, making her feel strangely envious. "I've never met anyone like her. She's strong and brave, but she's also kind."

"So… where is she now?" the blind girl couldn't help asking.

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "After we escaped the rig, my father and I asked her to come with us, but she couldn't. I know I'll probably never see her again, but I'll never forget what she did for me and my family."

_Family_. Just the word made Toph wince. Between Aang and her parents, the concept had come to mean something uncomfortable and even painful.

"So, tell me about your family," Haru implored, not seeing Toph bristle. "Why aren't they coming with you to fight the Fire Nation? Are they not earthbenders like you?"

"Well…" Toph began awkwardly. She didn't want to lie to Haru. He seemed like a really decent person; actually, the best she'd met, with the possible exception of Iroh. But she didn't want to talk about her family drama or her problems with Aang, either. "They're not earthbenders," she finally shrugged.

"My mom isn't an earthbender, either," her new friend revealed. "My dad taught me everything I know about bending. He started teaching me when I was still really little, so earthbending became a natural part of me, like walking or breathing." A warm chuckle escaped him. "Mom used to get really mad because I wouldn't wear shoes back then, even in the house. I tracked dirt all over her floor. It drove her crazy."

Toph gave a wistful smile. "You're really lucky. I used to wish at least one of my parents was an earthbender, so they could understand me better."

"Oh, do you and your parents not get along?" He gave her a sympathetic look, though it took him a moment to remember that she couldn't see it.

"Not exactly." Her chin drooped into her chest. They were catching up with Tyro, and she was thankful that Haru dropped the subject before they came up behind his father.

"So, who taught you how to earthbend?" he asked instead.

"Badgermoles." She thought she heard music in the distance. _Weird_. There were some people coming towards them, but they were moving slowly, swaying in an almost serpentine manner… dancing?

Haru laughed. "Badgermoles? You're kidding, right?" When she shook her head, his jaw dropped. "That's amazing! It's like something out of a story!"

"It is something out of a story - a very old story, in fact," Tyro said, turning his chin over his shoulder to address them as the group of travelers Toph had sensed came into view. "The story of the very first earthbenders, the lovers Oma and Shu."

"Hey, did somebody say Omashu?" a tinny male voice asked. "Isn't that where we're going? Ah, man, I can never remember." The voice belonged to a man with peculiar blue and yellow robes, a white lei hanging around his neck, and a sort of feathered crown resting above a very laid-back face. "Hey, fellow travelers!"

"Hello," Tyro greeted them. "Did you say you were on your way to Omashu? If so, you're headed in the wrong direction. Omashu is that way."

"Oh, thanks!" the strange man laughed. "Say, that was really helpful. What can we do you for in return, man?"

"Your thanks is enough," Tyro assured him, "we are in a hurry, and need to be on our way."

"Aw, surely you don't have to go just yet?" a corpulent, pink-faced man with an ever-present smile asked. "How about a song first? Chong?"

"Hey-hey, great idea, Moku!" said the first man, strumming a little on his guitar. "Why don't we sing that song about Omashu?"

"The Purple Pentapox Shuffle?" asked the somewhat dazed-looking woman with them.

"Nah, not that one, Lily. It's about _the plague_, man. Creepy stuff." Chong shivered. "No, how did that one go… oh, yeah, I got it!"

Haru and Toph made little faces of disbelief as Chong began to sing, and the others danced and played.

"_Two lovers, forbidden from one another,_

_A war divides their people, and a mountain divides them apart._

_Built a bridge to be together…_

_SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL! THROUGH THE MOUNTAIN!_

_Secret secret secret secret TUNNELLLLLLLLL! Yeah."_

Chong looked up expectantly with a smile as he finished his long cadenza, but blinked a few times to see that he wasn't exactly getting thunderous applause. "Huh. I thought that was better than last time. Oh, well. Better get going. Take care, road-people!" He and his friends danced off towards Omashu, disappearing over the hill with the sounds of guitars and tambourines fading behind them.

"That guy," Toph declared unequivocally once they were out of earshot, "was _weird_."

Tyro raised an eyebrow. "Which one?" The three of them shared a laugh, and Toph was surprised to find that her smile didn't fade, even when the joke was over.

ooo LL ooo

It had been a long, silent day's ride as Katara, Zuko and Iroh moved northeast from Daopeng. They had passed over rolling green hills, between waving fields and fish-ponds, before settling onto a little knoll by a thin, winding brook. There, they could refill their flasks and the ostrich-horses could drink. The three dismounted and walked around to loosen their stiff joints.

Katara glanced at Iroh meaningfully. She still didn't understand the cause of the heavy, quiet tension that had fallen over him and his nephew. The old man looked sadly back at her, then turned to eye Zuko. He had wandered off on his own, his head hanging low.

The waterbender bit her lip. If she and Zuko had been alone, she wouldn't have hesitated to ask him what was wrong, but now wasn't the time or place. Leaving him be, she settled into the routine task of cooking. Iroh offered to help, but when Katara insisted she was used to making the food herself, he contented himself with starting a fire and making tea for them instead.

As the last bit of daylight was fading from the horizon, Zuko came back, still not quite himself. "I'll set up the tents," he suggested.

"You don't have to," Katara reassured him, "it's warm and the sky is clear. We can sleep in the open. Here, sit down. Dinner's just about done." She stirred the stew a few more times before pouring them each a bowl, and sitting back with them around the fire.

"This is really good," Zuko commented when they were nearly finished.

"I'm glad you like it," she murmured, daring a smile. The boy with the scar tried feebly to return the gesture, but the corners of his mouth did little more than twitch.

A few more minutes passed in silence before Iroh stretched his arms and patted his round belly. "Katara, that was excellent. If I had known you could cook like that, we might not have eaten in those inns on the way here."

She grinned at the compliment. "Thank you, Iroh."

"And now, I think I'd better turn in for the night," he said with an exaggerated yawn. "I just can't… seem to stay awake…" The corpulent old man snuggled himself into his sleeping bag and promptly began to snore.

Zuko gave a well-meaning scoff. "Uncle can sleep through just about anything, but I've never seen him doze off _that _fast. Did you put chamomile in the stew?"

Katara shook her head. "I think he's trying to give us some privacy," she said in a low voice, so only Zuko could hear.

"Oh! Right," he agreed, embarrassed that he hadn't caught onto Uncle's trick.

She took his bowl and set it aside with hers, then came to sit beside him. To her surprise, Zuko looped an arm around her waist and drew her nearer. Katara rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" she whispered.

"What?"

"Whatever's bothering you."

The young firebender sighed heavily. "Just family drama is all. Sometimes I think the Ember Island Players could do a whole series just based on my messed-up family."

"The Ember Island Players?"

"This acting troupe in the Fire Nation my mom used to make us go see. They were terrible." He sneered at the memory. "Anyway, I don't want to talk about them, or my family. Not tonight."

"Okay. So, what _do _you want to talk about?"

"There's something I need to tell you. Actually, it'd probably be easier just to show you." He stood and went to retrieve an object from his bag. "Close your eyes, Katara. And don't peek."

Puzzled, she draped her hands over her eyes. "All right, I'm not looking."

Zuko came to kneel in front of her. He took her hands in his and parted them from in front of her face, where her eyelids were still shut. "Okay. You can open them now."

Katara's eyes fluttered open, and she sucked in a sharp breath. The face staring back at her was not that of Prince Zuko, but of the man who had rescued her and the Kyoshi warriors on his ship. She was looking directly into the face of the Blue Spirit. "Zuko?"

The masked man nodded. "Yeah. It's me."

"Then it was you," she gasped, taken aback. "That night, on the ship. You saved us."

"I wanted to tell you," he replied grittily, "it just wasn't safe."

Katara glanced over at Iroh's huddled form, wondering if he was asleep or just faking it. "Does your uncle know?"

"Yeah. He's known for a long time now." He let go of Katara's hands so he could remove the mask, then stared into her curious blue eyes. "When we were in the cave together, I was ashamed of my face. Now, I've worn this mask so much that it almost feels like it's _become _my face. I'm not sure who I am anymore."

"_I _know who you are, Zuko," she assured him softly. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't."

His amber eyes shone. "I still can't believe you left the Avatar behind, just for me."

"It wasn't just for you. It was for me, too." She pursed her lips, gathering her thoughts. "For so long now, I've lived my life based on what other people needed. I was afraid that if I didn't help everyone else first, I was being selfish. I wouldn't have even gone to the North Pole to learn waterbending if Gran-Gran hadn't told me it was okay for us to go and help Aang."

"But you have a gift," he pointed out. "A gift your mom gave her life to protect."

"I know," the waterbender said guiltily. "I was just so busy taking care of everyone else that I never stopped to think about what I needed or wanted for myself. Until I realized how I felt about you."

Zuko exhaled softly. His heart felt lighter than it had in ages. "I guess I shouldn't be bitter that you beat me at the North Pole, then," he teased.

Grinning, she arched an eyebrow. "Oh, is that your way of asking for a rematch?"

"No. This is." Grabbing her waist, he yanked her towards him and pinned her beneath his chest, foisting a quick kiss on her lips. "Tag. You're it."

"Oh, you're getting it for that!" Katara laughed, getting up to chase him.

Tucked away in his sleeping bag, Iroh smiled.


	26. 26

In the hazy half-light before dawn, Prince Zuko kept watch beside the campfire and brooded. As the dead branches snapped in the flames, his thoughts drifted back to his stay in the White Lotus sanctuary, and to what his uncle had told him. At the time, Zuko had known nothing of the dreadful secret Lady Ursa carried. If he had, he would never have burdened her with his own sorrows. His own need for comfort could have waited. He might have even hesitated to break the news to her about Azula. _At least Jee is with her_, he assured himself, hoping that the considerate soldier's presence could heal some of the sadness he'd left in his wake.

Remorsefully, he closed his eyes and pictured his mother's flawless porcelain face, staring at his disfigured one with pity; her elegant hand, reaching out to touch him. _I'm sorry, Zuko. I'm so sorry he did this to you. I wish there was some way…_

_There is a way. At least, there was one. I guess it wasn't meant to be. _

Zuko covered his disfigured cheek with his palm and opened his eyes. A part of him wanted to be resentful; to blame the Avatar for taking away his one chance at erasing that hated mark from his face. But as he looked across the fire to where Katara lay sleeping, a warm feeling spread through his chest, melting away his anger. _She left everything and everyone she loved. Her family. Her home. Her friends. Even the Avatar. Just to be with me. _It was hard to feel ungrateful in the face of such devotion. She loved him just as he was, scar or no scar. Just like his uncle.

His gaze turned fondly towards the corpulent old man, who was lying on his back and sleeping soundly. Although Zuko's heart ached with the hard truth he'd related, he knew Iroh had only told him in the hopes that it would solidify his resolve, and lessen his regrets. _Uncle is the one who's been a real father to me._ _The man I used to call 'father' never loved me at all. I was nothing to him but a pawn to be thrown away. _

He remembered it as though it were yesterday. That sad night, when he learned that his cousin Lu Ten was dead and that a grieving Uncle Iroh was coming home. That shameful night, when he failed to match Azula's firebending skills and impress Fire Lord Azulon. That terrible night, when his sister came prancing into his bedroom to taunt him. "_Dad's going to kill you! Really, he is." _Lady Ursa overheard and dragged the girl away for a talk. At the time, Zuko thought it was to scold her for fibbing, as she so often did. But Azula hadn't been lying. She'd been telling the truth, and the truth was far more horrible than he could have imagined.

Zuko closed his eyes once more and pictured what must have followed. His mother, storming into his father's private chambers and demanding to know what was going on. Prince Ozai's icy smile spreading as he spoke calmly about murdering his only son. The shock on Lady Ursa's face as she realized the full extent of her husband's cruelty. The fear she must have felt as he outlined a plan in which he could realize his ambition - becoming Fire Lord in place of the rightful heir, Iroh, before the tea-loving, kindly Prince could return from the war. It was a plan she could not refuse, because it was the only way Zuko's life could be spared.

He could almost hear that cold, smooth voice as Prince Ozai dangled a vial of deadly poison in front of the beautiful, horrified young mother of his children. "I've arranged for you to take the Fire Lord his nighttime tea; a gesture of contrition, to atone for my boldness in the throne room. Three little drops. That's all it takes. The poison leaves no evidence; everyone will assume that the old man passed quietly in his sleep. No one but us need ever know the truth. Of course, as a traitor, you'll have to leave the Fire Nation immediately, but I intend to be merciful to my loyal wife. Once the deed is done, an escort will take you to the harbor and provide you with enough gold to ensure your comfort. Where you go or what you do from there is none of my concern."

According to Iroh, the remainder of the story was related to him by Zuko's childhood trainer of swordsmanship, Master Piandao. The expert swordsman had not been sent to the front with the army; his position training the elite among the new recruits at the Fire Nation Military Academy was deemed indispensable. Piandao had come to the royal city to examine some of the young nobility for potential talents. Upon disembarking, he saw the cloaked woman at the docks, crying in the shadows. He thought it might be a grieving widow of a Fire Navy officer. But when he came closer, he recognized her instantly - not only as Lady Ursa, wife of Prince Ozai, but as the niece of the man who had taught him the sword, Master Omi.

Piandao took her in and offered her sanctuary with the Order of the White Lotus, of which he was a member. He quietly arranged for her anonymous passage to the Earth Kingdom colonies. There, she would meet another exile from the Fire Nation - the legendary Master Jeong-Jeong - who would take her to a safe location where she could live in peace. Afterwards, he sought out the recently-returned Prince Iroh, a fellow member of the Order, and told him everything. Still in mourning himself, and no doubt appalled by his brother's evil schemes, Iroh made two very difficult decisions. One was to keep Lady Ursa's location a secret, even from himself. What he didn't know, his brother could never force him to betray. The other was to accept his brother's swindled ascension to the throne, for Zuko's sake, while he molded the next heir to be kinder and wiser than his father had been.

_My father. _Zuko clenched his fists and lowered his head, fighting against the pain. _He was going to kill me. Me, a defenseless child - his own _son_! Just for the chance to be Fire Lord. He stole my uncle's throne. He practically forced Mom to murder my grandfather, and then banished her for what was really his crime. He challenged me, a thirteen-year-old child, to an Agni Kai just for speaking out of turn. He destroyed my face. He destroyed my life! _The banished prince squinted his eyes shut. _All those years, I would have done anything just to get him to love me. But I was a fool._

"You look tired, my nephew." Zuko's weary eyes fluttered open. Uncle stood over him, looking concerned. "Are you all right?"

"I couldn't sleep," the young man admitted.

"You should try to get some rest. A man needs his rest," Iroh gently reminded.

"You're right. You've always been right, about everything. But before I can rest, there's something I have to say." Zuko took a deep breath, steadying himself. "Uncle… I owe you an apology. You've spent years protecting Mom's secret, and protecting me, from… from _him_. I was wrong to doubt you. I'm sorry."

His uncle looked surprised, then touched. "Your apology is accepted, Prince Zuko," he said warmly.

"All this time, I wanted to please my father more than anything," the banished prince guiltily continued, "but I was trying to please the wrong person. You've been more of a father to me than he ever was. I yelled at you, disrespected you, even abandoned you, but you always stayed with me. Why, Uncle? I know I didn't deserve it."

"Because I love you, my nephew. And because even when you struggled and pushed me away, I knew that deep down, you loved me too." The old man's smile faded into the beginnings of tears.

"I _do _love you, Uncle," Zuko told him, the corners of his own eyes shining. "No. _Father_."

"Zuko…" Overcome with emotion, Iroh wept as he drew the youth into an almost bone-crushing hug.

Stirred by the noise, Katara sat up in her sleeping bag. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief at the image of the two men holding one another and crying. "What's going on?" she murmured.

As one, they turned to smile at her. "It seems I have lost my nephew," Iroh explained in a choked-up voice, "and, in the process, gained a son."

"What?" The waterbender's heart nearly burst with joy. The tense, miserable silence of the journey was gone. She could feel it. "Zuko!"

He reached out a hand to her, and she rushed into their mutual embrace. In that happy moment, Katara realized that she hadn't left her family behind at all. She'd simply become part of a new one. Whatever they had to face in Ba Sing Se, they would face it together.

ooo LL ooo

Toph's sightless eyes flashed open. She, Haru and Tyro had been asleep near the roadside for several hours, but drowsiness hadn't dulled her perceptions. The girl put a little square palm down on the earth. The vibrations weren't easy to distinguish at first, but it didn't take her long to figure out that two men trying to sneak up on them.

"Wake up! We're being ambushed!" she cried in alarm.

Toph rippled the ground underneath the nearer of the two intruders, trying to throw him off balance, but apparently the man was an earthbender. He rode the waving ground as easily as Katara could ride on a crest of surf. Slamming his feet back into the dirt, he thrust out one arm and sent a boulder sailing in her direction. Toph felt it coming and erected a pyramid-shaped fortress of earth around herself, which took the hit, then shot one of its panels back at her attacker.

Haru bolted upright. Adrenaline rushed through his veins with the sudden onset of battle. He grounded himself quickly, digging in his toes as the second assailant came at him. Masked in the manner of an assassin, the intruder lunged a massive stone at Haru, followed by several head-sized rocks he kicked out with his feet. Haru blocked his barrage with an easily-erected rock shield, then whirled round to hurl it in the larger man's direction. Unfortunately, the masked man easily crushed the rock shield to dust between his thick, muscular hands. Haru gasped as his opponent raised an enormous chunk out of the ground to launch at him.

Before Haru had time to react, Tyro jumped in front of him. His father's fists stopped the rock in its tracks, crumbling it into a hundred tiny bits. "Toph! Are you all right?" the bearded old man called.

"Fine," she yelled back, sealing the other attacker between two huge sheets of stone. "Need some help?"

"I think we've got things well in hand," Tyro replied. He and Haru grinned at one another. They had trapped the muscled assassin by shoving him into the earth from the neck down.

"Time to find out who these guys are," Toph suggested aloud.

"And what they wanted with us," Haru agreed.

But before they could unmask either of their opponents, a sound pricked their ears - the sound of someone clapping from a nearby tree. A tall, slender man jumped down from the lower branches and approached them in the moonlight. His walk was that of an expert bender. He barely made a ripple in the ground as his feet touched down. "Well done, earthbenders. You've passed the test."

"What test?" Tyro questioned, arching a white brow.

"My test. It determines whether or not you're ready to join the Stone Fists," the man replied. He eyed Tyro and Haru with approval. "You two seem to have some experience fighting. We welcome you. And as for you, Toph Bei Fong, I already knew you were supremely capable in combat."

"Already knew?" Haru repeated, glancing over at Toph.

"Who are you?" the girl challenged. "How do you know me?"

"My name is Chang Lao. I'm the leader of the Stone Fists in this area."

Toph shook her head. "I don't remember ever meeting you."

"I'm afraid we were never properly introduced. You see, I had the honor of fighting you in Ba Sing Se, when you were helping the Avatar."

Haru sucked in a sharp breath, taken aback by the realization. "You were with the Avatar?"

"I'm not with him anymore," the blind earthbender clarified, trying not to scowl at the man she now knew was a Dai Li agent. "I'm an earthbender. My place is here."

"Well spoken," Chang Lao nodded. "Now, may I please release my comrades?"

"Go ahead," Toph shrugged proudly. "If they attack us, we'll just beat them again."

"The Boulder resents that statement!" spoke up the masked assassin who was up to his chin in the dirt.

"No way!" Toph screeched as the Dai Li agent unearthed the former Earth Rumble star. "You made _the Boulder _a Stone Fist?"

"He had the right credentials," Chang Lao explained patiently. "We induct members based on earthbending skill, not personality. Otherwise, we wouldn't have considered tapping _you_."

Folding her arms in umbrage, Toph seethed.

"Now," the Dai Li agent continued, releasing the other Stone Fist from the stone slabs Toph had wedged him between, "if you'd be good enough to follow me, you can come back to our camp and get some rest. Your training starts at dawn."

As Tyro put out the campfire and they collected their belongings, Haru glanced awkwardly over at Toph. "You were with the Avatar?" he whispered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to talk about it," Toph mumbled, turning her face away. "Anyway, that part of my life is over. It doesn't matter now."

Haru bit his lip. He could tell that something was troubling his new friend, something that weighed heavily on her heart. On the road, she hadn't wanted to talk about her parents. Now, she didn't want to talk about the Avatar, even though she'd helped him in Ba Sing Se. The young earthbender couldn't help wondering what had happened to hurt the girl so deeply.

"I think it _does _matter," he gently disputed, shouldering his pack. "It sounds like you _need _to talk about it."

"How do you know what I _need_?" Toph argued, unaware that she was raising her voice. "You don't know me. You don't know anything about me!"

"I know that you're hurting," Haru pressed. "Please. Let me help."

Toph's fists clenched as she tried to stay in control. It was easy to be angry and stubborn, to earthbend out her frustrations until she was tired on the outside and numb on the inside. But she couldn't fight Haru. There was nothing about him to hate or resent. She could feel the honesty and caring in every beat of his heart, vibrating through the earth to hers and cracking the walls she'd spent a lifetime erecting to hide the pain.

"Stop it!" she burst then, unable to keep the tears from her sightless eyes. "Just stop!"

"What am I doing?" Haru asked, genuinely confused.

The earth quaked beneath their feet. Toph's emotions were getting the best of her. She felt as though she was transparent; as though not only Haru, but Tyro, Chang Lao, and even the Boulder could see her innermost fears and disappointments, plain as day. Allowing them to see her weakness was more than she could bear. Her fists shook as she took off running in the opposite direction.

"Toph!" Haru shouted, but to his chagrin, she didn't slow down. Hesitating only a moment, the long-haired young earthbender raced after her.

"What happened? The Boulder has never seen the Blind Bandit run from anyone!" the muscled man remarked, coming alongside Tyro.

_And I've never seen my son give chase_, Tyro thought, although he kept that to himself.

"We don't have time for this," Chang Lao complained, his brow furrowing with annoyance.

"That girl is the greatest earthbender I've ever seen," Tyro observed. "You need her help, and ours, or you wouldn't be here. Don't worry. My son will bring her back quickly."

ooo LL ooo

"It's happened." Someisa looked up from her meditation sharply. "He's ready."

Her mother, an Air Nomad named Tiangwe, had spent the morning harvesting herbs from the garden. She stopped her work and glanced meaningfully at the woman beside her.

Ursa looked up from her basket with interest. Tiangwe had become a close friend in her years at the White Lotus sanctuary. Coming from the Fire Nation, the former queen had known nothing of Air Nomad mysticism, but Tiangwe's companionship had opened her eyes to a very different way of life. Though she did not espouse the traditions of the Air Nomads herself, Ursa couldn't help but be intrigued by the spiritual mysteries of their culture.

Tiangwe turned on her knees and eyed her thirteen-year-old daughter carefully. The girl in yellow was rail-thin with a long, loose braid down her back. Her most striking feature was her eyes: large, serene pools of storm-grey that revealed her unearthly nature. She'd been having visions like this since her mother could remember. "What did you see?"

"The Avatar overcame his fears." The girl blinked rapidly, coming out of her trance with a grin. "He accepted his destiny. He's been reborn!"

"That is good. For the world, and for you." Tiangwe smiled softly.

It was difficult for Ursa to listen as they discussed the Avatar. While she understood that it was Ozai and not the airbending monk who was her son's true enemy, she couldn't help feeling some resentment towards him. "Do you really think he can end the war?"

"I don't know," Someisa replied honestly, lifting herself to a standing position using a current of air. "His future won't stay still long enough for me to see it clearly. He has too many decisions left to make that could change things."

"Each decision we make has the power to alter our course," Tiangwe explained. "The Avatar must have many choices ahead of him that could impact the outcome of his battle with the Fire Lord."

At the mention of her former husband, Ursa cringed. "Can you see anyone's future?" she asked the girl, wanting to change the subject.

"Sure can. Most people's futures aren't that hard to pin down," Someisa nodded. "Like yours. I don't even have to work to see that one."

Ursa's lips parted in surprise. "You've seen _my _future?"

"I've got a pretty good idea what it looks like," the girl smirked, folding her arms.

The former Lady of the Fire Nation stared at the girl, puzzled, until Someisa motioned over her shoulder. Ursa followed her gesticulation and saw Lieutenant Jee strolling through the cloisters that led out of the courtyard. The middle-aged soldier was barefoot, bare-chested and his brow was glistening, no doubt from a training session in the sun. Ursa blushed at the sight. As if he could hear their conversation, Jee looked up and met her gaze from the open-aired hallway.

"Ursa, your face is flushed," Tiangwe pointed out gently. "I think you've been in the sun too long. Go inside and get some cool water. We'll finish up here." The Air Nomad woman winked subtly at Someisa, who took the basket of herbs from Ursa's failing grip.

Shame-faced, Ursa stood and headed towards the cloisters. Since Zuko left, Jee had been kind and attentive. Had her son not been adamant that Ba Sing Se was too dangerous now, she would have gone with him. _He probably left Lieutenant Jee here to keep me from going after him. _At least, that's what she had been telling herself for the last week. She had thought of another reason, but it wasn't one she was ready to voice aloud. _He looks at me like… Ozai never looked at me that way, even when we… _Ursa shuddered as an unfamiliar feeling washed over her, one that was far from unpleasant.

"Ursa," Jee greeted as they came closer. His voice was as gritty and shy as her son's. He'd been carrying his shirt in his hand, but as she came nearer, he self-consciously shrugged it over his shoulders. "Heading inside?"

"Yes, I suppose I am." She covered her flushed cheeks. "I never thought a day in the Earth Kingdom could feel warmer than one in the Fire Nation."

"It _is _pretty humid." Jee was quick to offer his arm. "You should probably rest for awhile. Here. I'll come with you."

She smiled at him, touched by his thoughtfulness. Ursa looped her wrist so that her hand could drape in front of his elbow, silently noting the solidness of his build. Without warning, the gesture elicited a memory. A smooth, razor-edged male voice sounded in her mind, one that she sometimes heard in her nightmares. _The way the Fire Nation perceives the royal family is everything. If we fail to present a united front, the people will see it as a sign of weakness. You speak very passionately about your feelings, but your personal wishes are inconsequential; only your duty is of relevance to me. Now take my arm, wife. We mustn't disappoint the crowd_.

"Ursa?" The tenderness of Jee's gruff voice brought her back to her senses. "Are you all right?"

After twelve years as Ozai's obedient wife, she knew all too well how to put up a front. "I'm fine. Thank you."

But his arched grey eyebrow proved that he wasn't fooled. "You don't have to lie," he said quietly, covering her hand with his free palm. "Not to me."

"I don't know what you…" Ursa's false smile faded as she looked into his eyes. Beneath his fire-heated fingers, her hand trembled. "What did Zuko tell you?"

"Only that you've been unhappy," Jee replied. Interpreting her shiver as another symptom of too much heat, he steered her into the sanctuary where the air was slightly cooler. "I never understood why Prince Zuko was so angry. Then, his uncle told us what happened to him. I don't know what that man did to you, but if it's anything like what he did to your son…" The grey-haired man shook his head in disgust. "He has a lot to answer for."

The beautiful woman sighed. "I should never have left Zuko behind. I shouldn't have left either of my children."

"You didn't have a choice," he reminded her. "You can't blame yourself for what happened. None of that was your fault."

They sat down together on an inner bench beside a cool stone wall. "You've been very kind to me," she murmured. "It's easy to see why Zuko trusts you. You're a good man."

"I'm honored that you think so," he demurred gruffly.

"But there is something I don't understand. You care about Zuko as if he were family, and this is a dangerous time for him. He could use a trusted friend like you in Ba Sing Se." Ursa paused and drew a breath before asking the question that had been on her mind since her son left. "Why didn't you go with him?"

"Zuko asked me to stay and look after you," Jee admitted sheepishly, "but even if he hadn't, I..." When she looked away uncertainly, he hung his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, don't apologize. Talking with you like this has helped me." She turned around slowly. When she saw his chin tucked boyishly against his chest, her heart twinged with affection. She reached for his hand and twined her slender fingers through his warm, calloused ones. "I'm glad you're here, Jee."

"You are?" Surprised, Jee's chin jerked up so he could meet her gaze. His eyes were not cold as Ozai's had been, but warm and bright with devotion. "I'll be here as long as you need me," he promised, squeezing her hand.

"That could be a long time," Ursa warned him.

Caringly, the grey-haired soldier drew her head against his shoulder. "I sure hope it is," he whispered.


	27. 27

After a deep night's sleep in the Eastern Air Temple, Aang awoke refreshed and ready to face the dawn. He stood on the wide, semicircular veranda and stretched in the morning sun. His surroundings felt almost surreal in that moment, and inside, he felt strangely serene. The nagging fears that had constantly chattered in his mind - fears of facing the Fire Lord, and of losing Katara - had not just gone silent. They were no longer _there_. It was as though his whole life up to this moment had been a dream, a sad and terrible dream, from which he'd just awoken.

"_Hdddrrrrmmm_." Appa came up behind him and bent his giant buffalo head to nuzzle the boy. Happily, Aang spread his arms wide and hugged Appa's brow. The bison rumbled warmly against his touch. Not to be ignored, Momo flew down and snuggled his head against Aang's ear, his tail swishing on the other side of his bare neck. "Hey, that tickles!" the boy giggled.

"They are glad to see you feeling better," Guru Pathik interpreted warmly, striding forward to join them. Appa bounded over to the long-bearded old sage and licked him fondly, causing Pathik to laugh as well. "And so am I."

"I feel different this morning. Peaceful," Aang confessed as Momo floated on the breeze to sit on top of his bald pate. "This place is so tranquil."

The guru smiled and shook his head. "The peace you feel comes from within _you_. You could not recognize the harmony of the world around you until you found harmony inside yourself."

"I have. And it's because of you. You could have given up on me after I ran away, but you didn't." Aang gave the old man in the loincloth a grateful bow, clasping his hands in front of his heart. "Thank you for helping me."

"Of course, young Avatar." The elderly mystic returned the gesture. "Thank _you _for helping the world. Everyone needs you now."

"I know. I won't let them down again," the monk promised. "So, where do I go from here?"

"Go to your friends," Pathik advised. "You will need their help, and they will need yours."

Aang involuntarily cringed. He hadn't left things on the best terms with Sokka or Katara, and he wasn't sure Toph would ever reconcile with him after the things he'd said. But he knew the guru was right. Aang had begun the journey with his friends beside him, and that was how he had to end it. _Even if they can't forgive me, I have to try. I never would have gotten this far without their help._ _The world doesn't just need me. It needs them, too. _

The Avatar knelt and put a hand to the earth, letting the invisible strings of oneness guide him. Amazingly, he was shown not only each of his friends' locations, but how receptive they would be to his arrival. And he knew where he had to go first.

Aang opened his eyes with determination. He waved farewell to Guru Pathik, then used a gust of wind to lift himself onto Appa's back. The lemur floated up next to him, ready to get going.

"Let's go, Appa," the Avatar called, flicking the reins as they took off into the clouds. "Yip yip!"

ooo LL ooo

Haru's legs pumped furiously, but there was no way he could catch the girl. Despite her diminutive size, Toph was a master earthbender. The ground responded to her will, speeding her ahead and leaving Haru in the dust. After several minutes of hard chase, he bent over and caught his breath.

_I'll never catch up with her_, he thought bleakly. _But I can't leave her out here alone. _The young man rested his legs for a minute and then continued his pursuit.

Dim, moonlit blue outlines of trees and rocks blurred through the edges of his vision as Haru ran. Thankfully, the path she had to have taken was fairly obvious; a narrow passage of earth between two long, wooded knolls. Just as he was about to stop again for a break, he heard the unmistakable sound of someone sniffing and breathing hard. It was Toph, half-concealed under a weeping willow. Haru swept the hanging branches aside and peered in at the girl sitting in the dark.

"There you are," he murmured breathlessly. "I was afraid you'd never stop."

"I wouldn't have," she bitterly informed him from the shadows, "but it's night, and unlike me, you can't get around in the dark. I wasn't sure you could find your way back."

Tyro's son frowned slightly. He had never thought of his reliance on sight as a disadvantage. "There's enough moon to see by, but just barely. If you'd gone much further, I might not have found you."

"Why did you come after me, then?" Toph reproached. "Don't you know it's dangerous out here? These woods are full of wild beasts. Besides, you're not used to running. I can feel your heart pounding."

"I guess for the same reason you stopped. I didn't want to leave you out here by yourself," Haru reasoned. "If you knew it was dangerous, why did you run away like that?"

"Because…" Toph sighed heavily. "It's a long story. Anyway, it doesn't matter now."

"Yes, it does," Haru persisted. "It worried me when you ran off. I know you can take care of yourself if you get into a fight, but you didn't have any food or water with you, and we're a long way from any towns."

"Oh. I didn't think of that," Toph realized, glad he couldn't see her blush.

"I figured you hadn't. Luckily you didn't go too far for me to find you." Haru came and sat next to her against the trunk of the tree. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but… I want you to know that you can trust me."

"I _do _trust you," she said softly. "That's not the problem."

"What _is _the problem?"

The girl blew out a hard breath. "You're not going to let up about this, are you?"

Haru shook his head. "I'm an earthbender. We can be pretty stubborn," he teased, "but I guess you already know that."

"Yeah," she admitted with a scoff. Had she been the one trying to prove a point, she knew she wouldn't have let it go, either. But it was still frustrating for him to use the same tactics against her.

"So," he asked quietly, "what did I do wrong?"

Toph hung her head, her bangs tickling at her nose in the night breeze. "It wasn't anything you _did_. It's more like what you _are_. You're just too… _good_. And it made me feel bad."

Confused, the young man arched an eyebrow. "I don't understand."

"I'm not like you," she expounded. "You and your dad went looking for the Stone Fists because you wanted to help end the war; because it was the right thing to do. But I didn't go looking for the Avatar. He came looking for _me_, and the only reason I got involved was to get away from home." Her voice shook slightly. "My parents kept me locked away from the world. They said it was to protect me, but they wouldn't let me do a single thing on my own. I wasn't allowed to meet anyone or have any friends. They didn't even tell anyone they had a daughter."

"That's awful," Haru empathized.

"Yeah. I thought that by getting away from home, I'd finally have everything I always wanted: freedom, adventure, friends. For a while, I did, and things were great. But after we went to the South Pole, everything changed. I couldn't earthbend down there. I felt useless. And Aang made me feel even worse. One of our friends collapsed while we were fighting, and he blamed me for it, even though it wasn't my fault. It really hurt."

"Was it Katara?" The name blurted past Haru's lips before he could check himself.

Toph sat up suddenly, her sightless eyes narrowed with suspicion. "You _know _her?"

"Katara is the girl I told you about before," he admitted, "the one who helped us escape from the Fire Nation."

Taken aback by the realization, the tiny earthbender stood abruptly. "So _that's _why you followed me!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger. "You didn't care if I was okay. You just wanted to find out where Katara is!"

"That's not true!" Haru denied, scrambling to his feet. "Yes, Katara helped me, but -"

Oblivious to his response, Toph furiously turned on her heel and started walking. "I should have known," she grumbled, not caring if he heard. "It's _always _about Sweetness, isn't it? Aang was in love with her, Jet was in love with her, you were in love with her; if he wasn't her brother, even _Sokka _probably would have -"

"Whoa! Hold on."

The unexpected warmth of Haru's hand on her wrist stopped Toph in her tracks. Neither Aang nor Sokka would have dared to touch her when she was this heated, and that fear would have been justified. Out of sheer respect for his nerve in approaching her so boldly, she allowed the long-haired young bender to continue.

"Katara and I barely knew each other," Haru told her. "I'm sorry she got hurt, and I hope she's okay now. But I didn't come after you to find out how she was doing. I came to find out how _you _were doing."

The girl turned slowly. "You mean that," she perceived, as his heartbeat and breath remained perfectly steady.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have said it," Haru replied.

Toph shook her head and chuckled at the irony of it. Haru might not have been as brutally honest as she was, but she could definitely recognize the same earthbender frankness. "She's okay," Toph said numbly.

"I'm glad to hear that," the young man nodded. "I really am sorry about your parents. It sounds like your life has been pretty rough. I can't imagine what it must have been like, for them to keep you locked away from the world like that."

"You _do _know what it's like to be locked away. You were in prison!" she offered.

"But it was the Fire Nation who did that to me," Haru corrected, "_not _my parents. Even if they did it to protect you, it was still wrong. It's no wonder you wanted to leave."

"I tried to go back," she confessed quietly. "I thought if they could just see the real me, then they'd… anyway, it didn't work out." Her chin drooped.

"I'm sorry," he said again. And then, he did something that left her positively flabbergasted. He hugged her.

Toph's blue-filmed eyes snapped open as Haru's arms wrapped around her. She, Katara, Aang and Sokka had shared group hugs in times of joy or relief, but no one had ever held her alone like this, with the embarrassing exception of Suki when she rescued her in the Serpent's Pass. That moment had been utterly humiliating. This one, however, didn't feel bad at all. It actually felt _good_.

"We should probably head back," Haru said after a moment, releasing her. "That is… if you're still coming with us?"

He was letting her make her own decision. Toph smiled to herself, genuinely touched. "Of course I am. I don't want to give the Boulder the idea that he can scare me off."

"I'm sure he would never think that," Haru grinned. He knew she was saving face. But his grin dampened a little when he felt a sharp punch strike his forearm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"It's how I show affection," Toph shrugged.

Wincing and rubbing his arm, Haru looked behind them onto the moonlit path. "We've got a long walk back," he sighed.

"I wasn't planning on _walking_," the blind girl told him. "Give me your hand."

Feeling a bit hesitant after her punch, Haru slowly extended his fingers. "Why?"

"Because otherwise you'll get left behind," Toph said, clasping his hand tight. "Move your legs like you're running. The earth will carry you. But whatever you do, _don't let go of my hand_."

He swallowed nervously, wondering what was about to happen. The ground started to swell beneath their feet, undulating up and down like an ocean wave. Suddenly, the moving mound catapulted them forwards at an alarming rate of speed. Haru yelped, gripping Toph's hand for dear life.

"Hang on!" Toph cried.

When he realized that he wasn't flying off of the rippling earth, Haru calmed down. He even started bending his knees in time with the girl beside him, pushing down on the ground and feeling it respond by launching him forward. "Hey, this is actually kind of fun!" he called out, laughing.

"You've got it!" Toph praised. She started to pull away and let him do it on his own, but to her surprise, Haru's grip on her fingers tightened.

"You told me not to let go!" he shouted back to her. "Can we go any faster?"

"_Can_ we?" A radiant smile broke out on the girl's face. The ground rumbled harder beneath them as the two earthbenders picked up the pace, laughing as the wind whipped their hair back and they crashed through the night-darkened valley.

ooo LL ooo

Mai snuck a glance over at the tall Dai Li agent who, she had to admit, looked much better out of uniform. The handsome man beside her was dressed in the green and gold brocaded silks of the merchant class, his robes cut to emphasize his height and build. His long braid swished elegantly against his back with his long-legged stride. Watching him move was like observing a tiger-wolf in the wild; graceful and powerful, but not tame enough to be considered safe.

Tai Lan suddenly smirked. "You're staring," he remarked with pleasure.

Caught in the act, Mai quickly turned away. "You wish," the former Fire Nation noble lied, frowning as he openly laughed. She could feel his eyes returning the favor, examining her specially upswept hair and the snug fit of her bronze-colored gown, but she pretended not to be affected. "So where are we going? We've been walking for ages. Surely you can tell me now."

"Mmm… no. I'd rather this be a surprise," Tai Lan replied easily.

Mai rolled her eyes. He'd dragged her out of bed early that morning and presented her with the new dress, insisting that she accompany him on the only day off he'd managed in weeks. At the time, Mai had been excited at the prospect of going somewhere with him and getting away from the palace. But instead of riding in a carriage like any normal person of importance, he'd chosen to leave theirs behind when they entered the Middle Ring of the city, forcing her to walk with him for quite some distance. To add insult to injury, he'd been toting a splendidly gift-wrapped box that he said was not for her.

"Is it much further?" she complained. "My feet are killing me."

"We're almost there," he assured her.

"We'd better be," she groaned. "Otherwise, that box won't be the only thing you're carrying."

Tai Lan just smirked. "Here we are," he finally announced.

The pale girl's shadowy eyebrows arched. They were standing in front of a fairly pretty, if modest, dwelling - a far cry from the hovels and ramshackle apartments of the Lower Ring, but nothing as extravagant as any house in the Upper Ring.

"What is this place?" she asked, but before he could answer, a small crowd of people came rushing out of the front door - an older couple, a lanky teenage boy with glasses, and a beautiful young woman holding a toddler in her arms.

"Tai Lan! We're so glad you could come!" the older woman gushed, embracing him.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," the Dai Li agent grinned, hugging her back.

"You're still late," the boy with glasses pointed out, although he was clearly joking. "What held you up?"

"I think the answer is standing right in front of you, numbskull," the beautiful woman laughed, peering over Tai Lan's shoulder at a cringing Mai. "Come on out. I swear we won't bite, although I won't make any promises about Shu here. Sometimes he can be a handful." She indicated the baby boy in her arms.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Mai," Tai Lan presented, forcing her to don an awkward smile. "Mai, this is my family - my father, Rai Lan; my mother, Meng; my sister, Sen; and my brother, Ro Lan."

"Hello," Mai greeted dully. _This is the surprise? I'm meeting his family?! _She would rather have fought a whole Terror Team of earthbenders than face this torture. Still, there was nothing to be done now except endure it. "Nice to meet you."

"It's an honor to have you in our home, Mai," Meng said warmly. She ushered the darkling girl inside and steered her towards the sitting room, where a small pile of gifts sat on the central table. "It's Shu Lan's second birthday," the older woman explained. "We do our best to make it a happy day for him, because -"

"Because we love him _sooo _much," Sen concluded quickly, winking purposefully at her mother and shooting a quick smile at Mai. She sat the wriggling toddler in the floor.

Mai warily watched the boy amble about. Shu Lan was about the same age as her younger brother, Tom-Tom. _Like I needed that reminder, _she thought with disgust. _Mom and Dad never wanted a daughter. They wanted a son, and once they finally got him, they didn't care if I fell off the face of the earth. Not that they cared much _before _he came along._ The bleak feeling she'd almost overcome these last few days crept over her heart with a vengeance.

"I'm sorry you can't meet my husband, Lao Ching," Sen apologized, snapping Mai out of her moment of self-pity. "He's a sentry on the Outer Wall. We don't get to see much of him these days."

"Hey!" Ro cried, dashing after a book that baby Shu had found and was playing with rather roughly. Pages of notes showered the floor. "Not my economics homework!" He took the book back and started gathering his notes one by one. Shu cried until Sen held up a rattle, and the book was instantly forgotten.

"Ro is a student at Ba Sing Se University," Rai Lan said proudly. "We're so thankful that his older brother gave him this opportunity."

"You mean…" Mai glanced up at Tai Lan, who quickly turned his chin, as though embarrassed his father had brought it up.

"That's right," Sen confirmed with a sly wink, "our big brother here is a more successful merchant than he lets on. You ought to marry him quick. I know he's loaded."

Mai blushed. She could feel the Dai Li agent's eyes swiftly locking onto her, but she couldn't bring herself to meet his gaze.

"_Sen_!" her mother reproached, seeing the tension her offhand remark had caused. "Can't you ever just be a lady? I thought when you got married, you would finally learn some manners, and -"

As Meng continued to scold her middle child and Rai and Ro chased after little Shu, Mai finally peered up at Tai Lan, who had silently come alongside her. She knew why he was lying to his family about his occupation. The Dai Li were feared and hated throughout Ba Sing Se. If the Lan family knew where the money was _really _coming from, Mai thought, they wouldn't have allowed him to fund Ro's education. They might even disown Tai Lan as their son.

"Successful merchant," she repeated flatly. "I guess I should keep that in mind." It was the most discreet way to tell him that she wouldn't spill his secret.

He kissed her forehead gratefully. "My apologies. I know my family can be a bit… overwhelming."

"It'll take some getting used to," she affirmed dully.

Unexpectedly, he grinned. "So, you _weren't _planning on bolting out the front door the minute my back was turned?"

"Please," Mai grumbled, "do you think I could run anywhere after all that walking you made me do?"

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," he interpreted with a mischievous wink, laughing when she rolled her eyes.

The family opened the gifts and shared some sweet rice cakes. The present Tai Lan brought turned out to be an Earth Kingdom soldier doll, which Shu seemed to like immensely.

Even though she'd teased Tai Lan about leaving, Mai was shocked to find that she _didn't _want to run away screaming. Tai Lan's family was warm and gracious. His wisecracking younger sister Sen was especially tolerable, Mai thought. She almost changed her mind when Sen dropped baby Shu onto her lap and asked her to hold him. But even the feeling of the boy squirming about on her knees wasn't one of utter torment. It wasn't like this was the kid that showed up and ruined her life.

"If you want, I can take him," Tai Lan offered from beside her.

"You think I can't hold a baby?" she droned. Her lover shrugged and let her continue holding the child. "It's a shame his father couldn't be here on his birthday."

The room fell oddly silent. Members of Tai Lan's family glanced around at one another awkwardly.

"What?" Mai wondered, arching an eyebrow. "He's just on the Outer Wall. It's not like he died in the war or anything… right?"

Sen inhaled sharply. "You didn't tell her," she murmured, looking over Mai's shoulder at Tai Lan.

The senbon-throwing girl turned towards her 'successful merchant' and saw that a shadow had fallen over his eyes. "Tell me what?" she asked quietly.

"Sen isn't Shu's mother," Tai Lan began with a heavy sigh. "His mother, Kara, died giving birth to him." He hung his head, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," Mai said awkwardly, seeing that she'd unearthed such a painful memory. "I didn't know you had lost a sister."

But Tai Lan shook his head, shattering her theory. "Kara wasn't my sister," he revealed, meeting her gaze with sorrow in his dark eyes. "She was my wife."

Shock pulsed like electric currents through her body. Mai's hands shook so badly that Tai Lan had to take the child before she dropped him. "_Da-da-da-da-da_," the baby mumbled, touching the Dai Li agent's face with a miniscule hand.

Heat flushed the pale girl's cheeks until they turned scarlet. Mortified, Mai stood and fled the room.

"Ugh! This dress!" She swore under her breath as she rushed through the back doors into the garden. Had the restrictive garment not confined her movements, she would have scaled the wall surrounding the garden and made a hasty getaway. However, in the situation, all she could do was pace and clench her nails into her palms.

"Mai." Tai Lan's voice, that silky-smooth, deep voice she'd come to love hearing, shot through her like an arrow. He closed the screen door behind him and approached silently. "Mai, look at me."

"No!" she refused, facing away from him. "How could you do that to me? You humiliated me in front of your whole family! Why didn't you tell me you were Shu's _father_?!"

"I wasn't sure you would come here if I did," Tai Lan admitted.

"So you tricked me," she accused. "Thanks a lot. Nice _surprise_."

"I understand your anger, but please be reasonable," he petitioned.

"What part of my behavior is unreasonable?" she demanded, turning. Her eyes blazed like hot coals as they assessed him. "You dragged me out here just so you could dump a baby in my lap and tell me he's yours. Did you expect me to be _happy _about it?"

"No," he confessed. "But I didn't want to keep any secrets from you. As strange as this sounds, even to me... I want you to know me, Mai. _All of me_."

"I do know you. You're a man who would do anything to get what he wants," Mai retorted.

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "And I want _you_."

In two quick strides he was in front of her. Mai's anger turned to panic as his elbow looped around her waist and drew her in. There had been no room in her gown for her senbon or even a knife. She was completely defenseless. "Let go of me!" she demanded.

"That's not really what you want," he said calmly as she writhed and twisted, refusing to let her loose. "You wouldn't be angry with me if you didn't care."

"You don't know what I want! You don't know _me_!" she challenged, struggling helplessly against his stone grip. "Just get away from m-"

But then his lips came crushing down on hers, silencing her protests. The more she resisted, the more forcefully his mouth moved to quash her defiance. Inwardly, Mai cursed; she'd grown far too accustomed to those overwhelming kisses, and he was playing that to his advantage. Unable to fight both his desire and her own, Mai finally gave in and kissed him back. That unleashed something in him, and his passion pushed them both almost to the brink.

"Enough," he finally gasped, forcing his face backward. "Any more, and I…"

"I know." Mai herself was shaking all over. It was all she could do to stand upright. "But you can't just do that and expect it to solve all your problems. I'm not letting you off that easy."

"I don't expect you to," Tai Lan assured her. "Tell me what to do, and I'll do it."

"Don't hide things from me anymore," she insisted. "No more secrets."

"With the exception of matters of state, I think I can promise you that," he said in a rugged whisper. "Anything else?"

"Don't buy me any more dresses this tight," Mai continued. "I can't move, and I can barely breathe."

"Not to worry. We'll get it off you as soon as we can," he murmured, "and you'll never have to wear it again."

_You mean, I'll never be able to wear it again after you rip it to shreds, _Mai thought with a groan. She hoped Tai Lan would learn to restrain himself at least a little, or she'd be giving Shu a brother or sister before long. "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes, _darling_?" he mocked caustically, arching an eyebrow.

Her face fell perfectly flat. "Don't _ever_ surprise me again."

ooo LL ooo

_A/N: I know, no Zutara this chapter - sorry! Back to that action next chapter, along with more about the war. While you're waiting for one of my ridiculously slow updates, check out any or all of the Zutara fanfics by the incredible Avidzktjo here on FFnet. She is AWESOME! The ABC's of Zutara continues to be fabulous & I totally recommend it._


	28. 28

_There it is. Ba Sing Se. _Like the outermost coil of a colossal stone snake, the Outer Wall loomed on the desert horizon. Katara's fingers clenched on the reins. The sight of the Impenetrable City made her skin crawl. Even though she couldn't see them from this distance, she knew the eyes of the Dai Li were there, watching.

Zuko saw Katara's reaction and winced. Ba Sing Se held bitter memories for them both, memories of things that could be forgiven but not forgotten. The last time they'd been there together, he'd no sooner gained her trust than he'd betrayed her. _This time will be different_, he promised himself. _I'm going to make things right_. Of course, there was one major problem looming over their new relationship, one that he still wasn't sure how he was going to deal with. He'd been trying to figure out a solution for days now, but without any success.

"We should stop here," he announced, pulling his ostrich horse to a halt at the crest of a dune. "The guards will see us coming if we get any closer. We'll wait for nightfall, then ride straight for the wall."

"Yes, but how are we going to get inside?" Iroh wondered, coming alongside them. "We don't have passports, and Full Moon Bay will be filled with soldiers."

"We're not going to Full Moon Bay," the scarred youth replied, dismounting.

"The only other route is the Serpent's Pass," Katara contended, "and we are _not _going that way." Just the thought of that gleaming green leviathan and its ear-piercing shriek made her shudder.

"We won't have to. There's an underground network beneath the city, with a secret entrance on the desert side," Zuko informed her. "Once we find the entrance, the Dai Li will guide us from there."

_Right, _she inwardly retorted, climbing down from her saddle, _because of _course _we can trust the Dai Li. _Zuko's alliance with them was crucial to the fate of the Earth Kingdom, but that didn't make her any less apprehensive. _We'll have to keep our eyes open. That city is one giant death trap_.

As if he had heard her thoughts, Zuko protectively stepped nearer. "Once we get inside, stay close to me."

"Oh, don't you worry," the waterbender tersely replied, "I won't be letting you or Iroh out of my sight."

"That's not what I meant," he amended. "I don't think we have to worry about the Dai Li attacking us."

"They murdered my friend. They stole Appa. They almost killed me and Aang!" she recounted with furor. "I know why we have to go back, but don't ask me to trust them."

"I'm not. I'm asking you to trust _me_." Zuko held her gaze. "I won't let anything happen to you or Uncle Iroh. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," Katara warned, although she softened a little at his sincerity.

An hour later, the three of them were crouched beneath a hastily-erected pavilion, struggling to rest during the heat of broad daylight. Katara closed her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to forget that Zuko was just behind her. It didn't help that she could feel the extra warmth from his firebender's skin, radiating behind her like another sun. Sweat dripped from her brow. She restlessly turned over to find a pair of open amber eyes, staring unabashedly into hers.

Katara sucked in a sharp breath. Had he just been lying there watching her? She felt suddenly unnerved, though she wasn't sure why. "You can't sleep, either, huh?" she whispered.

"No."

"Is it the heat?"

"I'm a firebender. Heat doesn't bother me." Zuko's golden eyes bored into her sapphire ones.

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to go back to Ba Sing Se."

"None of us do," she agreed. "I understand."

"No. You don't. Because it's not for the reason you think." He exhaled heavily with the weight of the awful truth. "Mai is there."

Katara recoiled at the thought of the melancholy girl who'd been Azula's favorite minion. That miserable knife-thrower had beaten her more than once in a fight; the idea of facing her again was almost as bad as that of taking on the Dai Li. "What? What is _she _doing there?"

"When I took back the city, Mai and Ty Lee stayed. Azula lied to them and used them. But they know the truth now, and they're on our side."

She pursed her lips. _Mai and Ty Lee changed sides? _Had it come from anyone but Zuko, she wouldn't have believed it. This was big news; too big for him to have kept a secret all this time. He had to have had a reason for keeping it to himself - and whatever that reason was, Katara knew it couldn't be good. "So you've known this all along. Why didn't you say something before?"

"I tried to put it out of my mind," the banished prince said honestly.

"Why?" she cautiously dared, a knot forming in her stomach.

"It's a long story."

"Then you'd better start now," Katara said firmly.

Zuko sighed. "My mother and Mai's mother were friends," he explained uncomfortably. "When we were little, they used to laugh and say someday we'd grow up and get married. It was embarrassing back then, but now…"

The waterbender shook her head back and forth in disbelief. "No."

"Mai took it seriously," Zuko affirmed with a grimace.

"So she's waiting on you," Katara surmised bitterly. "She didn't change sides because Azula lied to her. She changed sides because of _you_. She thinks when you come back, you're going to be together." Her blood boiled with anger. How could he have kept this from her? Too upset to think straight, she fled the tent, racing past the ostrich horses and down to the bottom of the hot sand dune.

Zuko chased after her, but only after making certain their tete-a-tete hadn't woken Iroh. It hadn't, thankfully. The old man was still snoring away. "Katara, wait!"

"I can't _believe _you," she seethed, turning on him with surprising fury. "You've known all this time that she was waiting there for you, and you didn't say a word to me? How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I didn't know how to tell you," Zuko confessed. "I knew I had to say something, but -"

"But what? You decided to get me out here in the middle of nowhere, then spring it on me that your Fire Nation would-be girlfriend is expecting you to show up and rush into her arms?"

"It's not like that!"

"It's _exactly _like that!" Katara fumed.

He swore under his breath. "Try to see why I did this. We need their help. I'm going to explain things to Mai when I get there."

"Oh, and I'm sure that'll go over _really well_," she replied sarcastically. "'Hi, Mai. I just pretended to accept your feelings because I need you to help us fight the Fire Nation, and oh, by the way, this is my _girlfriend_.'" Katara scoffed. "Maybe you and Azula aren't that different after all."

"How can you say that?" he demanded. She'd really pushed his buttons now, comparing him to his crazy dead sister.

"Because you both manipulate people to get what you want, and it isn't right!"

He started to speak, then closed his mouth. _She's right. We do have that in common. _The truth stung, but Zuko knew he had to accept it. She'd just held up a mirror to his character, and revealed that his face wasn't the only thing that was ugly about him. An awkward silence hung heavy between them.

"You're right," he finally muttered, feeling the full consequences of his guilt. "What I did wasn't fair, to Mai or to you. If you want to go back to the Avatar and your brother, I'll understand."

Katara inwardly deliberated, her heart reeling. She folded her arms across her chest as if to protect it from further harm.

"I'm not going back," she murmured after a long pause. "I promised the Water Tribe Council and Iroh that I would represent my people in Ba Sing Se. I won't go back on my word."

"But you won't forgive me for what I did, will you?"

"I don't know if I can." Katara saw the anguish on his face and sighed. It hurt her to hurt him, even if he deserved it. "I need some time to think."

"Take all the time you need," Zuko nodded in bleak acceptance. "You should try to get some rest. We'll be leaving in a few hours."

"What about you?"

"I don't think I'll be sleeping anytime soon." And with that, Zuko walked away, climbing the last dune and fading from sight.

ooo LL ooo

Suki curled up in her tent, wide awake. The wind rustled the canvas flaps by her feet. A storm was coming. She shuddered with exhaustion, wishing she could close her eyes and rest. Unfortunately, it was getting harder for her to do that without Sokka at her side.

Earlier that day had been their third skirmish since reaching the Earth Kingdom. Because Sokka refused to believe that her wounds were fully healed, she'd reluctantly remained on Hakoda's ship for the first two battles. Today, however, she hadn't felt like being so obedient. She had stormed onto the beach, fighting alongside her sister warriors and the Water Tribe men until the Fire Nation contingent was repulsed. Once the conflict was over, she tried to talk to Sokka, but he was too angry to be rational. The Water Tribe chief's son volunteered to keep the first watch, leaving his young wife alone and uncertain.

Finally, she couldn't take the restlessness any longer. She emerged from the tent and approached the central campfire. Sokka sat stoking the flames, his face like a stone. Bato was curled up in a sleeping bag nearby, resting his allotted few hours until he took the second watch.

"We need to talk," she murmured, speaking softly so as not to wake Bato.

"There's nothing to talk about," Sokka whispered back, not looking up at her.

"Yes, there is." She came and sat next to him, though he refused to meet her eye. "You're upset, and I don't know why."

"Don't you?" he sighed.

"I know you didn't want me to fight today, but I'm fine. There was no reason for me to stay behind." Suki pursed her lips. "My wounds are healed, so I can help you fight now. I thought that would make you happy!"

"Well, it doesn't!" he finally spelled out, turning around. His expression was a jumble of hurt and indignance.

"It's the Serpent's Pass all over again, isn't it?" the girl sighed. " You're trying to protect me, but I can take care of myself."

"I know you're a good fighter, Suki. You've taught me a lot," Sokka confessed. "But thinking of you out there against the Fire Nation scares me. I'm afraid of what might happen."

"Don't you think I worry about _you_?" she countered.

The young warrior scoffed. "It's not the same."

"Why? Because I'm a girl?"

"Because you're my wife," he clarified. "I don't want to lose you."

"I don't want to lose you, either." Suki exhaled heavily. "Sokka, I agreed to marry you because I love you, and because I thought it would bring us closer together. But ever since we left the South Pole, it's like you're a completely different person. You're angry and demanding. I know you think you're doing what's best for me, but you have to let me make my own choices."

"So, you're telling me I don't get a say in this? That if I ask you not to fight, you'll do it anyway?"

"I'm a warrior, Sokka!" she replied, spreading her hands in exasperation. "You can't expect me to stay behind while the Kyoshi Warriors fight without me!"

"You're not a Kyoshi Warrior anymore," Sokka argued. "You're a part of the Southern Water Tribe."

Suki looked as though she'd been slapped across the face. "Why can't I be both? I didn't ask you to stop being a Water Tribe warrior for me."

"Because… you just _can't_," he spluttered. "That's not how it works."

Infuriated, she stood. "I'm _always _going to be a Kyoshi Warrior, Sokka. It's a part of who I am. If you can't accept that, then maybe we shouldn't be together."

"You can't just walk away!" Sokka insisted, even though physically she was doing just that. "Suki, wait!"

She paused, but didn't turn around. Sokka came up behind her and put his palms on her shoulders.

"Is it really that easy for you to leave?" he asked more quietly. "To turn your back on a marriage we've barely started?"

"We're not married, Sokka," she reminded him, tears that he couldn't see falling from her eyes. "Not really."

His cheeks and ears flushed red. "I didn't want to rush you. I wanted to wait until we were both ready."

"I _was _ready, until a minute ago," Suki whispered, wiping her cheeks dry. "Good night, Sokka." She pulled away from his grip on her shoulders and ran away.

ooo LL ooo

Katara shook her head roughly, trying to stay awake. Hours of lying unhappily in the tent hadn't helped, especially now that the stars were out and she hadn't slept. Iroh had surely noticed that there was a tense undercurrent between his young friend and his nephew, but he wisely said nothing.

They'd been traveling for over an hour across the stiff-sanded terrain since night had fallen. Except for the tiniest glint of orange light emanating from Iroh's hand at the forefront of their party, it was too dark to see the way ahead. She was beginning to wonder if the Dai Li's secret entryway even existed.

"What exactly are we looking for again?" Iroh asked with a yawn. It seemed he shared her concern.

"_A green eye burning in the dark shows the way inside_." Zuko shrugged, frustrated that their only clue was so cryptic. "I know it sounds crazy, but that's what they said."

"Perhaps it is a riddle?" the old firebender suggested.

"Burning in the dark…" Katara's eyes widened. "Of course. _Love burns brightest in the dark. _It's a crystal!"

"What?" Zuko murmured.

"A green crystal. Like the ones in the catacombs under Ba Sing Se. They light up in the dark. Iroh, put out your flame."

"Right." He closed his fist to extinguish his palm-fire, leaving the trio in the dark. They let their eyes adjust for a few moments. Their ostrich horses snorted and clawed at the earth uncertainly. And then, after a minute, they saw it: a faint green glow coming from the direction of the wall.

"That's it!" Katara cried, digging in her heels. "Let's go!"

As they rode nearer, they saw that the Dai Li's 'eye' was actually a series of crystals patterned in the shape of a pointed oval on the Outer Wall. The three travelers dismounted and approached cautiously. A slanted arch like a doorway had been cut into the stone, cleverly hiding the crystals' light from the walkway far above, but it led nowhere. For all intents and purposes, the place seemed to be nothing more than a grand hole carved into the wall.

"No. This can't be right!" Zuko panicked, sliding his fingers along the crevices. "There has to be some mistake."

"You think we're going to find another 'green eye burning in the dark' further down the wall?" Katara retorted. "This is it. It has to be."

The firebender gave a frustrated sigh. "Maybe there's something else we have to do."

Iroh rubbed his chin. "Did the Dai Li give you any other instructions?"

"No! They just said the eye would show the way inside," the banished prince reiterated with annoyance. Groaning, he slammed his fists against the stone.

"Wait a minute," Iroh thought aloud. "They said the eye would _show _the way in, not that it _marked _the way in."

"You're right!" Katara agreed. "The eye looks down there." She pointed at the ground. "Help me brush away the sand."

The trio got busy scooping away handfuls of desert from just beyond the foundation of the Outer Wall. After a few minutes, their work paid off - the round edge of a massive coverstone came into their green-tinged view. They were still scattering sand when Zuko felt something cool and smooth fit firmly beneath his palm. He was still registering the strange sensation of pressing down on what must be another crystal when suddenly the ground fell out from under them. The three shrieked as they fell into darkness, the stars immediately shut off overhead by the rough-scraped turning of the round stone that had just been underneath them.

"_Ouch_!" Iroh yelped as they hit bottom.

"What happened?" Katara muttered, also sounding pained.

"I think that was the door we were looking for," Zuko mumbled, lighting his palm-fire and staring up at the now-enclosed ceiling. "I felt something catch under my hand just before we fell."

"Nice of the Dai Li to mention it was a _trap _door," Katara fussed, standing and brushing off her clothes. "What great friends you have!"

Zuko accepted the barb in silence, knowing she was still mad. He couldn't blame her for that.

The waterbender helped Iroh to his feet while Zuko got up and took a look around. The fall had taken them into a nondescript, low-roofed chamber which branched out like a honeycomb into four identical-looking directions. The banished prince scowled.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"I thought somebody was supposed to be here," Zuko replied, "to guide us in."

"This doesn't look like a place where anyone could stay for very long," she reasoned. "If someone _is _waiting on us, they're somewhere else, closeby - maybe down one of those tunnels."

"But what happens if we go down the wrong one? They all look the same. We could very easily get lost," Iroh argued.

"The Dai Li expect me to return this way at night," Zuko recalled aloud. "They'll have to send someone here in the morning, to see if I've come. I think the best thing for us to do is wait."

"What if no one comes?" Katara whispered, asking the question the other two would never have voiced aloud.

"They'll come," the young firebender said, with slightly more assurance than he felt. "Our ostrich horses are still up there. Someone will see them, and the Dai Li will know we're here."

"In the meantime, I suggest we all get some rest," Iroh offered. "There is nothing more we can do tonight."

Neither Katara nor Zuko opposed the idea. Both were more road-weary and soul-wounded than they would have confessed to the other, and this last part of the adventure had left them sore and discouraged. Iroh propped himself against one of the curved walls and promptly nodded off, while Katara walked a slight distance from Zuko and curled up facing away from him. Sighing, the scarred young man accepted that it would probably be a long time before she let him get close again. He sank onto the floor and pulled his knees to his chest, closing his eyes in the hopes that he could drift off to sleep.

ooo LL ooo

_Author's Note: Strike of the drama llama! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter finished and posted. Lots of unforeseen factors played into that, one of which was, I'm ashamed to say, lack of motivation. It's been really, really hard for me to get psyched about writing fanfic lately, and it's kind of upsetting because I used to love it more than anything. Expect another long wait for the next chapter - sorry, but at least I'm telling you up front! - because it's taking me so much longer to get inspired to write these days. Thanks to all my loyal readers. Much love! - LL_


End file.
